


we found love right where we are

by ktyekmrf30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Famous Louis, First Love, Happy Ending, Louis is xfactor!judge, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, One Direction without Harry, Simon is the Devil but anyway, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где 1/4 британско-ирландского бойзбенда One Direction двадцатидвухлетний Луи Томлинсон становится судьей на британском Икс-Факторе, ментором группы парней и встречает шестнадцатилетнего Гарри Стайлса, который не попадает в его категорию, так как является солистом группы White Eskimo. И Луи делает все возможное, чтобы Гарри оказался в его категории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c625819/v625819370/2180b/uQma8uWj3bw.jpg  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/131805901208  
> "Луи в судьи, Луи в президенты." (с)  
> https://pp.vk.me/c7003/c625827/v625827562/4da2/OzVeSePzpIc.jpg

**xxx**

Найл пишет сообщение с пожеланием удачи и твит для фанатов, Зейн звонит прямо перед приездом машины, а Лиам кричит что-то на втором плане о том, чтобы надрать всем задницу, заставляя Луи смеяться. Первый день съемок нечто волнительное. Это не похоже на съемку промо или интервью, где ты дурачишься с друзьями, здесь все серьезнее, намного ответственнее. На тебя смотрят не только твои фанаты, но и совершенно не интересующиеся тобой люди, на которых хочется произвести приятное впечатление.

Конечно, Саймон предложил место ему. Они только закончили свой последний стадионный тур, перезаключили контракт с лейблом и новым менеджментом, у них, наконец, есть время на полноценный отдых и свободное творчество, а не на борьбу и поиски лазеек. Они все хотели этого.

Саймон звонит ему в четверг вечером, когда Луи заваливается домой после вылазки в клуб со Стэном. Это был непредвиденный звонок – они виделись всего два дня назад, - но, тем не менее, Луи был рад. Конечно, предложение, последовавшее после привычных «как дела?» и «есть какие-нибудь планы?», было более чем неожиданным и шокирующим.

– Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, - в голосе мужчины сквозила уверенность и чувствовалась легкая улыбка. Луи почесал глаза, морщась, и попытался сосредоточиться, идя в сторону спальни:

– Ты уверен? Это не…

– Луи, лучше тебя никто не справится, поверь мне. Ты - новый судья Икс-Фактора, я это знаю.

Так все это и началось.

Сначала был сон, полный беспокойства, потом были похмелье и недоумение, затем очередной шок (все-таки не приснилось!), а потом звонки парням и семье. Джоанна обрадовано запричитала, что гордится им, Дэн поздравил, звуча глухо на заднем плане, а потом сбежались девочки, требуя рассказать, что случилось.

Лиам гордо заулыбался при личной встрече, Найл начал смеяться, а Зейн обнял, и все говорили что-то вроде «наш мальчик вырос», что заставило Луи слегка смутиться. Такой бурной реакции он не ожидал. На самом деле, он ожидал попытки отговорить от этой затеи, мягкие слова утешения, но не бурной реакции, совсем нет. Лиам сказал, что он идиот.

– Ты идиот, - согласился Зейн позже, - Ты не видишь себя со стороны. Неважно, какие ходят мифы по интернету, нашим лидером всегда был ты. Направлял нас и руководил, помогал. Серьезно, Луи, почему ты думаешь, что тебя будут отговаривать? Только потому, кто-то считает, что ты не справишься? Ты сделал их.

И Луи никогда не чувствовал себя таким окрыленным.

СМИ взорвались статьями, фанаты стали выводить теги, и отклики неслись в три раза быстрее, но теперь, помимо обычных просьб и слов любви, люди писали о том, что они счастливы, что Луи станет новым судьей.

Мел Би твитнула о том, что быть судьей было большой честью, и что теперь настал черед Луи, а Деми ретвитнула и добавила, что в компании старика Саймона ему будет скучно. Кажется, что фанаты обсуждали это еще неделю.

Лу приехала за час, помогла с прической, заставила надеть пиджак на футболку и, пожелав удачи, упорхнула. После короткого разговора с парнями Луи сел в машину, поприветствовав водителя и оператора на переднем кресле. Сообщив какие-то незначительные детали, мужчина со смешными усами принялся настраивать камеру, и Луи, глубоко выдохнув, уставился в окно, слыша, как включается запись.

В голове проносились примерные кадры того, что вставят при монтаже. Луи сглотнул и перевел взгляд вниз на свой телефон, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно. Он всегда любил эту часть в шоу, когда закадровый голос Питера’ представлял участников или судей, долго протягивая некоторые гласные. Все эти шикарные нарезки с прослушиваний, фотографии и цитаты судей, да, Луи был немножко влюблен в этот проект.

Саймон слегка улыбнулся, Уолш приветственно кивнул головой, а Шерил помахала ручкой, не отрываясь от своего визажиста, когда Луи вошел в гримёрную. Камеры были расставлены повсюду, но, судя по всему, они не снимали, поэтому все решили заняться своими делами без игры на публику. К этому можно было привыкнуть.

 

**xxx**

– … Спорю, команда зовет тебя Луи-младший, - Луи обворожительно смеется и улыбается в камеру, кивая. На самом деле, эта шутка повторялась в каждом городе. Он хочет убивать. Или поменять имя.

Это был седьмой день съемок, и команда Икс-Фактора прибыла в Манчестер. По интернету уже распространились слухи, что «Томлинсон составляет конкуренцию Коуэллу в сарказме». Но Луи ведь не виноват, что некоторые люди ужасны. Просто… Серьезно.

– Милая, мне правда не хочется этого говорить, но это было одно из худших выступлений «Мое сердце бьется для тебя». Ты, буквально, выполнила задачу айсберга. Убила. Эту. Песню. - Зрители в зале шумят, Саймон закрывает лицо рукой и смеется, Шерил опускает голову, чтобы камера не увидела ее ухмылку, а Луи виновато улыбается и пожимает плечами.

Девушка на сцене нервно дергается, улыбается и уходит, когда Луи вздыхает и качает головой.

– Это было ужасно, - соглашается Уолш.

– Это было грубо, - говорит Шерил, но улыбается.

Луи полюбили все. Прямолинейный и честный, указывающий на ошибки, Саймон каждый выход к зрителям шутит, что он мог бы и отойти от дел, повесив все на «Луи-младшего».

Такое доверие со стороны старших всегда лестно. Луи ждал какого-то одобрения своим поступкам. Конечно, Саймон говорил, что им не хватает перчинки на шоу, рейтинги последнего сезона были средними, безо всяких колебаний, что совсем не радовало. Им нужен был кто-то, вроде Деми, чтобы соответствовать сценарию. Естественно, Саймон сразу же подумал о Луи. Они с Шерил составили отличную команду.

– Если кто-то решится перепеть Селин Дион еще раз, я лично куплю ему билет в морской круиз, - тихо говорит Луи в микрофон, перебирая свои заметки на столе, и Уолш смеется, выглядывая из-за Шерил.

Публика еще шумит, Луи оглядывает пустую сцену, и снова утыкается в листочки, поправляя свою футболку. Всем нравилось, что, не изменяя себе, он одевался слегка в бунтарском стиле, оголяя свои татуировки. Это, вкупе с легкой хамоватостью и сарказмом, быстро сделало его любимчиком среди всех когда-либо приглашенных судей. Луи даже обошел Деми в опросе официального твиттера шоу (но она не должна была об этом узнать, потому что Луи еще дорожит своей жизнью).

Когда Найджел, стоящий сзади с рацией, сообщает о новом конкурсанте, Луи все еще пытается найти у себя в заметках данные девушки, которая прослушивалась вчера. Мельком бросив взгляд на сцену, Луи видит, что это не один человек, а группа из четырех парней. Один из них начинает улыбаться, едва увидев судей, что заставляет Луи оторваться от листов и полностью переключить внимание на сцену.

Он не был каким-то запоминающимся. На самом деле, Луи думает, что это был обычный парень-подросток, мечтающий о славе. Может быть, их группа такая же, как и остальные – попытается скопировать One Direction, желая добиться расположения у зрителей. (Но Луи почему-то не думает, что это так.)

Шерил вежливо улыбалась, рассматривая парней:

– Привет. Как называется ваша группа? Откуда вы?

Парень, стоящий впереди всех, тот самый, привлекший внимание Луи, подносит микрофон ко рту и говорит:

– White Eskimo. Мы из Холмс-Чапел. Это, эээ, в Чешире, - его голос довольно глубокий и хриплый, что совсем не сочетается с его подростковой внешностью. Луи мельком смотрит на Саймона и Шерил, рассматривающих парней, что-то записывающего Уолша, и переводит взгляд на группу вновь.

– Хорошее название, - довольно говорит Шерил, а затем смотрит вниз на листы перед собой, - Как вас зовут по отдельности и сколько вам лет? Расскажите о себе.

Двое парней стоящие справа представляются как Джеффри и Джонни, им по семнадцать, и они любят компьютерные игры и играть на гитарах; крайний справа Остин, ему шестнадцать, он работает в приюте для животных, и его называют Рыжиком из-за цвета волос, а затем очередь доходит до парня с хриплым голосом. Луи даже наклоняется над столом, желая рассмотреть его поближе. Он кудрявый и выше, чем остальные, у него чуть пухлые щеки, а когда он улыбается, то Луи видит большие ямочки. Это очаровательно.

– Я - Гарри, мне шестнадцать, и я работаю в пекарне.

_Гарри._

– Итак, что вы будете петь? – на лице Саймона почти видна улыбка. Почти.

– «Разве она не прекрасна» Стиви Уандера, - робко улыбается судьям Остин, и Луи почти его жаль. Было бы жаль больше, если бы он не рассматривал кудрявого Гарри так внимательно.

– Что ж, удачи, - берет слово Луи и откашливается, потому что голос внезапно его подводит и хрипит. Шерил удивленно поглядывает на него, но ничего не говорит. Все замолкают.

_Разве она не прекрасна?  
Разве она не замечательна?  
Разве она не драгоценна?  
_  
Луи, замерев и чуть приоткрыв рот, внимательно наблюдает за Гарри. Они поют без музыки, Гарри солирует, а остальные парни подпевают, разделяясь на голоса. Это звучит красиво, они почти не сбиваются, Луи не слышит ничего от судей или зала, понимая, что все внимательно вслушиваются в голос кудрявого. В голос Гарри.

_Я никогда не думал, что любовь, которая будет у нас,  
Создаст нечто столь прекрасное, как она.  
_  
Каким-то отдаленным участком сознания Луи надеется, что камера не снимает судей сейчас. Он не уверен почему, но контролировать свои эмоции не получается.

_Разве она не прекрасное создание любви._

Гарри выдыхает, его согруппники допевают строчку за ним, и зал затихает. Секунда, и публика взрывается аплодисментами. Луи может представить какую-нибудь драматичную музыку типа «Оберегаемой»’, которую любит Саймон, когда это выйдет в эфир. Шерил улыбается и хлопает, вставая, остальные судьи поднимаются следом.

Если бы его спросили почему, то Луи бы ответил, что не знает, но в тот момент он не мог сдержать улыбки.

Все садятся на свои места, и, отчего-то, Луи чувствует нервозность, когда Уолш начинает говорить:

– Что ж... Это было неплохо, - кажется, что он выглядит нерешительным, что совсем не нравится Луи. Внезапно он вспоминает, что в этом и состоит суть. Это конкурс, и они могут сказать «нет». Он точно идиот.

– Это было очень хорошо. Зал встал, хлопая вам, ребята. Прекрасное исполнение песни, - Шерил широко улыбается юношам на сцене, и Луи видит широкую ответную улыбку Гарри. Зрители начинают одобряюще свистеть.

– Да, но у меня вопрос… - _почему бы Уолшу просто не помолчать?_ – …почему пел только один, а остальные были на бэк-вокале? Вы - группа, вы должны понимать, что это общая работа, и должны быть задействованы все… - Саймон и Гарри начинают перебивать Уолша, пока тот продолжает говорить, но когда он все-таки замолкает, Гарри решает ответить, выглядя нерешительно:

– Просто, мы, кхм, больше группа инструментальная, знаете? – Саймон кивает, понимая ситуацию, - Я - солист, а они играют на инструментах, просто тут их нет, поэтому мы решили спеть совсем без музыки.

– Это правильно. Вы показали, что можете работать вместе, и у тебя действительно красивый голос, Гарри. Конечно, голоса еще не натренированные, но есть над чем работать. Неплохой старт, - Саймон улыбается, поправляя очки, и группа парней на сцене радостно переглядывается. Очередь доходит до Луи, и он не знает, что сказать. В голове просто пусто.

Гарри переводит взгляд на него и, может быть (Луи может и ошибаться), но начинает улыбаться еще шире. Он откашливается, когда понимает, что от него ждут хоть что-то, и улыбается, смотря на взволнованную группу (на самом деле только на Гарри):

– Это было очень… хорошо, - Луи видит, как Джеффри теребит плечо Остина, и как облегченно улыбается Гарри. – Я прекрасно понимаю вас и соглашусь с Саймоном. И не слушайте занозу, сидящую справа. У вас красивые голоса.

Шерил смеется, когда возмущенный Уолш наклоняется вперед и приподнимает брови, как бы говоря «серьезно, Томлинсон?». Луи лишь отмахивается от него и широко улыбается парням:

– Я говорю да. У вас огромный потенциал. И мне хочется увидеть, что вы можете на инструментах.

– Да, - Шерил улыбается, когда очередная волна оваций окутывает зал. Уолш выглядит нерешительным, но Саймон пожимает плечами и с улыбкой говорит «да», так что уже неважно получат ли White Eskimo голос Уолша (получат). Они все равно проходят.

– Спасибо, - говорит смеющийся Гарри в микрофон, находясь в объятиях своих друзей, и они уходят со сцены.

Пока зрители громко хлопают конкурсантам, Луи смотрит на своих коллег и, наконец, расслабляется в кресле. Саймон смотрит на него с улыбкой, Шерил выглядит вполне довольной, а Уолш метает в него неодобрительные взгляды, потому что, кажется, тот придумал ему новое прозвище. Неважно. Луи улыбается.

 

**xxx**

 

Прослушивания заканчиваются, и команда возвращается в Лондон.

Они нашли действительно много талантливых людей. Луи поражен молодой девушкой с тремя-черт-возьми-октавами, мужчиной из Уэльса и группой из Чешира. _Конечно же._

Когда они с Найлом посещают футбольный матч Донни, тот интересуется, как проходят съемки и есть ли у Луи любимчики. Тот закатывает глаза и улыбается, неосознанно начиная напевать Стиви Уандера. Найл сразу же оживляется.

– Эй, я серьезно! У тебя всегда были любимчики!

– Но я был зрителем. Теперь я - судья, и не должен выделять кого-то, по крайней мере, до того момента, пока я не узнаю свою категорию.

Найл начинает смеяться:

– То есть, фавориты все же есть? Да ладно, тебе дадут группы, что может быть очевиднее. Есть полюбившиеся ребята? – Луи хочется прикусить язык, потому что да, группа, совершено внезапно покорившая его сердце, есть, но рассказывать о ней почему-то не хотелось. Но это же Найл, почему бы и нет?

– Группа парней, - Найл, довольный своей настойчивостью, кивает, - Мы встретили их в Манчестере. Они играют на инструментах, но так как их не пронести на сцену, то они спели а капелла. Это было действительно впечатляюще, у их солиста сильный голос для шестнадцати лет.

– Шестнадцать лет… Мы были такими же, - Найл переводит взгляд на поле, куда выходят игроки после перерыва, но продолжает говорить, - Если ты будешь их ментором, постарайся выиграть, ладно? Представляешь, какая самоирония. Ты довел группу до победы, неудачник.

Они смеются и возвращаются к игре, но Луи и правда не может не думать об этом. Конечно, он ожидает, что ему дадут группы. Он хочет этого. Может быть, он не Саймон Коуэлл или Луи Уолш, которые сделали столько групп популярными, но он и Шерил были участниками и делили все прелести совместной работы в отличие от них. Так что, они тоже могут претендовать на место ментора.

Луи может сделать White Eskimo достаточно популярной музыкальной группой, как у них с Лиамом уже получилось вывести их австралийских друзей на мировой уровень. Ну, или ту женскую группу с потрясающим и сильным вокалом из Уэльса. Однозначно.

Съемки закадровых моментов проходят в студии на той же неделе. Луи слышит, что Шерил хочет девушек или группу старше двадцати пяти и подставляет судей под категории, которые могут раздать режиссеры. Девушки - у Шерил, группы - у Луи, старше двадцати пяти Уолш может снова забрать себе, и Саймону достанутся парни. Это был бы идеальный расклад. Поэтому когда смеющийся Луи усаживается на кресло, и камера начинает его снимать, то он пожимает плечами и начинает почесывать свои татуировки, стараясь не глядеть на свое отражение в линзе:

– Я думаю, что будет очевидно сказать, что я хочу группы? Думаю, у меня получится. Но я готов к любой категории, - добавляет он поспешно и широко улыбается, глядя на искаженного в линзе себя.

Конечно, он не получает группы.

Луи узнает об этом перед съемками тренировочного лагеря. Он сидит в гримерной один, поджав под себя ноги, и собирается ответить на сообщение своей сестры Лотти, когда Шерил влетает в комнату, радостно пританцовывая и падает на диван, хлопая Луи по коленке:

– Угадай, что я знаю.

Луи, молча, приподнимает брови. Шерил надувает губы:

– Серьезно? Даже не попытаешься? Даже ради меня? – Луи смеется и отрицательно качает головой. Видимо новость слишком хорошая, потому что Шерил все равно говорит:

– Категория старше двадцати пяти моя! Я хотела девушек, но они были у меня в прошлом году, так что взрослые это просто чудесно! – Луи замирает, удивлено смотря на девушку. Это было не то, чего он ожидал.

– А я? – тупо спросил он, а затем, медленно качая головой, добавил, - У меня группы?

– Девушки достались Саймону, а Луи - группы, так что парни твои, - Шерил выглядит довольной, не замечая замершего парня рядом с собой. Луи растеряно моргает, а затем резко выпрямляется:

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Слышала от помощника режиссера, - Шерил пожимает плечами, доставая телефон из кармана брюк, - То, что случилось с Мел Би в прошлом году, ну ты помнишь. Это поменяло все распределение, - телефон девушки пиликает, она смотрит на экран и удивленно улыбается, а затем встает, - Только когда ты увидишь свою группу на камеру, сделай удивленный вид, ладно? Иначе Саймон не погладит меня по голове.

Луи смотрит, как девушка уходит, чувствуя, как его наполняет непонятное разочарование. Ему достались парни. То есть, соло исполнители. Категория, в которую он не прошел сам. Да уж, он мог представить разочарование парней, когда они узнают ментора их категории или язвительные шутки в твиттере.

Луи сглатывает и старается вспомнить участников его категории, которых допустили до лагеря, но не может вспомнить ни одного. Он будет ответственным за исполнение мечты четырех юношей, он должен будет прикладывать все силы, чтобы делать это настолько хорошо, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений в нем или воспоминаний о том, что он сам этого сделать не смог.

В такие моменты, Луи думает, что лучше бы он был в туре с парнями.

Саймон спрашивает его за пару минут до начала съемок тренировочного лагеря. Конкурсанты выходят на сцену, шумят и смеются, пока судьи медленно идут по коридору, ведущему к их местам:

– Не хочешь закончить речь? – Луи почти спотыкается, останавливается и оглядывается на Саймона, удивленно приподнимая брови:

– Это всегда делал ты. Или Гэри, - Саймон лишь пожимает плечами и улыбается, проходя мимо:

– Время перемен, знаешь.

Луи, прищурившись, смотрит на удаляющиеся спины его коллег и думает, что все выглядит так, словно Саймон хочет чего-то от него. Считает его чем-то большим, чем он есть сейчас.

В голове проносится голос Зейна, говорящего _«ты идиот»_ , и Луи решает подумать об этом позже и спешит догнать остальных.

В студии устанавливается тишина, камеры светятся красным, и микрофон подносят Саймону. Шерил широко улыбается, смотря на него, Луи даже видит улыбку Занозы (прозвище просто очень удачно подошло и закрепилось среди всей съемочной команды, он не виноват). Осознание того, что они все прекрасно знали, что задумал Саймон даже не удивляет.

– Добрый день. Добро пожаловать в тренировочный лагерь, - Саймон оглядывает сцену и кладет микрофон на стол. Луи краем глаза видит микрофон в руках у Занозы. Они действительно все спланировали:

– Сейчас все будет намного сложнее, - взволнованные и испуганные лица конкурсантов заставляют чувствовать жалость. Луи оглядывает сцену, неосознанно пытаясь найти кудрявую голову. – Вашим первым заданием будет выступление на сцене перед людьми из вашей категории.

Шерил берет микрофон без улыбки и серьезно осматривает сцену:

– Вы будете петь лицом к лицу с вашими соперниками. Вы должны запомнить: эти люди - не ваши друзья.

Луи берет микрофон, чувствуя себя уверенным и даже властным:

– Мы разделим вас на группы, и вас будут приглашать на сцену, где вы исполните перед нами заранее предложенные песни, - Луи выжидает пару секунд, представляя, как эту фразу вырезают, а затем продолжает, оглядывая толпу, - Мы надеемся, что вы покажете лучшее, на что вы способны. Удачи вам. Тренировочный лагерь начался.

Судьи садятся на свои места, пока участники покидают сцену. Луи все так же бродит взглядом по толпе, но не видит нужного лица, поэтому оставляет попытки.

Это длится второй час, когда Луи действительно не знает, как они могли сказать заветное «да» и половине. Он пишет Лиаму _«это просто цирк какой-то»_ во время перерыва, на что получает длинное сообщение, наполненное смеющимся смайликом.

Когда доходит очередь до парней, Луи слегка собирается и старается внимательнее записывать интересующих его ребят. Мысленно он отбирает себе восьмерых, прикидывая какой стиль можно подобрать каждому, но он не видит изюминки в их исполнении этой отвратительно подобранной песни.

Луи улыбается последней восьмерке парней и, прикусив губу, смотрит на свои изрисованные бумаги. Следующими на сцену выходят группы парней, и Луи видит, как оживляется Уолш. Чертов Уолш, которому достались группы.

Некоторые группы настолько хорошо поют, Луи даже думает, что лучше него и парней, но он видит то самое выражение на лице Занозы, которое говорит, что ему не очень понравилось выступление (что ж, у Уолша всегда был специфичный вкус). Когда предпоследняя четверка групп выходит на сцену, Луи замечает копошащегося сзади Гарри и сразу напрягается.

Уолш добродушно улыбается, когда желает удачи и просит включить музыку. Луи щурится, осматривая конкурсантов, и резко переводит взгляд на White Eskimo, когда те начинают петь.

_Раньше я хотел жить сам по себе,  
А теперь все время  
Думаю только том, как выкинуть тебя из головы‘_

Луи начинает улыбаться. Голос Гарри хриплый, он поет куда ниже, чем в оригинальной песне и это действительно красиво обрамлено голосами его друзей. Они допевают конец куплета в гармонии, Луи слышит, как рыжий парень из их группы слегка сбивается, не успевая за темпом, но это почти незаметно, потому что тут же начинается припев, где вступает смешанная группа из Лондона. Две женские группы поют второй припев и куплет, когда вновь вступает Гарри, смотря на судей. У Луи слишком плохое зрение, чтобы увидеть на кого именно он смотрел.

_Посмотри на меня, как я схожу с ума от любви,  
Словно онемел, все время заикаюсь,  
И земля дрожит под ногами._

Куплет снова берет вторая группа, но Луи не особо обращает на это внимание, он смотрит на улыбающегося Гарри, который что-то шепчет Джонни-Джеффри-или-как-его-там, стоящему сзади и оборачивается к судьям со слегка покрасневшими щеками. Когда женская группа, наиболее симпатизирующая Луи, заканчивает выступление, Уолш говорит спасибо и конкурсанты потихоньку начинают уходить со сцены.

Луи выдыхает и поворачивает голову к остальным, как раз когда Уолш тихо говорит в сторону Шерил:

– Неплохо. Этот год определенно удачный. Но молоденьких я бы не взял.

Луи понимает, что это значит. Уолш тоже заметил, как сбился рыжий парень из Чешира и девушки из Йоркшира. Еще бы он не заметил.

В голове что-то щелкает и Луи, натянув веселую улыбку, наклоняется над столом и говорит:

– Отдай их мне, - Уолш смеется, Луи слышит ухмылку Саймона, но он продолжает уже тише и серьезнее, хотя все еще улыбается, чувствуя, что камеры вокруг снимают, - Нет, правда. Этот парень из White Eskimo неплох. Он может пройти до дома судей вместе с остальными, и там будет соревноваться как соло-исполнитель. И та милая блондинка, которая тебе не нравится. У нее есть шанс, Саймон скажи ему, - Луи поворачивается в другую сторону к Саймону в поисках поддержки и чувствует радость, когда Саймон согласно кивает:

– Понятия не имею, почему им стукнуло в голову собраться в группу, но именно эта, - Саймон смотрит на бумаги, - Мелани и еще Джоди, я бы посмотрел, как они споют без ограничений.

Луи довольно улыбается, понимая, что сегодня вечером при выборе конкурсантов Уолш точно послушается их. Это странно, думает он, так держаться за этого кудрявого парня, которого он видел всего два раза в жизни. Но у него красивая внешность, прекрасный голос и милая улыбка, Луи не хочет разбираться почему, но он не может просто так отпустить его. Луи думает, что Гарри может стать известным.

Когда вечером, слегка поправляя прическу, Луи поднимается в офис съемок, его одолевает нервозность. Он не хочет казаться слишком заинтересованным в том, чтобы разбить группу, не хочет, чтобы все вокруг подумали что-то не то на его странное желание заполучить того парня, Гарри, в свою категорию. Черт, он и сам не знает, почему так странно начал реагировать на него.

Поговорить с кем-то об этом возможности не представилось, да Луи и сам не горел желанием. Парни сочли бы его за сумасшедшего, Зейн и Лиам точно бы отнеслись к этому слишком серьезно, а Найл еще и посмеялся бы, делая грязные намеки. С семьей разговаривать вообще не хотелось, а беспокоить Стэна из-за того, в чем сам еще не разобрался, было верхом глупости.

Видимо, заметив нервничающего Луи, Шерил подошла к нему и погладила по руке с одобряющей улыбкой:

– Не волнуйся, большинство из того, что здесь снимут, не попадет в эфир, лишь какие-то отдельные «особо напряженные» моменты. Расслабься и делай все как всегда, - Шерил хихикнула, - Будь самим собой, Томлинсон.

Саймон призвал всех к трем доскам, на которой были развешаны фотографии конкурсантов. Луи оглядел фотографии и подумал о том, как удачно в этом году правила поменяли снова. Добиться своего сейчас будет легче, чем сделать это перед многотысячной толпой на этапе шести стульев‘, когда Уолш бы имел полное право стоять на своем, и Саймон не стал бы показывать свой авторитет. Они дружили много лет, а Луи был всего лишь новым судьей, у него бы не было рычагов давления в прямом эфире.

Когда началось обсуждение, Луи смог заметить, что лишь Саймон говорил так, словно и понятия не имел, какая категория его ждет. Шерил ненавязчиво откладывала участников старше двадцати пяти себе в сторону, Уолш, помимо всех, чаще критиковал группы, а Луи вел себя тихо, лишь иногда высказывая свое мнение. При первом осмотре, он нашел глазами своих потенциальных финалистов, поэтому особо сильно не припирался и соглашался, когда Заноза отвергал одного участника за другим. Оживился он лишь, когда увидел фотографию White Eskimo в руках Шерил.

– Я все еще думаю, - Луи перегибается через стол с фотографиями отвергнутых конкурсантов и забирает из рук девушки фото, - Что стоит расформировать эту группу и пропустить кудрявого как солиста. И также с той группой девушек, - Луи кивает на фото с доски. Замерев, он оглядывает комнату, следя за выражениями лиц коллег, пытаясь понять их реакцию. Саймон медленно кивает первый:

– У брюнетки большой потенциал, повезет тому, в чьей категории она будет, – Луи неосознанно переглядывается с Шерил, которая поджимает губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку, – соглашусь с Луи, что их можно было бы разделить.

– Но разве мы не определились с парнями? – спрашивает Шерил, указывая на часть доски, где висят фотографии парней. Она смотрит на Луи, но тот чуть качает головой:

– Не знаю как вам, но мне не нравится первый парень. Когда он поет у меня ощущение, словно он делает это, чтобы мы отстали. Он уже успел устроить конфликт с конкурсантами. Я понимаю, что голос красивый, но он не нравится мне, - Луи снимает фотографию темноволосого парня и кидает ее на стол, выжидающе смотря на судей. Шерил кивает, Саймон выглядит вполне довольным уверенным Луи, и Заноза не спорит. Луи считает это победой.

Он осматривает фотографии парней на доске. Ему нравится Алекс, который мог бы победить, Джек, вернувшийся в этом году по просьбе Луи‘, Мартин и Джон. Ему нужны еще двое. Луи поворачивается.

– У них у всех хорошие голоса, я знаю, что вы согласны со мной. И я видел, как вы реагировали на них. Предлагаю еще парня из этой группы, - Луи трясет фотографией White Eskimo и добавляет, - двумя девушками из Sweet Modern и того рокера в старше двадцати пяти. Это будет лучший состав всех сезонов.

Луи видит довольных Шерил, Саймона и Уолша и начинает улыбаться сам. Он чувствует, что поступает эгоистично и нечестно по отношению к согруппникам тех, кого он выбрал, но не может и не хочет отступаться от своего решения. Нечто похожее он чувствовал в прошлом году, когда давал советы Джеку вопреки желанию Мел Би. Нечто похожее, но не то. Он не знал, как это объяснить.

Саймон предложил оставить милого четырнадцатилетнего парня из Ливерпуля, и теперь Луи мог сказать, что у него есть шестерка. Не терпелось увидеться с участниками в Доме судей, у Луи были представления о его идеальной четверке, и не хотелось разочаровываться. Однако вначале нужно было официально получить менторство, что ввергало Луи в легкое волнение. Он не имел ни малейшего представления как, выбранные им конкурсанты, отреагируют на него.

 

**xxx**

 

Отказывать было самым ненавистным в этой работе. Саймон заявил, что раз Луи являлся инициатором разделения двух групп, то именно он и объявит это, когда останутся последние места. Луи очень сильно ненавидел его в тот момент.

Огромная толпа девушек стояла на сцене, когда Шерил заявила, что она объявит лишь четырех прошедших далее участников, что повергло всех в волнение, Луи видел полные ужаса лица девочек, и ему было искренне жаль их с одной стороны, потому что именно из-за него два места ушли к двум другим девушкам. Шерил зачитала четыре имени и извинилась перед плачущей толпой. Луи видел, что камера снимает ее печальное лицо крупным планом, она сидела на своем месте, смотря на листок в руках и моргая.

Когда категория старше двадцати пяти вышла на сцену, Саймон зачитал список прошедших дальше, и Луи действительно был огорчен, что ему не дали именно этот листок. Огорчать подростков из категории групп он не хотел, и извинения перед взрослыми были бы для него легче, чем наблюдать то, что было так знакомо самому.

Когда дошла очередь до Луи, он почувствовал легкую дрожь и встал, беря микрофон в руки. Он видел, как группы выходили на сцену, вставали так, чтобы всем были видны судьи. Луи медленно обвел взглядом сцену и резко остановился, когда наткнулся на White Eskimo. Гарри стоял рядом с Остином, опираясь на его плечо и в волнении кусая свой большой палец. Луи почувствовал тошноту. Черт возьми, почему ему так неприятно, даже если он уже спас этого парня?

_«Он слишком напоминает тебе себя»_ , - подумал Луи и открыл рот:

– Рад всех вас приветствовать. Как вы знаете, я назову всего лишь шесть групп, так что просто приступим, - Луи посмотрел на лист в руке и перевел взгляд на сцену, стараясь смотреть сквозь участников, – Сестры Трикстон.

Три чернокожие девушки в цветных платьях на краю сцены обнялись, Луи видел слезы в глазах одной из них и чуть улыбнулся. Они действительно очень ему нравились.

– Группа... Шестнадцать, - четверо парней в центре сцены заулыбались, на их лицах отразилось заметное облегчение, и они, спрыгнув со сцены, побежали на выход из зала. Луи увидел такое же облегчение на лице двух парней, прошедших далее, смешанной группы и женского трио. Они были такими сияющими и облегченными, Луи не мог не перевести взгляд на оставшиеся на сцене группы, на лицах которых было написано беспокойство и страх. Неосознанно найдя взглядом Гарри, Луи выдыхает:

– Dream on, вы проходите дальше.

Возможно, зрение подводит его иногда, но Луи уверен, что видел, как менялись лица у конкурсантов на сцене. Словно в замедленной съемке он наблюдал, как дрожащая улыбка на лице Гарри исчезает, и лицо приобретает совершенно пустое выражение. Луи садится на свое кресло, в то время как друг кудрявого, Джеффри, подталкивает его на выход. Луи не смотрит на конкурсантов, лишь ерзает на своем месте. Он знает, что камера снимает его, но ничего не может поделать.

– Ты справился, - говорит Шерил сидящая сбоку. Луи смотрит на нее и улыбается:

– Это непросто. Вспоминая себя, и я просто… - Луи кривит лицо и наигранно усмехается в камеру, принимая пренебрежительный вид. Он представляет, как продюсеры рады такому повороту событий в шоу.

Спустя пару минут, на сцену поднимается толпа парней. Луи поджимает губы, стараясь не смотреть на это, наблюдая за Уолшем, который встает, пытаясь включить микрофон. Он справляется быстро, приносит извинения, выглядя действительно опечаленным, и камеры выключаются как раз, когда Луи видит презрительный взгляды от некоторых конкурсантов. Он тут же прищуривается, стискивает зубы и не ждет, пока остальные участники покинут сцену, а просто вскакивает со своего места и уверенным шагом идет к выходу из студии. Мельком Луи видит, что мужчина с камерой бежит за ним, и кто-то зовет по имени, но он не останавливается. Идет по освещенному коридору, почти доходит до гримерки и уже закрывает дверь, когда оператор пытается зайти за ним. Луи зло смотрит в камеру и, честно, ему наплевать, что о нем подумают, и будет ли это в эфире:

– Не смей. Я имею личное пространство, так что сгинь.

Он громко хлопает дверью и устало прислоняется к ней спиной, вздыхая и откидывая голову назад. Он знал, что этот этап будет именно для него тяжелым, но это действительно больно. В прошлом году он мог лишь помогать участникам советами, он не отвечал за то, что столько людей будут лишены шанса. Но у него было чувство, что он делает все правильно. Он выбрал лучших из них, выбрал Гарри и Джека, пусть и поступая не совсем честно. Он попытается ради них, даже если этот милый кудрявый парень и остальная тройка будут относиться к нему скептично.

Никто ничего не говорит, когда спустя двадцать минут, Луи возвращается. Он облегченно вдыхает, а затем начинает слегка нервничать, когда один из работников сцены подходит к Саймону. Тот шепчет что-то ему на ухо, и мужчина, кивнув, идет по направлению к выходу. Луи понимает, что это означает. Смотря вслед уходящему оператору, он представляет, как мужчина выйдет в общую комнату, назовет три имени и потерянные подростки со смутной надеждой вернутся на сцену.

Они возвращаются.

Луи видит покрасневшее лицо Гарри и как тот вытирает свои щеки, как рыжая девушка Джоди потеряно оглядывается и чувствует прилив жалости к ним. Тройка поднимается на сцену, встав рядом, и Луи глубоко вздыхает, перед тем как взять микрофон в руку и встать, принимая совершенно серьезный и, как он надеялся, решительный вид.

– Икс-Фактор это шоу талантов. Кого-то видно сразу, кто-то раскрывается позже. Я хочу сказать, что, - Луи смотрит на девушек, - в группе вы не могли показать весь свой потенциал. Возможно, если бы вы поработали отдельно, то у вас вышло бы очень даже ничего.

Девушки смотрят круглыми глазами, переглядываются и Мелани прикрывает раскрытый в удивлении рот, цепляясь за руку Джоди. Луи переводит взгляд на Гарри и улыбается заплаканному лицу:

– Вы были не плохи как группа, но ты сможешь добиться большего, будучи соло артистом. Это было непросто, потому что есть много лучших певцов, но вы заставили нас остановиться и подумать. Так что…

Луи вздыхает и улыбается уже искренне:

– Вы проходите в Дом судей как соло исполнители.

Джоди подпрыгивает и налетает на Мелани, прихватив в объятия Гарри, который смеется, теребя свою шапочку на голове, и не отрывает взгляда от Луи. Тот, видя широкую улыбку и ямочки, не мог перестать улыбаться сам. Гарри действительно очаровательный.

Они вновь в студии на следующий день, когда конкурсанты должны узнать, кто станет их наставником. Луи слегка нервничает, хотя внешне старается этого не показывать. Он одергивает свою футболку и позволяет визажисту поправить свою прическу. Насколько он знает, остальные судьи находятся в других локациях и, возможно, уже официально представлены своей категории. Судя по сценарию, клип с Луи будет вставлен последним.

Милая ассистентка проводит его до коридора, и Луи останавливается, завидев оператора с камерой в конце коридора. Дверь в нужную комнату слегка приоткрыта, и Луи слышит знакомые голоса. Глубоко вздохнув, он идет к двери, и едва оператор видит его, как тут же закрывает дверь и начинает копошиться с камерой. Луи подходит ближе, замечая, что в комнате наступила тишина. Оператор улыбается и включает запись, когда Луи, наконец, останавливается:

– Слегка нервничаю, - тихо говорит Луи на камеру и ухмыляется, потирая руки, - Посмотрим, что мне досталось?

В голове проносится вариант того, как при монтаже кадры будут мелькать с коридора и Луи на парней в комнате. Глубоко вздохнув, он открывает дверь и заглядывает в комнату, улыбаясь.

Радостные возгласы парней заставляют чувствовать себя лучше и улыбаться уже намного искреннее. Едва Луи успевает зайти в комнату, как на него тут же набрасываются с объятиями шестеро парней, что-то радостно крича и прыгая. Он смеется и позволяет общему сумасшествию охватить и его. Оператор в углу снимает с разных сторон, охватывая всех, и Луи думает, насколько нелепо и весело это выглядит со стороны.

Когда Джек, обнявший Луи первым, отстранятся, тот, наконец, с улыбкой осматривает своих участников, с радостью отмечая их восторг. Он натыкается взглядом на Гарри и нежно улыбается подростку. Его кудри растрепаны, щеки чуть покраснели, и он широко улыбается, смотря на Луи, скромно стоя чуть дальше ото всех. Рядом с ним встает самый молодой участник, четырнадцатилетний Кристофер, и Луи отводит взгляд, начиная говорить:

– Я рад, что мне достались вы. Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся, и я постараюсь приложить все свои силы, чтобы вы раскрылись как артисты, нашли свое звучание, ну, и победили в проекте, - Луи говорит искренне и серьезно, чуть улыбнувшись в конце, - И еще кое-что. Как вы знаете следующий этап это Дом Судей. Так вот… - Луи видит, как заблестели глаза у парней, - Я буду ждать вас в своем доме. В Лос-Анджелесе.

Старшие парни, Джек и Алекс, вновь начинают громко говорить, Кристофер радостно вскрикивает, и все вновь лезут обнимать Луи, на что тот смеется, но позволяет себя обнять. Алекс начинает что-то спрашивать у Луи, и тот старается отвечать, внимательно осматривая всех участников.

Камера выключается через пятнадцать минут, но парни и Луи все еще сидят на небольших диванчиках в углу, Луи рассказывает о путешествиях по миру вместе с группой, о поклонниках, о том, как нужно развивать голос, пытаться найти свой стиль, каким расслабленным, но сосредоточенным стоит быть на проекте. Его слушают в тишине, лишь изредка кто-то из парней задает вопросы, и Луи действительно чувствует облегчение от того, что парни рады, что он будет помогать им.

Ассистентка прибегает спустя полчаса и сообщает, что машина прибыла за конкурсантами, чтобы отвезти их в отель. Луи встает, приобнимает и жмет руку каждому. Гарри смущенно улыбается на объятие и неловко отходит в сторону, поглядывая на радостного Кристофера, который благодарит Лу и прощается с ним.

Луи смотрит, как парни выходят за дверь, а затем вздыхает, засовывая руки в карманы джинс:

– Гарри? – парень оборачивается, чуть улыбаясь и приподнимая брови. Луи слегка наклоняет голову в бок, - не останешься на секунду?

Гарри пропускает Кристофера вперед и смущенно подходит ближе, начиная играть пальцами. Он такой юный и застенчивый, что Луи не хочет его пугать.

– Гарри, все нормально? Ты такой тихий, и слова не сказал, - Луи кладет правую руку на плечо подростка, и тот замирает, моргая, а затем расслабляется и кивает. Луи хмурится, - Точно все нормально? Скажи, если что не так, хорошо?

Гарри откашливается:

– Да, я просто... Немного неловко, что я занял чье-то место, знаете, и пошел дальше без друзей. Они полностью поддержали то, что я согласился, но все равно я чувствую себя виновато.

Луи качает головой, понимая, что Гарри тревожило то же самое, что и его:

– Не думай об том, ладно? Это твой шанс. Я в тебя верю. Ты справишься, - Луи улыбается, смотря на Гарри вниз. Тот смотрит на него пару секунд, а затем начинает улыбаться и кивает. Луи убирает руку с его плеча, - Машина ждет тебя, иди.

Гарри кивает, разворачивается и идет к двери. Луи смотрит на его спину пару секунд, а затем отворачивается и подходит к окну, вздыхая.

– Мистер Томлинсон?

Луи замирает, моргает и шокировано оборачивается, смотря на немного покрасневшего подростка у двери. Гарри неловко улыбается:

– Спасибо, что верите в меня. Это много для меня значит.

Гарри не прощается, лишь кивает и прикрывает за собой дверь. Луи все так же шокировано смотрит на пустое место, приоткрыв рот.

Мистер Томлинсон.

Звучало как отличное начало.

**xxx**

 

Луи улыбается, смотря на солнце. Ему нравилось расположение его дома. Одна часть дома была полностью на солнечной стороне, и здесь всегда было светло, а другая выходила на улицу, где, благодаря высоким деревьям, постоянно находилась тень.

– Конкурсанты приехали, тебе лучше перестать думать, - мягкий голос друга выводит из задумчивости и Луи улыбается, оборачиваясь и снимая солнцезащитные очки. Эд стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и смешно приподняв брови, что заставляет ухмыльнуться. Парень отталкивается от дверного косяка и спускается по небольшой лестнице на террасу, мельком смотря в сторону пляжа.

– Кто-то успел побывать в моем бассейне? – спрашивает Луи, но не звучит раздраженным. Эд, впрочем, тоже не выглядит виноватым.

– Эллисон спросила, могут ли они снять кадры того, как парни прыгают в бассейн. Я дал согласие, потому что ты тут медитируешь, так что не строй из себя диву, - Эд хитро улыбается, - вперед, представим меня.

Луи отталкивается от перил, и они с Эдом поднимаются по лестнице в гостиную:

– Кое-кто очень самовлюбленный.

– Я тоже всегда замечал это за тобой, но не решался портить наши хрупкие отношения своим признанием, - говорит Эд с поддельным сожалением. Луи пихает его локтем, и они смеются, пока идут в сторону сада.

Эд остается за углом, а Луи видит Эллисон, которая кивает, говоря, что камеры готовы. Луи открывает стеклянную дверь и выходит к камерам и парням, которые приветствуют его недружным радостным хором. Сейчас они все одеты в шорты и футболки, Луи видит одинаковые тапочки у Кристофера и Гарри с их шопинга и думает, что младшие парни сдружились.

Конкурсанты стоят в кучке у лестницы, и Луи останавливается на второй ступеньке, чтобы быть чуть выше:

– Рад вас всех приветствовать в Лос-Анджелесе. Небольшие каникулы, да? - Луи улыбается, смотря на каждого из улыбающихся парней, стараясь ни на ком не задерживаться. Он не видел парней почти три недели и успел соскучиться по их лицам, - Вы подготовили песни, с которыми вы будете выступать передо мной, и мы начнем прямо сейчас. Но перед этим, я думаю, стоит познакомить вас с моим хорошим другом, который сегодня будет мне помогать.

Луи делает шаг в сторону и говорит своим громким хриплым голосом:

– Джентльмены. Барабанная дробь! Известный певец и музыкант, мой хороший друг и очень хороший парень, пусть иногда и засранец… - Луи слышит восхищенные вздохи, когда за стеклянной дверью показывается Эд, - …Эд Ширан! Любить не обязательно, но уважать стоит.

Парни смеются, Эд, ухмыляясь, спускается по лестнице и останавливается у Луи, который широко улыбается другу, а затем смотрит на парней:

– Ну что, вперед! Автографы будете просить позже, - шутит Луи, и все смеются. Камеры выключаются, и парни поднимаются по лестнице в дом, предварительно пожав руки Эду и сказав ему несколько слов.

Луи смотрит на Гарри, который, несмотря на улыбку, выглядит более взволнованным, чем пару минут назад. Луи думает, что он выглядит даже взволнованнее Кристофера. Проследив за тем, как Гарри заходит в дом и закрывает дверь, Луи поворачивает голову к Эду и натыкается на его внимательный взгляд.

– Что?

Эд пожимает плечами:

– Ничего. Милый парень, - он спрыгивает с лестницы и исчезает в саду, когда у замершего Луи, наконец, появляется голос:

– Что?

Эд уже сидит на своем лежаке, устроив руки в замочек на животе, когда Луи присаживается рядом. Эллисон бегает вокруг, разговаривая с операторами, по саду носится столько людей, что Луи удивляется, где они прячутся во время записи.

Луи видит Дермота лишь пару секунд. Тот не успевает подойти, когда маленькая, но юркая Эллисон отправляет его к двум мужчинам с камерами на лестнице, и тот строит обиженное лицо, не дойдя до Луи десяти шагов, но подчиняется и исчезает в доме.

Место съемки готово, незнакомая визажистка поправляет недовольному Луи прическу, а Эд лишь смеется, но затем тоже недовольно кривится, когда берутся за него. Камеры готовы, бегающая команда по волшебству куда-то исчезает и начинается запись.

Луи с удовольствием слушает Алекса, хотя тот волнуется и задыхается один раз. Джек бесподобен, Луи помнит его именно таким, лишь с некоторыми улучшениями в плане вокала, Кристофер выбирает не лучшую песню, но все равно исполняет ее, хотя Луи видит, как взволнованно бегают его глаза. Эду нравится Джон, хотя после его ухода Луи кривится и шепчет, пусть это все равно снимают:

– Я не думал, что он будет так волноваться. Серьезно, он был лучше на прослушиваниях, я не знаю, что с ним случилось. Эта песня была чудовищной. Просто уничтожающей все живое.

Эд улыбается, и Эллисон показывает, что следующий участник на подходе. Увидев Мартина, Луи думает, что Гарри придется выступать последним, а затем трясет головой, удивляясь своим мыслям. Зачем он вообще думает об этом?

Мартин исполняет Адель, и Луи должен признать, что конкуренция среди парней достойная. Эд улыбается вслед уходящему парню и поворачивает голову в сторону Луи:

– Тебе будет тяжело, приятель, - Луи закатывает глаза. Будто он не знает.

Когда Эллисон щелкает пальцами, призывая вернуться к следующему участнику, Луи надевает солнцезащитные очки и слегка ерзает в кресле, пытаясь найти позу поудобнее, в то время как Эд наоборот снимает свои очки, чуть щурясь и как-то издевательски улыбаясь:

– Ох, это тот милый кудряш. Интересно.

Гарри медленно доходит до центра, останавливаясь напротив небольшого диванчика, где сидят парни и глубоко выдыхает, стараясь улыбнуться. Луи старается не хмуриться, когда видит, что губы кудрявого парня дрожат, и улыбка смазывается.

– Итак, Гарри, что ты будешь исполнять? - Гарри как-то странно посмеивается, запуская руку в свои кудри:

– Вообще-то, я с самого начала планировал исполнять «Мысли вслух»‘, но теперь я даже не знаю... - Эд смеется и кивает, и Луи, наконец, понимает всю нервозность мальчика. Исполнять песню перед оригинальным исполнителем всегда тяжело. Он ободряюще улыбается, разглядывая Гарри, и ждет начала.

_Когда ноги перестанут тебя слушаться,  
А я не смогу влюблять тебя в себя,  
Будут ли твои губы по-прежнему хранить вкус моей нежности?_

Это против правил показывать свои эмоции перед участниками, но Эд широко ухмыляется, покачивая головой, а Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не заулыбаться. Гарри хорош. Его голос недостаточно натренирован, но он хриплый и действительно завораживающий. Гарри не умеет петь как Эд, поэтому все высокие ноты он старается взять хрипотцой и Луи должен признать, что возможно сейчас он нашел лучшее исполнение его любимой песни.

_Люди влюбляются каким-то непостижимым образом,  
Может все это часть одного плана?  
Я же влюбляюсь в тебя каждый день,  
И я просто хочу донести до тебя, кто я такой.  
_  
Луи облизывает губы, смотря из под затемненных стекол прямо на Гарри, который на этих строчках не отрывал от него взгляда. Гарри начинает петь припев, смотря куда-то за парней и камеру, на открывающийся пейзаж вечно солнечного города. Луи поворачивает голову и смотрит на Эда, когда Гарри тянет низкую ноту. Эд выглядит более впечатленным сейчас, чем всеми предыдущими участниками ранее. Луи улыбается.

_Поцелуй меня в свете тысячи звезд,  
Почувствуй, как бьется мое сердце  
И я думаю вслух –  
Может я нашел любовь прямо здесь и сейчас?_

– Он изменил строчку? - шепчет Эд, но Луи не слышит. Гарри улыбается уже увереннее, переведя взгляд на судей и допевая:

_Может мы нашли любовь прямо здесь и сейчас?_

Мелодия заканчивается и Гарри, сжимая микрофон в руках, чуть склоняет голову, нервно улыбаясь в тишине. Луи благодарит самого себя за то, что надел очки в самом начале и заученно улыбается:

– Спасибо, Гарри.

Гарри кивает и уходит, шумно выдыхая. Он перепрыгивает через пару ступенек и влетает в дом, запуская пальцы в свои кудри, в то время как Луи снимает свои очки и поворачивается к Эду.

– Я думаю над тем, чтобы отдать ему эту песню, - совершенно серьезно говорит друг и Луи пихает его в плечо, заставляя Эда смеяться, - Я серьезно! Это было не идеально, но это было круто. У тебя очень сложный выбор. И мне нравится смысл, который кудрявый вложил в эту песню.

Луи вопросительно смотрит на Эда, но тот лишь как-то странно и, Луи мог сказать, даже мечтательно улыбался, смотря в сторону сада:

– У меня появилась идея для текста, благодаря тебе и... Твоим конкурсантам. Обязательно упомяну тебя в благодарностях к будущему альбому, - Луи закатывает глаза и поднимается, направляясь к балкону, игнорируя смеющегося друга, - Я поставлю тебя сразу после бабушки, хочешь? Сразу после мамы, Лу!

Эд еще смеется, когда камеры перестают снимать. Эллисон появляется спустя пару секунд и мило просит Эда спуститься к конкурсантам для общей фотографии, а Луи получает строгое «сидеть и не рыпаться», так что приходится подчиниться. Зато когда Эд уходит, остается время подумать.

Луи понятия не имеет, кого он должен выбрать.

С самого начала одно из мест стопроцентно принадлежало Джеку, Луи не променял бы его ни на кого другого. По какой-то неведомой причине, второе место хотелось оставить за кудрявым подростком из Чешира. Эта дурацкая причина словно была на поверхности, но Луи не мог за нее зацепиться, да пока и не хотелось разбираться в этом.

Выступления участников показали, что эти два места Луи точно не променяет, а значит два потенциальных конкурсанта уже были. С сожалением, Луи думал, что не хотел бы работать с Джоном дальше, но было жаль отказывать этому парню. Оставались Алекс, Кристофер и Мартин. Луи терялся.

Когда Эд вернулся, Эллисон уже давала Луи рекомендации о том, как правильно сидеть, чтобы камеры могли лучше его снять. Девушка-стилистка попробовала вновь подойти к парням, но те в голос отказались от того, чтобы их волосы кто-либо трогал снова. Эллисон лишь фыркнула и дала команду к старту.

– Я думаю, что ты уже определился с некоторыми вариантами, - улыбается Эд, перебирая карточки участников, и Луи кивает. Он берет фотографию Джека, затем, недолго колеблясь, фотографию Гарри и откладывает их в сторону, переводя вопросительный взгляд на друга. Эд выглядит так, словно он выиграл в лотерею.

– Хорошо, чья еще песня покорила твое холодное сердечко? - Луи хочет треснуть Эду, в который раз за день, но он лишь ограничивается долгим презрительным взглядом, заставляя друга хихикать. О да, у парня явно хорошее настроение сегодня.

– Я не думаю, что смогу работать с ним, - Луи пальцем тычет в фото Джона, помня запрет Эллисон называть имена. Эд строит печальную мину, но кивает, беря фото Мартина и подсовывая её прямо перед глазами Луи:

– Он так и просит: «Возьми меня, возьми меня, Лу-уи». Послушайся голоса сверху, Томлинсон, - Эд строит умоляющее лицо и Луи смеется, отбирая фотографию и переводя взгляд на оставшиеся две. Отказывать Кристоферу совершенно не хочется, но Луи уверен, что парню стоит еще подрасти.

Эд разделяет его взгляды, когда кивает на перемещения фотографий. На одном конце журнального столика рядом с фотографиями Гарри и Джека лежат фотографии Мартина и Алекса, на другом конце стола лежит фото Джона и ближе к нему фото Кристофера.

– Это правильно. Он не готов к такой нагрузке сейчас, - шепчет Ширан с сожалением. Луи думает, почему друг не сказал того же о Гарри, ведь они с Кристофером почти одного возраста, но молчит, стараясь выглядеть беспристрастно. Вместо этого Луи кивает:

– Ты думаешь, это будет правильным, если мы отпустим его? С ним можно поработать, найти его направление сейчас. Буквально, развить в зародыше, - Луи слегка дергает фотографию Алекса, - Будет тяжеловато работать с ним.

– Ты звучишь как старик-садовод, - Эд качает головой, но всё же кивает, соглашаясь, - Несмотря на его нервозность в номере, я бы на твоем месте выбрал его. Хотя это будет сложный и тернистый путь, - Эд улыбается, - Но выбор за тобой, господин судья.

Луи долго смотрит на фотографию Гарри и Джека, обводит взглядом фотографии Джона, Мартина и Алекса и меняет последнего на Кристофера с шумным вздохом. Эд хлопает его по плечу, оказывая молчаливую поддержку.

 

**ххх**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8d5noIbwi1ru0p0p.gif  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B17nb3JCUAATexp.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ – Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder
> 
> ‘ – Питер Диксон является диктором на проекте Икс-Фактор.
> 
> ‘ – Safe by Westlife
> 
> ‘ – Somebody to You by The Vamps
> 
> ‘ – Прослушивание на этапе шести стульев предполагает выбор претендентов судьей своей категории на живые шоу после выступления перед всеми судьями и залом (что можно было наблюдать на американской версии Икс-Фактора). Судейское голосование после тренировочного лагеря предполагает коллективный выбор прошедших участников судьями, без давления со стороны зала и самих участников.
> 
> ‘ – Джек Уолтон, участник Икс-Фактора 2014, за которого Луи болел в твиттере, находился в категории Мел Би, с которой у них было небольшое разногласие
> 
> ‘ – Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran  
> Прим.: в оригинальной песне оба раза местоимение "мы"


	2. Chapter 2

**ххх**

 

_«Август выдался жарким»_ \- думает Луи, оттягивает свою футболку и оглядывается.

Эллисон что-то бормочет в свой микрофон и угрожающе сверкает своими зелеными глазами в его сторону, и, ладно, Луи решил просто посмотреть на конкурсантов, зачем же сразу кричать.

Расписание этого сезона ничем не отличалось от далекого десятого года. После прослушиваний в июле, двухнедельного отдыха в первых числах августа и пары дней в Лос-Анджелесе следующей остановкой должен был стать дом. Команде осталось снять лишь местные виды и решение судьи. Чем они, собственно говоря, и пытаются заняться.

Луи садится на небольшой диванчик, который перенесли из двора в сад, и вздыхает. Список, нацарапанный кривым почерком Эллисон, гласит, что он должен будет обрадовать Мартина первым, затем огорчить Джона, сказать «да» Гарри, и кульминационные моменты шоу: «да» для вернувшегося Джека и выбор между сложным Алексом и «слишком молодым» Кристофером.

Мартин выглядит взволнованным, когда встает прямо перед Луи. Конечно, держать маску для интриги тяжело, но это стоит того, когда Мартин, услышав заветное «да», падает на колени и бьет землю кулаком. Его лицо покраснело, черные волосы растрепанны во все стороны, и он действительно плачет. Луи встает, обнимая парня, и желает ему удачи.

Дальше выходит тяжелая встреча с Джоном. Парень кивает, быстро моргая, чтобы прогнать слезы, и улыбается, благодаря Луи.

Следующим, спустя пятнадцать минут после Джона, в саду показывается Гарри. Он выглядит слегка взволнованным, чуть хмурится, и играется со своими браслетами. Луи чуть поджимает губы, думая над тем, что сказать парню. Эти моменты не прописаны в сценарии, это реальность и это очень сложная реальность.

– Привет, Гарри, - слегка улыбается Луи, облокотившись на подушки.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Томлинсон, - при других обстоятельствах Луи и не расслышал бы, но тишина, стоящая в саду, несмотря на огромное количество людей за кадром, была почти оглушающей. Гарри кусает губу, смотря прямо на Луи, и тот тихо вздыхает:

– Знаешь, мы прослушали много исполнителей, которые хотели того же, что и ты. Но я и другие судьи увидели в тебе что-то, что не дало нам пройти мимо и сейчас… Когда у меня еще есть возможность изменить свое решение, сказать тебе не то, что я хотел с самого начала. Скажи, что значит для тебя победа?

Гарри внимательно смотрит прямо в глаза Луи, и тот чувствует мурашки от напряженности момента. Неуловимо лицо кудрявого светлеет.

– Все, чем я могу наслаждаться, это этот момент. И все, чем я могу дышать, это… - Луи приподнимает брови, его губы растягиваются едва заметной улыбке, и он наклоняется голову. Гарри любит цитировать, замечает он про себя, - ... _музыка'_. Я хочу, чтобы люди услышали меня. Было бы здорово, если бы я прошел.

Луи кивает, полностью довольный ответом:

– Если бы ты прошел, я бы действительно с интересом наблюдал за твоим развитием.

Гарри замирает, моргая, его плечи опускаются, и он начинает смотреть себе под ноги, сжимая руки в кулаки. Это настолько разбитый вид, что Луи начинает говорить раньше положенного:

– Я рад, что у меня будет такая возможность, Гарри, потому что ты проходишь в финал.

И Гарри резко садится, всхлипывая, и усиленно трет глаза. Луи встает с дивана и ойкает, когда в него врезает мальчишеское тело и обхватывает своими длинными руками. Гарри шепчет: _«спасибоспасибоспасибо»_ ; и Луи смеется, слегка поглаживая его по спине.

– Я не подведу вас, мистер Томлинсон, - шепчет Гарри, отстраняясь, и прикрывает руками свою широкую улыбку. Луи думает, что хочет убрать руки парня от лица, чтобы посмотреть на ямочки и, может быть, ткнуть в них.

Гарри убегает, подпрыгивая на каждом шагу, и это заставляет Луи рассмеяться, падая обратно на диван.

– _Всё равно рано или поздно это закончится. Я просто не хочу потерять тебя этим вечером_ `, - тихо напевает себе под нос довольный Луи.

У Гарри определенно хороший музыкальный вкус.

Обрадовать Джека стало одним из самых приятных впечатлений за день. Парень улыбнулся, смахивая слезы, и обнял Луи, шепча слова благодарности, а затем почти также, как и Гарри, подпрыгивая, бросился к дому. Луи действительно чувствовал себя лучше.

Алекс с каменным лицом принял отказ, лишь кивнул и пожал руку, сказав, что благодарен за подобный шанс. Луи видел, как он украдкой вытирал слезы, и от этого он чувствовал себя виновато. Мысленно сделав пометку, что нужно будет поинтересоваться у Шерил, мучается ли она чувством вины, Луи приготовился к последнему конкурсанту.

Кристофер стоял испуганный, сжимая руки в кулаки, и мужественно кивал на критику. Он почти приготовился к отказу, когда Луи сказал «да», заставляя парня подавиться и закашляться в удивлении. Мальчишка покраснел, заставляя Луи смеяться, и обнял своего наставника, кажется, впадая в истерику. Луи чувствовал себя старшим братом этому малышу, пока успокаивающе хлопал его по спине.

Камеры в саду перестают снимать, едва Кристофер убегает, и Луи может вздохнуть спокойно. Эллисон выглядит спокойной и даже довольной, она обнимает его и уходит в дом за участниками. Луи тормозит, раздумывая, может ли он присоединится к ним, но его останавливает мужчина из съемочной команды, а вскоре показывается Дермот, и Луи отбрасывает все мысли в сторону.

Луи не летит в Лондон со всеми. Он остается в Лос-Анджелесе, прогуливаясь перед папарацци, пока не прилетает Найл, решив составить ему компанию. Это начало сентября, до съемок живых выступлений еще куча времени, все отдыхают, не беспокоясь о будущем, но Луи не может не думать о своих подопечных. Ну, или об одном конкретном, если честно.

Он пытается найти твиттеры своих парней (и выясняет, что их имеют только Гарри и Джек) и начинает читать их со своего закрытого аккаунта, и это, на самом деле, нормально, он ведь просто хочет узнать парней получше.

Луи замечает, что Джек пишет о своих выступлениях в родном городе, общается с фанатами и выставляет свои фотографии с девушкой, в то время как твиты Гарри нечто среднее между цитатником влюбленного подростка и бредом сумасшедшего.

_Когда я смотрю на твоё лицо, то понимаю, что не изменил бы в нём ни чёрточки… Потому что ты - совершенство, такое, какое есть :)_

Это безумно мило и заставляет Луи глупо ухмыляться и качать головой. Твитов не так много, что заставляет думать о том, что аккаунт создали недавно. Луи не замечает, как пролистывает все до самого начала, начинает просматривать страницы тех, с кем Гарри переписывался, и да, в общем-то, Найл ловит его на рассматривании фотографии Гарри с выпускного. Это жутко неловко, если его кто-нибудь спросит. (Но его ведь никто не спросит.)

– Чем ты занимаешься? – голос Найла озадаченный и заинтересованный, и это последнее, чего хочет Луи. Зачем он вообще взял телефон в руки? Лучше бы поспал во время перелета.

– Ничем, - Луи закатывает глаза и убирает телефон, но нет, это же Найл, неужели он думал, что так легко отделается.

– Нет, ковбой, я видел милого ребенка на твоем экране и теперь хочу знать кто это, - Найл копошится на своем кресле, поднимает спинку в сидячее положение и, приподняв брови, выжидающе смотрит на Луи. Тот молчит некоторое время, раздумывая, но все же вздыхает и закатывает глаза:

– Я интересовался своими конкурсантами…

– Кто он? Это тот, которого ты взял из группы, да? Кудрявый малый? Эд писал мне об этом, - Найл лишь пожимает плечами, когда Луи приподнимает брови, - Эд не только твой друг. Не покажешь его?

Луи не показывает. Тогда Найл берет свой телефон, ищет Гарри среди читаемых Луи и начинает крутить твиты кудрявого, читая их смешным девчачьим голосом и хихикая. Иногда он такой придурок.

– Ох, он такой милый. Ох, эти кудри. Но я скажу, что тот мини-Лиам красивее, - Луи смеется, но тут же останавливается и хмурится:

– Почему это красивее?

Найл выглядит удивленным и даже слегка растерянным, но все же отвечает медленно, подбирая слова, что совсем не похоже на него:

– Я не знаю? Ну, чисто внешне. Крис, да? Он красивее. Но Гарри милее, так уж и быть.

Луи молчит, думая, что на самом деле Гарри является самым милым и самым красивым конкурсантом на этом проекте, но едва эта мысль появляется, как он тут же моргает и трясет головой в раздражении. О чем он вообще думает?

– Они переезжают через неделю, да? – Найл утыкается в свой телефон, набирая кому-то сообщение, - это так круто, что они живут в нашем доме. Хочу вернуться туда.

Луи не решается развивать тему дальше. Он молчит некоторое время, раздумывая над сообщением Саймона и, наконец, говорит:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с выбором песен для первой недели, - Найл расцветает и даже удосуживается оторваться от своей игрушки, смотря на Луи с благодарностью, но тот лишь ехидно смеется и качает головой, - Я бы попросил Зейна и Лиама, но не хочется прерывать их отпуск.

– Я так и знал, что ты все испортишь, - дуется Найл, и, может, это слишком по-детски, но Луи не перед кем оправдываться.

**ххх**

По дороге в студию Луи просит навестить дом участников, и это только под предлогом того, что он лишь заботливый судья и наставник, ничего больше. Он оглядывается, осматривает облетевшие деревья, небольшое озеро вдалеке и идет по подъездной дорожке к дому. Однако, едва он переступает порог, на него тут же налетает… Гарри.

Кристофер и парень из группы Уолша смеются, стоя на лестнице с большими коробками в руках, в то время как Гарри, краснея, отстраняется, ухватившись за локти Луи, и рассыпается в извинениях.

– Ох, мистер Томлинсон, простите, я не хотел. Это случайно получилось, я просто бежал за мячиком, а тут дверь открывается и…

– Гарри, – Луи улыбается, осторожно держа подростка за плечи, - успокойся. Я понял, хорошо? Все нормально. Ты меня не покалечил.

Гарри медленно расцепляет руки и отходит на шаг назад, смущенно смотря на Луи. В его руках тот замечает небольшой плюшевый мячик и ухмыляется:

– А я думал, что вы распаковываете чемоданы…

– Распаковываем, - Гарри деловито кивает и затем, оглянувшись, машет рукой в сторону уходящих наверх парней, - просто мы закидывали выпавшее барахло в одну коробку, чтобы поставить ее на чердак. А вы?

– Собирался поработать в студии и проезжал мимо, - _лгун_ , - Решил посмотреть как вы тут.

После небольшой тишины Луи спрашивает:

– Досталась хорошая комната? – Гарри улыбается, показывая Луи свои очаровательные ямочки, и кивает, так, что его кудри подпрыгивают. Луи не сразу отрывает от них взгляд, чтобы взглянуть в глаза подростка.

– Мне и ребятам досталась комната с Лесли и его братом из группы «Шестнадцать», - поясняет парень и неловко запускает пальцы в свои кудри, - мне удалось отвоевать одноярусную кровать.

Луи смеется, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Когда-то мне пришлось драться с Найлом за нее, - Гарри как-то странно моргает и кивает:

– И она досталась вам.

– Ты фанат? - Луи приподнимает брови, и щеки Гарри розовеют. Парень выглядит так, словно его поймали с поличным.

– Не то, чтобы очень, но, ээ, знаю пару фактов, - Гарри чуть улыбается и говорит уже тише, - Как не знать, ведь вы - гордость Британии.

Луи действительно чувствует себя неловко, и эти ощущения новы для него. Ему не приходится ничего придумывать в ответ, потому что Гарри оглядывается на оклик Криса и поворачивается обратно:

– Я рад, что вы приехали. Джек говорил, что обычно судьи не приезжают сюда и не видятся с участниками до первой встречи и репетиций. – Луи молча кивает, и Гарри продолжает, - Я пойду, если вы не против. И, - Гарри кусает губу, - Еще раз спасибо, мистер Том…

– Луи, - резко прерывает Луи, рука неосознанно взлетает, останавливаясь на локте Гарри. Подросток моргает и непонимающе переводит взгляд с держащей его руки на лицо Луи. Тот отпускает Гарри и неловко улыбается, - Гарри, ты единственный называешь меня так. Просто Луи, хорошо? Между нами ведь нет тридцатилетней разницы. И я хочу быть твоим другом.

И Гарри кивает, широко улыбаясь и сжимая в руках мячик. Луи видел это выражение, когда судьи сказали группе из Чешира «да», видел, как эта улыбка расцвела на юношеском лице, когда он сообщил о том, что Гарри проходит дальше.

Эта счастливая улыбка и бездонные глаза, скрывающие в себе нечто большее, чем видят все вокруг. Определенно красивое зрелище.

Гарри прощается, поворачивается, подхватывая с пола одну из коробок, и идет к лестнице, когда Луи, не раздумывая, окликает его.

– Я тут подумал, знаешь, нам ведь нужно встретиться и поговорить о твоих планах, музыке и подобном? – Гарри кивает, выглядя заинтересованным. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, чуть наклонив голову, и обхватывает огромную коробку посильнее, что заставляет Луи отвлечься на секунду от своих мыслей, – Может быть, сходим в кафе вместо серого офиса? Это не будут снимать, знаешь, и я не хочу, чтобы тебе, ну, или кому-то из парней было неудобно.

Гарри чуть приоткрывает рот, а затем кивает:

– Это будет общая встреча? Со всеми нами? – Луи серьезно смотрит на подростка снизу вверх и качает головой:

– Только ты и я.

Гарри кивает:

– Кафе звучит лучше, чем офис, - Луи кивает, ждет, когда Гарри исчезнет из его поля зрения, и собирается выйти из дома, доставая из кармана телефон, когда со второго этажа снова слышится тихий голос, - Пока, Луи.

Луи улыбается.

– Увидимся, Гарри.

**ххх**

Луи давно понял, что все истории об ирландцах и их способности приносить удачу полная чушь, потому что Найл всегда являлся главным зрителем всех странных, неловких и ужасных ситуаций в его жизни.

Найл был первым, кто застал Луи за самоудовлетворением в доме конкурсантов, первым он увидел ссору Луи и его девушки Ханны. Он был тем, кто присутствовал при их расставании и являлся виновником того, что Луи прилично напился после. Напился настолько сильно, что не смог петь на концерте на следующий день. И, наконец, Найл являлся первым и единственным человеком в этом мире, который видел Луи в объятиях парня. Луи мог смело заявить, что ирландец и был тем самым фактором, который перекрывал всю его удачу.

Он не знал, к кому типу можно было отнести эту встречу. Это не было неловко или тем более ужасно. Скорее это было просто странно.

Это был небольшой ресторан, в котором Луи уже не раз бывал со своей семьей. Он сидел за столом, читая меню, когда перед ним появляется Найл, заявляя, что Луи срочно нужно взглянуть на музыку и текст одной песни, ибо парни в студии не могут решить какой вариант аранжировки записывать.

И это затягивается на полчаса, Луи почти забывает об изначальной цели своего приезда, погрузившись в споры по телефону, когда возле столика появляется официант, ведя за собой слегка растерянного Гарри. Парни, как по команде, поднимают голову от бумаг, и Луи видит, как в шоке расширяются глаза подростка, когда он видит Найла.

Найл подскакивает, широко улыбаясь, и протягивает Гарри руку.

– Привет, ребенок. Я - Найл. Очень рад знакомству, наслышан о тебе, - щеки Гарри розовеют, и он пристально смотрит на парня с каким-то странным выражением лица, в то время как Луи кидает на друга убийственный взгляд, недовольный его поведением.

– Очень рад знакомству. Гарри. Большой фанат, - Гарри неловко пожимает руку, в его взгляде смешано восхищение, восторг и что-то еще. Что-то вроде настороженности, но Луи никогда не был хорош в распознавании эмоций, так что он просто перестает разглядывать глаза Гарри, поднимаясь со своего места.

– Найл, если ты закончил, то не мог бы вернуться туда, откуда пожаловал?..

– Конечно-конечно, - Найл как-то странно ухмыляется, осматривая Гарри, забирает со стола все бумаги и, крепко обняв Луи, спешит на выход, освобождая для Гарри кресло. Луи жестом приглашает Гарри сесть, кидая взгляд на уходящего друга, и видит прямо за копошащимся на стуле подростком Найла, который в одобрении поднимает два больших пальца и широко ухмыляется.

Луи не совсем понимает, что это значит, поэтому просто переводит взгляд на Гарри, который оглядывает обстановку вокруг и, наконец, останавливает взгляд на Луи. Гарри смотрит на него, замерев, и спустя пару секунд начинает улыбаться, хотя Луи чувствует его смущение.

Приходит официантка, принося заказ Луи и меню для Гарри. Тот заказывает лишь чай и какие-то сладости, отказываясь на предложения девушки чего-то еще. Когда официантка уходит, наступает секундная неловкая пауза, которую Луи тут же старается заполнить:

– Извини за это. Не думал, что Найл появится тут. И не ожидал, что ты опоздаешь, - Луи смотрит на дисплей своего телефона, лежащего на столе. Гарри пожимает плечами, устроив руки на коленях.

– Мы попали в пробку. Водитель должен был позвонить и сообщить об этом, но у него не было твоего номера и, эм, у меня тоже, поэтому мы просто решили выбраться оттуда как можно скорее.

– Тогда я, наверное, должен оставить тебе свой номер, Гарри, - легко улыбается Луи, свободно откидываясь на спинку кресла, и уверенно продолжает, - Мы с парнями звонили Саймону слишком часто. Я удивлен, как он не сменил тогда номер.

– Но он и сам виноват в этом. Ведь он или отсутствовал, или болел, а вы должны совещаться со своим наставником, так что, - Гарри пожимает плечами, а Луи смотрит на него, осознавая, что парень знает слишком много для "пары фактов", как заявлял в начала.

– Ты смотрел Икс-Фактор с нами? - Гарри долго молчит, но все же медленно кивает. Луи думает, что это зеленый свет для его дальнейших вопросов, - Сколько тебе тогда было? Десять?

Гарри краснеет от этого вопроса и не отвечает. Луи пытается понять, что он такого сказал, когда Гарри выдыхает:

– Мне было одиннадцать.

Луи улыбается. Звучит странно, но он считает это безумно милым.

– И ты до сих пор помнишь такие детали? Это похвально для не фаната, мистер Стайлс, - о, Луи очень нравится заставлять парня напротив краснеть.

– Ох, ладно. Может все же немного фанат? - Луи приподнимает брови, показывая, что не особо верит. Гарри шумно вздыхает и качает головой, тихо простонав, - Ладно, хорошо. Я ваш фанат с самого начала, доволен?

Луи довольно улыбается, чувствуя тепло.

– Расскажи мне об этом.

Гарри неловко ерзает, но его спасает официантка, принесшая чай и рогалики. Однако Луи требует ответа после ее ухода, и парню, все же, приходится говорить:

– Моя семья всегда была фанатом шоу. Мой кузен Мэтт мечтает вырасти и собрать свою группу, чтобы взорвать сцену, а моя старшая сестра Джемма была одной из этих глупых фанаток того парня, который не выиграл. Олли Мерс, да? Она его обожала. Мы смотрели каждый сезон. И вот в очередной раз среди групп мы с Джем увидели вас. Вы были круты с самого начала, правда. Мне нравился ваш стиль, то, как вы выглядите и как поете. Ваши голоса реально крутые. Особенно твой. Он делает звучание фантастическим, - Гарри запинается, отрывая пальцами кусочки от рогалика, но продолжает, не смотря на Луи, сверкающего улыбкой, - И вы понравились моей маме и отчиму. Джемма приехала из самого Холмс-Чапела на одно шоу, потратив деньги, которые копила на какую-то свою модную косметику, и это было только чтобы "увидеть Лиама вживую", - в конце Гарри пародирует девчачий голос, заставляя Луи смеяться. Видимо парень пытался изобразить голос сестры, - Она еще всю неделю мне ныла о том, что вы исполняли Битлз, и у нее остановилось сердце, когда Лиам пел свое соло. Я до сих пор помню эти монологи, - Гарри закатывает глаза, - вы мне нравились, мне нравился Лиам, но не в таких количествах, - Луи думает, что _обязательно_ расскажет Лиаму об этом, - Так мы и следили за вами каждую неделю. Я стал искать в интернете ваши прослушивания, нашел твое, Зейна, Лиама и понял, что... Я хочу петь. Хочу тоже попробовать. Но мне было одиннадцать. Ребенок, - Гарри морщится и совсем не выглядит на свои шестнадцать лет. Он отпивает немного чая, а затем улыбается, - Мы голосовали за вас. Каждую неделю. Так как я был совсем маленьким и не имел права тратить деньги, то я посылал повторные сообщения с телефона матери или отчима, когда была возможность.

Луи лишь слегка приподнимает брови, представляя маленького Гарри, которому нравилась музыкальная группа настолько сильно, что он хитрил, чтобы хоть немного помочь им.

– Я расстроился, когда вы проиграли, буквально до слез. Вы были намного лучше Мэтта или Ребекки, я просто не понимал, почему вы не выиграли? Я знал, что фанатов в те времена у вас было больше. Конечно, сейчас, после пяти лет и кучи времени потраченного на чтение всяких статей, я понимаю почему, но тогда это была трагедия для одиннадцатилетнего меня, - Гарри и Луи смеются.

Гарри кусает один из рогаликов, и на нижней губе остается варенье, которое парень слизывает и затем запивает чаем. Луи определенно не смотрит.

– А потом вы поехали в тур, но у меня не было возможности туда пойти из-за возрастных ограничений. А моя сестра просто не смогла. Потом вы выпустили песню, альбом, тур и так далее. Джемма недолго фанатела по вам, потому что она окончила школу раньше положенного срока, и ей пришлось сесть за учебу, не до музыки тут. А я, - Гарри запинается и сглатывает, перед тем как продолжить, - Знаю лишь основные новости и темы, которые обсуждают ваши фанаты? Я не был заинтересован, а потом мы с одноклассниками организовали группу, и стало совсем не до этого.

Луи думает, что Гарри лукавит, но ничего не говорит и лишь кивает.

– Это здорово, Гарри. Я встречал не так много людей, которые с нами с самого начала и знают старые и новые шутки фандома.

Гарри ухмыляется:

– Возможно даже больше обычного.

Луи приподнимает брови.

– Это как?

Гарри выглядит нерешительным. Он медленно отщипывает небольшой кусочек от рогалика и пожимает плечами.

– Фанаты бывают разные. И верят в разное. Иногда не совсем в официальную версию.

Это заставляет Луи замереть. Многие наиболее наивные фанаты думали, что парни не знают, что твориться в их среде, но это не так. Луи знал все слухи и теории, которые фандом относил к нему. В какую официальную версию не верит Гарри?

– Я знаю много интересных историй о себе, которые придумывают люди, чтобы развлечься. Слухи о моей семье, работе и личных отношениях. Это то, к чему ты должен быть готов, если хочешь стать всемирно известным.

Гарри склоняет голову:

– Могу я спросить? – парень тут же спохватывается, - Если это не испортит ничего. Я клянусь, чистое любопытство со стороны стороннего наблюдателя.

Луи приподнимает брови, выглядя заинтересованным.

– Вперед.

Гарри кусает свою нижнюю губу.

– Та часть карьеры, когда тебе приписывают отношения. Пресса и фанаты. С кем-то, кто совсем не входит в эту категорию. Это сильно беспокоит?

Луи замирает действительно удивленный приподнятой темой. Это даже никак не относится к Икс-Фактору или посторонним темам, которые затрагивались в его разговоре с Кристофером и Мартином. Это было странное, но искреннее любопытство Гарри для его личного интереса.

– Ты имеешь в виду шипперство? Например?

– Ну, также и прессу. Например, то, что фанаты думают, что ты и та модель Кара были вместе. Или ты и Найл. Зейн и Лиам, - Гарри краснеет и начинает сбивчиво бормотать, - Ведь у Зейна невеста. Это как-то влияет на вашу дружбу и ваши настоящие отношения? То, что есть люди, действительно верящие, что вы влюблены в кого-то, даже если вы не заинтересованы в нем, как парне, так и девушке?

Луи замирает и не может поверить, что они действительно говорят об этом. Он смотрит на покрасневшего Гарри и понимает, что все его выводы оказались правдой. Этот парень не настолько простой и наивный, каким хочет казаться.

Луи внимательно следит за Гарри, слегка прищурившись, колесики в его голове работают, и он, наконец, выдыхает:

– Ты тоже в это веришь, - Гарри широко распахивает свои глаза и приоткрывает рот. Луи внимательно смотрит на него, думая, что немного странная реакция Гарри на Найла и его вопросы были бы вполне объяснимы при таком раскладе.

Гарри молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова, и неожиданно Луи ловит себя на том, что пытается пересчитать реснички подростка, и это совсем не нормально.

– Нет, - наконец медленно выдыхает парень, словно пытается убедить Луи в этом, но тот уже не верит всему, что говорит этот очаровательный кудрявый малыш. Внешность обманчива, как показывает опыт.

– Я видел все те посты, посвященные мне и Найлу, каким-то моим друзьям и даже незнакомым девушкам, - Луи не говорит ничего про Зейна и Лиама, потому что не хочет врать об этом Гарри, - И фанаты не правы. Мы просто хорошие друзья. Хотя иногда признаюсь у них интересные интерпретации происходящего, – Луи молчит немного, а затем аккуратно добавляет, хотя не совсем понимает зачем, - Я не состою в отношениях довольно долгое время.

Гарри слегка улыбается, смотря себе в тарелку, снова кусая свою нижнюю губу, и Луи правда хочется, чтобы он прекратил это делать, потому что это отвлекает.

– Что насчет песни? - наконец выдает парень, меняя тему, и Луи моргает, пытаясь сориентироваться. Гарри умный парень, умеющий сбивать с толку, делает он мысленную пометку.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал выбор. Ты лучше знаешь свой голос, знаешь, что тебе комфортно петь, и это будет действительно твой шанс. Я не хочу диктаторствовать, - голос Луи становиться увереннее, ведь разговаривать на рабочую тему намного легче.

Гарри долгое время молчит, прежде чем ответить:

– «Видел ли ты когда-нибудь дождь?»

Луи моргает.

– Что?

Гарри смеется.

– Это название песни. Вообще-то, ее исполняет одна американская группа, но я с самого начала влюбился в кавер Рода Стюарта. Она действительно подходит моему голосу. И она много значит для меня. Это моя песня.

Луи все еще не понимает о чем идет речь.

– Серьезно, эта песня была довольно популярна в семидесятые, - Гарри закатывает глаза, словно это очевидно, а Луи смеется:

– Нас обоих тогда еще даже не планировали, Гарольд. Не понимаю твоего разочарования относительно моих познаний в музыке семидесятых, - Гарри смотрит на Луи, не моргая пару секунд, а затем улыбается.

– Это не мое имя.

– Я знаю, - они сохраняют зрительный контакт несколько секунд, перед тем как Гарри смущенно опускает взгляд на свою тарелку.

Луи расспрашивает его о том, какие песни он пел с группой, какие любит исполнять и какие хочет спеть в ближайшем будущем. Плейлист Гарри - это сборник из всевозможных стилей и жанров. Луи открывает для себя названия многих американских групп, которые крутят лишь по местным радиостанциям в разных штатах, и удивляется, как Гарри вообще откопал их. Но отрицать то, что все песни вместе в определенной последовательности составляют потрясающее сочетание, никто не может.

Встреча с Мартином и Кристофером блекнет на фоне этого кудрявого паренька. Они почти забывают о времени, болтают о музыке, и Луи чувствует, что сделал правильный выбор и ни капли не разочарован. Наоборот, чувство вины перед не прошедшими участниками уменьшилось, потому что Гарри Стайлс - будущая звезда, он уверен в этом. Парень знает, чего хочет, знает, какую музыку хочет исполнять, и это похвально для человека его возраста. Луи не имел ни малейшего понятия, в какую сторону двигаться, будучи восемнадцатилетним, так что это говорило о многом.

Гарри разговорился. Под конец встречи он уже не смущается и отвечает более длинными монологами, активно жестикулирует и строит смешные рожицы, от которых Луи смеется. И от смеха Луи начинает хихикать Гарри, прищуриваясь и почесывая свою щеку.

Их прерывает звонок на телефон Луи с неизвестного номера. Он отвечает и понимает, что это водитель Гарри, который говорит, что взял телефон у Эллисон и что ему нужно забрать Гарри в дом конкурсантов до темноты.

Гарри выглядит расстроенным, впрочем, Луи тоже выглядит не особо счастливым из-за того, что их прервали. Гарри - интересный собеседник и прекрасный слушатель, чье внимание не хотелось терять.

Луи оплачивает счет, и они выходят на улицу. Небо, и правда, потемнело, ветер был довольно холодным, и Гарри лишь плотнее застегивает свою толстовку, оглядываясь в поисках своего экипажа. Черное авто стоит, припаркованное напротив, и Гарри поворачивается к Луи, слегка улыбаясь:

– Я, правда, рад встрече с тобой, Луи. Спасибо за предоставленный шанс.

Гарри протягивает руку для рукопожатия, на что Луи лишь фыркает и, закатив глаза, притягивает парня к себе в объятия. Он обнимал Мартина и Криса, почему он не может сделать того же с Гарри?

Луи чувствует пальцы, аккуратно лежащие на его талии, и чуть улыбается, когда отстраняется. Покрасневший Гарри желает Луи приятного вечера и, разворачиваясь, перебегает дорогу, прячась за тонированными стеклами.

Луи не может отвести взгляд от машины, пока она не исчезает за углом, и только когда свет от фар исчезает совсем, он спешит в свою машину, оглядываясь, чтобы его никто не увидел.

**xxx**

Иви’ звонит, когда Луи только устроился на своем месте. Эдди улыбается, протягивая разноцветные карандаши, пока Луи перезванивает женщине и корчит смешные рожицы ребенку. Шестилетняя Александра смеется, прикрывая рот ладошкой, когда в трубке раздается веселый голос:

– Я подумала, что ты захочешь послушать тренировки парней, малыш, - Луи улыбается, пытаясь нарисовать ровные линии для стен домика.

– Конечно, хочу. Кто у тебя первый?

– Ммм, Гарри Стайлс. Очень милый парень. Мы занимаемся почти час, и, скажу тебе, он пока лучший.

Луи улыбается еще шире, отдавая лист со своими каракулями Эдди, и берет трубку удобнее.

– Ты дашь мне послушать его пение?

– Конечно, сладкий. Подожди минуту, ладно? Он вышел в туалет.

Гарри возвращается спустя две минуты. Луи успевает испортить своими попытками нарисовать что-то путное еще четыре листа, заставляя детей вокруг смеяться. Иви, как обычно, не дает Гарри знать, что его наставник подслушивает их (на первой тренировке не хотелось давить на участников слишком сильно) и говорит ему напеть мотивы выбранной песни.

Гарри молчит некоторое время, Луи даже успевает забыться, подавая рыжей девочке карандаши по ее просьбе. Луи не мог отказать, она была новенькой в реабилитационном центре и не могла даже выговорить свое имя, не смутившись полностью. Попросить Луи о чем-то было большим прогрессом.

_Кто-то говорил мне давно, что  
Бывает затишье перед бурей,  
Я знаю — это случается иногда._

Луи почти роняет трубку, когда в тишине раздается хриплый и неуверенный голос Гарри. Луи улыбается девочке, погладив ее по плечу, и выходит из игровой комнаты, крепко прижимая телефон к уху.

– Мне нравится, продолжай. Сделай акцент, вот здесь, - Иви шуршит чем-то.

_Когда все закончится, говорят, что  
Будет дождь в солнечный день._

Луи смотрит на Мередит, которая машет ему рукой, стоя у выхода. Ее химиотерапия прошла, и родители забирают девочку домой.

_Я хочу знать, видел ли ты когда-нибудь дождь?  
Я хочу знать, видел ли ты когда-нибудь дождь,  
Падающий в солнечный день?_

– Отлично, - говорит Иви после небольшой паузы, - Ты действительно хорош, Гарри. Нам стоит немного укоротить песню и возможно добавить красивую партию с саксофоном, о, это будет замечательно! А еще...

Луи отключается, чувствуя спокойствие и умиротворение. До Лондона без пробок он доедет за три с половиной часа, репетиция с Гарри уже закончится и, если он не ошибается, Иви начнет работать с Джеком, а значит, внезапному желанию посмотреть на Гарри не суждено было сбыться.

Поэтому Луи возвращается в детскую комнату с беспечной улыбкой, подсаживаясь к ребятам, играющим в шарады, и наблюдает за этой картиной до двух, когда всех зовут обедать. За последним ребенком закрывается дверь, и Луи берет свою куртку, направляясь к выходу. Джей стоит там, заканчивая разговор по телефону, и улыбается, когда видит подходящего к ней сына.

– Передай Лиаму большое спасибо за чек, Лу. Безумно мило с его стороны. И скажи мальчикам, что я соскучилась по ним, - Джоанна обнимает Луи и целует в щеку на прощание. Луи закатывает глаза:

– Почему со стороны Лиама пожертвовать деньги мило, а с моей - нет? - Джей лишь строго смотрит на смеющегося сына.

– Молодой человек, вы знаете, как я вами горжусь. Не стоит напрашиваться на комплименты.

Луи закатывает глаза, когда Джей все же немного улыбается шутке сына.

– Не забудь позвонить Лотти, - говорит мать на прощание, и спустя полчаса Луи уже выезжает за пределы Донкастера в сторону Лондона.

До записи первых живых выступлений остается шесть дней и Луи взволнован. Он не посещает тренировки парней с Иви (за которую он позже благодарит Саймона, потому что отказаться от такого потрясающего тренера было тяжелым решением для него).

Когда начинаются ежедневные репетиции в студии, серьезность конкурса кажется еще более очевидной.

Луи сидит на своем законном месте, а рядом пристроился Саймон в своей обычной белой футболке. По сцене важно расхаживает Брайан’, указывая танцорам как правильно встать. Луи лишь изредка поглядывает на Саймона, и тот кажется вполне довольным.

Номер Джека простой, но броский, заявляющий о том, что парень вернулся и вернулся побеждать. Луи упрямо решил, что первая песня, исполненная Джеком, будет его собственного сочинения и конкурсант выглядел благодарным за такое доверие.

Парень машет Луи рукой, когда они заканчивают, и уходит. Танцоры уже почти покинули сцену, когда Луи слышит голос Гарри.

Парень стоит возле выхода на сцену, рядом с подпрыгивающим Кристофером, которого уже отпустили с его репетиции, и нерешительно оглядывается. Брайан машет руками, рассказывая подростку, что они решили сделать с выступлением, и Гарри лишь медленно кивает, соглашаясь.

Луи приветственно улыбается, когда Гарри встает посреди сцены. На парне свободные темные джинсы, явно больше него на два размера, огромные кроссовки, белое поло и куча браслетов на руке. Кудряшки растрепаны, а на лице появляется улыбка, когда он видит Луи.

– Привет, Гарри, - Луи запрыгивает на сцену, подходя ближе к парню. Он оглядывается на зрителей и видит других конкурсантов в углу наверху, которые снимают интервью и дурачатся, Мартин и две девушки из категории групп пытаются синхронно танцевать в другой части зала, везде носятся работники сцены в черных футболках и за судейским столом сидит Саймон, читая бумаги, которые ему подсунула Эллисон.

Луи оборачивается на Гарри и кивает в зрительный зал:

– Брайан уже сказал тебе, что ты будешь один на сцене, поэтому у тебя репетиции начались позже, чем у других, - Гарри кивает, теребя свои браслеты и внимательно слушая, - Мы прогоним один раз и посмотрим, что можно сделать со светом. Иви сейчас придет, и мы начнем. Просто делай все, как сказал Брайан, Гарри, и все будет хорошо.

Гарри топчется на месте и улыбается каждый раз, когда сталкивается взглядом с наблюдающим за ним Луи. Луи видит, что ему неловко, но уже не так, как в начале, и думает, что стоит немного расслабить парня.

– Гарри? - Гарри вопросительно смотрит на Луи, и тот улыбается, показывая на телефон в руке, - Не против сделать общее фото?

Тот переводит взгляд с телефона на Луи, затем обратно на телефон и снова на Луи и улыбается:

– Только если на мой тоже?

Луи останавливает проходящую мимо девушку и сует ей в руки свой телефон, шепотом прося сделать несколько фотографий. Гарри старается сдерживаться, но широкая улыбка все же расползается на его лице, и Луи очень доволен собой.

Он подзывает парня к себе и встает так близко как может, кладя свою руку на плечо Гарри и улыбаясь в камеру. Гарри явно сомневается, Луи уже хочет спросить, что случилось, как чувствует аккуратное прикосновение на своей талии. Теперь подросток улыбается в камеру, и девушка делает снимок. Луи широко улыбается, показывая пальцем на мальчишку, и девушка делает очередной снимок, усмехаясь. Она возвращает телефон и уходит, когда Гарри растерянно смотрит ей вслед:

– А как же? – парень безмолвно достает свой телефон из кармана и дует губы, когда девушка никак не реагирует на его молчаливую просьбу. Луи прикусывает губу, раздумывая, насколько будут неправильными его действия. Как там пелось в той песне, что его сестра Физзи учила для класса французского? _Слова остаются словами и не более того_ ’? Вот и посмотрим.

– Дай мне, - говорит Луи, уверенно улыбаясь, хотя внутри все вибрировало. Гарри удивленно передает телефон, немного медля, поэтому Луи нетерпеливо выхватывает его, секундно умиляется семейной фотографии на заставке и включает панель цифр.

Гарри выглядит заинтересованным, когда Луи отдает ему телефон и тут же смотрит на дисплей, осознавая, что в его контактах прямо под номером мамы появился новый номер, подписанный как «Мистер Томлинсон :D». Гарри смеется, поднимая голову на Луи. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, выглядя беспечным, хотя чувствует, как облегчение накрывает его волнами:

– Это мой личный, так что… Просто напиши мне что-нибудь, и я отправлю тебе фотографию.

Гарри кивает и поворачивается на звук своего имени, когда его окликают. К ним подходит Брайан, протягивая микрофон.

Луи возвращается на свое место, и, когда появляется Иви, они начинают. Звучит заранее записанный минус, и Гарри чувствует себя с ним гораздо увереннее, особенно когда на него смотрит лишь пара человек, а по сцене ходят и разговаривают люди, не обращая на него внимания.

Луи слушает записанную версию музыки, внимательно смотря на Гарри и следя за каждым его движением.

Когда он заканчивает и останавливается, выдыхая и поправляя листочек с именем на своей груди, то все-таки переводит взгляд на Луи. Тот ободряюще улыбается со своего места, показывая большие пальцы. Гарри прикрывает свою ухмылку микрофоном.

Они прогоняют песню еще пару раз, теперь уже работая со светом, один раз Гарри даже приходится просто стоять на месте под музыку, не говоря ни слова, чтобы прожектора могли правильно настроить.

На сцену взбегает Мартин, когда Гарри забирает милая брюнетка Келли для интервью участников для официального аккаунта шоу. Луи неосознанно провожает пару взглядом и вздрагивает, когда Саймон щелкает перед его лицом с приподнятыми бровями. Приходится улыбнуться и пожать плечами, переводя взгляд на Мартина и Брайана.

Через пару часов на сцену выходит категория Саймона, но Луи не спешит покидать студию. Он просто пересаживается в зрительный зал на последний ряд, снимает кеды и забирается на кресло с ногами, наблюдая за всем вокруг.

Убедившись, что никто его не потревожит, Луи закрывает глаза, утыкаясь лицом в колени, и выдыхает, чувствуя мурашки. И от пронизывающего холода и от напряжения.

Он ведет себя необдуманно и странно, как идиот, на самом деле, но его график слишком плотный, чтобы остановиться и трезво оценить ситуацию. Он постоянно занят, даже в заслуженный отпуск. Записывает свои партии к новому альбому, встречается со спонсорами, проводит время в благотворительных организациях и посещает больных детей, решает проблемы друзей, помогает сестре с обустраиванием ее личной жизни, и со всем этим у него просто нет ни времени, ни сил на свою.

Иногда все, чего ему хотелось, это прийти после долгого дня в свой дом, где его хоть кто-нибудь бы ждал. Кто-то, кто обнимет, поинтересуется, как прошел день и взамен расскажет о своем. Конечно, он мог рассказывать все матери или Зейну, или даже Стэну, но это было не тем. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто может сделать его жизнь чуточку лучше. Просто влюбив в себя.

Вот только главный вопрос состоял в том, кто решится влюбиться в такого проблемного парня и выбрать его, открыто и с гордостью называя своей второй половинкой.

Луи всегда было смешно с фанаток, которые думали, что он увидит их, влюбится и проживет с ними всю жизнь. Таких был много, особенно в начале карьеры. Не то, чтобы Луи не мог всего этого… Скорее это от него бы сбежали спустя какое-то время. Делиться со своими страхами и неуверенностями было не с кем.

_Единожды в жизни мы нарушаем все правила,  
Чтобы обнаружить, что родной очаг давно стал нам тесен.  
Брось мне спасательный круг, потому что, дорогая, мне нечего терять._

И Луи ухмыляется, поднимая лицо, потому что эта песня могла бы быть жалким саундтреком его жизни.

Девушка Саймона, исполняющая The Killers, являлась одной из лучших участниц всего этого гребанного проекта, и Луи думает о том, как ему и его парням хотя бы чуточку быть похожими на нее.

_Однажды в жизни,  
Дай мне шанс этой ночью,  
Подари мне миг, в чём-то загадочный._’

Громкий и писклявый голос одной из ведущих Экстра-Фактора раздается в помещении, и Луи оглядывается, опуская ноги на пол.

Гарри стоит в компании Кристофера и Джека и вежливо смеется над шуткой девушки. Когда та отворачивается к Джеку, очевидно чтобы что-то рассказать, Крис наклоняет Гарри к себе и что-то шепчет, заставляя парня хихикнуть. Гарри начинает отвечать, переводя взгляд со сцены на друга, и пересекается взглядом с Луи. Луи неловко замирает и машет рукой. Гарри начинает улыбаться еще шире (и опять же, Луи не знает, подводит его зрение или нет, но он ведь может помечтать о том, что Гарри покраснел?) и машет рукой в ответ.

Когда Крис тащит Гарри за сцену, Луи улыбается, думая, что в его жизни все хорошо. Он вполне доволен. Он силен и уверен в себе настолько, чтобы помочь выиграть кому-то из этих парней. А о своих монстрах он позаботится сам.

Однако, вечером, Луи укутавшись с Лотти в одеяло, смотрит новый сезон какого-то очень важного в жизни сестры сериала, и его телефон пиликает, оповещая о новом сообщении.

_Я должен написать что-то умное и взрослое первым сообщением, но мы смотрели телевизор, где мама-панда пыталась удушить своих детей в объятиях, и я вспомнил о тебе. Г. хх_

И секундой спустя следующее:

_это НЕ значит, что я хочу удушить тебя в объятиях, или ты кого-нибудь, или вообще кто-то кого-то, просто крис сказал, что это напоминает тебя_

И тут же еще одно:

_в общем, просто забудь, ладно? Г. хх_

И это заставляет Луи откинуть телефон и громко рассмеяться, получая от Лотти яростные взгляды и просьбы быть тише.

**xxx**

Все катится кувырком, когда расписание путается, и за два дня до прямого эфира парни Луи делают фотосессию. Это немыслимо, и Луи хочет убивать, а Эллисон рассыпается в извинениях, но уже ничего нельзя сделать.

Команда выезжает в загородный дом с огромным садом, арендованным специально для шоу, и Луи едет вместе с ними. Эллисон выглядит удивленной его участливым поведением. На вопрос Луи девушка лишь улыбается:

– Мел Би в прошлом году не ездила с нами никуда, - это заставляет Луи скривиться, а Эллисон захихикать.

Парней снимают по очереди. Луи наблюдает за Кристофером, который скачет и корчит смешные лица на камеру, за Мартином, которого имиджмейкеры решили сделать спокойным и загадочным красавчиком. А позже за любимчиком публики Джеком, который сверкает своей радостной улыбкой и подмигивает в камеру с гитарой наперевес.

Гарри замирает перед камерой, сглатывает и неуверенно косится на Эллисон и Луи. Фотограф дает какие-то указания парню, и Гарри скованно пытается изобразить веселье, подмигнуть или показать небрежность, но это настолько плачевный вид, что Луи не выдерживает.

– Я заберу его на пару минут, - Луи настойчиво смотрит на Эллисон, и, когда девушка сдается, он с улыбкой подходит к Гарри, и, положив руку на талию парня, ведет его подальше от съемочной команды.

Гарри неловко жмется, закусывает губу и, едва Луи останавливается, его прорывает.

– Я не знаю, что делать. Я чувствую себя неуверенно перед камерой, не знаю куда смотреть и куда деть руки. Когда мы снимали заставку для выступлений, это было просто отвратительно. Знаешь, что сказал оператор? – Гарри понижает голос и грубо говорит, - «Выгляди так, словно кто-то сказал что-то плохое о твоей маме, малыш». Ты бы видел, каким я там получился! Ох, как я мог забыть? Ты и увидишь послезавтра! – то, как говорит Гарри, его печальное лицо и комичность ситуации делают свое дело, Луи начинает смеяться, громко, запрокидывая голову и держась за живот.

Гарри хмурится. Луи думает, что еще немного, и он обиженно топнет ногой и уйдет. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри на него дулся. Поэтому Луи выдыхает, успокаиваясь, и говорит, посмеиваясь:

– Я не над тобой смеюсь, правда, Гарри. Просто это оператор говорит такое всем. Вот уже пять лет, так точно, - это заставляет Гарри расслабиться. Луи видит, как он борется с улыбкой, скрестив руки на груди, и все же, сдавшись, закатывает глаза, едва слышно хихикая.

– Зрители испугаются меня, и я им не понравлюсь. Серьезно, более комичного вида, я не видел, - Луи улыбается, делая мысленную пометку посмотреть заставку раньше прямого эфира.

– Прошу тебя, худшей заставки, чем была у меня с парнями, не будет. Мы были ужасны. Это была катастрофа.

Гарри вздыхает и открывает рот, но Луи не позволяет ему сказать ни слова, потому что время поджимает:

– Гарри, ты - симпатичный парень, на которого западет любая девушка, - _и не только,_ \- Тебе стоит верить в свои силы. Посмотри на Криса. Мартина. Джека. Ты ничем не хуже их, пойми, - Гарри замирает, смотря прямо на Луи, и сглатывает. Луи смотрит на него, приподняв брови, и тот, наконец, выдыхает:

– Я все еще не знаю, каким быть перед камерами. Та девушка, подбиравшая нам линию поведения, - Гарри морщится, - сказала, чтобы я был милым парнем, улыбался всем, особенно девушкам и возможно за кем-нибудь поухаживал, - Гарри качает головой, - Они меня даже не привлекают!

Луи приподнимает брови, и Гарри краснеет. Он, что, действительно, только что _вышел_ перед ним?

– Я имел в виду… Девушки, которые были в лагере и… Девушки в доме и вообще, - Гарри начинается заикаться, - Пока мы были в лагере, продюсеры попросили снять пару роликов, где я пытался ухаживать за какими-то девушками, но это было просто ужасно. Только потому, что я вежливый не значит, что я со всеми флиртую, - парень фыркает, а Луи делает себе мысленную пометку. Так, на всякий случай.

– Не будь тем, кем тебе сказали быть, - говорит Луи упрямо. Теперь спустя столько лет, он может сказать, что знает, о чем говорит и это действительно так. Он не должен позволить своим парням быть теми, кем они не являются. Особенно Гарри, - Гарри, я абсолютно серьезно. Тебе не стоит притворяться, чтобы ты нравился людям, и тебя хотели покупать, это совершенно неправильно. Ты должен быть собой, и я буду на твоей стороне. Всегда.

Гарри молчит, пораженно смотря на Луи, а затем благодарно кивает:

– Спасибо за это. Я действительно проблемный, да? С Джеком легче, - Луи качает головой, слегка прикасаясь к руке подростка.

– Гарри, ты - особенный, и я хочу, чтобы ты понял это. Перестал благодарить меня, просить прощения, чувствовать себя виноватым или что еще крутится в твоей кудрявой голове, - Луи видит, как уголки губ Гарри чуть дрогнули, - Ты добиваешься своей мечты, поэтому будь упрямым. И как я уже сказал, я тебя поддержу и помогу.

Они стоят прямо напротив друг друга в тишине, Луи слышит звонкий голос Эллисон где-то вблизи, недовольно зовущий их обратно. Луи переводит взгляд с зеленой изгороди на Гарри и видит, как парень делает то же самое. Луи успевает лишь открыть рот, когда Гарри делает шаг вперед и обнимает его, а затем также быстро отстраняется:

– Спасибо, я понял. Буду самим собой, - Гарри улыбается и спешит вернуться к фотографу.

Луи подходит к съемочной группе, когда Гарри встает в свою неловкую позу, засовывая руки в карманы джинс, и широко улыбается камере. Фотограф делает снимок, и Гарри высовывает язык и скашивает глаза. Луи не может сдержать тихого смеха, прикрывая улыбку рукой. Гарри был таким ребенком.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Гарри подмигивает Луи, выглядя слегка нахальным, и Луи замирает с удивленной улыбкой и качает головой, не веря, что это тот самый парень, который нерешительно заикался перед ним всего пару минут назад.

Безусловно, Гарри Стайлс являлся самым необычным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

**xxx**

Все вокруг носятся, что-то кричат, и Луи осознает, что ему нравится эта взволнованная обстановка, суета вокруг, последние уточнения и тихое мычание финалистов, повторяющих свои песни.

Он проверяет свой телефон, но не видит нового сообщения, поэтому, поджав губы, Луи собирается убрать его в карман, однако слышит деликатное покашливание.

– Ждешь звонка, Лу? – Найла убьют за то, что он пробрался за сцену, но парню все равно. Он смотрит на Луи, приподняв брови, и тому приходится пожать плечами.

– Сообщение. Ничего важного.

Найл кивает, и Луи снова переводит взгляд вниз, чтобы проверить контакты, однако секунда – и его телефон исчезает из рук. Луи возмущенно смотрит на Найла, который листает диалог, и хмурится, когда друг смотрит на него с удивлением.

– Серьезно, Томлинсон? – Луи закатывает глаза и тянет руку, но Найл не возвращает телефон и лишь трясет его в руке, - Ты переписываешься со своим конкурсантом?

– Найл, это обычная переписка. Мы звонили Саймону постоянно, - Луи закатывает глаза и ухмыляется, хотя вся эта ситуация ему не нравится. Найл хмыкает:

– Наши переписки и разговоры с Саймоном не были наполнены флиртом тринадцатилетних школьниц.

– Флиртом? Где ты нашел там флирт? Я общаюсь со всеми одинаково, - Луи пытается взять телефон, но Найл заводит телефон за спину:

– Луи, ты обсуждал с… - он смотрит на горящий телефон и ухмыляется, - …Гарри. Котят. Не музыку, не выбор песни, не уточнял что-то. Ты обсуждал с этим ребенком котят. Хочешь сказать, что с мини-Лиамом или Джеком ты тоже обсуждаешь милых животных? Или даешь напутствия, что он не должен волноваться, потому что…

Луи выхватывает телефон, прежде чем Найл прочтет его последнее сообщение и, мельком посмотрев на дисплей и не видя нового сообщения, кладет игрушку в карман. Найл скрещивает руки, улыбаясь, поэтому приходится закатить глаза и сказать:

– Не называй его ребенком. И нет, не обсуждаю. Просто к каждому из них нужен свой подход, а Гарри все еще иногда чувствует, словно он занял чье-то место. Я хочу, чтобы ему было комфортно.

– Не ври мне, Томлинсон, – Найл улыбается, и Луи, прищурившись, смотрит на друга. Вообще-то, это правда.

Найл вздыхает, когда его собственный телефон пиликает:

– Зейн потерял меня, - он переводит взгляд на Луи и искренне улыбается другу, - Это твой дебют. Удачи, приятель.

Луи благодарно улыбается другу и смотрит ему вслед, пока Найл не исчезает за дверями, ведущими в зрительный зал. А затем, достает телефон и хмурится, потому что ответа от Гарри нет.

Эллисон зовет его ближе к выходу, потому что время пришло и Луи оставляет ей свой телефон.

– Сегодня! Они борются за ваши голоса! – голос Питера разносится по всему залу, и Луи слышит, звуки ролика, идущего на экране для зрителей.

Его руки подрагивают, но он чувствует небывалый подъем. Это совсем не так, как с парнями, понимает Луи. Здесь он должен отвечать лишь за самого себя.

– Это-о И-икс-Фа-актор! И его ведущий Дермот О'Лири! – Питер смешно растягивает гласные, впрочем, как всегда, и Луи улыбается, за что тут же получает выговор от копошащейся возле него визажистки.

Мужчина из команды подбегает к Луи, поправляет его микрофон и направляет к сцене. Саймон уже стоит в костюме, Шерил скептически поправляет Уолшу галстук и мило улыбается, довольная результатом.

Луи встает между Саймоном и Шерил, потому что Брайан заявил, что так они будут сочетаться нарядами. Руки тянутся поправить прическу или отдернуть пиджак, но та девушка-визажист все еще наблюдала за ним с прищуренными глазами, поэтому приходится опустить руки и замереть.

Луи выдыхает, когда слышит голос Дермота, представляющий судей и начинает улыбаться за несколько секунд до того как двери раскрываются полностью, и прожектора начинают слепить.

Сияя улыбками, под бурные аплодисменты судьи аккуратно спускаются по лестнице и останавливаются в центре сцены.

– Луи Уолш, - Луи смотрит на то, как камера снимает помахавшего Занозу.

– Шерил Фернандес-Версини, - девушка, очаровательно улыбаясь, шутливо отдает честь.

– Луи Томлинсон, - Луи закатывает глаза и слегка машет рукой, улыбаясь зрителям. Волнения как не бывало.

– И мистер Саймон Коуэлл, - Саймон слегка склоняет голову, ухмыляясь, и когда аплодисменты стихают, судьи проходят на свои места.

Дермот говорит что-то о голосованиях, начавшемся сезоне, в общем, несет чепуху, которую Луи не слушает. Проходит несколько минут, и вот, затемненная сцена освещается, и зрители бурно приветствуют выходивших финалистов.

Луи видит, как, слегка подпрыгивая, по лестнице скатываются Гарри и Кристофер, как идет Джек, сверкая довольной улыбкой, как спокойно улыбается Мартин, рассматривая заполненную аудиторию с восхищением. Луи чувствует себя невероятно гордым за своих парней, особенно когда они берутся за руки, вставая рядом. Дермот приветствует их, желает удачи и, когда конкурсанты покидают сцену, обращается к Саймону:

– Саймон, как ты? – Дермот улыбается, когда толпа кричит. Саймон смеется:

– Замечательно. Готов к новому сезону, - Дермот наигранно смеется, хотя это все равно получается слишком искренне:

– Тогда представь нам своего первого финалиста!

Луи выглядит спокойным, искренне улыбается и наслаждается каждым выступлением. Он хвалит участников, шутит и смеется, когда Дермот во время перерыва упоминает, что его друзья здесь, и прожектор освещает лица машущих из зала Найла и Зейна. Он с гордостью представляет Мартина, наблюдая сначала ролик о подготовке, а потом его потрясающее выступление, во время которого Шерил шепчет, что они идеально подобрали парню песню.

Луи невероятно горд.

Спустя еще пару выступлений, они уходят на рекламу после того, как Дермот говорит, что Луи объявит своего последнего конкурсанта.

Гарри.

К Шерил подбегает визажист, пока со сцены убирают декорации к предыдущему номеру, и Луи, глубоко вздохнув, решается. Он встает со своего места, поправляя пиджак, и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу.

За сценой Луи оглядывается на бегающих людей и пытается рассмотреть в толпе кудрявую голову. Луи лавирует между бегающими мужчинами и видит, как Гарри, заламывая руки, отходит от стола визажистов, направляясь к выходу на сцену.

На нем темные джинсы и теплая рубашка, из кармана выглядывает маленький цветочек, такой же, как у Луи и остальных парней, а его кудри лежат в творческом беспорядке.

– Гарри!

Гарри оглядывается и удивленно выдыхает, опуская руки:

– Луи? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Луи подходит ближе к Гарри и улыбается:

– Решил посмотреть как вы тут, - _ты не ответил_ \- ты следующий, - Гарри кивает и нервно оглядывается. Они стоят вдалеке ото всех, поэтому вся закадровая суета слышится, словно легкое жужжание.

– Я волнуюсь.

Луи встречается взглядом с Гарри, и они сохраняют этот контакт на некоторое время.

– Но почему? - Луи делает шаг вперед, дотрагиваясь до руки подростка. Вчера с Лотти они просмотрели все вышедшие серии, и Луи не мог понять, что вселяло в Гарри беспокойство.

Это действительно здорово смотрелось на экране, нежели чувствовалось в реальности. Луи предстал как честный, саркастичный парень с легкими намеками на бунтарство и непокорность. Лотти сказала, что его поклонники просто сошли с ума от «его идеальности». Весь отснятый материал выглядел живым и динамичным, и Луи оказался прав, когда представлял песни в какие-то особо напряженные моменты, они действительно там появились.

Прослушивание группы Гарри не показали, чего Луи не ожидал, зато показали Джека и Кристофера. В тренировочном лагере впервые мелькнули Мартин и Алекс, а где-то ближе к оглашению результатов продюсеры все же вставили небольшой ролик, в котором показали, как группа Гарри не прошла, и у судей появилось решение разделить их. Луи уже надул губы, собираясь возмущаться, что подростка так и не показали, как на экране появились те две девушки и кудряш. Луи видел эти кадры впервые.

Гарри стоял в общей комнате рядом со своей группой, вытирая слезы с глаз, его лицо покраснело, и он удивленно шмыгнул носом, когда работник сцены попросил его проследовать за ним. Луи видел свое уверенное лицо, лица подростков под взволнованную музыку, и кульминация песни как обычно пришлась на момент, когда Луи сообщил о прохождении. Лотти вынуждена была признать, что это действительно впечатляюще смотрелось со стороны.

Дом судей Луи понравился больше. Его поставили в серию вместе с Саймоном, который прослушивал участников с Фареллом Уильямсом на Коста-Рике, и это было очень солнечная серия, за исключением моментов, когда Луи и Саймону приходилось отказывать. Фразы Эда после выступления Гарри не вырезали, и только после просмотра этого эпизода со стороны Луи мысленно согласился с другом. Может быть, песню стоит отдать Гарри.

Лотти заулюлюкала, когда Гарри бросился на Луи с объятиями, и тот лишь закатил глаза. Этот кудряш был явным фаворитом, кажется, у всей семьи Томлинсон.

Так что, по отзывам и просмотру серии, Луи мог сказать, что Гарри был одним из любимчиков на проекте. Куча фанаток уже начали искать как можно больше информации о нем. И Луи не понимал, неужели тот не видел всех этих людей, поддерживающих его? Из-за чего он может волноваться сейчас?

Гарри лишь вздыхает, поправляя свою рубашку:

– На прослушиваниях я был с группой, на репетициях на меня никто не смотрел, а сейчас там полная аудитория, там моя семья и мои друзья, там ты, - голос Гарри становится тише, когда он смотрит на Луи, - Не могу избавиться от дрожи.

Луи молчит, смотря, как Гарри дергает веревочку на своей руке. Это один из браслетов, которые он постоянно носит и Луи часто замечает, что Гарри начинает дергать их, когда волнуется.

– У меня мерзнут руки, когда я волнуюсь, - Луи машет своей рукой, а затем протягивает ее Гарри для рукопожатия. Тот неуверенно смотрит на нее, затем все же пожимает и внезапно хихикает. Правда, _хихикает_ и это очаровательно.

– Холодная.

Луи улыбается.

– Я тоже волнуюсь, потому что это мое первое живое шоу. Но Гарри, у тебя там куча фанаток, которые мечтают, чтобы ты посвятил им не одну песню… - Гарри улыбается, - …покори их.

Луи бы хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут к ним подбегает запыхавшаяся Эллисон и зло стреляет в него глазами:

– Ты - идиот, Томлинсон? Минута до эфира, живо на свое место!

Луи делает шаг в сторону, отпуская руку Гарри, и Эллисон подхватывает его под локоть, таща по коридору, но Луи все же сопротивляется и оглядывается:

– Гарри.

Рядом с Гарри стоит мужчина с бородой, настраивая микрофон, когда парень оглядывается на Луи. Луи улыбается, чувствуя, как его дергают за руку:

– Давай волноваться вместе.

Последнее, что волнует Луи сейчас это злая Эллисон, потому что он все же видит широкую улыбку на лице подростка и это почему-то важнее.

**xxx**

Шерил обеспокоенно смотрит на Луи, когда он садится на свое место. Заноза недовольно вздыхает, а Саймон молчит. Луи не считает нужным отчитываться.

Все ненужные люди исчезают, мужчина за ними отсчитывает время, - надо же, Луи успел, осталось двадцать секунд, - и вот на сцене появляется Дермот, звучит музыка и аплодисменты, и Луи натягивает на свое лицо милую улыбку.

– Итак, Луи. Как тебе первые выступления?

– Очень сильные. Это будет непростой сезон, не так ли? – Луи слегка жмет плечами, и Дермот в подтверждение кивает:

– Итак, представь нам своего следующего конкурсанта.

О, Луи с удовольствием.

– Следующим на эту сцену выйдет парень с потрясающим чувством юмора, милыми кудряшками и невероятным голосом, - Луи довольно ухмыляется, потому что Гарри слышит это, - Берегитесь дамы, Гарри Стайлс.

Камеры разворачиваются от него к экрану и свет над судьями гаснет. Луи с улыбкой смотрит на заставку Гарри (он на самом деле очень мило скакал, строя рожицы и упал, споткнувшись), а потом на экране появляется лицо Гарри.

– Привет. Я Гарри, мне шестнадцать, я из Холмс-Чапел.

Кадры, где Гарри с Кристофером дурачатся в гостиной дома участников, сменяются на кадры с репетиций, Луи видит довольное лицо Иви, себя, сидящего и машущего рукой, затем все снова мелькает, показывая Гарри на сцене в разные дни, и слышится закадровый голос парня:

– Я действительно рад, что Луи позволил мне выбрать первую песню самому, его доверие вдохновляет, - Луи замирает, когда в ролике появляются кадры одной из репетиций.

Они сидели с Гарри возле судейского стола, и тот размахивал руками, что-то рассказывая, а Луи смеялся, не отрывая от кудрявого взгляда. Луи помнил эту историю о том, как Гарри забрался на Лондонский Глаз и понял, что у него боязнь высоты, Луи помнил, как ему было интересно слушать парня, и как они проболтали почти полтора часа о какой-то чуши. Он, черт возьми, понятия не имел, что их снимают.

Гарри говорит о том, как он готов исполнять песню, как ему нравится на проекте, и что он нашел друзей, но Луи не слушает. Прикусив губу, он смотрит, как Гарри появляется на темной сцене вместе с гитаристом и встает в центре. Ролик заканчивается и наступает тишина.

Первые аккорды, и прожектора освещают Гарри, заставляя Луи слегка улыбаться, потому что кудри парня словно нимб, на лице подростка сияет улыбка, и он, склоняясь к микрофону, начинает петь своим глубоким, чуть хриплым голосом.

_Вчера и в прошлые дни –  
Холодное солнце и сильный дождь.  
Я знаю - так было всю мою жизнь._

Свет падает только на Гарри, лишь давая намек на то, что рядом с ним сидит мужчина, перебирая струны. После всех предыдущих быстрых и ярких номеров этот действует как успокоение и расслабление.

_Это продолжается вечно,  
По кругу, быстро и медленно.  
Я знаю – это невозможно остановить._

Луи покачивает головой в такт, улыбается, когда видит слегка пританцовывающего на месте Гарри во время партии саксофона, и чуть повернув голову, скользит взглядом по зрителям. Улыбки и поднятые вверх руки, плавно движущиеся из стороны в сторону. Луи был уверен, что Гарри очаровал всех. По-другому и быть не могло.

_Я хочу знать, видел ли ты когда-нибудь дождь?  
Видел ли ты когда-нибудь дождь, падающий в солнечный день?'_

Луи смотрит на Гарри и видит, как подросток улыбается и, наконец, смотрит на него. Луи кивает и, слегка подняв руку, шевелит пальцами, намекая на их разговор. И Гарри подмигивает _ему_.

И Луи больше не обращает внимания на Саймона, поглядывающего в его сторону, или на хлопающую аудиторию, которая сразу оживляется под конец песни.

Гарри улыбается, когда Луи первый встает со своего места и хлопает с гордой улыбкой.

**xxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meh8y2Fxdi1raic5wo1_250.gif  
> http://bit.ly/1DFwTES  
> http://bit.ly/1KrXt8T  
> https://pp.vk.me/c7003/c625827/v625827562/4da2/OzVeSePzpIc.jpg  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/107694165298  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/107696079543
> 
> ‘ – Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls 
> 
> ‘ – Have You Ever Seen The Rain by Rod Stewart (оригинал Creedence Clearwater Revival)
> 
> ‘ – Иви Барнетт – тренер по вокалу на Икс-Факторе
> 
> ‘ – Брайан Фридман – хореограф на Икс-Факторе
> 
> ‘ – Le long de la route by Zaz
> 
> ‘ – Shot at the night by The Killers


	3. Chapter 3

**xxx**

Первая неделя проходит для Луи лучше всех. Все его парни остаются, и проект покидает группа Уолша (не то, чтобы Луи ехидничал… но, да, вообще-то, именно это он и делал).

Стоять на сцене перед публикой волнительно, и Луи прикладывал все усилия, чтобы внешне казаться как можно более спокойным.

Все финалисты вместе со своими наставниками вышли на сцену, рядом с Луи справа встал Джек, между ними сзади топтался Мартин, дергая лацканы своего пиджака. Луи слышал тихое бормотание Криса где-то за спиной и ощущал, как его плечо касается плеча Гарри. Подростки вертелись, пока Дермот толкал свою речь, а неразборчивый шепот Кристофера не прекращался, и Луи почти повернулся с вопросом, когда, почувствовав горячее дыхание на своей шее, замер.

Гарри наклонился еще ближе и прошептал:

– Он молится, - намекая на Криса, и это заставляет Луи расслабиться. Гарри не отстраняется, лишь чуть выглядывает из-за плеча Луи, чтобы камера могла снимать его.

Первым называют Джека. Парень возносит в воздух кулак и радостно причитает, улыбается и после объятий с Луи и парнями идет за сцену.

Луи абсолютно уверен в своих конкурсантах, но все равно чувствует, как нервозность постепенно уходит, особенно когда Дермот называет имя Мартина.

Они уходят на перерыв, во время которого Сэм Смит исполняет свой новый сингл, и Луи снова поднимается на сцену. Гарри встает слева, а Крис справа, и они с нетерпением ждут результатов.

Когда Дермот с легким придыханием называет имя Гарри, Луи почти подпрыгивает. Он крепко обнимает кудрявого и смеется, потому что Гарри выглядит как счастливый щеночек.

Оставшись на сцене лишь с Крисом, Луи становится невероятно спокойным. Кроме севшего Саймона у каждого судьи был еще как минимум один участник и Крис слишком понравился судьям, чтобы его отчислили. Но Луи все равно поворачивает голову к подростку и когда тот смотрит на него со слезами на глазах, то улыбается и шепчет:

– Горжусь тобой, приятель, - и это заставляет Криса заулыбаться.

Когда Дермот называет имя Кристофера, тот резко приседает на корточки, поднося кулаки к глазам, и Луи смеется, поднимая парня и притягивая его в объятия.

– Все твои парни в сохранности, Луи. Можешь сесть на место, - Дермот ждет, когда Крис убежит со сцены, а Луи начнет спускаться, и продолжает свою речь. Луи садится на свое место рядом с Саймоном и улыбается. Все отлично.

Они встречаются на следующий день в просторном кабинете Луи, в офисе, который тот недавно приобрел. Луи поздравляет всех с победой и оглашает тему следующей недели. Выпускной.

Неловкая тишина удивляет его, и лишь спустя пару секунд Джек признается, что свой выпускной он пропустил. Мартин рассказывает, что сдавал экзамены экстерном и настоящего выпускного не дождался. Гарри смеется, когда говорит, что был занят прослушиванием для Икс-Фактора, и не имеет понятия, какие песни подходят для этой темы, а Крис и вовсе еще не закончил школу.

Луи лишь фыркает и закатывает глаза:

– Нужно что-нибудь мелодичное и прекрасное, про подростковую любовь. Мы должны решить как можно скорее, чтобы другие участники не претендовали на эти песни. Есть у вас что-нибудь такое в репертуаре?

Джек и Гарри сразу оживляются и пускаются в длинный спор. Джек заявляет, что хочет сделать медленную версию «Королевы танцев»', а Гарри немного думает и спрашивает у Луи, может ли он спеть «Кое-что в том, как ты выглядишь этим вечером». Луи не знает, будет ли это выглядеть как-то неправильно со стороны, или он просто себе накручивает (все-таки он и парни исполняли эту песню), но Гарри выглядит таким воодушевленным, что приходится согласиться.

Крис решает исполнить Бруно Марса, а Мартин долгое время неловко ерзает на месте, молча, поэтому Луи предлагает список песен на выбор, который он составил пару дней назад, и довольно кивает, когда парень выбирает Джеймса Бланта.

Они заканчивают встречу со смехом, Гарри подхватывает Криса и танцует с ним вальс по кабинету, заставляя Джека громко хохотать.

_У меня перехватывает дыхание,  
Ты вызываешь глубоко внутри меня чувство,  
Которое я не могу описать...’_

Луи улыбается, когда Гарри перестает петь, чуть запыхавшийся и покрасневший, шумно дышащий через нос и хихикающий, и смотрит на Луи с улыбкой. Такой очаровательный.

**xxx**

Что-то меняется во вторник, когда у Луи репетиция с Джеком, и Гарри ошивается рядом.

Луи сидит на своем месте, внимательно следя за тем, как Брайан командует конкурсантом и танцорами на сцене, а Гарри роется в своем телефоне на первом ряду. Джек исполняет свою песню, слегка спотыкается и смеется, иногда пропускает слова, но продолжает петь, пытаясь изменить тональность. Луи качает головой:

– Этот парень странный. Но потрясающий.

Шум сзади резко прекращается. Луи поворачивается и смотрит, как Гарри, прищурившись, смотрит на сцену. Луи вопросительно приподнимает брови и ждет, когда Гарри на него посмотрит, но тот не отводит взгляда от сцены. В его руках больше нет телефона, подросток сложил их у себя на коленях, не отрывая взгляда от Джека.

– Действительно, потрясающий, - все же медленно соглашается Гарри, и Луи почему-то чувствует неприятный осадок. Неожиданно.

Тишина устанавливается между ними на некоторое время, Луи слышит музыку на втором плане, но не обращает внимания. Даже когда она заканчивается. Наверное, он слишком засмотрелся, как Гарри медленно покачивает головой, потому что он пропускает момент, когда тот начинает говорить:

– Я хотел бы поменять песню. Но не думаю, что это возможно.

Перескок с темы на тему сбивает с толку. Луи моргает, осознавая слова, а затем хмурится:

– Что-то не так? Но ты ведь еще не репетировал.

Гарри выглядит нерешительным. Он кусает губу и все еще не смотрит Луи в глаза.

– Нет, не обращай внимания. У меня случаются такие заскоки по настроению, да и Заноза будет говорить, что это не то, и я…

– Гарри, если ты хочешь изменить песню или номер, тебе стоит сказать мне, - Луи серьезно смотрит на подростка, чуть склонив голову, и пытается поймать его взгляд, - Я - твой наставник, но, в первую очередь, твой друг, хорошо? Я всегда на твоей стороне.

Гарри, наконец, смотрит на Луи. Как-то с надеждой и благодарностью, на его губах появляется маленькая улыбка, и он медленно кивает:

– Я учту на будущее. Но не в этот раз, правда. Я спою эту песню потом, она подходит многим темам, - Гарри пожимает плечами и переводит неприязненный взгляд на сцену, что немного удивляет. Луи тоже переводит взгляд и понимает, что Джек, выжидающе приподняв брови, ждет от него… Хоть чего-то.

Приходится строгим голосом дать команду повторить песню еще раз, отчитать Джека за лишние восклицания и пропуски слов, и как только музыка вновь начинается, Луи перестает обращать внимание на парня, вновь поворачиваясь к Гарри.

Тот внезапно выглядит странно счастливым. Он смотрит на сцену с нахальной улыбкой и поворачивается к Луи, когда тот показывает, что все его внимание снова его.

– Гарри, - начинает Луи еще раз. Он хочет быть уверенным, что парень понимает, - Если бы я мог, я бы сделал все, чтобы помочь тебе, хорошо?

Гарри замирает, словно что-то вспоминает. Секунду-другую он не решается, а затем расплывается в улыбке, разваливаясь на своем кресле, и напевает:

– _Я бы пошел куда угодно, где бы был ты'_ … - Луи замирает и приоткрывает рот, пытаясь понять, что это было, но Гарри продолжает, уверенно ухмыляясь, - Значит, вы у нас - храбрый рыцарь, мистер Томлинсон?

Луи чувствует какую-то легкость, словно вся странная напряженность последних минут внезапно покинула его, и улыбается:

– Я так понимаю, что спасать принцесс в моей компетенции?..

– Только я - не принцесса, - Гарри кивает на свои свободные джинсы и футболку с какой-то неизвестной группой и улыбается с легким сожалением, а, может быть, Луи и вовсе показалось, он все еще ужасен в распознавании эмоций.

Еще Луи ужасен в том, чтобы контролировать свои мысли и свой язык, но каким-то своим шестым чувством он уверен, что все идет правильно и так, как надо, поэтому позволяет словам вылететь из своего рта:

– Гарри, ты - _лучший_ из всех принцесс, что я когда-либо видел.

И Луи не Брюс Всемогущий, чтобы повернуть время вспять, не Эллен, у которой есть студия людей, готовых хлопать на каждое ее слово, и, если честно, Луи абсолютно точно совсем не думает своей головой. Но в этот момент все, что его волновало, это милый парень напротив, краснеющий от его слов и выглядящий просто очаровательно, лучше, чем всякая принцесса, королева, Анджелина Джоли, или кто, вообще, входит в список самых красивых женщин в мире.

Поэтому Луи лишь улыбается, когда Гарри начинает заикаться и краснеть.

А вечером в среду он нарушает все правила, когда заявляется в дом конкурсантов, но Луи знает, что там нет никого, кроме Кристофера и Гарри, поэтому особо не волнуется о последствиях.

Одним из мероприятий, запланированных продюсерами, являлось посещение клуба, чтобы конкурсанты покрасовались перед фотографами и фанатами в своих лучших нарядах. Это был ночной клуб, где одну ночь играл Тани Темпо, и Гарри с Крисом не проходили контроль по возрасту, поэтому вынуждены были остаться дома. Луи видел твиты фанаток в своей ленте, которые свидетельствовали о том, что Крис сделал твиткам, и Гарри на пару минут появился в кадре.

Луи заезжает на подъездную дорожку и глушит машину. На улице почти стемнело, под темно-голубым небом двухэтажный коттедж участников кажется еще больше, Луи видит свет на втором этаже в одной из комнат и на первом в гостиной. Он ждет, наверное, пару минут, неловко стоя в тишине и прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг, словно ожидает, что сейчас из леса покажется автобус с остальными участниками, но Луи знает, что они приедут ближе к ночи, поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, он все же ставит машину на сигнализацию и идет к дому.

На неловкий стук в дверь слышится приближающийся топот. Секунда, и перед Луи предстает удивленный Гарри. Он осматривает Луи с ног до головы: свитер, джинсы и шапочка, ничего необычного, - а затем выдыхает:

– Луи.

Луи улыбается:

– Привет, Гарри. Могу я войти?

Гарри краснеет, но пропускает Луи. Тот делает пару шагов по коридору и останавливается на пороге гостиной. Диван весь в подушках, перед ним на журнальном столике миска с мороженым, а на экране застывшие кадры Август Раша. Луи улыбается, поворачиваясь к Гарри.

– Развлекаешься, пока не наступил комендантский час, Гарри?

Гарри морщится на шутку и скрещивает руки, почти обиженно смотря на Луи.

– Не надо издеваться и шутить о моем возрасте, ладно? Я знаю, что еще слишком мал, хотя вот Крис младше меня на два...

– Гарри, я не издеваюсь над тобой, - веселое настроение пропадает. Луи не хотел обидеть Гарри, он ведь и сам раздражался, когда Найл называл того ребенком или малышом (а делал он это почти постоянно) или напоминал о разнице в возрасте. В конце концов, шесть лет - это что, так много?

Луи выглядит виноватым, когда говорит Гарри:

– Я просто хотел тебя рассмешить. Не получилось. Прости. Я не намекаю на твой возраст, на самом деле, я даже не замечаю его.

Все, что говорило в Гарри о том, что он еще был подростком, формирующимся в мужчину, это чуть пухлые щечки и немного прыщей на лице. И было отвратительном то, что Луи находил все эти недостатки очаровательным в своем несовершенстве.

Луи мог видеть, как через несколько лет этот парень вытянется, черты его лица заострятся, волосы перестанут кудрявиться и, возможно, отрастут, а мышцы окрепнут. И нескладный подросток превратится в красивого ( _хотя он красив и сейчас_ ) юношу. Настоящую звезду. Новую поп-сенсацию.

Луи моргает, когда понимает, что пялится на Гарри непозволительно долго.

Гарри бросает взгляд в сторону лестницы и смотрит на Луи с интересом:

– Что ты здесь делаешь? - и вот эту часть Луи не продумал. Он вообще не задумывался, что мог сказать в свое оправдание. Приходится улыбнуться и пожать плечами:

– Хотел поболтать с вами, ну, знаешь, посмотреть, чем вы с Крисом тут занимаетесь. Ведь вы одни в доме, - Гарри расплывается в улыбке и слегка кивает. Он проходит мимо Луи в гостиную и садится на диван, освобождая место рядом от подушек. Луи глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя некоторое волнение. Да что с ним не так?

– Итак, - протягивает он, садясь на диван, снимает обувь и залезает с ногами. Гарри улыбается этому жесту, повторяет позу лотоса за Луи и вторит:

– Итак?

Луи смеется. Неловко.

– Как ты живешь тут, Гарри? Не скучаешь по дому?

Подросток теребит в руках край подушки и задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу. Проводит по ней зубами, чуть оттягивает назад и отпускает, облизываясь.

Луи моргает.

– Скучаю, но они приезжали на первое шоу, так что... Я думаю, что не успел по ним, ну... Как следует соскучиться? - Луи улыбается, облокачиваясь на спинку, когда Гарри хихикает.

– Тебе нравится здесь? С парнями?

О, Луи - мастер вести диалог.

– О да, Крис замечательный, - Гарри оживает, полностью поворачивается телом к Луи и начинает рассказывать о шутках, которые успел проделать с другими конкурсантами Крис. Он воодушевлен, начинает активно жестикулировать и махать руками, и Луи чувствует себя так легко. Он смеется, утыкаясь лицом в свой свитер, когда Гарри говорит что-то нелепое, качает головой и запрокидывает ее.

И монолог Гарри переходит в диалог, вопросы о шоу перетекают на любимый цвет и любимый фильм, и Луи чувствует себя так волшебно легко, и у него ощущение, словно они - старые добрые друзья, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки.

Гарри заикается пару раз, много краснеет и смущается. Постоянно чешет правую щеку, когда волнуется - Луи успел запомнить это еще с Лос-Анджелеса, - много смеется и улыбается.

– Я так боялся в начале, - признается Гарри неожиданно и замолкает. Комната погружается в тишину, пока Луи думает, что ответить, но ничего не приходит в голову.

– Из-за чего?

– Я не планировал прослушиваться, если честно. Мы с парнями даже не собирались. Слишком боялись Саймона, - Гарри закатывает глаза и замолкает, начиная краснеть, - А потом все газеты запестрили заголовками, что, пока группа на отдыхе после мирового турне, Луи Томлинсон согласился стать новым судьей и... Я, вроде как, уговорил парней, что мы должны попробовать? Я...

Луи замирает. Он ждет, когда Гарри что-то скажет, но тот молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова, и эта тишина медленно убивает нервы Луи, правда.

Наконец, Гарри выдыхает:

– Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, я думаю?.. - Луи видит, как Гарри краснеет и неловко хихикает, начиная снова чесать щеку.

Да, и сам он не лучше. Ощущения, словно журналист задал неловкий незапланированный вопрос, на который у Луи нет ответа. Адреналин зашкаливает, а щеки начинают гореть, и нет ни одной мысли, за которую можно было бы уцепиться. Просто пусто.

– Просто, ладно, я могу признать, что являюсь фанатом?.. - Гарри странно волнуется, его голос скачет, и каждое предложение звучит, словно вопрос, - ...и это была мечта детства, знаешь, встретить тебя.

Гарри краснеет еще сильнее, а Луи, наконец, выдыхает, начиная широко улыбаться:

– Так значит, я - твой любимчик в группе, Гарольд?

Объяснения странному чувству нежности, возникшему у него после слов Гарри, и поведению подростка он найдет позже. Или никогда.

– Ох, да. Определенно, любимчик, - Гарри смеется уже свободнее, и Луи надеется, что вся неловкость подростка ушла, - Ты и твой голос понравились мне с первых дней, но Джемма думает, что это, потому что я делаю все наперекор ей и ее любви к Лиаму. Так что, не будем разрушать ее мечты, ладно? - Гарри кривит лицо, и они начинают смеяться, чувствуя себя невероятно легко. Потрясающе, на самом деле.

– Я рад, что ты - мой фанат, - Луи, на самом деле, невероятно горд из-за этого, и, конечно же, он и понятия не имеет почему, - Джек в прошлом году тоже сказал, что он - наш фанат. Я думал, что он льстил мне, пока не узнал, что в его комнате висит наш плакат, - Луи смеется, а Гарри лишь неправдоподобно улыбается:

– Да, Джек, действительно, - ваш фанат. И он обожает тебя. Буквально боготворит, но не рассказывай ему, что я сказал тебе об этом.

– Это будет наша маленькая тайна, - усмехается Луи, опираясь головой на руку, и Гарри улыбается, но все же уже не так широко как раньше:

– Да. Наша общая. Не скажем Джеку об этом.

**xxx**

 

Луи теряет Мартина на второй неделе. Он никак не ожидал этого, судьи хвалили выступление парня, конечно, это был не Джек, показывающий отличные результаты и высокую подготовку, но это было одно из лучших выступлений на шоу.

Луи знает, что на его лице был шок, когда Дермот объявил, что дальше проходит Джейсон из категории Шерил. Дело было в том, что Мартин был лучше.

Они переписываются с Гарри снова вечером того же дня об этом, и тот рассказывает, как стало тихо в комнате с отъездом парня. Точнее было бы сказать, что Луи переписывается с Гарри каждый день, вне зависимости от того, видятся он или нет, и это, на самом деле, странно. Они пишут сообщения о разных вещах, и это перерастает в еще кучу глупых сообщений, постоянных «о-оу» на весь дом или студию, и, естественно, все обращают внимание. Зейн проводит время с семьей и Перри, поэтому Лиам, не в лучшем расположении духа, заваливается к нему с предложением посмотреть фильм, и это здорово, проводить время вместе, но не тогда, когда Гарри пишет, что выгнал всех с кухни и теперь готовит карри сам.

Лиам странно косится, когда первые двадцать минут фильма телефон Луи звенит, а когда тот отключает звук, то начинает вибрировать. Луи не может ничего сделать, а Лиам молчит, возможно, думая, что со своим плохим настроением вспылить из-за пустяка будет проще простого.

Но, вообще-то, Луи думал о Мартине, а все снова сошлось на Гарри. Все в последнее время всегда сходится на Гарри.

Но да, они с этим милым кудрявым подростком обсуждали этот несправедливый результат голосования, и Гарри писал, что Джек и парни из группы, соседствующие с ними, начинают волноваться за себя, понимая, что конкуренция серьезная.

Это тот момент, когда реальность отрезвляет Луи. Он понимает, что его парни должны покорить публику, что не было сложной задачей, и стать еще лучшее и профессиональнее.

Темой третьей недели являлись хиты наставников, и если Джек любил исполнять «История моей жизни» для себя и хотел показать свою интерпретацию публике, то Крис удивил Луи, когда выбрал не самый первый сингл группы, который подошел бы ему по возрасту, а «Ты и я».

Когда Лиам узнал об этом, он заулыбался, а Найл начал смеяться, что мини-Лиам сделает эту песню. Лишь позже Зейн поинтересовался, что выбрал Гарри.

– _На этот раз я готов бежать? '_ Луи, он что, серьезно процитировал тебе строчку песни, как ответ на вопрос? - Зейн с круглыми глазами посмотрел на хохочущего Найла под боком и покачал головой, – Этот парнишка - настоящий тролль.

И Луи был согласен. И еще он был удивлен.

Какой-то частью своего сознания он понимал, что Гарри никогда не делает что-то случайно, и это тоже было спланировано. Гарри Стайлс без сомнений был одним из самых умных подростков во всем этом чертовом мире.

Луи помнил, как писал эту песню с Лиамом. В перерывах между туром, когда им всем было тяжело. Тяжело не видеть семью, ругаться с командой, быть на постоянном виду перед фанатами и фотографами, но продолжать улыбаться. И лишь в единственные выходные проводить время с любимыми.

Только у Лиама был Зейн, а у Зейна - Лиам, и им было с кем проводить это чертово свободное время. У Луи не было. Конечно, у Найла свободного времени не было тоже, но он слишком свободолюбив, чтобы заводить отношения, которые так хотел Луи.

И в один из таких свободных дней они просто сели и написали слова этой песни, поработали над музыкой с Джулианом и, позже, записали ее. Все сразу полюбили песню, в которой Лиам воспевал свои чувства к Зейну, а Луи лелеял надежды на светлое будущее, на взаимные отношения, наполненные любовью и доверием.

Луи не был уверен, как Гарри хочет исполнять эту песню и зачем, и он сильно жалел, что Гарри сообщил о своем выборе в сообщении. Луи бы очень хотел видеть лицо парня в тот момент. Что на нем отражалось? Блестели ли его глаза? А на губах хитрая, немного задумчивая улыбка? Волновался ли он? О чем он думал?

Но Луи не позволял себе зацикливаться.

Поэтому на следующие репетиции он зовет Найла. Немного новых фото для фанатов и совет от знающего человека было неплохим сочетанием.

Луи сидит на самом крайнем сидении - месте Уолша, - потому что его место занял Саймон, рядом с ним пониже пристроился Найл, а где-то сзади игрался с телефоном Гарри. Джек стоял на сцене, настраивая гитару, изредка посматривая на наставника, что заставило Найла ухмыляться:

– Этот парень нисколько не изменился, - Луи кивает, не отрываясь от внимательного разглядывания гитары Джека.

– Как думаешь, фанаты нормально отреагируют? - Найл фыркает на такое заявление друга и слегка бьет его по коленке:

– Серьезно, друг. Я иногда слежу за новостями, и все считают, что Джек - главный претендент на победу вместе с той группой Уолша, где три парня и девушка. Кстати, скажи мне, отношения одного из них с ней и ревность со стороны другого - это пиар, или все реально так плохо, как это показывают прессе? - Найл выглядит заинтересованным.

– Это пиар. Но послушай, Найл, - Луи смотрит на друга внимательно, - Ты уверен?

– Конечно. Слушай, мой тебе совет, занимайся этим парнем, он принесет тебе победу, я уверен.

Луи хочет сказать Найлу, что у него помимо Джека есть еще Крис и Гарри, когда слышит неловкий кашель.

Луи видит, как лицо Найла меняется на виноватое, но все быстро проходит, когда он поворачивается к Гарри и улыбается. Луи смотрит на сзади сидящего подростка, и тот совсем не подает виду, что слышал весь разговор:

– Не хотел вас отвлекать, но, кхм, можно сделать вашу фотографию? Показать сестре и вообще, - Гарри неловко, даже как-то печально улыбается. Найл начинает улыбаться:

– Конечно, малыш Стайлс. Вперед!

Луи смотрит на Найла в тот момент, когда Гарри делает фотографию. Он пытается сказать, что, наверное, нужно переснять, но Гарри зовут за сцену для еще одного интервью, и ничего не выходит. Луи глубоко вздыхает и, кинув уничтожающий взгляд на друга, поворачивается к Джеку.

Он получает сообщение от Найла в десятом часу утра на следующий день.

_Я знал, что этот ребенок не промах, ха! Я - ваш главный фанат, парень. Может шипперы переключатся, и нас перестанут сводить после этого? хаха_

Луи, прищурившись, нажимает на ссылку, прикрепленную к сообщению, и ждет, пока страничка загрузится. Он удивленно смотрит на застывшее лицо Гарри со значком проигрывания посередине и хмурится.

Это интервью, которое подросток записывал вчера, судя по его одежде. Луи нажимает на экран и ждет загрузки видео.

Гарри оживает и исчезает, на экране появляется сначала перечень вопросов, на которые Гарри должен был ответить, и Луи быстро пробегается взглядом по ним.

_Первый поцелуй. Первая звездная влюбленность. Первая серьезная влюбленность._

Луи хмурится. Начало не внушает доверия.

Лицо Гарри появляется спустя пару секунд. Луи слышит на заднем плане, как поет Джек, наблюдая, как Гарри смотрит куда-то в сторону.

– Мой первый поцелуй был в школе.

Луи прищуривается, осматривая лицо Гарри, и ждет продолжения.

– Моей первой звездной влюбленностью была Фрэнки Сэндфорд, когда она была в The Saturdays.

О, отлично, ведь Луи так интересно.

– Моей первой серьезной влюбленностью был... Луи Томлинсон.

Разумеется, Найл решил поиздеваться над ним, ведь Луи так интересно, в кого Гарри был влюблен до...

Луи моргает. Затем еще раз. Останавливает видео, перематывает и слушает еще раз.

– Мой первый поцелуй был в школе. Моей первой звездной влюбленностью была Фрэнки Сэндфорд, когда она была в The Saturdays. Моей первой серьезной влюбленностью был Луи Томлинсон.

Ничего не изменилось.

Луи выдыхает и, на всякий случай, щипает себя, чтобы убедиться, что он уже не спит.

Гарри абсолютно серьезно сказал, что Луи являлся его первой влюбленностью. В интервью.

Смотря на последние семь секунд видео, Луи не знает, чего от них ожидать, но досмотреть нужно.

Гарри снова оживает.

– Кто? - спрашивает удивленный женский голос за кадром. Гарри не смотрит в камеру, наблюдая за кем-то вне кадра, и Луи готов разозлиться, потому что он хочет посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

– Луи Томлинсон, - подросток слегка улыбается, смотря поверх камеры.

– О. Что он чувствует по этому поводу?

– Мы обсуждали это, - просто говорит Гарри и улыбается, наконец, взглянув в объектив. И Луи готов умереть или, по крайне мере, смущенно застонать и скрыться от мира в подушках под одеялом. Этот парень _не может_ быть реальным.

– О, я рада за тебя. Спасибо, Гарри!

Гарри лишь бросает взгляд на камеру в последний раз, и видео прерывается.

Луи в растерянности смотрит на застывшую страницу, не понимая, что ему делать. Однако, долго размышлять на эту тему не приходится. Будильник на телефоне напоминает, что через час в студии начнутся репетиции общего номера, и Луи лучше поторопиться.

Весь день проходит сумбурно и быстро. Гарри и Криса он впервые замечает только ближе к вечеру. Луи занят документами, поэтому пропускает вопрос второго мальчика:

– А где Джек?

– Я думал, что мы тренируемся по очереди, - говорит Гарри, осторожно присаживаясь на кресло рядом с Луи. Тот, не отрываясь от бумаг, бормочет:

– Нет, он репетирует отдельно, - в голове одни цифры и вычисления, поэтому вопрос Гарри отвлекает:

– Отдельно?

Луи кивает, поправляя свои очки на носу, и смотрит на подростка:

– Так как он играет на гитаре в каждом своем номере, я хотел попросить руководство поменять план тренировок, но и нынешний был неплох, - Луи пожимает плечами, - Вы репетируете через день по вечерам, очень удачно, потому что мы можем задержаться, если у Джека возникнут проблемы с инструментами.

– Задержаться на репетиции с Джеком? - Гарри вопросительно смотрит на Луи, и тот кивает, вновь переключаясь на документы:

– Ага.

Наставшая тишина между ними не ощущается, потому что вокруг все еще бегают люди, что-то выкрикивая, и Луи считает, что разговор закончен.

– То есть репетиции у Джека будут продолжительнее, чем у нас? - вновь спрашивает Гарри. Луи устало выдыхает, поправляет очки и вновь смотрит на подростка, который уставился на него в ответ. Краем глаза видно Криса, удивленно смотрящего на друга.

– Наверное, да. Я не знаю? Как получится.

– То есть, если бы у нас были инструменты, ты бы репетировал с нами дольше, - Гарри ухмыляется, а Луи моргает, не понимая.

– Эм, я, наверное, пойду... - Крис переводит неловкий взгляд с Гарри на Луи, - На сцену... прорепетирую танец и… Да.

Младший парень ретируется, и Луи вздыхает и открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что не так, но Гарри резко подскакивает со своего места и уходит со словами:

– Пойду дам еще какое-нибудь интервью, - а Луи вспоминает о том интервью, которое он видел с утра, но ничего не говорит и лишь смотрит на удаляющуюся спину.

Если честно, он не понимал странного поведения подростка, а еще никогда не сталкивался с подобным, поэтому чувствует растерянность и озадаченность, но у него совсем нет времени об этом думать.

В конце концов, Гарри всего лишь подросток. Ребенок, как говорит Найл.

Луи не думает о том, насколько сильно он себе противоречит. Гораздо важнее закончить с документами в срок.

**ххх**

Гарри стоит на сцене, и Луи улыбается, смотря на парня с гордостью.

_Огни в твоих глазах невозможно не заметить,  
Но я в тонущей лодке, и время на исходе.  
Без тебя я никогда не выберусь отсюда живым._

Луи внимательно следит за тем, как Гарри стоит, прижимая к себе микрофонную стойку, подмигивает девушкам (что было странным), посылает воздушный поцелуй Шерил, и просто наслаждается выступлением.

И не смотрит на Луи.

_Конечно, мое будущее будет непредсказуемым,  
Если я сверну с намеченного пути и не удержу тебя рядом.  
Всегда будут люди, которые нас осудят,  
Но я знаю, да, я знаю, мы будем в порядке._

Луи чуть хмурится и ерзает, когда Гарри наклоняется и соприкасается пальцами с одной из зрительниц. Все не было в порядке.

Последние три дня репетиций Гарри почти не смотрел на Луи, больше не улыбался ему, показывая очаровательные ямочки, и проводил время в компании Криса и девочки из категории Саймона. А еще не было сообщений. То есть совсем никаких. Луи ощущал тревогу, беспокойство и что-то еще, пока непонятное, но однозначно неприятное.

Единственное, чем он успокаивал свои чувства, которые появились очень не вовремя, так это тем, что Луи просто слишком сильно привязался к своим парням.

_На этот раз я готов бежать,  
Сбежать из этого города и следовать за солнцем,  
Потому что я хочу принадлежать тебе,  
А ты хочешь принадлежать мне._

Луи переводит взгляд от той самой фанатки на Гарри и замирает, понимая, что тот смотрит прямо на него.

_На этот раз я готов бежать  
Я принадлежу тому месту, где ты._

Луи смотрит, как Гарри оглядывает толпу и тянет высокую ноту, в оригинале принадлежащую Зейну.

_Потому что я хочу быть свободным  
Я хочу быть твоим._

Луи прищуривается, когда Гарри снова поворачивается к судьям на куплете и улыбается. Луи слышит, как справа улюлюкает Шерил, и слева пальцами отбивает ритм Саймон.

Песня заканчивается, и Гарри замирает, ослепленный софитами. Толпа взрывается аплодисментами, слышатся крики девушек, и Шерил подскакивает со своего места, радостно хлопая, а Саймон даже свистит на пару секунд и смеется. Луи едва поднимается со своего места, чувствуя слабость в ногах. Начиная хлопать, и лишь видя, что камера направлена на него, он старается взять себя в руки. Что это была за чертовщина?

Когда Дермот выходит и обнимает Гарри, а затем дает слово судьям, Луи уже готовиться принимать комплименты, потому что его Гарри был шикарен, но тут Уолш решает высказаться первым. _Прекрасно._

– Это было мило, - говорит тот, улыбаясь, - Я слышу, как ты разбил миллионы сердец сейчас прямо со своего места!

Луи удерживает себя, чтобы не закатить глаза и смотрит на Уолша с улыбкой, ожидая продолжения.

– Все было действительно в твоем стиле, Гарри. Хотя я бы посмотрел, как ты будешь ощущать себя за пределами романтичных песен о любви, - Луи приподнимает брови, в то время как Заноза улыбается, - Или Луи решил, что вы с Джеком будете дамскими угодниками?

Дермот и Уолш наигранно смеются, а Луи выдавливает любезную улыбку.

– Такой парень может выбрать любую, - Дермот слегка похлопывает молчаливого Гарри по плечу, и тот неловко улыбается и краснеет.

– Мне кажется, это было замечательно, и я не соглашусь с Луи, - Шерил улыбается, - Твоя интерпретация была ничуть не хуже оригинала, в некоторых моментах даже лучше, - все смеются, когда Шерил целует Луи в щеку и хихикает, - И у меня сложилось ощущение, что это было посвящением кому-то. Я думаю, что это было очень хорошо для тебя, Гарри. Лучшее выступление вечера.

Луи довольно улыбается, смотря на Гарри, но тот не отрывает взгляд от Шерил и благодарно кивает.

– Учитывая, что ты спел песню группы один, это заслуживает похвалы. Отличное исполнение. Лучший твой номер на данный момент, - зрители снова аплодируют, свистят, и Гарри смеется, благодаря Саймона. Луи наклоняется чуть ближе к микрофону, не отрывая от подростка взгляд:

– Я действительно рад, что позволяю тебе выбирать песни самому, Гарри. Ты добился больших успехов за три недели, и я очень тобой горжусь, - Гарри прикусывает губу, смотря на Луи, и немного улыбается, но Луи не видит ямочек.

– Что ж, мнения судей разделились. Как ты себя ощущаешь, Гарри? Считаешь ли, что это было твоим лучшим выступлением? – Дермот с заботой смотрит на подростка и Гарри улыбается:

– Я надеюсь, что это будет моим не последним лучшим выступлением, - Дермот и Саймон смеются, а Луи закатывает глаза. Очаровательный.

Дермот говорит номер, по которому за Гарри можно будет голосовать, и парень убегает за сцену. Спустя два номера выступает Джек, и Уолш расхваливает парня и говорит о том, как он рад, что тот вернулся на проект. Луи хочется закатить глаза.

Шоу заканчивается (никому так и не удается затмить Гарри, если кто-то спросит Луи), и Луи пробирается за сцену. Он находит парней в одном из коридоров. Крис и Джек налетают на Луи с объятиями, и Луи обнимает их в ответ, а затем отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.

Тот улыбается, смотря на него, и да, приходится признать, что Луи совсем ничего не понимает в поведении этого подростка и, вообще, всех тинейджеров (кроме Криса разве что).

Джек прощается, когда видит в конце коридора своих родителей, а Лесли и его приятель, чьего имени Луи не помнил, утаскивают Криса в сторону туалетов, поэтому они с Гарри остаются наедине.

– Это было потрясающе, - улыбается Луи, а Гарри усмехается, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Спасибо. Но у Криса получилось лучше. У Джека тем более.

– Нет, Гарри, - Луи хмурится, - Шерил права, это было твое лучшее выступление. Не слушай Уолша, ему лишь бы сказать что-нибудь противоречащее. Он иногда такой идиот.

Это заставляет Гарри тихо засмеяться, смешно морща нос. Между ними ненадолго устанавливается тишина, и Луи не знает, что сказать, да и не хочет, потому что Гарри засмеялся на его шутку, и этого достаточно.

– Мне пора, - слегка скованно говорит подросток и улыбается Луи, - Увидимся завтра. Посмотрим, не вылечу ли я.

И Гарри медленно уходит. Он не приобнимает Луи на прощание, не говорит больше ни слова, и, когда исчезает за поворотом, тот недовольно хмурится.

Вечером того же дня Зейн заваливается к нему на квартиру с пивом и пиццей и Луи решает спросить у друга совета со стороны.

– Но... - Зейн удивленно моргает, когда Луи заканчивает, а затем начинает улыбаться, - Ты, правда, не понимаешь?

Луи хмурится:

– Чего я не понимаю?

– Луи, если все так, как ты мне рассказал, а я допускаю мысль, что Найл - идиот, и не следит за языком в присутствии кого-то... - Зейн делает секундную паузу, словно надеясь, что Луи догадается сам, но бесполезно, так что он все же выдыхает, - Гарри ревнует, Лу. Это же очевидно.

Луи давится пивом, кашляет и удивленно смотрит на друга, отставляя стакан куда-нибудь подальше.

– Прости? Ревнует? - Луи моргает, - Кого? И зачем?

Зейн отпивает немного из своей кружки, ставит ее на специальную подставку на столе и складывает руки на груди. Выражение лица лучшего друга явно говорит о том, что Луи - идиот, но он и правда не понимает.

– Ты обсуждал с ним, какой Джек потрясающий. Позже Найл при нем говорит, что зрители любят Уолтона и открыто заявляет, что тебе лучше сосредоточить внимание только на одном конкурсанте. И позволь заметить, я еще поговорю с Найлом о его поведении… - Луи открывает рот, желая защитить ирландца, но Зейн продолжает, - Потом ты заявляешь ему и Крису, что у Джека условия лучше, чем у них, и у него больше времени. Лу, ты буквально открытым текстом говоришь о том, что не веришь в них, а потом удивляешься, почему Гарри так реагирует. Да, может он и умен для своего возраста, но в нем все еще бушуют гормоны, а игнорированием тебя он выражает свои чувства.

Голос Зейна мягкий и обволакивающий. Он заботливо смотрит на Луи, который переваривает информацию, и вздыхает:

– Я не могу знать всех мотивов его поведения, но, кажется, основная причина вполне очевидна.

Луи вздыхает, устало проводя рукой по лицу. Дурацкий голос диктора Большого Брата монотонно зачитывает основные моменты прошлой серии, а Зейн продолжает смотреть все так же участливо, и это жутко раздражает.

– Я не хотел, чтобы он и Крис это восприняли так. Это очень эгоистично выглядит со стороны, да? - Луи морщится, когда Зейн пожимает плечами и улыбается, как бы говоря да, - Я даже не это имел в виду и теперь не знаю, что делать. Просто это была напряженная неделя, от меня требовали отчетности везде. Саймон, Эллисон, Мейсон...

Луи смотрит на друга, убеждаясь, что тот понимает. Зейн кивает и ободряюще сжимает его плечо. Последние два года Луи буквально жил мечтой о собственном продюсерском центре, а последний год боролся с бывшим менеджментом за воплощение мечты в реальность. Теперь, когда все было обговорено, единственным, что вселяло в Луи раздражение, были бесконечные налоговые счета и ссуды, которые ему присылал его юрист.

– Я понимаю, что ты имел в виду не это, но Лу, они ведь тебя не знают так, как знаю я. Ты задел Гарри, когда пренебрег им и Кристофером. Я помню, ты не хотел быть, как Мел Би. Так вот, получилось все совсем наоборот.

Луи морщится. Мел Би была поклонницей полного контроля и не любила близкое общение с конкурсантами... Луи любил.

Луи решает, что должен, во что бы то ни стало, доказать Гарри, что он не имел ничего такого в виду. Просто большая ответственность заставила его зациклиться на одном, и это неправильно. Луи начинает осознавать, как ужасно это смотрелось со стороны, но время не повернуть вспять.

На следующий вечер возле него вертится стилист, пока Шерил болтает с мужем по телефону, а Уолш читает газету, сидя напротив. Анна, стилистка Луи, - наводящая страх девушка, и он ее, на самом деле, боится, поэтому стоит, не шевелясь, позволяя поправлять костюм.

Луи стоял на третьем месте в топе самых стильных мужчин Великобритании, и терять свои позиции он не собирался.

Парни стоят возле дверей, готовясь выйти под аплодисменты публики, и Луи слегка улыбается, подходя ближе.

Джек смотрит поверх головы Гарри, замечает Луи и приветственно машет. Луи приближается к парням почти вплотную, когда Гарри резко оборачивается, и между ними нет и миллиметра свободного места.

Он резко останавливается, чувствуя тяжесть тела подростка, руки автоматически замирают на предплечье Гарри, и он смотрит в широко распахнувшиеся зеленые глаза.

– Ох, прости-прости-прости... - Гарри неловко отступает, вырываясь из хватки, и краснеет.

– Ничего, - улыбается Луи. Крис рядом с Гарри смеется, закидывает руку другу на плечо и подключает Луи в разговор.

Они стоят так, пока к ним не подходит девушки из команды техников и не просит подняться на ступеньку. Через пару секунд за дверьми слышится музыка, и Луи начинает идти вперед, спускаясь на сцену и улыбаясь, когда фанаты кричат громче.

Пока на сцену выходит Уолш с группами, Луи чуть поворачивается и осматривает своих парней. Джек встает справа за Крисом, держа руку на плече подростка и улыбаясь, Гарри встает слева от Луи. Получается так, что между Луи и Крисом есть небольшой промежуток, тогда как они с Гарри оказываются почти вплотную друг к другу, и это, на самом деле, не большое дело, и Луи отмечает это просто так. Конечно же.

Дермот приветствует зрителей, говорит о голосовании, повторном просмотре номеров и обворожительно улыбается. Луи с улыбкой следит за короткими отрывками песен на экране, иногда посматривая на остальных конкурсантов. Двойное исключение. Сегодня двойное исключение.

Дермот говорит, что назовет первое имя, в студии устанавливается тишина, и Луи приоткрывает рот, когда он произносит имя Джека.

Джек в неверии, он удивленно качает головой, благодарит Луи, обнимая, затем по очереди обнимает Гарри и Криса и спускается со сцены. Луи смотрит на остальных конкурсантов и видит, как Уолш пожимает плечами, а Саймон показывает ему большой палец. Надо же.

Спустя еще три участника они уходят на перерыв и слушают новый сингл Элли Голдинг, а затем вновь поднимаются, и Луи приобнимает своих парней за талию.

Гарри проходит дальше.

Он обнимает Криса и только потом прижимает к себе Луи, и не то, чтобы тот заострял на этом внимание, просто небольшое наблюдение.

Гарри спрыгивает со сцены, и Луи глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя раздражение, потому что Крис выступил лучше, чем эта группка Занозы, которая уже давно за кулисами. Луи чувствует беспокойство, когда остается четыре участника, но он не теряет Криса. Его имя называют последним, оставляя двух участников на выбывание, и Луи чувствует то облегчение, которое отчетливо видно на лице подростка.

Судьи выбирают между группой Уолша и той девочкой Саймона (как выясняется Сандрой), которая все крутилась возле Гарри, и Луи нисколько не жалеет, что голосует за ее отправление домой, пусть счастливый Заноза и светится за свою группу, как тысячи люстр. Это ничего не значит.

Позже за кулисами у Луи берут интервью, и он улыбается, иногда бросает взгляд на камеру.

– Джек выступил, как всегда, на высоте. Крис был хорош. Гарри стал настоящей звездой сегодняшнего вечера, - _звездой всей жизни._

Луи качает головой, стараясь собрать мысли в кучу:

– Горжусь своими парнями.

И Луи действительно гордится. Он говорит им об этом и через полчаса, когда находит конкурсантов в гримерке. Джек болтает по телефону с мамой, а Гарри и Крис обнимают Сандру. Луи поджимает губы, привлекает внимание парней и просит их выйти на секунду.

Они договариваются о встрече в кафе, Луи еще раз поздравляет парней и заставляет себя уйти до того, как парни вернутся к прежним делам.

Он старается все исправить на новой неделе.

Расписание поменяли, и исправлять его не представлялось возможным, поэтому Луи старается контролировать каждое свое действие рядом с Гарри, чтобы показать, что тот ошибается.

Он задерживается с Крисом и Гарри по вечерам, иногда даже слишком надолго, что приходится отправлять машину с конкурсантами домой и самому подвозить парней в их дом, и, да, это против правил, но когда Луи это волновало.

Луи хочет взвыть, думая, что все летит в тартарары, когда он задерживается на репетиции с Гарри в среду и там упоминает, что с Джеком они столько не занимаются, хотя Луи ведет себя с Уолтоном намного строже, чем с кудрявым подростком (конечно, вторую часть он не говорит)

– Это из-за того, что он подкованнее нас, - смеется Гарри, и Луи улыбается и посмеивается тоже, хотя мысленно пытается панически сообразить обижает ли это Гарри или нет, но тот выглядит вполне довольным времяпрепровождением с Луи, и это заставляет думать, что все хорошо.

Луи решается написать Гарри сам во вторник, после, казалось бы, дружелюбной репетиции. Это обычное _«подумал, что завтра сможем поиграть со светом на припеве. Ты будешь сиять»_ , но Гарри отвечает ему _«ммм Гарри Стайлс в свете софитов»_ , и их диалог продолжается до двух ночи, пока Луи не отрубается под клипы на MTV.

Так что, к четвергу устанавливается перемирие в их странных отношениях, думает Луи.

Крис и Гарри периодически дают интервью, поэтому слоняются по студии в свободное от репетиции общего номера время. Луи прогоняет номер Джека последний раз, когда ему приходит сообщение от Найла, и тут же в поле зрения появляется Эллисон и сообщает о прибывшем автобусе, чтобы отвезти конкурсантов домой. Подростки где-то потерялись, а в свободное время они исчезают постоянно, если не крутятся под носом, так что Луи довольно улыбаясь, подходит к Джеку напоследок и обнимает его, говоря о том, как все хорошо выглядит со стороны.

Постепенно все расходятся, оставляя Луи наедине с новой стопкой документов от юриста и парой листов с новыми мелодиями от Саймона. Он усаживается в судейской гримерке на диване и читает почти до двенадцати, когда один из охранников говорит, что студия закрывается.

Луи, собрав все вещи в небольшой рюкзак, покидает здание, идет к своему припаркованному Рэндж Роверу на другой стороне дороги и почти заводит машину, когда взгляд скользит вверх и натыкается на кудрявую голову, отдаляющуюся в темноте от высотного здания.

Луи хмурится, отстегиваясь и вылезая из салона. Он ставит машину на сигнализацию, перебегает дорогу и быстрым шагом следует за Гарри, дергая его за рукав, едва догнав.

Гарри секунду выглядит испуганным, затем выдыхает, видя Луи, и неловко улыбается:

– Привет?

– Гарри, - Луи хмурится, внимательно смотря на подростка, - Ты нарушаешь правила.

Гарри опускает голову и кивает:

– Я знаю, да.

– Я не вижу особого раскаяния, - Гарри фыркает:

– Ты мне не отец, ладно? Шесть лет не двадцать.

Луи чувствует себя задетым, но не из-за упомянутой разницы в возрасте, а потому, что он действительно волнуется о парне, и тот просто так сейчас собрался идти по темной улице Лондона один...

– Как ты сбежал?

– Я не сбегал, - Гарри пожимает плечами, - Я прятался в танцевальном классе, потому что там никого нет, а водителя подговорил Крис. Он сказал, что я жутко соскучился по своей маме и хочу увидеть ее немедленно, поэтому она приехала в город и ждет меня в отеле. Я пообещал ему, что с утра буду на месте, и его не отчитают.

– И он действительно поверил, что шестнадцатилетний парень слишком сильно соскучился по маме? - Луи скептически приподнимает брови, скрещивая руки на груди и перемещая вес на другую ногу. Гарри краснеет:

– Нет. Поэтому пришлось звонить маме и рассказывать ей, как я по ней соскучился, - Луи смеется, качая головой:

– Поразительно. Но зачем это? - Луи секунду медлит и осторожно добавляет, - Ты сбегаешь к кому-то?

Гарри качает головой:

– Мне просто надо было подумать. Но теперь я точно поеду туда, - Луи понимает, что если бы он не увидел Гарри, тот бы остался в городе, но ничего не говорит и лишь улыбается подростку:

– Хорошо. Но я обязан довезти тебя до дома,- Гарри хмурится.

– Спасибо, но это отвлекает тебя, я дойду до кафе и закажу такси, так что...

Луи тоже хмурится, мечтая настучать этому парню по голове.

– Гарри, никакого такси. Быстро в мою машину, - Луи кивает в сторону своего автомобиля и уже было разворачивается, но Гарри стоит, нерешительно закусив губу, что заставляет его повернуться в ожидании.

– Гарри?..

– Я, наверное, правда, лучше на такси...

\- Если ты действительно фанат с давнего времени, то должен знать, что я сбегал из дома конкурсантов, и, как никто другой, знаю, что ни один порядочный таксист не повезет шестнадцатилетнего подростка за город в первом часу ночи.

– Луи, я… - Гарри начинает, и Луи не выдерживает и строго смотрит прямо в глаза подростку:

– Садись в мою машину, Гарольд. Сейчас же.

Гарри широко раскрывает свои глаза и секундой позже моргает, облизывая губы, что слегка сбивает концентрацию Луи.

И Луи все равно, что он придумает, когда подросток заметит неладное, потому что главное то, что Гарри все-таки соглашается и смиренно направляется к его машине.

Их поездка проходит в тишине под монолог ди-джея BBC 1, когда Гарри видит Лондонский Глаз и замечает, что его везут не в том направлении.

– Куда мы?..

– Обычная дорога на ремонте уже третий день, а на объезде случилась серьезная авария, - говорит Луи вместо ответа, и Гарри хмурится, словно пытаясь что-то понять.

– Но как я доберусь до...

Видимо, придется сказать.

– Мы едем ко мне домой, кудрявый, - говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри на светофоре, и тот в совершенном шоке, и даже, кажется, не дышит.

Луи поворачивается обратно, осматривая приборную панель, пока Гарри сидит в тишине.

– Почему? - тихо спрашивает подросток. Луи вздыхает:

– Гарри, мы простоим на объезде два часа, если не три, и прибудем в дом к четырем утра. А в шесть тебя разбудят для репетиции. Как думаешь, есть рациональное зерно в моих действиях?

– А с утра? - Гарри уже не возражает, чему Луи бесконечно рад. Он выворачивает руль влево, поворачивая на перекрестке, и вздыхает:

– Утром я привезу тебя в студию, отчитаю Криса за то, что он вообще тебе потакает, а также скажу водителю, чтобы он не спускал с тебя глаз во время ваших передвижений, - Гарри обиженно дует губы, смотря на Луи, но тот перестает смотреть на его нахмуренные брови, чтобы не поддаться. Не в этот раз.

– Да ладно, ты же сам сбегал.

Луи, молча, останавливается на светофоре.

– Луи, серьезно?

Тишина.

– Лу?

Голос Гарри, тихий и печальный, заставляет Луи покрыться мурашками. Противостоять обеспокоенному и, даже, расстроенному подростку Луи не может, поэтому он вздыхает, переключая передачу, и говорит, оглядываясь на Гарри:

– Гарри, я был почти на полтора года старше тебя, и у меня была личная причина, действительно важная, касающаяся меня, моей группы и нашего будущего. Я не вижу причин у тебя вести себя так необдуманно.

Гарри хмурится, видимо переваривая новую информацию, а Луи вздыхает, вспоминая тот вечер пятилетней давности.

Саймон собрал группу у себя в офисе и напрямую спросил у Луи о его ориентации перед парнями. Да, конечно Луи знает, что парни знали с самого начала, но они не говорили об этом, и ему было жутко неловко и стыдно за то, что он так подводит группу уже сейчас и соответствует этому гребанному стереотипу, что в бойзбендах всегда есть «тот, который гей».

Поэтому Луи сбежал из дома конкурсантов, и Саймон нашел его в своем доме в Донкастере лишь на следующий день.

Это была важная причина, как сказал Луи. У Гарри все действительно было хорошо (насколько Луи знает) и сбегать не было смысла.

Они доезжают до многоэтажного дома, и Луи въезжает на нижний уровень парковки. Гарри тихо сидит на пассажирском кресле, свернувшись комочком, и выглядит таким хрупким, что Луи чувствует себя виноватым.

Он глушит машину и, отстегнув ремень, поворачивается:

– Пойдем. У меня есть какао. - Гарри улыбается против воли, и Луи доволен собой. И нет, он не купил какао после разговора с Гарри ( _«моя мама всегда давала мне его, когда я лажал соло и говорила, что я - будущая звезда, и должен репетировать усерднее»_ ), он купил его, потому что Найл часто заявляется к нему, и почему бы не побаловать его чем-то новеньким. И Лиам, кажется, тоже любит эту противную жижу. Или Зейн, Луи точно не помнил.

Они поднимаются на лифте до пятого этажа, и Луи ведет Гарри к двери своей квартиры. Поворачивая ключ в замке, он пытается вспомнить, насколько плачевное состояние в комнатах, и результат не то, чтобы плохой, на самом деле, у Луи почти чисто.

Луи включает свет в прихожей, снимает обувь и поворачивается, смотря, как Гарри неловко оглядывается.

– Я живу с сестрой, но она уехала с подругами на какую-то неделю моды или что-то такое по работе, так что, пока ее комната свободна, - Гарри чуть улыбается и кивает, а затем смеется на продолжение рассказа: - Не волнуйся, комната раньше была гостевой и ничего розового или девчачьего там нет.

– Мне нравится розовый, я думаю… Так что, мне все равно. Да, и против чего-то «девчачьего» я ничего не имею, - Луи приподнимает брови, закрывая дверь на замок.

– Я это учту.

Луи проводит Гарри через коридор в гостиную, показывая по пути расположение других комнат, и подросток увлеченно оглядывается. На одной стене в коридоре висят фотографии, а напротив стоит большой стеклянный шкаф с кубками и наградами One Direction, разными дипломами (Гарри видит сертификат от Книги рекордов Гиннеса и присвистывает), а также книгами и какими-то сувенирами и безделушками.

В гостиной просторно и даже пусто. Луи падает на большой диван у восточной стены, думая над тем, что предложить, чтобы Гарри было как можно более комфортно.

– Ну, как тебе мое жилище?

Гарри присаживается на диван, стягивая с себя толстовку, и Луи видит знак KISS.

– Не знаю, - Гарри трясет рукой, заставляя свои фенечки и браслеты стучать, и оглядывает стену с плазменным телевизором, - Я почему-то думал, что ты живешь в доме.

Луи усмехается.

– Почему?

– Ты производишь такое впечатление, - честно отвечает подросток и смотрит на ожидающего объяснения Луи. - Я просто думал, что тебе подходит большой дом, знаешь, как твой в Лос-Анджелесе, с огромным двором, чтобы можно было уместить большую семью, завести собаку, чтобы у детей было много места, и... - Гарри заканчивает почти шепотом, полностью смущенный. Луи задумчиво улыбается:

– Да? Это очень... мило. Я, хм, хочу дом, знаешь? - Гарри кивает, хотя наверняка не понимает, и Луи старается объяснить, - Я думаю, что точно купил бы дом, если бы находился в серьезных отношениях сейчас. А так мне хватает квартиры, - Луи как-то печально улыбается, - Не хочется, честно говоря, возвращаться в пустую квартиру, а дом в несколько раз больше, поэтому не вижу смысла заводить его пока.

Пока.

Гарри кивает, облокачиваясь на диванную подушку, и зевает:

– Да, я думаю, ты прав. Но у тебя все равно впечатляющая квартира.

Луи смеется, наклоняется ближе к парню и теребит его кудряшки. Они мягкие и упругие. Луи хочет потрогать их еще раз.

– Спасибо, кудрявый. А теперь иди в ванную, я принесу тебе чистые вещи и разберу постель.

Гарри смущенно подскакивает, оглядывается, словно вспоминает мини-экскурсию Луи и, наконец, идет в коридор.

Когда из ванной слышится щелчок, Луи встает и идет в свою комнату, зевая на ходу.

Жутко хочется посетить ванную и улечься спать, потому что день был длинным и плодотворным, и Луи чувствует себя уставшим, но он достает дополнительный комплект белья, одну из своих футболок и, вспомнив джинсы Гарри, еще спортивные штаны. Луи долго стоит перед раскрытыми дверьми, чувствуя себя жутко неловко, но он все-таки глубоко вздыхает и кладет в одежду боксеры, а затем относит все в ванную с махровым полотенцем.

В комнате Лотти на удивление прибрано, поэтому Луи лишь стелет новый постельный комплект поверх старого и идет в свою комнату, на ходу снимая футболку.

Он проверяет Гарри лишь через полчаса, когда сам выходит из душа. Подросток сидит на кровати и что-то тычет в телефоне, но тут же его убирает, когда видит в дверях Луи.

Взгляд Гарри медленно поднимается с ног в домашних штанах на открытые бицепсы и грудь в майке. Луи видит, что взгляд парня останавливается на татуировках на его руках, и тоже смотрит на них. Человечек на скейтборде, глобус, гвозди и пара мелких татуировок в честь парней и важных событий его жизни.

Луи снова смотрит на Гарри и улыбается, потому что его футболка подростку чуть великовата, и он выглядит таким домашним, каким Луи его никогда не видел.

– Нравятся татуировки, Гарольд?

Гарри вздрагивает.

– Да?.. Если они на ком-то.

Луи смеется, облокачиваясь о дверной косяк:

– О, малыш, я тоже так говорил, и посмотри, что из этого вышло, - Луи показывает свои запястья, а затем дергает штаны, намекая на ногу, - Скоро я буду весь в рисунках.

Гарри улыбается:

– Их ведь набивают, когда они что-то значат. Важное в жизни. Не думаю, что у меня есть что-то такое, - Луи качает головой:

– Никогда не говори «никогда». Ведь ты мог подумать в свои одиннадцать, что пройдешь до финальных выступлений Икс-Фактора и встретишь свою первую серьезную влюбленность в жюри? - Луи замолкает, осознавая свои слова. Слишком поздно. Смех Гарри прерывается, и подросток растерянно смотрит на Луи, почти панически, моргая своими широко раскрытыми глазами, и нужно срочно что-то сказать, но в голове пусто.

– Я думаю, что даже не мечтал, - наконец говорит Гарри медленно, - С другой стороны...

Подросток прерывается, начиная зевать, и Луи нежно улыбается.

– Давай спать, Гарри. У нас еще есть время.

Гарри улыбается немного скованно и лезет под одеяло, не дожидаясь ухода Луи. Тот выключает свет и прикрывает за собой дверь.

Луи доходит до своей комнаты, закрывает дверь и, прислонившись к ней, сползает на пол, выдыхая.

Что он творит.

**ххх**

Луи просыпается от будильника. Он потягивается в своей постели, затем шаркая ногами, идет до кухни, зевая, и останавливается в дверях, мечтательно улыбаясь, когда видит кудрявую голову над плитой.

А затем Луи видит фирменное лицо Найла _«не знаю, что происходит, но я буду издеваться над тобой вечность»_ и понимает, что это не сон. Дерьмо.

– Найл? - Луи проходит на кухню и видит, как поворачивается голова Гарри на его голос. Подросток стоит над чем-то, смутно напоминающим яичницу и смущенно, но приветливо улыбается:

– Доброе утро.

– Привет, Гарри, - Луи улыбается подростку, садясь за стол, и смотрит на Найла, который переводит круглые глаза с Гарри на Луи и обратно. И так по кругу.

– Посмотришь за завтраком? Я в ванну, - Гарри неловко улыбается парням и исчезает из комнаты, которая погружается в тишину до глухого щелчка в коридоре.

– Ты _переспал_ с ним? - первое, что выпаливает Найл. Глаза Луи расширяются:

– Что? Нет! Почему ты так думаешь? И что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

– Я писал тебе вчера, что привезу ноты! Я приезжаю, а дверь мне открывает сонный Гарри, - Найл смотрит на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами и шепчет, - Ты опорочил этого ребенка? Луи, как тебе не...

– Найл, заткнись, с чего ты вообще это взял?!

Луи подскакивает со своего места и подходит к плите, выключая газ. А затем, чуть успокоившись, снова оборачивается к Найлу и качает головой:

– Гарри сбежал вчера. Я задержался в студии и увидел его, отчитал... - _лжец,_ \- ...а ехать за город сквозь пробки и аварию было поздно. Я привез его сюда, и мы разбрелись по комнатам спать. С чего ты вообще решил, что между нами что-то было?

– Серьезно, Томлинсон? - Найл закатывает глаза, - Ты не перестаешь думать об этом парне с первого дня, а он называет тебя своей первою любовью. Эд уже пишет песню о ваших отношениях и готовится дать интервью о том, что он стал одним из первых, кто увидел зарождающиеся чувства, - Найл наклоняется над столом и тычет в себя пальцем, - Луи, это _я_ увидел зарождающиеся чувства первым, а не он, ты должен сказать ему!

Луи моргает, пытаясь понять, что несет друг.

– Успокойся. Все, что ты говоришь это бред, ясно? Я не спал с Гарри, не заинтересован в Гарри или в ком-то еще.

Найл не выглядит убежденным.

– Внушай себе это дальше, но я живу в реальном мире, - парень прищуривается и понижает голос. - Готов поспорить, ты разбил его группу, чтобы он был при тебе. Я помню, как ты говорил, что они тебе нравятся.

Найл ехидно улыбается, а Луи раздраженно закатывает глаза:

– Не неси бред.

Найл фыркает:

– Ты защищаешь его и постоянно говоришь о нем. Регулярно переписываешься и обязательно упоминаешь хоть что-то о Гарри в любом диалоге со мной или Зейном. Или Лиамом. Луи, ты бы видел свое лицо несколько минут назад, - Найл хмурится, выглядя обеспокоенным, и вздыхает:

– Не отрицай, что это не нормальное для тебя поведение. И с остальными парнями не так.

– Все, что ты сказал, это обычные проявления дружбы и заботы с моей стороны, - Луи уже начинает доставать эта тема, потому что он не думал о Гарри в романтичном смысле.

Или думал, один раз, но это было представление Гарри в роли бойфренда для какой-нибудь милой девушки его возраста, так что не столь важно.

Найл лишь фыркает, крутя в руках полупустую чашку чая:

– Серьезно, Лу, я думал, что ты догадаешься раньше, что... Манчестер продует, и это настолько смешной счет, что я даже не могу издеваться над тобой без угрызений совести.

Луи удивленно поворачивается к Найлу, собираясь спросить, что за чушь он несет, когда в комнату входит Гарри, и Луи замирает, внимательно смотря на Найла и чувствуя благодарность.

Гарри, молча, раскладывает яичницу по тарелкам и ставит их на стол, осторожно присаживаясь между Луи и Найлом:

– О чем болтаете? - Гарри переводит взгляд с Луи на Найла, и тот улыбается подростку:

– О футболе, ребенок. Любишь футбол?

Гарри медленно кивает:

– Не большой фанат, но следил за результатами до того, как попал на проект. Потом стало не до этого. Что, у Манчестер Юнайтед все плохо?

– Очень, - уверяет Найл, и Луи закатывает глаза, потому что это неправда, и последние два матча закончились победой, - Вратарь жестко тупит все игру, а игра нападающего? Моя бабушка лучше может! А еще, - Найл выразительно смотрит на Луи, - Полузащитник жутко не догоняет в последние дни. Думаю, это связано с его личной жизнью. Наверняка, я бы даже сказал.

Луи фыркает, отпивая чай. Найл плох в двойном смысле и метафорах, на самом деле.

– Не обманывай его, я думаю, что это лишь гостеприимство команды в отношении гостей, ничего более, - Найл фыркает и снова говорит с интересом слушающему Гарри:

– Серьезно, они играют так, словно у них у всех депрессия. Половина ходят в холостяках, я тебе отвечаю, найди им нормальную девушку, и будет конфетка, а не сезон, - Найл внезапно останавливается и смеется, - А еще лучше бойфренда.

Луи хочет убить Найла, очень сильно хочет, а Гарри сидит покрасневший и смущенный, кажется абсолютно запутанный:

– Надо же. Сколько лет слушал о разных тактиках улучшения игры, но чтобы устроить личную жизнь игроков... Определенно что-то новенькое, - Гарри задумчиво жует, и Найл ухмыляется, оглядываясь на Луи, в то время как тот закатывает глаза. Прекрасно.

Разговор между Гарри и Найлом переходит в более безопасное русло, и Луи не принимает в нем участие, лишь иногда поддакивая на что-то Гарри. Сидя здесь, в своей кухне, с другом и этим подростком, он почему-то чувствует, что все абсолютно правильно. Все, как и надо.

Крис, увидев вошедшего в зал Луи часом позже, замирает и начинает невинно улыбаться. Луи серьезно смотрит на парня, пока тот неловко мнется на своем месте и явно не знает, куда подастся.

Гарри подходит к другу на сцене и обнимает его, что-то шепча, на что Крис слегка улыбается и даже усмехается, заставляя Луи подозрительно прищуриться.

Они репетируют групповой номер, а затем какие-то отдельные танцевальные элементы, дают интервью, и Луи не замечает, как проходит время, и, когда все оставшиеся конкурсанты дают на сцене интервью, громко разговаривая, к нему подсаживается Эллисон.

– Привет, Томлинсон, - девушка слегка улыбается, смотря на парня.

– Привет, - Луи приподнимает брови. От Эллисон не дождешься большого количества милостей.

– Я принесла тебе еще парочку документов, - девушка подмигивает и отдает Луи две толстые пачки, на что тот стонет. Саймон и его контракты - это настоящий ад.

– Спасибо, Элли.

Девушка встает со своего места, и Луи ожидает, что она уйдет, как та вдруг усмехается:

– Никто из руководства не знает, что Гарри не ночевал в доме, - Луи внимательно смотрит на Эллисон, и та пожимает плечами, - Я умею считать, и в машине его не было. Ни вечером, ни с утра.

– Он ночевал у меня, потому что...

– Я знаю, Найл сказал мне, - прерывает девушка Луи, и тот удивленно смотрит в ответ, - Что? Да, я общаюсь с Найлом иногда. Он рассказал мне все, как есть, - Луи кивает, и Эллисон разворачивается, чуть посмеиваясь, - Было бы ужасно, если бы то, о чем мы с ним подумали сначала, оказалось правдой.

Луи хмурится, застигнутый этой фразой врасплох.

– Почему?

Эллисон останавливается, оборачиваясь, и кажется удивленной:

– Серьезно? Сам не понимаешь? Вы оба - под контрактом, а Гарри еще нет и восемнадцати. Это противоречит всем пунктам договора, как с конкурсантами, так и с судьями. К тому же закон и влияние прессы, - Эллисон легкомысленно закатывает глаза, - Представь себе, что ты взаимно влюбишься в Сару или в Криса... Или в Гарри. Это вызовет такой резонанс у публики.

Эллисон хочет сказать что-то еще, но ее отвлекает мимо проходящая девушка, и она быстро исчезает. Луи долго смотрит в пустоту, раздумывая над ее словами. Мало того, что отношения к кому-либо на проекте не правильны, с точки зрения совести Луи, так они еще и противоречат закону. Просто прекрасно.

Но Луи отвлекают разговором на сцене об изменении света на номере Джека, и он благополучно забывает обо всех этих странных разговорах, которые внезапно стали всплывать все чаще, и идет решать создавшуюся проблему, а уже через пару дней он вновь готовится сесть за судейский стол.

Гарри слегка волнуется, потому что на прошлой неделе его снова назвали в конце списка, а уходить домой ему не хотелось. Джек медитирует где-то в углу, а Крис разговаривает по телефону с мамой, поэтому кудрявый подросток сидит возле гримерного стола один, перебирая свои браслеты на руке.

Луи мельком осматривает себя в зеркале, проверяя все ли в порядке, и подходит к Гарри:

– Волнуешься?

Гарри поворачивается к Луи, начиная говорить и замирает с открытым ртом, пялясь на него. И Луи знает, что в черном костюме по фигуре, с черной рубашкой и высокой челкой он выглядит взрослым и властным, но красноречивый взгляд Гарри заставляет чувствовать себя польщенным и самодовольным.

– Да, - невпопад отвечает подросток и облизывает губы, - Прекрасно выглядишь.

Луи улыбается:

– Ты тоже очень красив сегодня, Гарри.

_Всегда красив._

Гарри смущается и опускает голову, утыкаясь взглядом в свои узкие темные джинсы

– Немного нервничаю из-за своих шансов. Понятия не имею, как я собираюсь петь такую песню перед зрителями. Меня тошнит, - Луи присаживается на стол рядом с уронившим голову Гарри и смеется:

– Ты такой нервный, а шоу еще даже и за половину серий не перевалило, - по зданию раздается сигнал, призывающий всех срочно готовиться к записи, но Гарри лишь морщится, вставая с места и оглядывая свои руки:

– Я всегда пою, посвящая песни кому-то, и сейчас я просто боюсь выйти туда... - Гарри машет рукой в сторону, где находится заполненная аудитория, - Спеть перед всеми и Уолшем. Он точно что-нибудь скажет, и зрители решат его послушать и не проголосуют за меня. Понимаешь, я вылечу, и все мечты просто...

\- Гарри... Гарри, успокойся, - Луи слезает со стола, обхватывая пальцами запястья Гарри, и наклоняется ближе к лицу парня, устанавливая зрительный контакт, - Ты - один из лучших. Вы, парни, - самые лучшие. Не думай о Занозе или зрителях. Если он что-нибудь скажет, обещаю, напишу самый язвительный комментарий, какой только смогу, и призову всех голосовать за тебя, - Гарри слабо улыбается, и Луи слегка встряхивает его, перехватывая подбородок парня правой рукой и, когда Гарри, наконец, смотрит на Луи, тот говорит, - Олли ждет твоего выступления. Он любит эту песню и болеет за тебя. Гарри, я люблю эту песню и _тебя_ , твое исполнение, все будет хорошо, верь мне.

Гарри моргает, словно не совсем понимая, что Луи только что сказал, а затем медленно кивает:

– Олли правда хочет услышать меня?

Луи кивает. Гарри улыбается:

– Джемма умрет от зависти, когда узнает.

Луи смеется, притягивая к себе парня для объятия, и даже сквозь плотную ткань пиджака чувствует, как Гарри крепко сцепляет пальцы на его талии. И это приятно и так тепло, и нежно, что Луи обнимает парня чуть дольше и сильнее, чем положено.

Еще один сигнал звучит в следующую секунду, и они отстраняются. Оба улыбаются друг другу, затем спешат к выходу на сцену, и перед тем, как Луи видит Эллисон и Джека, он останавливает Гарри, сжимая его руку:

– Холодные руки, Гарри, помнишь? - Гарри кивает, и Луи улыбается, - Посвяти эту песню мне.

_Есть линия и ее трудно пересечь,  
Мы боялись сказать друг другу, что чувствовали.  
Всю свою жизнь я был так потерян,  
Убегая от каждого настоящего сердца.'_

И в этом было что-то странное, волшебно прекрасное, что Луи запомнит надолго, потому что Гарри чуть наклоняет голову, его щеки покрасневшие, а на губах расплывается та самая, чуть нахальная улыбка, и он подмигивает Луи, перед тем как отойти к Джеку и Крису:

\- Мои песни всегда посвящены тебе, Лу.

_Сейчас я хочу увидеть огни,  
Хочу видеть все это.  
Я готов подняться, даже если мы упадем,  
Я не хочу быть одиноким,  
Я хочу проснуться и увидеть солнце._

И Луи может понимать где-то глубоко в душе истинный смысл этих слов, может просто продолжать убеждать себя, что Гарри сказал это, чтобы подразнить его, но он знает.

_Пой все громче и громче, у меня есть, что сказать.  
Ты - единственное, чего я хочу, и я прокричу твое имя.  
Могу ли я поцеловать тебя? Потому что ночь подходит к концу,  
Ох, я готов к этому, я начинаю жить._

Гарри светится на сцене. Он обворожительно улыбается фанатам, но Луи может сказать, что это не его искренняя улыбка, потому что ямочки не такие глубокие, а вокруг глаз не собираются лучики.

_Я чувствую себя живым, когда ты приближаешься ко мне.  
В моем сердце есть комната, не хочешь ли остаться?  
И я покажу тебе то, что ты все, о чем я думаю.  
Ох, я готов любить._

Гарри проходит мимо танцоров на сцене, вставляет микрофон в стойку и улыбается, осматривая судей. Его взгляд цепляется за Луи, и улыбка становится шире, Луи уверен, что видит небольшие лучики в уголках глаз кудрявого подростка, и взгляд Гарри точно стал ярче и выразительнее, даже счастливее, и Луи все равно, если он придумывает все это.

_Я покажу тебе, что ты все, о чем я думаю.  
Ох, я готов любить._

Луи просто знает.

**xxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B184_nBIMAAbjSr.jpg  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/108255145308/american-music-awards-2014-red-carpet  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/108730527473/lrresistible-hazza-21-days-of-harry-donate
> 
> ‘ – Dancing Queen by Abba
> 
> ‘ – Something About The Way You Look Tonight by Elton John 
> 
> ‘ – Wherever You Will Go by The Calling
> 
> ‘ – Ready to Run by One Direction  
> Здесь и далее: т.к. Гарри никогда не был в группе, таких песен как Strong, Happily и др. никогда не существовало и на их месте другие песни
> 
> ‘ – Ready for Love by Olly Murs


	4. Chapter 4

**ххх**

– Это было прекрасно, Гарри, - Шерил улыбается подростку на сцене, пока толпа сзади бушует, - Просто невероятно, я почувствовала такую отдачу от тебя. Ох, я просто влюблена в тебя и эту песню. Определенно, лучшее выступление этого сезона для меня на данный момент.

Луи светится. Он так горд Гарри, что просто не может перестать улыбаться. Гарри на сцене смеется и краснеет, благодарит Шерил и широко улыбается ему. Луи чувствует, как щемит сердце.

– Что ж, Гарри, определенно твоя песня, не так ли? - Уолш улыбается, и Луи хочет запустить в него бутылку с водой, - Это было очень мило и проникновенно. Но, опять, это была песня о любви, и я так хочу увидеть тебя за пределами твоей зоны комфорта. Чувствую, мне не удастся этого услышать, - Уолш по-доброму смеется, и Луи косит взглядом на стоящую перед ним бутылку. Нарывается ведь.

Не желая оставлять последнее слово за Занозой, потому что никто не смеет обижать его Гарри, Луи наклоняется к своему микрофону и говорит, выглядывая из-за Шерил:

– В конце концов, у него хотя бы есть выбор, в отличие от бойзбендов, да? С ними ведь всегда такая драма, - все вокруг смеются, кроме Саймона, поджавшего губы в полуулыбке. Уолш прищуривается, видимо, думая, говорил ли Луи о себе и своей группе или о его подопечных. Да Луи и сам не знал, если честно.

– Это было очень хорошо, Гарри, - говорит тем временем Саймон, - Мне нравится то, как ты совершенствуешься с каждой неделей, и мне будет интересно посмотреть, как далеко ты сможешь зайти в развитии. Я рад, что Луи тогда настаивал на том, чтобы дать тебе шанс.

Глаза Луи расширяются, и он сглатывает, улыбаясь и переводя взгляд на Гарри. Тот как–то расцвел после этих слов, застенчиво стрельнув взглядом на Луи, улыбнулся и кивнул Саймону в благодарность.

Когда очередь доходит до Луи, слова внезапно заканчиваются, а голос отказывается нормально функционировать.

– Гарри, я... Очень, просто безумно сильно горжусь тобой прямо сейчас, - Луи улыбается, и это чистая правда: он не испытывал такого ни с одним из парней. Словно он сам одержал какую–то значимую победу. Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается, когда Дермот трясет его за плечо, - Саймон прав, ты совершенствуешься с каждым днем, поешь то, к чему лежит твоя душа и делаешь это с полной отдачей, словно... Ты проживаешь песню. Я чувствую себя невероятно гордым, - Луи смеется, - Но еще более гордыми сейчас чувствуют себя твои родители, которые находятся в зале.

Гарри широко раскрывает глаза и в неверении смотрит на зрителей, а затем краснеет и, смеясь, утыкается лицом в плечо Дермоту.

– Да, да, да, малыш Стайлс, мы приготовили тебе сюрприз! - Гарри отстраняется и качает головой, продолжая улыбаться. Дермот смеется, - Итак, я безумно рад за тебя, эта неделя прошла для тебя сложно. Ты что-нибудь хочешь сказать зрителям?

– Спасибо за все, что вы делаете и что голосуете каждую неделю, спасибо–спасибо–спасибо, - Гарри смеется, не отрывая взгляда от Луи, и тот чувствует себя на вершине мира. Гарри только что показал всем, на что он способен, и это было именно то, о чем Луи думал с самого начала. Гарри Стайлс - настоящая суперзвезда.

Дермот диктует телефон, по которому можно голосовать, и подросток уходит со сцены, после чего все слушают объявление о следующем участнике, но Луи, если честно, наплевать. Ему наплевать, даже когда через два номера выходит Джек и выступает, как всегда, прекрасно, получая комплименты, на что Луи лишь профессионально улыбается.

Но заученная годами улыбка исчезает, когда все заканчивается, и судьи проходят за кулисы. Луи абсолютно уставший, и чувствует себя разбитым от переизбытка эмоций. Хочется улечься в свою кровать и проспать еще, по крайней мере, неделю, но он видит Гарри.

Прямо возле гримерок, в гордом одиночестве парень стягивает с себя жилетку, но замирает, когда видит Луи, расплывается в улыбке и, оставив одежду в покое, несется в сторону своего наставника.

Луи едва успевает что-то сказать, когда в него врезается подросток и крепко обнимает. И он моментально расслабляется, чувствуя комок в горле, и позволяет внезапным ощущениям накрыть его с головой. Гарри глубоко дышит, крепко обхватив его за талию, и Луи мельком думает, что задохнется, но ради такого он бы и умер (если быть совсем честным).

– Ты слышал? Это невероятно, им понравилось! Луи, спасибо тебе, спасибо, - продолжая крепко держать за талию, Гарри отстраняется на пару сантиметров и задирает голову, потому что вау, Луи выше него, не намного, но все равно довольно прилично, и это так странно, и Луи видит множество крапинок в зелени глаз.

И он бы подумал о том, что этому очаровательному малышу всего шестнадцать или что, вообще-то, Луи старше его и считается наставником, но между их лицами всего пара сантиметров и это заставляет ненадолго зависнуть.

– Слышал, - наконец выдыхает Луи, и Гарри радостно хихикает, его взгляд опускается куда-то вниз, но Луи не успевает понять куда, потому что кудрявый снова устанавливает с ним зрительный контакт.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что буду так радоваться, но это так круто! И ты заткнул самого Уолша, - Гарри широко раскрывает глаза, и Луи широко усмехается, чувствуя, как едва зажившие потрескавшиеся губы снова начинают болеть, но ему все равно, Боже, ему так сейчас все равно.

– Я ведь сказал, что не позволю ему тебя задеть, - Луи с трудом говорит, и Гарри улыбается и снова обнимает его, а затем слышится женский голос, теплое тело исчезает и остается лишь болезненное ощущение в легких и осознание, что дышать внезапно тяжело.

Луи оборачивается в сторону выхода, опуская повисшие в воздухе руки, и видит, как Гарри обнимает женщина. Луи улыбается, признавая в ней его маму. И не то, чтобы Гарри когда-то ее показывал, скорее Луи - чертов сталкер, и как–то от скуки рассматривал фотографии Гарри на фейсбуке.

Рядом Луи видит взрослого упитанного мужчину с седой бородкой и в очках и молодую девушку с фиолетовыми волосами. Он делает пару шагов в их сторону и замирает, ожидая, когда его заметят.

– Мой мальчик, был так хорош, - сестра Гарри, Джемма, как помнил Луи, и мужчина смеется, а Гарри фыркает, отстраняясь, и краснеет. Когда мама парня поворачивает голову в сторону Луи, Гарри замирает на пару секунд, а затем делает пару шагов в его сторону, заставляя всех смотреть на Луи. Прекрасно.

– Мам, это Луи Томлинсон, мой наставник, - Гарри поворачивается к Луи и улыбается, - Это моя мама Энн, отчим Робин и Джемма.

Энн улыбается, а Джемма с интересом рассматривает его, и Луи чувствует себя экспонатом музея мадам Тюссо. Хотя, вот там его куклу как раз рассматривают меньше всего.

– Очень рад, наконец, с вами познакомиться, - Луи улыбаясь, протягивает руку Робину, а затем его по очереди обнимают Джемма и Энн.

– Мы тоже очень рады, - говорит Энн, и снова прижимает к себе сопротивляющегося Гарри, заставляя Луи хихикать.

– Мы так много слышали о тебе, Луи, словно уже заочно знакомы с тобой, - Джемма мило улыбается, но Луи уже по Гарри понял, что не стоит вестись на внешний облик, потому что внутри может скрываться что угодно.

– Да? А вот мне Гарри говорил о вас совсем немного, - Луи смотрит на Гарри, и тот кривит ему лицо, заставляя старшего закатить глаза.

– Ох, уверена, мы могли бы познакомиться поближе...

– У нас есть два часа, - Гарри перебивает сестру, выглядя недовольным, и Луи прищуривается, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Робин начинает говорить о том, как он благодарен, что Луи помогает Гарри в осуществлении своей мечты, и тот чувствует себя неловко, улыбаясь, хотя мужчина выглядит таким добрым и счастливым, что ему невозможно сопротивляться.

Они разговаривают, стоя так еще несколько минут. Луи улыбаясь, говорит о том, как Гарри отдается на сцене, а затем вскользь упоминает, что он очень ответственен и в доме, из-за чего Джемма смеется:

– Потому что у тебя есть чем манипулировать, - Гарри как-то раздраженно поглядывает на сестру, а Энн улыбается, рассматривая Луи, и тот снова ничего не понимает, ощущая, как внутри зарождается чувство тревоги.

Один из работников сцены появляется у выхода и заявляет, что семью Гарри ждет машина в кафе, где участники проведут время с близкими, и Луи прощается, не желая мешать.

– Ты совсем не мешаешь, - возражает Энн, но Луи лишь качает головой:

– У вас семейное время, и я не буду его отнимать.

Джемма ухмыляется и бедром чуть толкает брата:

– Да ладно тебе, ты почти как член нашей семьи последние пять лет...

– Джемма, - сдержанно говорит Энн и, мельком взглянув на Гарри, возвращается к Луи, который стоит, растерянно моргая.

– Мы действительно будем рады, если ты присоединишься, Луи, - но Луи снова медленно качает головой:

– Поверьте, я бы с удовольствием, но у меня есть работа, которую я не могу больше откладывать, - на самом деле, он откладывал написание новых песен последние две недели, и скоро Лиам его точно убьет, а их соавтор Джулиан ему с удовольствием поможет.

Энн кивает, и Луи прощается с семьей Гарри, обнимая всех по очереди, и останавливается возле Гарри. Парень как-то виновато улыбается, и Луи хмурится, пытаясь понять, что стряслось, но Гарри подходит к нему ближе, и они снова обнимаются.

Луи чуть наклоняется, держа руки на талии подростка, глаза неосознанно закрываются, и хочется глубоко вздохнуть - от Гарри пахнет орехами и лесной травой.

– Где моя камера? - слышит Луи веселый голос Джеммы, и они с Гарри одновременно отстраняются.

Гарри с семьей идут к выходу, Луи не слышит много, но улавливает, как Джемма говорит о какой-то свадьбе и подружках невесты, и Луи, смотря как Гарри толкает свою сестру в сторону, делает себе мысленную пометку не забыть спросить у Гарри, женится ли у них в семье кто-то.

Встреча производит неоднозначное впечатление, поэтому Луи, как обычно, предпочитает не думать об этом много и просто забывает, возвращаясь в судейскую гримерку.

Позже вечером он едет в квартиру Лиама, где собираются остальные парни. Они радостно встречают Луи с бутылками пива и криками о том, как он был хорош.

Спустя полтора часа они лежали на диване, смотря повтор эпизода, когда на экране появляется лицо Гарри, и Луи сразу же замолкает.

Он не смотрит на таких же притихших парней, внимательно следящих за его лицом, все внимание полностью сосредоточенно на подростке.

Гарри действительно светился и смотрел только в одном направлении куда–то чуть левее камеры, и Луи почувствовал, как его губы неосознанно складываются в улыбку, потому что он знал, что Гарри смотрел на него. Номер почти подходит к концу, когда Найл говорит:

– Посмотрите на это щенячье личико и скажите, что я не один это вижу.

– Бро, - Луи моргает, поворачивая голову, и видит, как Найл и Лиам дают друг другу пять, а Зейн лишь улыбается и качает головой.

– Что?

– Ничего, - улыбается Найл, - просто ты сейчас выглядишь, как влюбленная в кумира школьница.

Луи хмурится, смотрит на Гарри, а затем переводит взгляд на Найла в метре от него.

– Почему ты все время стараешься выставить все так, словно я заинтересован в ком-то?

– Но так и есть? - улыбается Лиам, - я бы сказал, что заинтересован ты не просто в ком-то, а в конкретном человеке, и...

– Знаете, если вы все решили меня довести, то у вас прекрасно это получается, - Луи собирается встать, когда его останавливает Лиам, осторожно держа за локоть.

– Лу, мы не издеваемся над тобой, - Луи видит, как Найл позади согласно кивает, - Мы волнуемся, и это оправдано, потому что ты ведешь себя совсем не так, как пытаешься внушить себе.

– Я не внушаю себе ничего.

– Послушай себя, Томмо, - Найл качает головой, - Все, что я говорил, это чистая правда, и если ты можешь обмануть кого-то, кто знает тебя не так давно, то ладно. Но не обманывай нас. И тем более себя самого.

Луи вздыхает, поджимая губы. Он не понимает, о чем они вообще говорят.

– Что ты хочешь мне сказать, Ни?

Найл выглядит нерешительным. Он бросает взгляд на затылок Лиама и переглядывается с Зейном, а затем, словно получив мысленное одобрение друга, выдыхает:

– Гарри нравится тебе? Как парень... Он привлекает тебя?

Луи пристально смотрит на Найла, не моргая, и в мыслях полный беспорядок.

Он приоткрывает рот, чтобы ответить, но просто не знает, что сказать. На лице Найла сочувствие и понимание, словно у Луи умер любимый питомец, и это до жути раздражает.

– Это не то,- наконец удается прохрипеть, но никто ему не верит, Луи сам себе не верит, и это очень плохой знак. Очень плохой.

– Лу, твое отношение к Гарри и то, как ты общаешься с ним не так, как с Джеком или Крисом, или кем-то другим...

– Я не люблю его, - как-то неубедительно настаивает Луи и замолкает.

– Ты влюблен в него, не отрицай этого, - наконец подает голос Зейн, и, да, теперь, когда Зейн соглашается с парнями, дела Луи действительно плохи.

Он фыркает и обиженно смотрит на друга, взглядом обвиняя его в предательстве, но Зейна это совершенно не волнует.

– Почему ты просто не хочешь признать это хотя бы перед нами? - Найл не выдерживает и подскакивает на ноги.

_«Потому что я не признал этого даже перед собой»_ , - думает Луи и хмурится.

– Потому что это неправильно, Найл? Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь, да?

Потому что Луи сдерживает себя все чертово время, и если он признает, что у него действительно влюбленность в Гарри, то все закончится отвратительно, и, в конце концов, кто–то останется с разбитым сердцем. И Луи не позволит, чтобы этим кем–то остался Гарри, потому что этот малыш заслуживает всего самого лучшего.

– Но вдруг тебе стоит дать этим отношениям шанс? Знаешь, вы двое, кажется, очень нравитесь друг другу, ты бы видел со стороны, как Гарри на тебя смотрит...

– Найл, не притворяйся тупым, – Луи подскакивает, рявкая на друга, и замирает, тяжело дыша, – Мало того, что это подсудное дело, потому что у нас у обоих контракты, Господи, как ты не понимаешь? Гарри всего шестнадцать. Шестнадцать, мать его, лет. Как я могу его заставить дать «нам» шанс?

Найл моргает, и в комнате устанавливается тишина, если не считать поющей группы Уолша на втором плане. Луи морщится, прикусив губу, потому что очень сильно хотелось забиться в угол и напиться, но он сейчас далеко от дома, а Лиам не даст ему сделать это в их с Зейном квартире. Лиам, на самом деле, ему совсем жизни не даст.

– Лу, почему ты думаешь, что ты будешь давить на Гарри? Почему ты не можешь предположить, что нравишься ему тоже? - Найл старается подбирать слова, говорит медленно и аккуратно, но в Луи это вселяет еще большее отчаяние.

Вот так и пришел его конец. Они обсуждают его возможные воображаемые неправильные и просто аморальные отношения с Гарри.

– Ему все еще шестнадцать. Найл, я хочу отношений, – говорит Луи тихо и печально смотрит на друга, - Серьезных отношений с планами на будущее и серьезными шагам. Может быть, я хотел бы этого с ним, хорошо? - Луи заставляет себя продолжить, - Но вспомни себя в этом возрасте. Скажи, много ты думал о серьезных отношениях? Тем более с кем–то, кто, вроде как, твой кумир?

– Гарри не похож на меня, - слабо возражает Найл, но Луи качает головой:

– Не похож. Но и не сильно отличается тоже. Даже если бы не было контракта и разницы в возрасте, как думаешь, разве ему не надоело бы быть со мной в отношениях? Особенно, когда у него есть все шансы прославиться на весь мир, - Луи смотрит на Лиама, но тот молчит, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Зейна, пока тот медленно гладит его по волосам, думая, и это слишком болезненная картина, чтобы смотреть на нее при таком разговоре. На лице Найла снова сочувствие. Луи вздыхает.

Он даже думать боится об отношениях с кем-то, похожим на Гарри, кто был бы ближе ему по статусу, кого не осуждали бы, и он был бы одновременно таким прекрасным и веселым, очаровательным и умным, таким родным, что становилось бы больно, но проблема в том, что Гарри был таким единственным.

Даже при всем сопротивлении, при всем отрицании чувств, как перед кем-то, так и перед самим собой, Луи боится, что малыш Гарри в его слабой едва продуманной мечте внезапно превратится в монстра, поиграется с ним и, сказав, что Луи ему наскучил, уйдет развлекаться с кем–то другим. И Луи знает, что это его сломает, абсолютно точно, он не мог даже думать об этом, во всем вообще виноват Найл, но теперь, когда все тщательно блокируемые мысли вырвались на свободу, Луи начал осознавать собственную ничтожность.

Он допускает мысль, что их с Гарри отношения возможны, пусть и всего лишь в его мечтах. Но это не так, такого не может быть ни в одной вселенной.

Они просто полные противоположности.

– Знаешь, ты не можешь так делать, – говорит Зейн и двигается к Луи, пытаясь взять его за руку, - Лу, я знаю, что ты уже напридумывал черт знает что в своей голове, но, пойми, в тебе говорят твои страхи, хорошо? Ты боишься, и тебе кажется, что это неправильно. На самом деле, все хорошо, - Луи смотрит на решительного Зейна, - Луи, я серьезно. Никакая разница в возрасте не должна быть замешана в этом деле вообще, слышишь? Не думай, что Гарри - ребенок.

– Я не думаю, что Гарри - ребенок, - Луи морщится и крепко сжимает руку друга, впиваясь своими ногтями в его кожу, - Я думаю, что испорчу всю свою жизнь. И его. Почему вы нисколько не думаете о Гарри и его будущем?

Зейн вздыхает и раздраженно закатывает глаза:

– Потому что ты слишком много думаешь. Я не соглашался бы с парнями, если бы считал ваши возможные отношения неправильными, - Лиам приподнимает брови, недовольно глядя на жениха. Луи вздыхает:

– Это...

– Подсудное дело, я слышал тебя прекрасно. Но когда контракты мешали нам? - Зейн улыбается, и Луи видит, как чуть улыбается Лиам.

– Прекрасно, вы пытаетесь вытянуть из меня признание, чего у вас не получится сделать, но кто из вас подумал о Гарри? - говорит Луи.

– Кто сказал, что ты ему не нравишься? - Найл хмурится, - Лу, ты его первая серьезная влюбленность. Он сказал об этом всей стране. Всему миру. Ты ему точно нравишься.

– О, спасибо, что напомнил, - Луи поджимает губы и начинает собираться домой. Парни вздыхают.

– Лу, ты не можешь решать за него...

– Нет, это вы не можете решать за него, - Луи резко поворачивает голову и строго смотрит на друзей, - Увидели по одному интервью, что у него есть ко мне чувства, и решили поиграть в свах? Стало скучно в перерыве? Заведите себе ребенка, свободного времени сразу же убавится, а меня, Гарри и его воображаемые чувства ко мне не трогайте.

Найл хочет что-то сказать, но Зейн дотрагивается до его плеча, прося помолчать. Луи злится еще сильнее. Какого черта они вообще лезут в его личную жизнь? Они разрушили все границы Луи и даже не чувствуют себя виноватыми.

– Я не чувствую ничего к Гарри, и даже если бы и чувствовал, то это невозможно, вам понятно? - голос предательски дрогнул, но Луи продолжает, - Оставьте меня в покое.

Луи выходит из комнаты, когда слышит, как Лиам тихо выдыхает:

– Слепой идиот.

Но ему все равно. Руки слегка трясутся, и он, глубоко вздохнув, спускается на лифте к парковке.

Дорога до дома длинная, и проходит в молчании, а темнота за окном не способствует улучшению ситуации. Луи еле ставит машину и плетется до своей квартиры, заваливаясь в нее и роняя кучу вешалок.

Он смотрит на подъезд сквозь открытую дверь, затем на кучу вешалок Лотти перед ногами, а затем вздыхает и падает рядом, закрывая глаза и опуская голову.

Он влюблен в Гарри. Господь Всемогущий, он влюблен в Гарри.

Луи хотелось изменить имя и сбежать куда-нибудь ближе к Бермудскому треугольнику.

**ххх**

Игнорировать Гарри гораздо легче, чем игнорировать собственные чувства, решает Луи.

В воскресенье на объявлении результатов все его парни снова в целости и сохранности, Саймон за кулисами говорит, что это невероятный результат, и он очень рад и горд за него, а после с объятиями набрасываются Джек и Гарри, а за ними Кристофер, и Луи улыбается, чувствуя себя странно.

Он поглаживает Гарри по талии, медленно и неосознанно, но когда замечает, то буквально замирает в ужасе, а затем, как можно незаметнее, отстраняется и уходит.

Темой следующей недели являются пляжные мотивы, и парни тут же выбирают себе песни. Джек берет Боба Марли, Гарри выбирают одну из песен Smash Mouth (и Луи помнит ее по Шреку и смеется, пока не отдергивает себя), а Крис выбирает песню какой-то неизвестной инди-группы.

Репетиции всех троих проходят в один день, Луи старается как можно более отстраненно вести себя, когда на сцене Гарри, и это почти получается.

В понедельник конкурсанты идут на премьеру нового фильма Эммы Уотсон, поэтому весь день проходит в суете, и не видеть Гарри гораздо легче. Луи проводит в студии Икс–Фактора всего три часа, а потом уезжает в звукозаписывающую студию, где наблюдает за работой одной группы, которую он нашел в прошлом году.

Во вторник с расписанием везет меньше, поэтому Луи полностью контролирует себя и свое лицо. С чувствами чуть-чуть проблема.

– Лу, мы вчера видели программу, в которой рассказывали, как самки тарантулов поедают самцов, представляешь? Это все было снято, и Алана так пищала, когда показывали крупным планом, - Гарри подсаживается во время перерыва и хихикает над своим вчерашним приключением, у него наверняка ямочки на щеках, но Луи не смотрит.

– Представляю, - просто говорит он. Гарри все еще смеется и рассказывает, как его сестра нашла себе нового парня, мама взяла отпуск и посвятила себя саду на заднем дворе, а Остин из его группы теперь носит брекеты, которых так боялся. Луи упрямо молчит, но вскоре не выдерживает:

– Мне нужно поработать, - перебивает он, а затем все же смотрит на Гарри, - Тебе не пора на сцену?

Гарри растерянно моргает, смотрит на Луи с приоткрытым ртом, а затем медленно кивает:

– Наверное, да?.. Пойду, уточню, - и он тихо уходит, а на следующий день Луи избегает подростка полностью, и это не смешно, потому что он - наставник, и должен сотрудничать с Гарри и учить его, а не прятаться по студии.

В среду становится совсем плохо. Луи постоянно ускользает, когда Гарри пытается его окликнуть, скрывается в первых попавшихся комнатах, в общем, Лиам бы сказал, что он ведет себя как ребенок.

Поэтому вечером того же дня Луи звонит Саймону и говорит, что ему срочно нужно лететь в Лос-Анджелес, потому что в доме сработала сигнализация, и полиция требует его личного присутствия, в общем, врет без зазрения совести и старается не мучиться от чувства вины.

Луи не звонит и не пишет никому из парней, просто собирает небольшую сумку с вещами и берет первый билет до Америки. Его узнает пара на таможне, и Луи фотографируется с ними, прося не выкладывать фото некоторое время, а через час он уже в самолете и летит в штаты.

Сообщение от Гарри приходит, когда в Лондоне утро и должна начаться репетиция.

_Тебя не будет? Г хх_

Луи не отвечает, и спустя час получает еще одно сообщение:

_Саймон рассказал, что случилось. Надеюсь, с твоим домом все хорошо :(_

И Луи чувствует себя еще хуже, когда не отвечает ни после прилета, ни на следующий день. Он проводит четверг и пятницу, встречаясь с друзьями в городе и переписывая текст одной из песен, наброски которой показал ему Лиам.

Идея в паре, которые вместе, не смотря на все трудности, и они нуждаются друг в друге так, что готовы просить прощение за свою слабость, и этот текст настолько злит Луи, что он работает два дня, но кроме сырого куплета ничего не получается.

Он почти сходит с ума, когда летит обратно в Англию, и его фотографируют в аэропорту папарацци, он проверяет новости, видя, что некоторые таблоиды вопрошали, что будет с парнями Луи, когда наставник внезапно исчез.

Он приезжает уставший и злой в студию за пару часов до прямого эфира. Луи еще никогда не поступал так безответственно, да и поездка ему ничем не помогла, он лишь чувствовал себя более разрушенным.

Саймон улыбается, когда он заходит в гримерку, а Шерил обнимает:

– Хорошо выглядишь, мой хороший, - женщина чмокает Луи в щеку и исчезает из комнаты. Луи усмехается, потому что он не выглядит хорошо и не чувствует себя так.

– Как дом, все хорошо? - интересуется Саймон, и Луи морщится:

– Да, все на местах, но нужно было составить кучу протоколов.

– Надо было позвонить мне или Ирвингу, мы бы помогли, - хмурится Саймон, но Луи качает головой, думая, что менеджмент вряд ли стоит вообще впутывать в эту ситуацию.

– Все хорошо теперь. Лучше расскажи мне, как парни и их репетиции. Не было времени даже связаться с ними, - Саймон улыбается.

– Конечно, они были очень удивлены твоим отсутствием, но это лишь пара дней, непредвиденных ситуаций, кроме смены песни не было, и...

– Подожди, кто поменял песню? - Луи шокировано смотрит на Саймон, и тот кажется растерянным:

– Гарри? В четверг? Он сказал, что напишет тебе об этом, поэтому я не стал тебя беспокоить, - Саймон выглядит подозрительным, когда Луи задает еще вопрос:

– Почему он поменял песню?

– Сказал, что боится не потянуть ее. Хотя первый вариант подходит его голосу гораздо больше, чем нынешняя песня, но уже ничего не поделаешь, да и не в моих правилах отказывать, если участники проявляют инициативу. Я, действительно, думал, что ты в курсе, потому что, в ином случае, это...

– Все хорошо, я разрешил Гарри, - кивает Луи медленно, потому что не хотел, чтобы Саймон был недоволен подростком. Поменять песню за два дня? Что с Гарри не так?

– Мы оставили те же декорации и танцоров, просто поменяв песню, - говорит Саймон тем временем, и Луи кивает, уже совсем его не слушая.

За полчаса до начала Луи решает увидеть парней. Гарри сидит на диване, с наушниками в ушах и строчит что–то в телефоне, пока Джек с какими–то девушками в другом конце комнаты настраивает гитару. Когда Луи заходит в комнату, все начинают его радостно приветствовать, и, пока Джек обнимает его, Луи видит, как Гарри отрывает взгляд от телефона и смотрит прямо на них. Кажется, подросток выглядит раздраженным.

– Привет, - говорит Луи, обращаясь ко всем, и оглядывает комнату, - Где Крис?

– Разговаривает с отцом, - Луи чувствует мурашки и думает, что слишком скучал по глубокому голосу Гарри, хотя прошло всего три дня.

– Хорошо, - сипит он и откашливается, - Итак, настроены на шоу?

– Очень, - настороженно говорит Гарри, внимательно осматривая Луи, и тот чувствует себя неловко.

Джек кивает в согласии, и Луи фальшиво улыбается.

– Прекрасно. Тогда увидимся через пару минут.

Вот и все. Луи сбегает.

Он ведет себя как трус, а еще ему не нравится настроение и поведение Гарри, и Луи думает, чем это вызвано.

Иногда он - слепой идиот, Лиам так прав.

А Гарри, кажется, играется с ним, когда выходит на сцену после душещипательного клипа, в котором обыграли отъезд Луи, и поет Plain White T's.

_Я скучаю по тебе лишь в полночь.  
Когда бьют эти одинокие часы,  
Тогда мне тебя и не хватает._

Может мелодия и сойдет за гавайский стиль, но Луи думает, скажет ли что–нибудь Уолш по поводу текста. Хотя это недолго задерживается в его голове.

_Нет, ещё пара рюмок –  
И я опять по тебе скучаю.  
Один Бог знает, что я наговорил.  
Мне следовало просто пойти спать._

Гарри мило улыбается судьям, но Луи видит, что его поведение значительно отличается и он выглядит даже агрессивно, что совсем не вяжется с его милой натурой. Этот Гарри на сцене выглядит увереннее и нахальнее. И злее.

_Мне следовало выключить свет  
И лечь спать.  
А тебе не следовало отвечать на мой звонок,  
Если этой ночью в планах не было остаться здесь._

Луи не отрывает взгляда от уверенных движений Гарри. Он смотрит на девушек, которые танцует вокруг подростка в летних нарядах, парней, которые подхватывают их, и думает, что это отличный номер.

Его напрягал лишь смысл текста.

_Мне следовало просто пойти спать,  
Мне не следовало звонить тебе...  
Мне следовало прислушаться к разуму,  
Когда он говорил не делать этого._

Гарри и танцоры отбивали ритмы, хлопая в ладоши, и Луи, натянув профессиональную улыбку, стал хлопать вместе со зрительным взглядом.

_Один Бог знает, что я наговорил.  
Мне следовало просто пойти спать._

– Это просто потрясающе! - кричит Уолш сквозь аплодисменты, но его почти не слышно, – Гарри, я еще не видел тебя таким дерзким и харизматичным! Это было очень эффектно!

Луи удивленно приподнимает брови, чуть улыбаясь, и смотрит на Гарри с нежностью. Гарри слабо улыбается, выглядя внезапно уставшим.

– Я должна сказать, это было не лучшее твое выступление, и я не понимаю, почему вы поменяли песню, - Шерил внезапно не кажется больше милой. Зрительный зал осуждающе свистит, а Гарри на сцене лишь кивает, выглядя, как побитый щенок, и Луи хочется прижать его к себе и не отпускать, защищая от всего мира, но нет, нельзя допускать такие мысли.

– Это было хорошо, как мы репетировали, - защищает Гарри Саймон, но тут скорее играют отцовские чувства, потому что даже Луи вынужден признать, что это не лучшее выступление Гарри и он нервничал, это было видно. – Я рад, что мне довелось увидеть тебя в работе, и могу сказать, что я понимаю, почему Луи был восхищен тобой с первого дня.

Гарри натянуто улыбается.

– Ты очень трудолюбивый и терпеливый, не сдаешься, и жаль, что ты не в моей категории, - Саймон улыбается, а зрители смеются, и Дермот на сцене ободряюще обнимает Гарри. Луи смотрит на Саймона и думает, что ему сказать:

– Это было очень глубоко, - говорит он медленно, и это не то, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях, но Луи каким-то шестым чувством надеется, что Гарри его понимает. Он единственный, кто всегда понимал.

Гарри не отрывает от него взгляда, и Луи просто молчит, смотря на подростка в ответ, словно пытаясь донести до него мысленно все свои чувства, но, увы.

– Я надеюсь, что Британия понимает, какой ты потрясающий, и будет голосовать за тебя, - говорит Луи, наконец, и Дермот берет слово, диктуя номер в камеру.

Луи чувствует, что ему тяжело дышать, и напускная веселость номера скрывала за собой гораздо больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Они уходят на рекламу, и Луи сидит в своем кресле, не двигаясь и пытаясь выровнять свое дыхание, а позже после конца съемок, Луи получает сообщение от Найла:

_он влюблен в тебя, а ты - придурок_

И все совсем плохо, а без разбитых сердец уже точно не обойтись.

Он теряет Криса на следующий день.

Дермот называет всего первого выбывшего, и это вносит настоящее потрясение. Аудитория негодующе шипит, а Крис шокировано замирает рядом, превращаясь в статую, и Луи, стараясь не показывать своего разочарования, прижимает парня к себе. Крис крепко обнимает его за талию, и Луи видит его покрасневшее лицо, когда отстраняется. Мальчик печально улыбается, но обнимает Джека, а затем его притягивает Гарри, обнимает крепко и долго, так, что Дермоту приходится буквально вырвать Кристофера из его рук. Гарри молчит, кусая нижнюю губу, и медленно качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от Криса. Луи не может перестать смотреть на Гарри, и никто не может его обвинить. Хочется протянуть руку и хотя бы кончиками пальцев прикоснуться к руке кудрявого, но Луи лишь переводит взгляд на фигуру Дермота.

Тот задает вопросы, хвалит Криса, а затем предлагает посмотреть видео того, чего Крис добился, и Луи так сильно ненавидит это.

Он уходит со сцены, и смотреть на его сгорбленную спину слишком больно. Когда Дермот объявляет каких-то американских подопечных Саймона, все сходят со сцены, и Луи несется в сторону гримерок одним из первых.

Крис сидит на диване, прикусив губу, и из его глаз льются слезы. Он смеется и улыбается, одновременно плача, и Луи понятия не имеет, как остановить истерику подростка. Один из работников приносит стакан с водой, и Крис залпом осушает его, а затем смотрит на Луи более осмысленным взглядом и кажется таким разбитым:

– Прости меня, Луи.

Луи моргает. Крис извиняется перед ним? За то, что Луи - настоящий мудак, бросивший своих парней из-за каких-то своих гребанных чувств?

– Крис, нет, - Луи качает головой и садится к парню ближе, обнимает его, и Крис икает, утыкаясь лбом куда-то в руку Луи, - Ты был одним из лучших на этой неделе. Не смей расстраиваться, слышишь?

Гарри с Джеком сидят в тишине на полу рядом, где–то сбоку у двери стояла подруга Криса, и Луи чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым и злым. Это было несправедливо. Номер Криса на этой неделе поистине был одним из лучших, парень готовил эту песню днями и ночами, все было отточено до мелочей. Единственным не готовым на этой неделе являлся Гарри, но Луи даже боялся думать о том, что Гарри могут тоже исключить.

Крис отстраняется и качает головой:

– Это было неожиданно. Простите за мои слезы. Нужно вернуться в зал и...

– Крис, скажи, ты слышал меня? - Луи строго смотрит на парня, и тот едва усмехается, кивая.

– Я так благодарен тебе за этот шанс, Луи Спасибо, - Луи поджимает губы, обнимая мальчика, и в таком виде их находит Эллисон. Девушка кажется расстроенной, поэтому вместо привычного строгого обращения, она лишь тихо просит подняться всех, кроме Криса, на сцену и уходит.

Луи встает и подходит к двери, пока Гарри крепко обнимает друга, и вскоре они снова поднимаются на сцену. Луи чувствует волнение за парней.

Первыми на проекте остаются девушка Саймона и группа Уолша. Дермот все продолжает объявлять имена, называет Джека четвертым, и Луи чувствует себя немного спокойным, хотя то, что список уменьшается, а он еще не сидит на своем месте, вселяет ужас.

Они стоят на сцене: Луи с Гарри, Шерил с Алеком и Уолш со своей последней группой, в числе которой стоит Лесли и его брат, когда Луи с ужасом думает, что, да, сейчас он точно потеряет Гарри.

– Гарри Стайлс.

Луи выдыхает.

– Ты можешь присесть, Луи, твои парни спасены.

_«Не все»_ , - думает Луи с сожалением, ободряюще хлопает Гарри по плечу и сразу же отправляет его за сцену, присаживаясь на место.

Дермот просит особого внимания и объявляет, что перед зрителями выступят One Direction, после чего объявят выбывшего, и они снова уходят на рекламу.

Луи пробирается за кулисы к Найлу, Зейну и Лиаму, которые сидят в гримерке в костюмах и громко над чем–то смеются. Они идут к выходу, вставляют наушники и разбирают микрофоны, когда Луи видит Гарри, наблюдающего за ними со стороны. Его замечает и Найл.

– Привет, ребенок! Давно не виделись, - Луи смотрит, как Найл обнимает Гарри, а затем представляет его Зейну и Лиаму. Гарри обворожительно улыбается всем, и Зейн смотрит на парня с умилением, подмигивая Луи, пока тот неловко стоит в стороне.

– Ты не говорил, что выступаешь, - Гарри обиженно смотрит на Луи, и тот пожимает плечами под улыбками друзей:

– Как-то не попадалась подходящая тема.

Гарри кивает, поджимая губы, и смотрит на парней:

– Удачи вам. Буду смотреть вас из зала!

Лиам смеется над энтузиазмом парня, а Луи хочет прижать его к себе и крепко обнять. Гарри, не Лиама.

Они поднимаются на сцену, выступают, как всегда, хорошо, подготовив публику к финальному решению, и уходят за кулисы после долгих оваций, где Луи ждут Джек и Гарри. Гарри улыбается Луи, пока Джек жмет руку парням:

– Это было великолепно, у тебя очень красивый голос.

Луи чувствует себя неловко и смеется:

– Спасибо, Гарри. Извини, мне нужно идти, так что...

Гарри чуть хмурится и кивает, но Луи уже уходит.

Голосование заканчивается в пользу Алека, и группа Занозы отправляется домой. Луи думает, что они оставили Джека и Гарри в комнате совсем одних.

Съемка заканчивается, и Луи спешит за кулисы. Там уже вся семья Криса, и мальчик выглядит вполне нормально, лишь печально улыбаясь и все время шепчась с Гарри. Луи разговаривает с родителями Криса, изредка бросая взгляд на подростков, а затем прощается с ними. Его зовут на съемки Экстра-Фактора, поэтому он задерживается в студии с Крисом и другими судьями до позднего вечера, а всех участников увозят в дом. Крис обнимает Луи на прощание и едет собирать свои вещи, и это разбивает его сердце.

У него есть телефон Криса, думает Луи. Если парень захочет после тура участников петь, Луи ему поможет.

Переживаний и потраченных нервов слишком много, поэтому Луи спит как убитый и на следующий день встречается с Гарри и Джеком лишь во втором часу дня, а не с утра.

Темой недели являются две песни, исполненные с хором, и Джек сразу воодушевляется, пытаясь придумать, что можно исполнить. Гарри выглядит тихим и задумчивым, однако пытается заговорить с Луи, когда Джек отходит за кофе.

– Я хочу исполнить одну песню. Знаешь, она на самом деле потрясающая, там очень красивый текст, и в том кавере, который мне нравится, на бэках поет хор, это будет так круто! Песня медленная и...

– Гарри, хорошо, - перебивает Луи, устало вздыхая, - Если ты так хочешь. Надеюсь, ты уверен в ней и не поменяешь своего решения посреди недели, - Гарри моргает и ерзает, видимо, чувствуя себя неуютно под равнодушным взглядом Луи.

– Я просто не чувствовал, что смогу спеть ту песню?..

– Гарри, это соревнование, и я - твой наставник. Ты не можешь менять песню за два дня до выступления и не ставить меня в известность! - голос Луи звонкий, от чего кажется еще более строгим и резким.

– Но ты мне не отвечал, – Гарри выглядит обиженным и задетым, _настоящим_ , - Я писал тебе еще в среду и в четверг, даже звонил, но ты не отвечал.

– Если я не отвечаю, это не значит, что я не читаю, - Луи чувствует себя последним мудаком, потому что виноват он, но сейчас он выставляет виноватым именно Гарри, который выглядит совершенно растерянным, - Я надеюсь, что следующего раза не будет, но если что, ты можешь написать мне сообщение, и я его увижу.

_Но не отвечу тебе._

Гарри, кажется, тоже понимает то, чего не сказал Луи, но он лишь кивает и смотрит на свои руки. Они сидят в тишине, и Луи притворяется, что читает газету, пока к ним не возвращается весело болтающий Джек.

Луи лишь улыбается на истории Джека, думая, как он жалок и труслив. Боится признаться себе, даже думать о «чувствах» не может, слишком напуганный любовью, обязательствами и своим собственным эгоизмом.

Не он ли недавно думал о том, что никто не решится полюбить его? Смотри, Луи Томлинсон, как ты сам все портишь.

Репетиции начинаются на следующий день. Луи особо не вслушивается в слова песен парней, в то, что они вообще говорят, если это не по делу. В его голове летают назойливые мысли со строчками к новой песне Лиама, и он думает о том, что пару в тексте с двумя влюбленными сердцами, крепко держащихся за руки и не сворачивающих со своего пути, нужно сравнить с чем-нибудь красивым и мощным, чтобы показать насколько сильна и бесконечна их любовь, насколько они не боятся своих чувств, в отличие от Луи. Но в голову ничего не приходит.

Джек выглядит неловким, стоя на сцене. Гитара в этом номере ему не пригодится, будет лишь он и хор сзади. Это новый опыт для всех, в том числе и для хористов, поэтому работать интересно и сложно одновременно.

Луи слушает, как Джек поет, но строчки особо не запоминаются, и он тут же переключает внимание на Брайана и Иви, стоящих в стороне. Они прогоняют песню Джека раза три, когда к Луи подсаживается Гарри.

– Привет, - подросток осторожно улыбается, смотря на Луи, и тот тихо выдыхает, вспоминая, как нагрубил Гарри вчера.

– Привет, Гарри, - кажется Гарри рад, что Луи вообще с ним заговорил, потому что улыбка на лице расширяется, и он, буквально, начинает сиять.

– Как у тебя дела, Лу? Выглядишь занятым последние дни, - Луи переводит взгляд на сцену и пожимает плечами:

– Новый альбом, знаешь? Очень занят.

Неловкое молчание повисает между ними, и такое было лишь в самом начале их знакомства, почему же это появилось сейчас?

– Знаешь, мы вчера с Джеком смотрели тот фильм, что ты мне посоветовал. «День сурка». Я так жалею, что не видел его раньше! - Луи улыбается, думая, что его жизнь сейчас – аннотация к этому фильму:

– Рад, что вам с Джеком понравилось, - _упомянуть Джека, ты либо идиот, Томлинсон, либо гений._

Гарри кивает с заминкой и чуть улыбается:

– Джеку надоело уже на середине, но я заставил его посмотреть до конца, потому что тебе он нравится. Клянусь, он хотел меня убить, - Луи хочется улыбнуться и засмеяться, сказать, что Джек - дурак, и фильм, на самом деле, поучительный, но он лишь молчит и кивает, приподняв уголки губ в подобии улыбки:

– Действительно, рад, что вам понравилось. У меня есть некоторая работа, поэтому мне нужна Эллисон. Тебе не нужно начинать репетировать?

Энтузиазм Гарри уменьшается, он вздыхает и кивает, а затем, преувеличенно радостно улыбаясь, встает с кресла и бежит в сторону сцены. Луи чувствует себя отвратительно, но он должен. Гарри - его подопечный, он обещал ему и остальным, что постарается довести его до победы, до того, чего сам не смог, и посмотрите, где они сейчас? У него два участника, и уже прошло больше половины сезона. Если бы парни не вмешались, он бы продолжал успешно обманывать себя и все оставшееся время, пока кто-нибудь бы ни выиграл, а дальше с Джеком и Гарри Саймон стопроцентно бы подписал контракт, и слава была им обеспечена. Луи и его глупые чувства не вписывались в план. Да, и кому это было нужно? Луи считал даже свои мысли неправильными, он старался избегать всевозможные наводящие темы, и к чему это привело? Он безнадежно влюблен в шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, которому испортит жизнь в любом случае и вне зависимости от того, узнает ли Гарри о его чувствах или нет.

Поэтому Луи выбрал самый тупой вариант из всех возможных вариантов в мире. Игнорировать Гарри, когда тебе нужно пытаться помочь ему победить, было самой идиотской тактикой, которую можно было придумать, но это единственный способ, когда Луи может оборвать связи с Гарри и закрыть все свои чувства в самый дальний ящик. Только, конечно же, в конце этого плана карьере Гарри приходит конец. На самом деле, любой вариант из всех, о которых Луи думал на протяжении последней недели, приводит к проигрышу Гарри: иногда из–за того, что их отношения с Луи раскрывались руководству и прессе (в самых эгоистичных мечтах Луи, которые тот старательно пресекал); иногда из–за того, что своим отстранением от репетиций с Гарри, Луи способствует выигрышу Джека или кто–то другого. В любом случае, будет Луи эгоистом или нет, он все равно разрушит шансы Гарри, а еще испугает парня так, что тот будет шарахаться от него после признания. Потому что, кто бы не шарахался, когда тот, кого ты считал своим другом и старшим товарищем, внезапно признается тебе в любви? Когда это тоже парень, да еще тот, которому ты доверял?

На Луи слишком много ответственности, чтобы мечтать или даже думать об этом.

Возможно, в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной их с Гарри не связывает контракт и разница в возрасте. Может быть, они встретились бы в школе или университете, может вместе пробовались на Икс-Фактор и не прошли бы... Даже тогда у них были бы шансы быть вместе намного реальнее, чем сейчас.

Луи выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Они с Гарри, как два корабля. Разное направление, разный курс и совершенно разная цель.

Луи распахивает глаза, смотря, как Гарри на сцене показывает язык Брайану, и тот смеется над подростком.

Как корабли. Луи и Гарри, как корабли.

**ххх**

Луи качает в такт песни и улыбается, пробегаясь взглядом по хору за Гарри. Предпоследняя репетиция перед живыми шоу проходила вполне слажено. Гарри был первым, кто репетировал в студии, и Луи благополучно пропустил прогон первой песни, придя в конце, когда хор вытягивал финальную ноту, а Гарри как-то потеряно оглядывался. Увидев Луи, парень начал немного улыбаться как-то с надеждой и облегчением. Луи тихо выдохнул, подходя ближе и здороваясь со всеми. Времени на повторение номера не было, потому что у каждого участника было строго распределенное время на все номера, и у Гарри оставалось полчаса перед Джеком.

Луи усаживается на свое кресло и смотрит, как хор и Гарри готовятся к выступлению. Он старается уделять внимание тому, что подростку говорит Иви, но все равно замечает, как Гарри посматривает на него, и если раньше Луи улыбался ему и строил рожицы, то теперь даже головы не повернул в его сторону... Гарри выглядел расстроенным.

– Внимание, - говорит Иви грозно и, развернувшись, спускается со сцены. Свет на сцене гаснет и зажигается над музыкантами, затем над Гарри в центре, и Луи прикусывает губу, когда Гарри начинает петь с закрытыми глазами.

_Я примерял слишком много масок,  
Я был таким разным, пока был с тобой.  
Надеюсь, что смогу поменяться местами,  
С тем, кому принадлежит твое сердце._

Гарри открывает глаза и подходит ближе к краю сцены, смотря на Луи.

_Я все еще пытаюсь решить,  
Что я буду делать без тебя?  
Я осознаю, что потерян,  
Я безнадежен и нуждаюсь в тебе,  
Витаю в облаках, мои мечты тонут  
До тех пор, пока тебя нет рядом,  
Я знаю это и нуждаюсь в тебе сейчас._

Луи разрывает зрительный контакт с Гарри, смотря, как появившийся из темноты хор слегка пританцовывает, распределяясь на голоса в припеве. Всего было слишком.

_Я ждал чудес с тех пор, как был совсем молодым,  
Не ценил того, чего имел, пока не потерял._

И Луи смотрит, как Гарри поет, как надрывается его голос, становясь более хриплым. Кажется, подростку действительно нравилась эта песня. Закрепив микрофон у стойки, Гарри не отрывал взгляд от Луи и тот чувствовал себя неуютно, но продолжал фальшиво улыбаться, смотря на сцену.

_Я все еще пытаюсь решить,  
Что я буду делать без тебя?  
Я осознаю, что потерян,  
Я безнадежен и нуждаюсь в тебе._

_«Я бы был твоим якорем_ , - думает Луи, - _потопил бы тебя, не дал двигаться дальше.»_

_Мои мечты тонут  
До тех пор, пока ты не рядом  
И я знаю, что нуждаюсь в тебе сейчас._

Луи хмурится, думая, насколько автор текста не прав. Он не нужен Гарри, и Гарри не нужен ему (ложь, Луи).

_Я все еще пытаюсь решить._

Гарри замирает, закончив петь, и хор позади него затихает, а затем раздаются аплодисменты, кажется, всей студии. Гарри как-то облегченно усмехается, крепко сжимая в руке микрофон, и смотрит на Луи. Луи поджимает губы в улыбке.

– Прекрасно. Мне нравится, как вы поиграли со светом, - Луи смотрит на Брайана, и тот довольно кивает. Переведя взгляд на сцену, Луи видит слегка разочарованного Гарри, который неловко стоит посреди сцены.

– Прогнать еще раз? - Брайан оглядывается и Луи кивает:

– Мне нужно дать интервью, так что, я пойду, а вы можете передохнуть и прогнать, я думаю?..

Луи хлопает Брайана по плечу и встает со своего места, слушая, как мужчина дает минутный перерыв.

Луи думает, что успеет, он, как можно незаметнее для окружающих, старается исчезнуть из зала, и это почти удается, но возле двери его окликают.

Луи поворачивается и видит, как Гарри спрыгивает со сцены. Он подбегает к нему и останавливается в нескольких шагах:

– Что-то серьезное, Гарри? Я тороплюсь, - Луи оглядывается на спасительную дверь и переводит взгляд на подростка. Гарри приоткрывает рот и, хмурясь, кивает:

– Что-то случилось?.. - Луи приподнимает брови, - Я имею в виду... Ты словно меня игнорируешь, и я не знаю, – Гарри неловко смеется, почесав щеку, – Может, что-то не так? Джек говорит, что я это все придумываю, но я же вижу...

Луи, молча, смотрит на подростка, и, ох, он иногда просто самый настоящий придурок.

– Я не... Игнорирую тебя, Гарри. На самом деле, Джек прав, - Гарри морщится так, словно его ударили, - Ты просто нервничаешь, потому что Криса больше нет, я понимаю. Но все хорошо, как и раньше.

_Неправда._

Но Гарри необязательно об этом знать.

Гарри сглатывает и кивает, Луи буквально ощущает его неловкость:

– Ладно, прости, может быть, вы правы, - Гарри улыбается, пока Луи рассматривает его темные синяки под глазами, - Кхм, я тут подумал, знаешь, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о...

– Гарри, если это все, то я должен идти работать, - Луи молчит пару секунд, наблюдая за расширившимися зрачками напротив, - Прости, правда, много дел. Лучше иди, проветрись, и повторите песню еще раз. Скажешь Джеку, чтобы он потом поднимался на сцену?

Гарри кивает, и Луи, похлопав его по плечу, выходит из зала и идет по коридору в сторону гримерок. Отойдя на приличное расстояние, он морщится, потому что лицо Гарри, абсолютно растерянное, стоит перед его глазами, отпечатывается в сознании, и, вряд ли, даст ему спокойно спать.

Луи проводит всё то время, что он должен был «работать», закрывшись в гримерке, переплетая строчки в своей голове в неразборчивые абзацы с пометками по краям мятого листа и вставками, зачеркивая любые упоминания в стихах о зеленых глазах, кудрях или этой дурацкой родинке на щеке.

– Я не чувствую в этом тебя, - говорит Лиам и хмурится, обводя какие–то определенные буквы на исписанном листе. Луи хмурится и кидает в друга подушку. Он буквально вымучил этот текст, что ему не нравится? - Нет, Лу, я серьезно. Да, здесь текст о том, что кто-то делает тебя сильнее, и ты не боишься любить, но я, буквально, ощущаю, что каждое слово из этого - ложь, - Лиам внимательно смотрит на друга, - По крайней мере, сейчас точно.

– _Я думаю, что собираюсь сойти с ума. Что-то внутри меня, и я не могу сдаться_ , - напевает Луи, и Лиам стонет что–то вроде «нет, только не это», - Лиам, я ударю тебя сейчас, – говорит Луи уже серьезно, - Этот текст полностью подходит под тот черновик музыки, что есть у меня дома, и это может быть нашим синглом и...

– Нет, это не будет нашим синглом, это стопроцентно не будет в нашем альбоме, Луи, это просто ода умирающего от любви человека, что ты с собой творишь?

– Ты - придурок, - вместо ответа говорит Луи и шумно вздыхает.

Так что, Лиам отвергает его песню, Зейн долго смотрит на текст и ничего не говорит, лишь качая головой, а Найл едва взглянув на музыку, стонет:

– Я ненавижу тебя. Я так хочу это сыграть, Томлинсон! Почему ты такой слепой?

Луи отказывается понимать своих друзей, так что отказывается и общаться с ними тоже (по крайней мере, в следующие две недели).

Луи является самым безответственным судьей Икс-Фактора за все время его существования, потому что он сбегает посреди генеральной репетиции Гарри и отказывается возвращаться в студию, пока тот не закончит выступать. Брайан никак не комментирует его _«непредвиденную встречу с Саймоном!»_ , а Луи не отвечает на звонки Гарри и видит его издалека, пока наблюдает за выступлением Джека.

Гарри ловит его в конце дня, когда оператору нужно снять Луи с парнями. Подросток выглядит по-настоящему взволнованным, дергает свои браслеты и постоянно смотрит на Луи.

– Лу? - Луи замирает и разворачивается с фальшивой улыбкой, - У тебя все хорошо? Ты так внезапно ушел с репетиции, даже не дослушал меня.

Совершенно ничего не понимает.

_«Я не могу слушать, как ты поешь кому–то, что нуждаешься в нем. Я хочу, чтобы ты пел это мне»_ \- Луи молчит, вспоминая слова Гарри.

_Мои песни всегда посвящены тебе, Лу._

– Все прекрасно, просто много работы, - Луи усмехается, похлопывая парня по плечу, - Тебе кажется, Гарри.

Гарри выглядит обиженным:

– Я просто подумал...

– Гарри, - устало отвечает Луи, дергая рукой, словно Гарри его утомил, - Все хорошо. Тебе не нужно собираться в дом, я слышал, что машина прибыла?

Гарри шокировано моргает, смотря на Луи, а затем кивает. Луи физически больно смотреть на него. Гарри разворачивается, обнимая себя, оглядывается в поисках других конкурсантов, и Луи чувствует себя последним мудаком, стоя посреди коридора с непроницаемым лицом.

Гарри хотелось вернуть, прижать к себе и обнять, водя рукой по спине, очерчивая лопатки и устраивая руку на талии. Извиняться перед ним за свое глупое детское поведение, а потом запустить пальцы в кудри, поцеловать в лоб, а может быть, и в щеку, аккуратно в нос и может быть ниже, шепча разные глупости...

Луи хнычет и морщится, чувствуя тяжесть в груди. Он возвращается в гримерную и сидит там почти час, бездумно пялясь на стену.

На следующий день в студию он приезжает в семь утра, и там царит полный хаос. Конкурсанты уже на сцене, репетируют общий номер, и Луи видит Джека. Солнышко Джек, у которого все хорошо, он спокоен и готов взорвать всех своим выступлением, в отличие от Гарри.

Луи узнает, что его пиджак на последней примерке трещит по швам и стилисты в панике ищут замену, ругая подростка, на чем свет стоит. Луи слышит лишь отголоски этого, не заходя в гримерную участников. Он устраивается чуть выше своего судейского места, на одном из зрительных кресел, и наблюдает, как группа Уолша внезапно забыла все танцевальные движения, и Брайан кричит в бешенстве.

В какой-то момент у участников не остается времени на репетицию сразу двух песен, поэтому Джек поет лишь одну из песен Битлз, с которой чувствует себя менее уверенно, а Гарри снова тренирует свое соло в песне Джеймса Бланта, потому что Брайан выглядит взволнованным, относительно высоких нот.

Луи хмурится, наблюдая, как Гарри стоит на сцене, выглядя безэмоциональным, и поет песню, уставившись взглядом в пол, но ничего не делает.

Когда на сцену выходит Шерил со своим конкурсантом, Луи отправляется за кулисы. Джек и Гарри тихо разговаривают возле гардеробной и, увидев Луи, подзывают его к себе, но Луи лишь проходит мимо, похлопывая Джека по плечу:

– Молодцы, парни. Я очень занят, так что не теряйте меня, - и Луи сбегает. Он чувствует себя виноватым, потому что последнюю неделю он либо грубил Гарри, либо играл с ним в прятки. Он - отвратительный наставник, и, в самом начале, Луи думал об этом, как Саймон мог довериться ему? Он едва может контролировать свои чувства. Он влюбился в конкурсанта. В шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Он - беспросветный придурок, эгоист и настоящий трус, который понятия не имеет, как все исправить. Гарри был задет его поведением, и это было видно.

До шоу полчаса, Луи уже в строгом костюме с небольшим красным цветком, отличающим его, Джека и Гарри ото всех, а по студии вновь носится толпа, пытаясь решить очередную форс-мажорную ситуацию.

Он сидит в судейской гримерке, не высовываясь, разговаривает с Дермотом и старается не думать ни о чем постороннем, и это получалось вполне успешно, пока в комнате не появилась Эллисон, отчитывая Дермота. Тот, смеясь, убегает, и Луи чувствует нарастающее волнение.

Шерил и Саймон улыбаются ему, а Заноза даже машет рукой, и Луи встает на свое место, готовясь выйти к публике.

Начались самые сложные этапы соревнований.

Джек выступает после группы Уолша, через два номера выступает Гарри, и Луи старается улыбаться на камеру, но нахмуренное лицо Гарри не дает ему расслабиться.

Шерил говорит, что Гарри был очарователен, но она не уверена насколько сильно он исполнил эту песню. Луи лишь удивленно и даже возмущенно сверлил девушку взглядом, а потом Уолш взял слово:

– Я не знаю, чем вы думали, когда взяли эту песню? Я понимаю, что ты, Гарри, захотел раскрыть себя с новой стороны, но не думаю, что это того стоило, - Гарри на сцене кивает и говорит одними губами «спасибо», Луи смотрит на его нахмуренное лицо и хочет застонать от бессилия, когда Саймон говорит, что Гарри словно сдался.

Только не Гарри.

Гарри уходит со сцены, и Луи правда чувствует себя плохо, словно на него повесили все и сразу, словно он не справился, когда на него рассчитывали, но, вообще-то, так и есть.

Когда они уходят на рекламу, Луи пробирается за кулисы, хвалит Джека и пытается найти Гарри.

Подросток сидит в одной из пустующих комнат в тишине и одиночестве, вздрагивая, когда Луи окликает его.

– Ты - молодец, - говорит тот тихо, подходя ближе и останавливаясь перед Гарри. Гарри качает головой:

– Я был ужасен, Уолш прав, чем мы думали?

– Гарри, ты хотел спеть эту песню, и она тебе...

– Ты - мой наставник, Луи! - Гарри спрыгивает со стола и смотрит на Луи, хмурясь, - Ты должен был отговорить меня и сказать, что я ужасно исполняю эту песню. Как ты советовал Джеку поменять ее на прошлой неделе.

– Ты не исполняешь эту песню ужасно, - ему всего раз не хватило воздуха, это не называется «ужасно», - Да, и что я мог бы сделать, Гарри, это...

– Отвратительно. Ты - мой наставник, а все, что ты делаешь, это избегаешь меня и носишься с Джеком, - в комнате устанавливается тишина. Гарри зло шмыгает носом, а Луи растерянно раскрывает рот, чувствуя свою вину, - В чем твоя проблема, Луи? Что я сделал, что ты даже видеть меня не хочешь? Я думал, что ты все понимаешь.

Луи неловко мнется, потому что он не совсем понимал.

– Я просто... Это тяжело.

– Знаешь, что тяжело? Когда ты внезапно прекращаешь со мной общаться, словно внезапно узнал, что я с другой планеты. Лу, - Гарри тихо выдыхает и качает головой, а Луи чувствует себя предателем, - Я думал, что ты все понял и... Просто не хочешь ранить меня, я не знаю, - Гарри медленно выдыхает и облизывает губы. Луи определенно не смотрит:

– О чем ты говоришь?

Гарри качает головой:

– Уже неважно, - мальчик несчастно усмехается, - Ты не понял, так что, я думаю, это совсем неважно.

Оба молчат какое-то время, а затем Гарри вздыхает еще раз и тихо проходит мимо, выходя из комнаты и оставляя Луи в одиночестве. Мужчина из рабочей команды ругается, когда Луи доходит до своего места. Отсчет в пятнадцать секунд и съемка продолжается.

Дермот объявляет участников по второму кругу, и Луи неестественно улыбается, слушая бесчувственные, идеально спетые песни.

– Гарри Стайлс, дамы и господа, - хрипит Дермот, и Луи просто смотрит на сцену.

Музыка начинается и Гарри стоит на сцене, опустив голову. Он выглядит словно еще меньше, чем обычно, и Луи напрягается, пытаясь узнать мелодию. Он слышал эту песню на репетиции всего два раза и не посчитал нужным запомнить.

_Выключи свет, расправь постель,  
Заглуши эти голоса в моей голове.  
Ложись со мной и говори только правду.  
Просто будь ближе ко мне, не будь снисходителен.  
Не опекай меня._

Софиты позади Гарри начинают освещать хор, медленно покачивающийся в такт музыки.

– _Ведь я не могу заставить тебя любить меня, если ты не любишь_ , – Луи замирает, уставившись на Гарри.

_Ты не можешь заставить свое сердце чувствовать то, чего оно не хочет._

Луи медленно выдыхает через рот, панически оглядываясь на судей и видит, как Саймон качает головой в такт песни, Шерил внезапно выглядит странно сочувствующей, и в уголках ее глаз скапливаются слезы. Луи переводит взгляд на сцену.

_Я закрою глаза и тогда не увижу  
Любовь, которую ты не чувствуешь, когда обнимаешь меня.  
Утро придет, и я сделаю то, что правильно._

Луи замирает, ожидая кульминации. Гарри выглядит разбитым, он крепко сжимает стойку микрофона, когда тянет последнюю ноту, жмурясь, словно от боли, и Луи хочется ударить себя, потому что это он виноват.

_Ведь я не могу заставить тебя любить меня, если ты не любишь.  
Ты не можешь заставить свое сердце чувствовать то, что оно не хочет.  
Здесь в темноте, в эти последние часы,  
Я отдам свое сердце и почувствую власть_

И все внезапно складывается в простую картину, ясную как день. Все недоговорки Гарри, его слова о том, что Луи не понимает, все его действия и эмоции. Луи переклинивает, и все, что он может, это уставиться на очаровательного, этого милого хрупкого подростка, которого он заставлял страдать всю последнюю неделю.

_Мои песни всегда посвящены тебе, Лу._

Луи кажется, что Гарри смотрит на него. Он переводит взгляд с подростка на хор сзади и моргает, словно пытаясь осознать. Медленно, очень медленно он начинает отрицательно качать головой, и, когда он снова переводит взгляд на Гарри, то видит поникшего подростка, смотревшего куда-то на зрителей. Голос Гарри хрипит и даже срывается, словно он старается не плакать.

_Но ты не почувствуешь, нет, не почувствуешь.  
Я не могу заставить тебя любить меня,  
Если ты не любишь._

И Луи понимает, все прекрасно понимает, и застывает от прошибающих его чувств облегчения и ужаса.

Это ведь не может быть правдой, он только что разрушил этому парню жизнь, он лишил его шанса на победу, он только что разбил свое сердце.

Мысли Луи хаотично витают в его голове, и он бы рад прекратить думать совсем, пойти напиться, забыть о том, что он творит, но это представлялось невозможным в ближайшие пару часов.

Гарри заканчивает петь, и зрители аплодируют. Хор исчезает, а Дермот выходит на сцену, обнимая подростка, впрочем, Гарри выглядит так, словно у него умерла любимая бабушка. Или словно Луи отказал ему.

Разбил его сердце.

– Ох, это было очень эмоционально, парень, - Дермот улыбается Гарри, - Итак, узнаем, что судьи думают об этом выступлении. Шерил, я вижу, ты плачешь?

– Да, я, - девушка усмехается, вытирая слезы, и Гарри на сцене краснеет, поджимает губы и выдавливает улыбку, - Это не было идеально, на самом деле, тебе стоило лучше поработать над этой песней... Я не знаю, что случилось, что ты такой растерянный на этой неделе? - Гарри лишь качает головой, не смотря на Луи, - Но это было очень... Чувственно. Эмоционально. Словно я проживала эту песню с тобой и горевала об утрате, мне кажется, что эта тема близка тебе, но я не понимаю почему.

Гарри никак не комментирует, просто неловко дергая плечами и как–то испуганно переводя взгляд на Луи. Луи чувствует, что умирает.

– Намного хуже, чем первая песня, - заявляет Уолш, и толпа сзади осуждающе воет, а Луи молчит, не защищая Гарри. Гарри даже не думает попытаться улыбнуться. Луи почему-то думает, что он хочет заплакать и сдерживается из последних сил. Но Луи не самый лучший в определении чужих эмоций, как все вокруг успели заметить. Он и свои отрицал до победного конца.

Саймон выглядит так, словно разрывается.

– Мне определенно нравится, как ты спел эту песню. Конечно, ты не контролировал себя полностью, и я буквально чувствовал, как тебе не хватает воздуха, а твой голос начинал хрипеть. Но, определенно, самое эмоциональное выступление за весь этот сезон, - Саймон хмурится и поправляет очки, пытаясь подобрать сравнение, - Словно ты перенес всю боль внутри на нас и заставляешь нас сочувствовать тебе... Действительно, не каждый так может, это похвально. Но сегодня ты не в топе лучших выступлений, Гарри, к сожалению.

– Итак, мнения судей довольно противоречивы, - Дермот слегка трясет поникшего Гарри, - Узнаем, что думает наставник. Луи?

Луи замирает. Он совершенно не знает, что сказать, чтобы подбодрить Гарри и не выглядеть козлом, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего перед публикой, чтобы дать понять Гарри, что он сожалеет.

Я люблю тебя. Ты стал моим смыслом жизни в последнее время. Я хочу знать о тебе все. Прости, что испортил твое будущее. Прости, что веду себя, как мудак. Я хочу обнять тебя, поцеловать тебя и не отпускать. Хочу подписать с тобой контракт и плакать под твои песни, когда ты станешь знаменитым и забудешь о том идиоте, который разбил твое будущее и твое сердце. Я ведь разбил твое сердце? Ты завладел моим полностью, и это так страшно.

Луи не думает, что может сказать такое в прямом эфире без серьезных последствий.

– Это было очень сильное выступление, я соглашусь с Шерил, - хрипит он и откашливается, - Думаю, тебе не стоит слушать того, чьи парни не могут выучить трех движений.

Луи молчит, облизывая губы, и смотрит сквозь Гарри, пока Уолш на своем месте тихо возмущается.

Ни один мускул на лице Гарри не дергается, он мнется, стоя на одном месте, и в легкой панике Луи снова думает, что Гарри заплачет. Хотя, наверное, скорее заплачет Луи.

Он больше не говорит ни слова, и Дермот после секундной заминки, диктует телефон голосования за Гарри, а затем подросток уходит за сцену. Луи сидит еще одно выступление девушки Саймона, когда они прерываются на рекламу, и он идет за сцену.

Джека нигде не видно, а Гарри стоит возле гримерки спиной к Луи и разговаривает по телефону.

–...мам, я сказал, что все нормально, мне нужно спешить, так что... - Гарри прерывается, а затем вздыхает, - Люблю тебя, пока.

Гарри убирает телефон в карман брюк, поворачиваясь, и замирает с открытым ртом, уставившись на Луи. Луи молчит, не зная, что сказать, и рядом с Гарри он ощущает себя не двадцатидвухлетним парнем, а именно шестнадцатилетним подростком, когда именно Гарри ведет себя куда мудрее и решительнее.

Они молчат еще, наверное, секунд двадцать, когда подросток поднимает на Луи взгляд, полный надежды взгляд, и это убивает:

– Лу? - Луи смотрит на Гарри, и тот мнется, - Я, кхм... Это песня была... Ну, знаешь, я хотел, чтобы это было как бы ответом и вопросом, но...

– Гарри, - выдыхает Луи, и когда подросток смотрит на него, то он медленно качает головой, - Не надо.

Гарри выглядит разбивающимся на мелкие осколки.

– Не надо?

_Ты меня любишь? Ты это имел в виду?_

– Не надо, - тихо повторяет Луи, и дышать, правда, тяжело. Гарри молчит, снова уставившись на свои ботинки, и судорожно выдыхает.

– Хорошо, я... Просто... - Гарри замолкает и поднимает руку, вытирая глаза. Луи видит, как он часто моргает, пытаясь согнать слезы, - Прости, о Боже, прости. Я такой глупый, правда. Я думал, ты понимаешь, но ты, и, ох, - Гарри в панике поднимает лицо, и Луи видит, как кожа подростка покрывается пятнами, а глаза краснеют.

Луи заставляет себя стоять на месте, потому что так будет лучше. Лучше, если он не испортит Гарри жизнь своим присутствием.

– Ты поэтому меня избегал? Почему ты не... Сказал мне об этом, я бы понял, правда, - Луи молчит, Господи, какой же он трус, - Лу, я ведь не сумасшедшая фанатка, ты ведь знаешь.

Луи вздыхает, кидая взгляд на часы:

– Гарри, нам нужно возвращаться в зал, и...

– Почему ты мне ничего не скажешь? - Гарри в отчаянии облизывает губы и делает шаг в сторону Луи, на что тот чисто рефлекторно делает шаг назад, и это то, что заставляет Гарри замереть от шока, - О.

О.

Луи, наконец, собирается с силами, чтобы сказать что–нибудь, когда Гарри кивает:

– Я понял. Я... Тебе стоило сразу сказать нет, я бы понял.

Луи моргает, пытаясь понять подростка. Гарри думает, что Луи противны его чувства?

Более важный вопрос для Луи: у Гарри есть к нему чувства? Найл все это время был прав?

Ничего спросить не получается, потому что Гарри срывается с места и идет в сторону туалетов, а Луи спустя минуту идет в противоположную сторону к студии.

Два корабля с разными направлениями, разными путями.

Не подходящие друг другу.

На общем номере в конце Луи видит Гарри за другими конкурсантами, спрятавшегося от внимания и камер. Ему не так много петь, всего две строчки, да, и вместо него, скорее всего, будут снимать зрителей, поэтому парень буквально скрывается ото всех за группой Занозы.

Съемка заканчивается, и спустя полчаса Луи удается пробраться за кулисы, однако он натыкается лишь на Джека.

– Не знаешь, где Стайлс? Потерял его, - Джек хмурится, оглядываясь. Луи, словно робот, качает головой:

– Не видел.

Джек фыркает и отправляется на поиски подростка, и Луи слышит, как Алек из команды Шерил говорит, что тот в туалете. Луи заставляет себя идти в гримерную судей.

Он переодевается в свой свитер и джинсы, сбегая из студии раньше всех. Едет до дома в трансе и заваливается смотреть телевизор, укутываясь в плед.

Ближе к одиннадцати вечера, он решается посмотреть вышедшую серию и с болью в сердце смотрит на то, какой Гарри разбитый на обоих своих выступлениях, а затем замирает и стонет, потому что даже в костюме, с укладкой и профессиональной улыбкой, сам он выглядит, словно зомби и побитый щеночек одновременно. Это определенно не лучшее сочетание.

В дверь начинают звонить ближе к полуночи. Всего пара звонков, и Луи не отвечает, думая, что тогда незваный гость уйдет, но потом начинается стук, а через шесть минут это перерастает в постоянные удары по двери, и затем Луи слышит голос. Ну, разумеется.

– Томлинсон, я знаю, что ты дома. Немедленно открой дверь, - голос Зейна угрожающий и даже злой. Луи лишь громче прибавляет звук, смотря повтор Джейми Оливера'.

Зейн говорит что-то еще, а затем замолкает, и Луи улавливает бурчание, но не обращает внимание. Лишь когда он слышит поворот замка, то стонет. Свой запасной ключ от квартиры Луи, Зейн благополучно потерял вместе со всей связкой своих ключей в прошлом месяце, а значит, он мог вызвать только одного человека.

Луи встает, кутаясь в плед, доходит до коридора и облокачивается о дверной косяк, смотря на заходящих в квартиру парней.

– Ты - маленький мудак, - зло рычит Найл и идет к нему, толкая в гостиную. Луи спотыкается о плед, но удерживается на ногах и, лишь слабо изображая раздраженность, садится обратно на диван, чувствуя себя беспомощным, маленьким и ничтожным.

– Что ты творишь с ребенком? - Найл выглядит запыхавшимся, возмущенным и обиженным, словно у него отобрали его любимую гитару, а лицо Зейна рядом является лишь отголоском всех эмоций ирландца, но это лишь потому, что он держит все в себе. Луи уверен, что они оба очень злы. А Луи просто очень плохо.

– В том-то и дело, Найл. Я ничего с ним не делаю.

Найл раздраженно закатывает глаза:

– Смотрите, Мистер Язвительность проснулся. Где ты был во время шоу, м? - Луи снова сникает, опуская голову и чувствуя исходящие от Найла флюиды победы.

– Я нравлюсь Гарри, – говорит Луи неуверенно и ищет поддержки у друзей, но Найл лишь приподнимает брови и наклоняется ближе, делая вид, что не расслышал. Луи вздыхает, - Гарри... любит меня?

– Бинго! Стоило спеть об этом на всю страну, да, Томмо?

– Не язви, - Луи кидает в Найла подушку, и тот лишь фыркает, кидая ее обратно.

– Ты - идиот, Луи. Что ты сделал? – Найл хмурится, - Потому что если разбил ребенку сердце, то я тебя сейчас разобью так, что тебе...

– Я сказал ему, что он не должен петь мне о своих чувствах, - ну, или не сказал, но подразумевал именно это.

– Но почему? - Найл оглядывается на Зейна, который присел рядом с Луи, и тот лишь пожимает плечами, - Разве это не то, чего ты хотел? Я ведь говорил тебе. Ты ему нравишься достаточно сильно в том же плане, что и он тебе, так что не вижу причин...

Луи вздыхает:

– Кто из нас идиот, Ни? - Найл тыкает в Луи, - Я ему нравлюсь, да. Так же, как и он мне. Но он - мой подопечный, а еще ему всего шестнадцать, ты сам постоянно называешь его ребенком...

– Потому что это мой способ издеваться над тобой и смущать Гарри! Ты же не относишься к нему, как к ребенку, хотя, и я так не отношусь, но ты не обращаешь внимания на возраст.

– Пресса обращает. Религиозные сообщества обращают. Фанаты обращают внимание на такое. Найл, это вызовет полный резонанс в публике, хотя, я не понимаю, почему мы обсуждаем возможные исходы, ведь я не собираюсь с ним встречаться. Я испорчу ему жизнь...

– Да, что за чушь, - Зейн не выдерживает и хмурится, - Как ты можешь испортить ему жизнь?

– Его карьера, - в очередной раз говорит Луи и готовится произнести выученный монолог о том, почему это невозможно, - Думаешь, Саймон готов подписать его, если узнает о наших... отношениях?

– Почему нет?

– Он не будет обжигаться с нами дважды, и ты это знаешь, - Луи хмурится. Зейн не выглядит убежденным.

– Да ладно, кому как не тебе знать об этом, - Луи несчастно усмехается и добавляет тише, опуская голову, - Он может быть не готов для серьезных отношений.

– Так вот чего ты боишься, - говорит Зейн понимающе, - Что это он разобьет тебе сердце?

Луи улыбается, но улыбка дрожит и смазывается:

– Ему шестнадцать, и связывать себя в таком возрасте серьезными отношениями... Я хочу семью. - Луи смотрит на притихшего Найла, - Я уже хочу семью. Хочу готовиться к серьезным шагам. Я говорил об этом. Вы думаете, то, что Гарри чувствует ко мне сейчас, удержит его и через шесть лет? Когда он сможет добиться признания и более молодых парней его возраста, которые будут его любить?

– Не говори о нем так, словно он предаст и бросит тебя. Гарри не такой, - Найл хмурится, выглядя недовольным, будто являясь адвокатом Гарри в этом вопросе.

– Я так не думаю. Я знаю Гарри и его характер, я успел его выучить. Даже если он разлюбит меня, то не бросит, хотя бы потому, что не сможет разбить сердце мне. Я не хочу ограничивать его в выборе и принуждать к серьезным шагам в таком возрасте.

– То есть, ты думаешь, что Гарри один из тех, кто со временем потеряет интерес?

– Лиам тоже планировал жениться на Дани, - голос Луи резкий и звонкий в тишине, он почти слышит эхо, а вытянувшееся лицо Зейна заставляет его чувствовать себя еще злее, - Прости. Просто...

– Я понимаю, - говорит Зейн вместо всего и слабо улыбается, хлопая Луи по плечу.

– То есть, - Найл усаживается между парнями и смотрит на Луи, - Ничего не изменится? Ты продолжишь мучить парня на глазах у всей страны?

Луи морщится.

– Я не знаю. Я совсем не знаю, что мне делать. Но я не могу ничего сказать Гарри, это будет выглядеть как... Принуждение с моей стороны, - Найл явно не согласен, но Зейн вовремя его затыкает.

– Ладно. Ты все еще мудак, но теперь я понимаю, почему ты делаешь это. Надеюсь, у тебя получится следовать своему плану, Томмо, - Найл, видимо, решает забыть об этом на время. Он отбирает у Луи пульт и прибавляет звук, заставляя парней переключить внимание на приготовление курицы.

Луи старается не думать о том, как сильно он пытается убедить себя, что все его действия к лучшему. Все наваливается на него слишком резко. Если он едва мог заглушать мысли о собственной влюбленности, то теперь, когда Найл буквально тыкнул его в то, что лежало на поверхности ( _у Гарри есть чувства, у Гарри есть чувства_ ), ничего не получалось, и голова взрывалась.

Чаще всего, он - настоящий упрямый идиот. Луи понятия не имел, что делать, но его главной целью было сохранить Гарри будущее, его карьеру, место в финале, оберегая от себя.

И Луи начинает терять и это тоже.

Это полный провал, думает он в ужасе, стоя перед Дермотом, который объявляет имена прошедших далее.

Дермот же, как ни в чем не бывало, называет имя Джека, и тот уходит. Называет Алека, и группу Уолша, девушек Саймона, и они прерываются на выступление приглашенной звезды. Луи подпевал бы Питу Венцу, если бы не плохое предчувствие.

Все рушится.

Они стоят на сцене вместе с Шерил и ее девушкой и Уолшем с группой парней. Луи боится даже взглянуть в сторону Гарри, а тот стоит, опустив голову, и между ними можно поставить еще одного человека, и это определенно неправильно. А еще Гарри не сказал ни слова Луи сегодня.

– Итак, предпоследний финалист... - Дермот замолкает, и публика шумит.

Луи переводит панический взгляд и смотрит на безучастное лицо Гарри. Мальчик ни разу не попадал в двойку худших.

– Изабель! Шерил, ты можешь сесть, все твои подопечные в сохранности.

Луи выдыхает, чувствуя шок. Он буквально ощущает, как Гарри рядом съеживается.

Дермот подзывает их и начинает толкать речь о том, что нужно подготовиться к выступлению на выживание, и Луи стоит там, на сцене, сверкая неестественной улыбкой для всех, хотя он ощущал, как медленно распадается на маленькие кусочки внутри.

Дермот говорит о еще одном выступлении и отпускает участников готовиться за сцену. Луи не успевает ничего понять, когда Гарри проносится мимо него и не остается ничего лучше, чем как можно спокойнее последовать за ним.

Его телефон в кармане вибрирует, но Луи не обращает внимание, он пробирается за кулисы, идет по коридору мимо гримерок и видит спину Гарри, возле одной из самых дальних комнат.

– Гарри!

Гарри поворачивает за угол, не реагируя, и заходит в их с Джеком пустую гримерную. Луи заходит в комнату и, приблизившись к подростку, дотрагивается до его локтя, но руку тут же откидывают.

– Гарри...

– Иди к черту, Луи.

Луи замирает.

– Что?

Гарри поворачивается и выдыхает:

– Что слышал. Просто иди к черту.

Луи раскрывает рот, чувствуя, что его голос пропал, так же, как и мысли в голове.

– Прости, я знаю, что это моя вина, и...

– Твоя вина, - воскликнул Гарри зло и уставился на Луи, судорожно выдыхая, - Ты мог просто подойти и сказать что-то вроде: «Прости, Гарри, ты малолетний бесперспективный мальчик, которого я просто пожалел, но оказалось, что ты в меня влюблен, и мне это не надо, поэтому я лучше займусь Джеком, ведь вот он - настоящий победитель!», – голос подростка так и сочился сарказмом, - Я бы не обиделся, честное слово, тут же отстал. Но ты ни черта не сделал и просто игнорировал меня.

И Луи просто что?

Гарри плакал, его нижняя губа тряслась, а глаза покраснели. Луи - идиот, почему он такой идиот.

– Я просто не понимаю, - подросток качает головой, - Ты решил, чтобы у меня ничего не осталось?

_«Нет_ \- хотел сказать Луи, - _Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было все.»_

– Черт, - Гарри выдыхает и усмехается, - Все время меня мучает вопрос, чем я хуже Джека? Почему ты с ним так носишься, почему он тебе нравится? Почему не я?

Луи моргает. Гарри только что признался ему в любви. Гарри ревнует его к Джеку. Гарри ревнует Луи. Потому что любит.

– Хватит молчать, - Гарри шепчет и устало опускает руки, оглядываясь в поисках хоть какой-то опоры.

Луи словно отмирает.

– Ты меня любишь?

– Это все, что ты услышал? - голос парня слегка удивленный, а на лице ни эмоции. Луи нужно знать.

– И как давно ты это понял?

Гарри на дрожащих ногах доходит до дивана у стены и падает на него, дергая свои браслеты.

– Да вроде с самого начала? - Гарри безучастно смотрит на свои кроссовки, сгорбившись. Луи ждет, - Ну, с твоего Икс-Фактора. Я первый раз увидел тебя на экране и просто не мог отвести глаз. Это была такая влюбленность в звезду, и я был как настоящая фанатка. Джемма надо мной так издевалась, особенно сильно сейчас, после вашего знакомства. И последние пять лет, ты был моей звездной влюбленностью, но у меня никогда не было ни шанса, а потом ты стал судьей. Я уговорил своих друзей из группы пройти прослушивание, - голос Гарри тихий и застенчивый, он смотрит только на свои браслеты, продолжая рассказывать, - И я, вроде как, был доволен хотя бы увидеть тебя один раз, но этого оказалось мало, я так хотел пройти до конца, познакомиться с тобой, и ты был таким... Потрясающим. А потом ты сказал, что я прохожу один, и я даже подумал, что это знак, - Гарри усмехается, - Меня это так мучило, я не мог даже спать, волнуясь о том, как буду вести себя в твоем присутствии. Так мечтал о том, что детская влюбленность пройдет, но когда я узнавал тебя лучше, то понимал, что просто так это не уйдет.

Гарри ненадолго замолкает.

– Мама всегда говорила, что любовь выглядит примерно также, - наконец говорит он, облизывает губы и продолжает, - Ты медленно узнаешь человека и внезапно осознаешь, что вот. Это он, и ты его любишь.

Боже, храни королеву, Гарри влюблен в Луи с одиннадцати лет. В голове не укладывалось.

– Прости. Я даже не знаю, зачем все это говорю, - Гарри качает головой, - Я, правда, все понял, и это не будет неловким, знаешь. Я могу испортить выступление или уйти сам, это все равно не то, чего я хотел изначально. Эгоистично с моей стороны по отношению к Джеку и тебе, - Гарри хлюпает носом и качает головой, - Я не должен был выливать на тебя свои чувства, когда ты ничего не...

– Гарри, - Луи садится на диван рядом с Гарри, - Мне плевать на Джека, – неожиданно произносит он.

Гарри хмурится, не выглядя убежденным, и Луи пытается объяснить:

– То есть, я так же, как и тебе, помогаю ему, но я не хочу, чтобы он был лучше тебя, а ты хуже, или что–то в этом роде.

– Но ты игнорировал меня, буквально, избегал. Я не понимаю, я думал, таким образом, ты показываешь, что он...

– Гарри, я избегал тебя, потому что Найл и парни ткнули меня в то, что я с ума по тебе схожу, и я испугался, - Гарри замирает, приоткрыв рот. Луи лишь слабо пожимает плечами, чувствуя, что еще немного и у него заболит голова.

Где-то за пределами комнаты прозвенел сигнал, оповещающий о скором начале съемок.

– То есть как?

– Так. Я не собираюсь на тебя давить, ничего требовать от тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы мы сближались, потому что это будет больно для меня потом, когда все закончится.

Гарри молчит и нерешительно шепчет:

– Все закончится?

Луи кивает:

– Конечно. Я не собираюсь ломать твою карьеру или твою жизнь, тебе всего шестнадцать, и у тебя перспективное будущее, в которое не вписывается влюбленный в тебя я с кучей проблем в виде этого шоу.

Гарри, кажется, не расслышал и половины. Он уставился на Луи распахнутыми глазами, раскрывая рот, словно рыба.

– Правда? Ты влюблен... в меня?

Луи хмурится, но кивает.

– Меня? - настойчиво спрашивает Гарри, и это самый отвратительный и неподходящий в мире способ сказать человеку о своих чувствах, но когда у Луи было хоть что-то нормальное в жизни?

– Да, Гарри, в тебя.

Гарри рассматривает лицо Луи, молча, а затем поддается чуть вперед, видимо, собираясь обнять его, но тот подскакивает словно ошпаренный, когда звучит второй звонок

– Гарри, я же сказал. Это невозможно, - Гарри хмурится, - Я не хочу губить твои мечты и карьеру...

– Ты - моя мечта, Лу, с тех пор как мне было одиннадцать. О чем ты говоришь?

Луи сглатывает.

– Пение. Мы оба под контрактом, - напоминает он, - если ты выиграешь, то все будет еще сложнее. Пресса и фанаты...

– Я не хочу выигрывать, я хочу тебя, – Гарри подскакивает и делает шаг к Луи, но тот, словно убеждая себя, делает шаг назад.

– Гарри, пожалуйста, - Луи почти умоляет, и все его самообладание трещит по швам. Он не готов все рушить вот так.

– Я бы не пошел на конкурс, если бы не ты. Я даже не надеялся зайти так далеко, - Гарри открывает рот, и звучит последний звонок. До прямого эфира остается минута.

– Гарри, – Луи абсолютно серьезен, но кажется Гарри тоже, и это сбивает весь его настрой.

– Нет, правда, - Гарри как-то истерично смеется, - Лу, я даже не хочу быть знаменитым. Я просто хотел увидеть тебя.

Луи смотрит на дверь.

– Я уже все решил, Гарольд.

– Но мне не нужна никакая карьера без тебя, - выдыхает Гарри еще раз, и Луи разрывается, хочет притянуть мальчика к себе и не отпускать, но нельзя.

– Гарри, ты выступаешь второй, подготовь песню, - Луи смотрит в умоляющие глаза подростка и почти остается, но все же сбегает из комнаты, ощущая разочарование. Свое и Гарри.

Он несется в студию и подбегает к своему месту именно тогда, когда Эллисон готова рвать и метать:

– Чтобы я еще хоть раз с тобой связалась? Да никогда, Томлинсон!

Но Луи все равно, он падает в свое кресло, смотря на отсчет времени (меньше минуты) и пытается собрать мысли в кучу, но все, что получается это _«Гарри меня любит, ему не нужна карьера, он правда меня любит, он сам сказал, маленький идиот, я тоже идиот, влюбленный такой, влюбленный, Гарри правда меня любит»_ , и это полная катастрофа, потому что Луи не знает, хочет он смеяться или плакать (хотелось и того, и другого, и чтобы только от счастья).

Группа Уолша исполняет одну из песен Take That, и Луи взволнованно думает, что нет, они не сравнятся с Гарри, его Гарри, который сделает всех своим кавером на Джейсона Мраза или Эда Ширана.

Луи интересно, какую из двух песен, которые были готовы у каждого, выберет Гарри, поэтому он спрашивает у Найджела, стоящего рядом с ними, пока идет видео о благотворительном сингле.

– Какую песню поет Гарри?

– Что? - Найджел моргает. Луи шепчет:

– Стайлс. Гарри. Какую песню выбрал он?

– А, о, - Найджел смотрит в свой журнал и шепчет, - Сэм Смит.

Луи моргает. Какой Сэм Смит?

– Ну, певец, - Оу, он спросил вслух.

Саймон неодобрительно смотрит на Найджела и тот замолкает.

– Я понял, что певец. Но у Гарри стояли другие песни в выборе, - шепчет Луи.

– Нет, - Найджел качает головой, - Вот мой журнал. Все записано. У Стайлса две замены песни за сезон. Одна в основную неделю, другая в прошлый вторник, - Луи замирает, пытаясь вспомнить. Дни, когда он игнорировал Гарри. Прекрасно.

Луи не успевает ничего прошептать в ответ, Дермот объявляет Гарри, и тот выходит на сцену. Луи тут же забывает обо всех, кроме этого кудрявого чуда.

_Мне особенно нечего дать, но меня не интересует богатство.  
Какой прок от денег, когда тебе хочется кого–то обнять?  
У меня нет цели, я просто качусь по этой дороге  
В ожидании, что ты спасёшь меня от холода._

Луи кажется, что Гарри выглядит приободренным и даже в какой–то степени... Счастливым? Он уверенно стоит на сцене под единственным ярким софитом, и Луи немного улыбается, думая, что он как ангел. Настоящая звезда.

_Тебе не понять, что такое бесконечные ночи под стук дождя,  
И каково это – отступиться и видеть, как ты произносишь его имя._

Гарри снимает микрофон со стойки и делает пару шагов ближе к краю сцены, не отрывая глаз от Луи. Луи не покидает ощущение дежавю, и он думает, что готов начать плакать.

_Прекрати это и брось всё.  
Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я могу дать?  
Я не могу сдержать биение своего загнанного сердца,  
Я выпускаю на волю свой ночной кошмар.  
Я отдам тебе всего себя,  
Только брось своего парня, брось его ради меня._

Гарри печально улыбается, склоняя голову, и Луи думает, что это прекрасно. То, как он берет высокие ноты, каким хриплым кажется его голос, с нотками надежды и боли. Луи быстро моргает, думая, что его слезы не поймут.

_Я влюблён в тебя, но ты об этом никогда не узнаешь,  
Но если ты не будешь моим, то я пройду по жизни в одиночестве._

Гарри прерывается, словно ему тяжело, оглядывает толпу каким–то стеклянным взглядом, а затем, прикрыв глаза, поет.

_Тебе не понять, что такое бесконечные ночи под стук дождя,  
И каково это – отступиться и видеть, как ты произносишь его имя._

И Луи думает о том, как это смешно, Гарри действительно думал, что он предпочитал Джека ему. И Луи действительно виноват в том, что Гарри допустил хотя бы мысль об этом, Боже, он устал повторять какой он идиот, и как он накосячил. Но сейчас Гарри стоял перед ним на сцене, борясь за свое будущее. За свою карьеру, и за Луи.

Своего Луи.

Мальчик старался контролировать свое дыхание и справиться с дрожащим голосом, и Луи никогда не чувствовал большей гордости за него, чем сейчас.

_Прекрати это и брось всё.  
Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я могу дать?_

Луи понимал.

_Я не могу сдержать биение своего загнанного сердца,  
Я выпускаю на волю свой ночной кошмар._

Луи так чертовски боялся.

_Я отдам тебе всего себя,  
Только брось своего парня, брось его ради меня._

Гарри смотрит прямо на него, его голос дрожит, но он вытягивает последнюю ноту, обращаясь к Луи, Гарри всегда обращается только к Луи. Гарри всегда посвящает песни ему.

_Брось своего парня, брось его ради меня._

Музыка стихает, и публика шумит. Луи подскакивает со своего места, хлопая и ощущая такую легкость и внезапную уверенность, словно он уже все решил. Он успокаивается лишь, когда Дермот поднимается на сцену с группой Занозы.

– Итак. Прекрасное выступление Гарри Стайлса! А теперь... Голосование судей прошу считать открытым, - говорит он и печально улыбается, - Группа «4our» из команды Луи Уолша против Гарри Стайлса из команды Луи Томлинсона. Итак, Луи, тебе слово, - Дермот смотрит на Уолша и тот улыбается.

– Гарри, ты хороший певец, и эта песня только что, буквально, перевернула внутри меня все, но ты должен понимать, что это мои мальчики, - Уолш пожимает плечами, отстраняясь от микрофона, и Луи чувствует злость, когда Гарри кивает и опускает голову.

– Один голос против Гарри, - Дермот отворачивается от Уолша, - Шерил?

Шерил молчит, кусая губы, и Луи чувствует волнение. Шерил, солнышко, не подведи. Ты ведь любишь Гарри.

– Это было сильное выступление, - девушка смотрит на группу, - Растрясло ли вас то, что вы попали в двойку худших, но вы не показывали таких результатов никогда. Я потрясена, что Гарри вынужден был петь сейчас, потому что он очень хорош. Если он хорош сейчас, я представляю, что будет дальше, - девушка замолкает, и Луи плевать на камеры, он вцепляется пальцами в подлокотники кресла и мысленно молится все богам, каких только может вспомнить. Он так безумно боится за Гарри, а все из-за того, какой он - эгоистичный болван, подвергший подростка стрессу и бросивший его.

– Я, правда, не знаю, - Шерил молчит, и Луи не отрывает взгляда от напряженного Гарри.

Ну же. Пожалуйста.

– «4our», вы отправляетесь домой, - говорит девушка, и Луи шумно выдыхает, так же как и Гарри на сцене.

Дермот кивает:

– Спасибо Шерил. Один – один. Луи?

Луи облизывает свои губы перед тем, как поднять взгляд и решительно ответить, смотря Гарри прямо в глаза.

– Я выбираю Гарри, «4our» едут домой.

Гарри на сцене смотрит на Луи, поджимая губы в улыбке, и Луи, начиная улыбаться, добавляет:

– Я всегда выберу Гарри.

И ему абсолютно наплевать на то, как звучит эта фраза для остальных, главное это то, что Гарри начинает широко улыбаться и опускать голову, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие щеки, и Луи видит его ямочки, его очаровательные ямочки на розоватом лице.

– Итак, Два голоса против «4our», один против Гарри. Саймон, что скажешь ты?

Луи с трудом отрывает взгляд от глаз Гарри и смотрит на Саймона, сидящего слева. Мужчина выглядит задумчивым, пару раз пресекается взглядом с Луи и выдыхает:

– Невозможно выбрать, - публика осуждающе свистит, и Луи не дышит, - Однозначно необычные голоса парней, интересные интерпретации песен, пусть не всегда лучшие, но вполне стабильные. И харизматичный Гарри, с другой стороны, пробующий себя в разных направлениях. Ты однозначно силен, а то, что сделал с тобой Луи за эти несколько недель дорогого стоит. Но, с другой стороны, - Саймон смотрит на группу снова, – Вы не двигаетесь, просто застыли в своем развитии как группа и поете заученные мелодии, не экспериментируя. А ты, Гарри, подвластен эмоциям и чувствам. Так довольно тяжело работать, но, может быть, это из-за столь юного возраста.

Луи смотрит, как Гарри переводит свой взгляд с Саймона на него. Саймон молчит.

– Саймон, за кого ты голосуешь? - настойчиво спрашивает Дермот, и Саймон вздыхает, открывая рот. Луи замирает, потому что Гарри должен победить, Гарри - лучший, и он обязан...

– «4our» отправляются домой, - звучит кульминационная музыка, и толпа начинает буйствовать, а Гарри на сцене обнимается с парнями из группы, не отрывая взгляд от Луи. Луи дрожащими губами улыбается подростку, хлопая. Гарри улыбается в ответ и убегает за сцену, выглядя так, словно выиграл миллион.

Зрители смотрят прощальное видео о группе, затем слушают небольшую речь Дермота, и заканчивают серию выступлением Питбуля на веселой ноте.

Луи мчится в гримерную на всех порах.

Джек останавливает его в коридоре, переодетый и довольный. Луи поздравляет его и прощается, останавливается поболтать с Уолшем всего на минуту и таки доходит до гримерки Гарри и Джека.

Гарри сидит на диванчике, нервно кусая нижнюю губу, и подскакивает, едва Луи открывает дверь. Замерев, он наблюдает, как тот закрывает дверь, останавливается и, наконец, поворачивается, выглядя нерешительным. Луи вздыхает:

– Ты был потрясающим.

Гарри нервно улыбается, играясь с браслетами, которые скрывал под пиджаком, и Луи совершенно не знает, что сказать. В голове пусто.

– Песня, - говорит Гарри все же и замолкает ненадолго, добавляя чуть тише, - Я посвятил ее тебе.

Луи начинает улыбаться против воли и, склонив голову, ехидничает:

– Я думал, ты все песни посвящаешь мне?

– Все, с самого начала, - Гарри кивает в подтверждение, и Луи чувствует мурашки. Гарри столько раз говорил ему о своих чувствах, Эд был прав, Найл был прав, все вокруг были правы, а Луи просто слепой и упрямый баран.

– Это было двусмысленно, - с трудом говорит Луи, наконец, и дышать, на самом деле, тяжело, легкие словно сдавило, и он думает о том, что в таком темпе он скоро умрет.

Гарри молчит, скрещивая руки на груди, и смотрит на Луи упрямо, явно ощущая себя неловко:

– Был только один смысл, и ты его знаешь.

Луи выдыхает, отталкиваясь от двери, и медленно делает шаги в сторону подростка, подбирая слова.

– Гарри, я уже сказал тебе, что это... Я не могу так рисковать.

– Как так? Из-за того, что я подписал контракт с шоу? - Гарри хмурится, - Он закончится после тура в следующем году, и я не буду иметь к шоу никакого отношения.

– Ты, правда, не понимаешь? - Луи замирает, устало смотря в зеленые океаны, рассматривая рыжие волны и блеск от света люстр, – Саймон захочет подписать с тобой контракт все равно, даже если ты не выиграешь. Ты - один из главный фаворитов этого шоу, и я понимаю почему.

– Я не подпишу с ним контракта. Ни с ним, ни с кем-либо другим. Мне не нужна слава, понимаешь?

Гарри для большей убедительности делает шаг по направлению к Луи, и они оба замирают меньше, чем в шаге друг от друга, смотря глаза в глаза, и Луи тише, на границе шепота, пробует еще раз:

– Тебе всего шестнадцать. Как ты можешь быть уверен в своих решениях сейчас и не передумать потом? - и этот вопрос был главным, Гарри ощущал, что Луи спросил это не просто так и не только о его карьере. Это касалось их обоих, их возможного запредельного будущего и, если Гарри ответит неправильно, то он потеряет Луи и сметет все его сомнения касательно этого вопроса. Гарри просто проиграет.

Он молчит некоторое время, подбирая слова, и Луи прикрывает глаза, слыша, как мимо комнаты проходят люди, ужасно громко топая и крича какие–то просьбы. Луи слушает чей–то незнакомый голос, когда Гарри совсем тихо окликает его.

– _Порой мы сомневаемся даже в том, что знаем наверняка_ , - Гарри замолкает, и его взгляд мечется по комнате, он дышит через раз и кажется взволнованным, почти в панике, и Луи, на самом деле, чувствует себя плохим человеком, потому что Гарри всего шестнадцать, а он заставляет его сейчас решать его дальнейшее будущее, когда сам Луи даже не определился, чего хочет.

– Нам известно, что любить – не так-то просто, – говорит Гарри тем временем, и Луи хмурится, наклоняясь ближе. Гарри цитирует песню? Этот малыш может быть серьезным в такой момент?

Гарри сглатывает и продолжает, его голос скачет, и Луи кажется, что в комнате слишком душно, костюм жмет, и он готов потерять сознание. Слишком много эмоций за последнюю неделю.

_Знаю, что обниму тебя однажды,  
Но пока ты не вернулся туда, где я жду тебя,  
Это всего лишь еще одно одинокое воскресенье._

Гарри слегка шевелится, Луи опускает взгляд и видит, как слегка подрагивающими пальцами он проводит по его рукаву, предплечью, поднимаясь до лица. Луи внимательно следит за лицом подростка и не двигаться слишком тяжело. Гарри снова покраснел и, кажется, ему не хватает сил быть громче, потому что он начинает едва слышно шептать, и Луи чувствует, что ломается.

_И неужели любовь кончится вот так, едва начавшись?  
Я всегда надеялся, что самое лучшее у нас впереди._

Луи сглатывает, поднимая руку и переплетая свои пальцы с теплыми пальцами Гарри у его шеи. Губы Гарри дергаются в улыбке.

_Так прошу, вернись, только не оставляй меня.  
Мы так молоды, я знаю, что нужен тебе тоже._

Луи хмурится и качает головой, ощущая неприятное чувство боли. Слишком много музыки в его жизни, слишком много сложностей, слишком много Гарри, и это одновременно самое прекрасное и самое разрушительное, что с ним случалось.

– Я не готов прощаться с тобой теперь, Лу, - Гарри делает еще один шаг, оказываясь к Луи почти вплотную, и смотрит на него снизу вверх своими доверчивыми наивными омутами, и Луи сдается. Правда сдается, совсем. Хотя, он и не особо сопротивлялся, если честно.

– Ты можешь придумать кучу отговорок и принять решение за меня, но я с этим не согласен, - Гарри крепко сжимает руку Луи, опуская взгляд вниз на секунду, и затем снова поднимает глаза и улыбается, - Я, правда, очень сильно и очень давно влюблен в тебя. И мне все равно, что я младше тебя, и ты можешь найти себе кого угодно, или что я совсем-совсем проблемный, это, на самом деле, так, но я влюблен в то, что сумел разглядеть в тебе с одиннадцати. И, теперь, безоговорочно влюблен в тебя настоящего, так что, я надеюсь, что ты забудешь обо всем. Кроме меня.

Гарри выдыхает и замолкает, облизывая губы. Луи улыбается, потому что он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько свободным, настолько любимым и любящим. Перед ним стоит Гарри и признается ему в любви. Этому мальчику всего шестнадцать, и он уже не боится своих чувств, не боится последствий, он хочет просто любить. И Луи так любит его.

– Гарри, это...

– Лу, пожалуйста...

– Заткнись, Гарольд, - и Луи почти смеется, неожиданно дергает Гарри за руку, и подросток ойкает и падает в его объятия, спотыкаясь. Луи крепко обхватывает его, чувствуя вцепившиеся в его талию пальцы и обниматься в пиджаке не очень удобно, Луи с удовольствием бы переоделся, но этот момент был идеальным, потому что все было идеальным, потому что рядом с Гарри всегда идеально.

– Я так и буду встречать воскресенье в одиночестве? - тихо шепчет Гарри, утыкаясь в шею Луи носом, и тот тихо стонет, сжимая Гарри крепче:

– Не вздумай больше цитировать эту песню, или что это вообще было. Я серьезно, хватит этого.

Гарри молчит, и Луи немного отстраняет его так, что между их лицами всего сантиметр или два, и шепчет:

– Я украду твое воскресенье и все твои понедельники, и вторники, и остальные дни, с твоего позволения. И тебя тоже.

Гарри широко улыбается, на его пухлых щеках появляются ямочки, и Луи, наконец, может ущипнуть за них, как же он об этом мечтал, и сейчас все мечты воплощаются в реальность, а о суровой правде жизни он подумает позже.

– Что ж, Гарольд. _Может, ты нашел любовь прямо здесь и сейчас?_ \- цитирует Луи когда-то давно исправленную Гарри строчку и думает, что именно так он себя сейчас и ощущает. Кажется, что Гарри идеально создан для него сейчас, сегодня, каждую его жизнь и во всех вселенных, потому что он понимает и, приблизившись к Луи, трется своим носом о его, игриво улыбаясь:

– Может, мы нашли любовь прямо здесь и сейчас?

Эд определенно должен отдать эту песню ему. Определенно.

Луи хочет ответить, но чей-то громкий голос за дверью заставляет их обоих вздрогнуть. Он бросает недовольный взгляд, потому что он, наконец–то, ощущает себя дома, и его обязательно должны прервать.

– Собирайся, - говорит он тихо и слегка улыбается Гарри. Тот хмурится:

– Куда?

– Быстрее, я пойду, решу вопрос с Эллисон, - Луи наклоняется, чмокая Гарри куда-то в щеку, почти возле глаза, и это неловко и так мило, и лицо Гарри сначала удивленно вытягивается, а затем хмурится, начиная розоветь:

– Куда мы поедем?

Луи подмигивает Гарри, чувствуя себя влюбленным подростком, и, эй, вообще–то, он им и является.

– Сегодня ты ночуешь у меня, - Гарри начинает довольно улыбаться, и Луи вздыхает, ощущая, как вся напряженность исчезает, - Не готов расстаться с тобой.

– Никогда?

Луи останавливается возле двери, оборачивается, открывая ее, и на секунду мощность звуков оглушает обоих.

– Теперь, хочешь ты этого или нет, но ты не отвяжешься от меня, Гарольд. Вечность всегда казалась мне хорошим началом.

И Луи уходит на поиски Эллисон, оставляя подростка улыбающимся, хотя он и сам не мог стереть эту глупую широкую ухмылку с лица.

Возможно, Луи и Гарри, действительно, как корабли, с разным направлением, и их пути никак не пересекаются, но может быть, конечный пункт их странствий это то, что их объединяет? В конце концов, они все равно найдут свой дом друг в друге. Какая разница, каким путем.

_Люди влюбляются загадочным образом,  
Возможно, это все часть одного плана?_

**ххх**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/106793662913/larrybcwut-16-year-old-harry-and-21-year-old  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/111182303978/2014-bbc-music-awards-x  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/111380935213/appreciatelouis-louis-at-rehearsals  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/111381299938  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/47a5fa9ce0bb8060af2dcb63baea24cb/tumblr_mlcolwUs1b1r1mnd9o3_250.gif
> 
> ' – Should've Gone To Bed by Plain White T's
> 
> ' – Working It Out by James Blunt
> 
> ' – Fireproof by One Direction
> 
> ' – I Can't Make You Love Me by Union J  
> (Оригинал Bonnie Raitt)
> 
> ' Джейми Оливер - повар, ресторатор, телеведущий.
> 
> ' – Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith
> 
> ' – Sunday by Hurts
> 
> ' – Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


	5. Chapter 5

**ххх**

Луи разговаривает с Саймоном, который просит его о встрече, когда видит Джека, прощающегося с Дермотом, и незамедлительно подходит к парню. Тот улыбается:

– Что-то случилось? - Луи отрицательно качает головой:

– Я хотел найти Эллисон, но увидел тебя, - он замолкает, облизывая губы, и Джек заинтересованно приподнимает брови, - Можешь сказать ей, чтобы автобус не ждал Гарри? Он не поедет с вами.

Джек приподнимает брови, как-то испытующе вглядываясь в Луи, и тот хмурится, когда на лице парня расплывается ехидная улыбка:

– Наконец-то.

– Что? - Луи кажется растерянным, но Джек лишь хихикает, правда, этот бугай хихикает, и качает головой:

– Я прикрою вас. Развлекайтесь.

Луи в еще большей растерянности смотрит на довольно улыбающегося парня, который проходит мимо, и поджимает губы.

– Все знали, да? Кроме меня, - говорит Луи в пустоту, и Джек останавливается, начиная смеяться и кивать головой:

– Не знаю как все, но я и Крис знали. Малыш Кристофер так переживал за вас, - Луи смотрит на Джека, и тот вздыхает, успокаиваясь, - Луи, я вас прикрою. Иди.

Луи слегка улыбается:

– Спасибо.

Джек лишь шире ухмыляется, направляясь в сторону выхода. Луи идет в судейскую гримерку, переодевается, собирает свои вещи и направляется обратно. Доходит до последней двери коридора и открывает ее, предварительно глубоко вздохнув.

Гарри тоже переоделся. Он сидит на диванчике, увлеченно вертя в руках одну из своих фенечек, и замирает, едва Луи открывает дверь.

– Мы можем пройти через черный ход и спуститься на парковку, - говорит Луи, чувствуя, как вся неуверенность возвращается. Гарри подскакивает с дивана и кивает:

– А как объяснить мое отсу...

– Джек сказал, что он все уладит, - перебивает Луи и с удивлением наблюдает, как щеки подростка начинают краснеть, - Что-то не так?

– Нет, эм. Все хорошо.

Гарри смущенно улыбается, и Луи вновь замолкает, не зная, что сказать. Вся уверенность, которая у него была, когда он обнимал подростка, пропала, и теперь Луи совершенно не знал, что делать. Нужно ли ему сказать о своих чувствах еще раз? Хочет ли Гарри поцеловать его? Должен ли Луи поцеловать его сейчас? У Луи никогда не было настолько серьезных намерений, и он совершенно не знал, как себя вести.

Вместо всего он просто молчит и смотрит, как Гарри забирает свою сумку с дивана и проходит мимо него, выходя из комнаты. Они идут по пустому коридору, спускаются вниз на подземную стоянку и залезают в Рэндж Ровер Луи. Гарри привычным жестом пристегивается ремнем безопасности и включает музыкальную систему, пока Луи заводит машину.

Гарри меняет радиостанции, пока они выезжают из студии на улицы Лондона, и в итоге останавливается на BBC 1, где, видимо, идет топ-40.

_Я бы ждал вечно, ликуя открывающимся видам,  
Пока я здесь с тобой, моё сердце продолжает биться._

Луи приподнимает брови, улыбаясь, когда Гарри начинает подпевать песне в голос и покачивать головой в такт. Остановившись на светофоре, он смотрит на подростка, который играет на невидимых барабанах, и тихо вздыхает, чувствуя умиление.

– Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Гарольд, - Гарри останавливается и поворачивает голову, улыбаясь:

– Что? - Луи лишь усмехается и переводит взгляд на загоревшийся ему знак, - Только не говори, что тебе не нравится эта песня, иначе я в тебе разочаруюсь.

– Вот так быстро ты готов отказаться от своих чувств? - Луи притворно вздыхает, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым, - Не ты ли признавался мне в любви часом раннее?

Гарри закатывает глаза и поет еще громче.

_Если бы ты дал мне шанс, я бы использовал его.  
Это словно стрелять вслепую, но я справлюсь с этим._

Луи прикусывает губу, потому что Гарри внимательно смотрит на него, и он не может улыбнуться, это означает еще одну маленькую проигранную битву в тотально проваленной войне против подростка и чувств к нему.

– Ну же, - недовольно хнычет Гарри и слегка толкает Луи в плечо, - Я знаю, что тебе нравится эта песня, Лу. Спой со мной.

_Мы разные, но так похожи; я придумал тебе второе имя._

– Верь всем сердцем, тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть, - поет Гарри, наклоняясь ближе к Луи, и тот не выдерживает.

\- _Когда я с тобой, для меня нет места, где я бы предпочел оказаться_ , - тихо поет слегка сиплым голосом Луи, и Гарри становится похож на Чеширского кота, его ямочки, словно два кратера, и Луи определенно надо смотреть на дорогу, иначе это закончится плохо. Но они все равно поют вместе: _«Нет, нет, нет места, где я предпочел бы оказаться»_ , и Луи чувствует себя влюбленным идиотом, и так хочется совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

_Когда я с тобой, нет места, где я предпочел бы оказаться.’_

Они останавливаются на очередном светофоре, до квартиры Луи всего ничего, когда песня почти подходит к концу, и Гарри снова поет припев, одну и ту же фразу, смотря на Луи, и тот поворачивается (потому что спасибо правилам дорожного движения), наклоняется к Гарри, видя, как глаза подростка широко распахнулись, и целует его.

Это их первый поцелуй, первый из множества следующих в их общей бесконечности, думает Луи, и это всего лишь легкое, ненавязчивое, но уверенное касание губ, и Луи чувствует себя окрыленным. Он переводит взгляд на дорогу, потому что, воу, он всегда выбирает лучший момент для важных шагов, и поворачивает на свою улицу, пытаясь уловить выражение лица Гарри.

Гарри моргает, облизывает губы и начинает широко улыбаться, смотря куда-то перед собой и о чем-то думая. Он оглядывается в окно, прикусив губу, запускает пальцы в свои кудряшки и дергает их, трясет браслетами и прикусывает кончик ногтя правой руки. Луи уверен, что видит красные щеки, и не может перестать улыбаться, чувствуя гордость, потому что он причина этого состояния.

Луи припарковывается, заглушает машину и выключает стерео-систему, наконец, переводя взгляд на Гарри. Тот смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой, чуть склонив голову, и ждет.

Они поднимаются на лифте в уютной тишине, Луи открывает дверь и пропускает парня вперед, возясь с ключом. Гарри вешает куртку на крючок, кидает сумку в угол и снимает кроссовки, проходя в гостиную, и Луи чувствует тепло, потому что Гарри ощущает себя комфортно в его обществе, в его доме. Он идет следом и нерешительно замирает. Хорошо. Что дальше?

– Может, ты хочешь поесть? - Луи облизывает губы, думая, что можно было бы заказать еду на дом, потому что продуктов мало и...

– Нет, я не хочу, - голос Гарри тихий, подросток стоит посреди гостиной, переплетя пальцы, и Луи нервно выдыхает:

– Тогда принять ванну? Знаешь, был долгий и волнительный день. Или поспать? Если ты не хочешь, мы можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, у меня много...

– Лу, - Гарри не надо перекрикивать, его голос едва громче шепота, но Луи все равно замолкает. Это так неправильно, Луи слишком печется об этих отношениях и возможных последствиях, что начинает волноваться и нервничать, в то время как Гарри абсолютно спокоен и готов отдаться чувствам полностью и безвозвратно. Кто из них подросток, в конце концов.

Луи смотрит на Гарри выжидающе, и тот улыбается так, словно понимает, какого ему приходится.

– Поцелуй меня, дурак, - говорит подросток, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире (так и было, на самом деле), и Луи больше ничего не нужно. Он мгновенно повинуется, сокращая расстояние между ними, останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах и берет лицо Гарри в свои ладони. Он медлит пару секунд, рассматривая отблески в зеленоватой радужке, и медленно наклоняется, прижимаясь к чужим губам.

Губы Гарри шершавые и обветренные, такие теплые, идеальные, и Луи проводит большим пальцем по щеке подростка, прикрывая глаза от чувства удовольствия и облегчения. Руки Гарри, едва задевая Луи, поднимаются вверх, ложатся на шею и чуть сжимают кожу, Луи чувствует, как давление на губы увеличивается, когда Гарри приподнимается на носочки, и это так мило, так волнительно, и приносит такое облегчение, что Луи похож на бомбу, которая вот-вот взорвется.

Он чуть приоткрывает рот, захватывает нижнюю губу подростка и оттягивает ее, заставляя Гарри шумно выдохнуть:

– Лу, - Луи отстраняется, приоткрывая глаза, чувствуя, как тяжело дышать, и наклоняется еще раз, оставляя на розовых губах Гарри целомудренный поцелуй.

Подросток кажется ошеломленным, он широко раскрывает глаза и смотрит на Луи как на божество, лишь усиливая хватку пальцев. Луи улыбается:

– Мечтал об этом с первой встречи.

И Гарри хихикает, утыкается лбом в плечо Луи, и тот опускает руки на талию подростка, прижимая его к себе ближе.

– Я не удивлю тебя, сказав, что хотел того же?

– Совсем нет, - соглашается Луи, проводя рукой по спине Гарри, и целует его в покрасневшую щеку. Теперь, когда Луи знает, каково это - целовать Гарри, остановиться будет действительно сложно.

– Я думаю, что просмотр фильма - хороший вариант, - говорит Гарри, отстраняясь, и игриво улыбается, - ужин тоже звучит здорово. Как и душ.

Луи смеется, отпуская подростка, и отправляет его в душ. Он заказывает из соседнего кафе вечернее меню на вынос и, немного подумав, добавляет пару кексов. Он расплачивается, когда Гарри появляется в коридоре, одетый в очередную футболку Луи, и закрывает дверь прежде, чем молодой разносчик, который успел прожужжать ему все уши про Икс-Фактор, смог его увидеть.

– Ужин прибыл. Милая футболка, Гарольд, - Гарри закатывает глаза, проходя за Луи на кухню, и забирается на стул, смотря, как тот распаковывает заказ.

Они устраиваются на диване. Гарри, смешно причмокивая, облокачивается на подушку и прячет свои ступни под ногами Луи, когда тот садится и усмехается этому милому котенку. Новостной канал сменяется на какой-то сериал, но Луи и Гарри, кажется, все равно. Они начинают разговаривать обо всем на свете, о ближайшем будущем и завтрашнем дне. Гарри смеется, когда обещает познакомить Луи с подругой Джеммы, которая от него без ума, и тот чувствует мурашки, потому что у них есть будущее, их общее будущее.

– Остается всего четыре недели до финала, - говорит Гарри тихо. В процессе разговора и хождения Луи с пустыми стаканами и тарелками их поза успела поменяться. Гарри, свернувшись калачиком на коленях старшего парня, прижимается щекой к руке Луи, пока второй тот перебирает его кудри, слегка оттягивая и сжимая их.

Реальность кажется слишком туманной, но все еще пугающей, и Луи так не хочет о ней думать, не хочет говорить Гарри о том, что их едва зародившиеся отношения под угрозой, если он станет победителем, потому что этот пункт контракта он помнил лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Небольшой текст, выжженный в его сознании, оставивший отпечаток на его репутации, разрушивший столько всего прекрасного в его жизни. _Имидж._

Луи медленно выдыхает, оттягивая кудри чуть сильнее:

– Ты хочешь победить? - Гарри открывает глаза и чуть поворачивает голову, смотря на Луи снизу вверх.

– Вообще, это круто, если я нравлюсь людям настолько, что стану победителем, но... - Гарри пожимает свободным плечом и, подняв руку, переплетает их с Луи пальцы, - У меня есть ты. Это, вроде как, уже моя победа?..

И все действительно вот так вот просто. Гарри, на самом деле, не хочет славы и мирового признания, лишь бы у него был Луи.

И Луи хотел бы того же.

Если бы можно было выбирать, он бы выбрал Гарри в любом мире и любом времени, каждый раз, находя его и обретая вновь и вновь, потому что родственные души - это то, во что Луи все еще верил.

Он пережил слишком много за последние годы, так что, если Гарри не являлся его наградой, то тогда Луи ничего не понимал в справедливости вселенной.

Луи выдыхает, потому что сейчас, в безопасности своей квартиры и рядом с Гарри, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему на своем месте.

В конце концов, Гарри - его компас, благодаря которому он обрел дом.

– Ты хотя бы можешь себе представить... - шепчет Луи, улыбаясь, - ...как сильно я тебя люблю?

Гарри садится и поворачивается к Луи лицом, выглядя таким своим, домашним и счастливым:

– Так же, как и я тебя?

Луи улыбается.

– Абсолютно так же.

Словно это было, своего рода, одобрением, потому что Гарри приподнимается на коленях, наклоняется над Луи и, приподняв его лицо за подбородок, целует. Луи кладет руку на талию подростка, прямо на горячую кожу под задравшейся футболкой, и чувствует чужие мурашки.

Гарри отстраняется через минуту, а может и больше, выглядя полностью довольным и умиротворенным, и Луи готов поспорить, что он выглядит также.

Подросток пытается еще что-то сказать, но зевает, прикрыв рот, и Луи не должно казаться это настолько милым.

– Тебе нужно поспать, я не врал, когда говорил про тяжелый день, - Луи целует Гарри в уголок губ, и тот чуть хмурится:

– Постелешь мне? - Луи прикусывает губу и отрицательно машет головой:

– Пойдем.

Он выключает телевизор и свет в гостиной, ведет Гарри за руку в свою комнату и подталкивает парня к кровати, прикрывая дверь.

– Левая сторона кровати - моя.

Гарри улыбается и падает на подушки, после чего приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Луи.

– Приставать не буду, - обещает Луи шутливо, хотя, на самом деле, имеет это ввиду, и Гарри краснеет, усмехаясь:

– А жаль, - Луи, поджав губы в улыбке, смотрит, как Гарри забирается под одеяло, кидает на стул напротив кровати футболку и хлопает ладонью по стороне Луи, выжидающе приподняв брови.

Луи закатывает глаза от такой нахальности, но повинуется и следует за мальчиком, ложась на свою часть, и укрывается одеялом, наблюдая, как кудрявое чудо, которое, на самом деле, призналось ему в любви, проваливается в сон, едва заметно шевеля губами.

Он встает во втором часу ночи без сна, освобождается из горячих объятий и, поцеловав мальчика в лоб, бесшумно выходит из комнаты, направляясь в свой кабинет.

В одном из дальних ящиков, Луи находит черновики, которые отверг Лиам, а затем надевает очки и, устроившись на кожаном диванчике, переписывает стихи, попутно исправляя некоторые детали, чувствуя, что он действительно имеет ввиду то, что пишет, и Лиам будет любить и обожать его до конца своих дней.

_Прости, что говорю о том, что нуждаюсь в тебе.  
Но мне всё равно, я не боюсь любви,  
Потому что без тебя я слабее,  
Так разве это плохо?  
Разве плохо то, что ты делаешь меня сильным?'_

**ххх**

– Он сказал, что любит меня, - Луи словно миллионы тысячивольтных лампочек, словно электростанция, Луи может смело заменять солнце.

– А ты сказал, что любишь его больше? - Найл наигранно всхлипывает и улыбается.

– Нет. Я сказал, что люблю его так же, потому что это правда. Наши чувства равны, и не стоит принижать его, как любишь делать ты, - Луи щелкает Найла по носу и возвращается к просмотру текста.

Луи возвращается в кровать к Гарри ближе к четырем утра, а в шесть звенит будильник на телефоне Гарри, говорящий о том, что его пора увезти в дом конкурсантов.

Они проводят полчаса на кухне за поцелуями и периодически прерывающимися разговорами, Луи умудряется предупредить Гарри о теме новой недели, и это выглядит примерно как:

– Песни, которые напоминают о доме? То есть, я могу выбрать любую песню, какую захочу?

– Ты всегда выбираешь то, что захочешь, - закатывает глаза Луи, отбирая у Гарри из рук последнюю конфету.

Гарри выглядит воодушевленным:

– Я знаю, что я хочу исполнить, Лу.

– Ну, еще бы, - снова закатывает глаза тот, жуя конфету, устраивает руки на талии Гарри и ждет продолжения. Тот обнимает его за шею и напевает:

– _Я принадлежу тебе, ты принадлежишь мне, ты моя любовь'._

И Луи хочется закатить глаза, потому что он никогда не сомневался в Гарри и его способности выбирать песни.

– Я не знаю, где я ошибся, но я могу написать песню, - цитирует он строчки песни вместо ответа, и Гарри довольно улыбается, чмокает Луи куда-то в щеку и подскакивает, уносясь в комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Луи везет его в дом конкурсантов, прощается и едет в студию. Лиам и Зейн приезжают туда, как он и ожидал, записывать свои партии для одной из песен, Найл показывается через полчаса со стаканами кофе для каждого, и так Луи оказывается втянут в диалог, наполненный его длинным монологом, умилением Лиама и миллионом «я же говорил», каждый знает от кого.

– Я же говорил, - Найл, кажется, готов взорваться от гордости то ли за себя, то ли за Луи и Гарри, но Луи слишком счастлив и влюблен, чтобы ехидничать.

– Мы так за тебя счастливы, - говорит Лиам, ухмыляясь, и, кажется, ему тоже хочется присоединиться к причитаниям Найла.

– Да, - Луи замолкает, вытаскивает из кармана джинс сложенный листочек и протягивает его парням, - А еще я переписал тот текст песни, если ты не против.

Луи плевать, против Лиам или нет, эта песня будет у них в новом альбоме в любом случае.

Лиам приподнимает брови, забирая лист и разворачивая его. Зейн пристраивает голову у него на плече, читая, и Найл тянется с другой стороны, пытаясь рассмотреть, и Луи просто ждет.

– Это... - начинает Лиам спустя пару минут и замолкает, улыбаясь и качая головой. Он передает лист Найлу, который берет его и идет к Джулиану в соседнюю комнату. Луи приподнимает брови:

– Что?

– Это конечный вариант песни, мы не будем ничего исправлять и запишем ее как можно быстрее, - бубнит Зейн, заставляя Лиама согласно кивать, и Луи всегда раздражало то, как эти двое могут понимать друг друга без слов и соглашаться во всем, и как это вообще возможно. Идеальная парочка, чтоб их.

– То есть, вы согласны? - не верит Луи.

\- Да. Это все еще ода влюбленного, но ты хотя бы не умираешь, - Лиам уклоняется от полетевшей в него подушки и ухмыляется, направляясь к двери, где минутой назад исчез Найл, - Что если мы сделаем ее синглом? В самое ближайшее время.

Луи шокировано моргает и возмущенно кричит:

– Тебе не стать Маликом, если ты надо мной шутишь, Лиам! - Зейн рядом громко смеется, и Луи уже говорил о том, что окружающие его люди просто отвратительны (все кроме мамы, Гарри и его охранника Альберто, вот их Луи любит).

– Ты ведь именно этого и хотел, признай, - улыбается Зейн, и Луи смешно кривится, потому что да, но не признавать же этого вслух.

Он покидает студию и едет на запланированную встречу с Саймоном в его офис. Луи проходит по длинному коридору офиса компании, доходит до огромной белой двери и, постучавшись, заходит в кабинет.

Саймон приобнимает его, усаживает на кресло и ищет на своем столе что-то.

– Я хотел показать тебе план на последние три недели, - мужчина передает Луи несколько бумаг. Луи пробегается по тексту глазами, - На восьмой неделе конкурсанты поют дуэт со звездой, на девятой песню, которая доведет их до победы, и на финальной, в субботу, еще один дуэт с приглашенной звездой, - Саймон останавливается, - Я говорил с Лиамом буквально перед тобой, он сказал, что вы хотите поменять сингл. Тогда вы можете спеть его первый раз с кем-то из участников или как приглашенные звезды. Если захотите, - Саймон кивает на листочек, - У Риты сейчас турне по штатам и очень напряженная обстановка, она не знает, смогут ли скорректировать расписание, поэтому у нас одно висящее выступление.

Луи кивает, пробегаясь по примерно намеченным песням:

– Почему Сара не записана в финале? - Луи смотрит на три мужских имени под датой воскресенья. Саймон вздыхает:

– Об этом я тоже хотел поговорить, - Луи приподнимает брови, - Мы говорили с советом директоров и распределили у кого какое место. К сожалению, Сара не попадет в финал.

Луи замирает, думая, что он ослышался. Что? Как они могут это знать уже сейчас? Осталось семь участников, седьмая неделя, как они могут определить, кто останется в финале? Саймон никогда не... Говорил об этом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Откуда ты знаешь, что Сара не попадет в финал?

– Луи, - Саймон хмурится, - Ты ведь все прекрасно понимаешь и знаешь, что мне приходится делать, чтобы держать шоу в прайм-тайм и выдерживать конкуренцию с «Голосом». Людям нужно шоу и оно будет.

Луи молчит, переводя взгляд с Саймона на листы бумаги перед ним. Саймон продолжает.

– Победителем станет Алек, это было решено еще пару недель назад, и его успешно продвигали. В финал помимо него выйдут Гарри и Джек. Это тоже уже решено, так что, поздравляю тебя, потому что мы даже ничего особо не делали в отношении твоих парней, их популярность у большинства зрителей - полностью твоя заслуга.

Луи пытается выдавить улыбку, но не получается. Почему-то не хотелось видеть Саймона сейчас. Конечно, он - хороший человек, конечно, они с парнями считают его близким другом, но Саймон - настоящая акула, когда дело касается бизнеса, и Луи не нравятся его методы и решения, хотя он и понимает, что благодаря этому держится вся музыкальная империя.

Еще одно осознание приходит спустя пару секунд. Луи довел до финала Джека и Гарри. Луи это сделал. Как сказал Саймон, без чьей-либо помощи.

– То есть, Гарри и Джек могли выиграть, если бы вы не решили, что победителем будет Алек? - Луи приподнимает брови и поджимает губы, сжимая в руках листы.

– Тут также есть и другая сторона вопроса, - Саймон берет какую-то папку со стола и раскрывает ее, читая, - Я хочу подписать контракт и с Джеком, и с Гарри.

Луи замирает. Он ведь знал, что так будет.

– Как ты помнишь, контракт победителя не очень удобный для меня, а в масштабах отдельного можно продвинуть этих парней. Их статистика в интернете просто поражает. Проведи мы голосование, я не удивился, если бы у них было равное количество голосов, потому что люди слишком любят обоих.

Саймон замолкает, сморит на Луи и улыбается:

– Твои фанаты без ума от Гарри, они успели столько всего придумать, - Луи смотрит на Саймона и пожимает плечами. Он не интересовался.

– Я сделаю предложение сразу после финала, поэтому, когда они подпишут, перед туром мы сделаем заявление в прессе. В прошлом году мы делали так же.

Луи кивает, чувствуя, как внутри поселяется чувство беспокойства. Конечно, он не скажет об этих решениях Джеку, но он точно расскажет Гарри. Вот один из вариантов развития событий и начал удачно складываться. Саймон подпишет с Гарри. Луи конец.

– Возвращаясь к выступлениям, если вы действительно успеете записать эту песню и уладить все с альбомом, Луи, я согласен на нее. Тебе стоит поговорить об этом с парнями и решить, потому что нужно составить примерную смету, - Саймон кивает, - Конечно, я не гарантирую, что все будет так, как мы решили, все может поменяться в любой момент, и победителем окажется тот же Джек, но мы пристально следим за их рейтингами. Все зависит от спокойствия следующих недель.

Луи не хочет больше обсуждать эту тему, вообще, не хочет видеть Саймона, он хочет к Гарри, прижать его к себе и долго обнимать, говорить, как сильно он его любит, как он рад сказать это вслух. Он поднимается на ноги и, в последний раз, он смотрит на документы, однако цепляется взглядом за одну строчку.

\- Саймон, это все?

Саймон хмурится:

– Кажется, я все сказал. Что-то забыл? - Луи выдыхает и падает в кресло, устало качая головой:

– Гарри будет петь дуэтом с Тейлор Свифт? Ты серьезно? Так вы решили его продвигать?

– Луи...

– Саймон, я говорил, что против подставного имиджа, отношений и прочего, если моим парням это не нравится, - Луи настойчиво смотрит на мужчину, - Гарри это _не понравится._

И Луи это тоже очень не нравится.

– Это всего лишь выступление и пара статей в газетах, Луи, - Саймон вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу, - Мальчику всего шестнадцать, мы не будем давить на него, но это вызовет интерес к нему, к тому же у Тейлор новый сингл в топе Билборда. Это не зайдет дальше, они будут знакомы всего неделю, а потом могут делать, что захотят.

Луи хмурится. Ему все это совершенно не нравилось, зачем он вообще согласился на эту встречу?

Но спорить с Саймоном себе дороже, Луи успел это выучить за пять лет, поэтому он лишь прощается с ним, и, как можно скорее, спешит попасть в студию, где конкурсанты репетировали общий номер.

Он заходит в зал, когда Иви стоит в окружении всех участников и дает последние наставления перед тем, как уйти на перерыв. Луи видит, как Гарри, прихрамывая, спускается по лестницы вниз, и тут же спешит к подростку, чувствуя волнение.

– Гарри?

Гарри поворачивается в сторону Луи и начинает улыбаться. Луи подлетает к нему, кладет руку на талию и тут же отдергивает ее, потому что они на публике, точно.

– Что-то случилось? Что с твоей ногой?

– Тебе тоже привет, - закатывает глаза Гарри и качает головой, тихо шепча, - Джек не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать Эллисон, что я повредил ногу, и ты отправился со мной в больницу, а затем привез домой, - Гарри улыбается, - Ты знал, как круто он пародирует мой голос? Эллисон действительно даже не догадалась по телефону, что это был не я. Она звонила вечером, проверяя, привез ли ты меня.

Луи моргает, смотрит поверх Гарри на Джека, который лежит звездочкой на сцене из-за чего об него спотыкаются люди, и качает головой.

– То есть все нормально?

– Да, все хорошо, я просто притворяюсь, - Гарри морщится, - Но будет странно хромать следующие недели...

– Мы больше не будем так рисковать, - прерывает Луи тихо и кивает в приветствии мимо прошедшему Найджелу. Гарри непонимающе хмурится:

– Я больше не попаду к тебе домой? Но я хотел... То есть, как тогда мы будем...

– Я буду забирать тебя из дома на ночь, чтобы ты смог показаться там и собрать свои вещи, - быстро говорит Луи, чтобы не передумать о своем безрассудном решении, - Нам ведь не нужна злая Эллисон.

Гарри хихикает и кивает. Они замолкают, стоя напротив друг друга, а вокруг ходят и довольно громко разговаривают люди, и, вау, Луи так хочется поцеловать Гарри прямо сейчас.

– Жаль, что мы не одни, - говорит Гарри почти шепотом и складывает руки на груди, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Луи понимающе улыбается, кивая.

– Хочу тебя поцеловать.

– Тоже хочу, - шепчет Гарри и застенчиво улыбается, - Мы поедем сегодня к тебе?

– Как я и сказал, заберу тебя ближе к вечеру, - Луи кивает, и Гарри выглядит полностью довольным. Он порывается обнять Луи, и тот замирает, когда к нему на секунду прижимается теплое тело и почти тут же отстраняется.

Луи чувствует себя странно счастливым.

Репетиция заканчивается через полтора часа, которые Луи проводит, наблюдая за Гарри и Джеком. Он прощается со всеми участниками, когда за ними приезжает автобус, даже машет на прощание, а через два часа сам едет в сторону дома конкурсантов. Гарри залезает в машину, чуть спотыкаясь, устраивает сумку у себя на коленях и нетерпеливо наклоняется, целуя Луи, и, вроде как, все равно, что их могут увидеть, потому что они, наконец, рядом.

У Луи они несколько часов подряд смотрят фильмы и болтают в обнимку на диване, а ближе к вечеру Гарри загорается идеей приготовить ужин, и они оказываются на кухне.

Гарри - строгий учитель, следящий, чтобы помогающий ему Луи ничего не испортил, хотя, когда Луи включает древний магнитофон на подоконнике и начинает подпевать старым песням, на лице парня появляется широкая влюбленная улыбка, и он начинает смеяться.

– Давай же, - смеется Луи и протягивает подростку венчик, призывая его спеть.

– Нет. Кто-то из нас двоих должен следить за плитой, иначе ты останешься без дома, - Гарри поворачивается к Луи спиной, поджав губы, чтобы не поддаться, но Луи лишь закатывает глаза, чувствуя себя таким невероятно счастливым и свободным, словно он может свернуть горы.

Песня на радиостанции сменяется, и Луи блаженно улыбается:

\- Обожаю эту песню, - Гарри выразительно косится на него и снова переводит взгляд на плиту.

_Я хочу посвятить тебе эту песню.  
Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться,  
Но что-то не выходит.  
Мне необходима помощь и немного вдохновения,  
Но это не так-то просто получить._

\- О Господи, прекрати, - шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, как щеки краснеют, и Луи сползает со своего стула и крепко обнимает парня за талию, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

_Эти слова — от всего сердца,  
От всей души._

– Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя, - поет Луи, утыкаясь носом в щеку Гарри, и тот смеется, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.

_И тут нечего добавить,  
Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя._

Гарри, умиляясь, смотрит на Луи через плечо и качает головой, выключая плиту. Слишком много романтичных клише в его жизни в последнее время.

– Ты должен петь со мной, - говорит Луи, улыбаясь. Гарри пожимает плечами:

– Я люблю слушать, как ты поешь.

Луи улыбается:

– Я люблю, когда ты поешь.

– О, мы должны спеть дуэтом, - смеется Гарри и кивает, - Если я не вылечу на следующей неделе, то, может быть, дойду до полуфинала и уговорю тебя спеть со мной. Как приглашенная звезда, знаешь, - Гарри наклоняется ближе, чмокает замершего Луи в уголок губ и переключает внимание на плиту.

Луи вспоминает разговор с Саймоном и слегка хмурится, пытаясь решить: стоит ли рассказывать Гарри об этом сейчас? Все ведь может измениться за одну неделю, да и не хотелось портить только их вечер разговорами о таких вещах.

Луи затихает, садится обратно за стол, качая головой в такт песне, и, когда Гарри садится к нему на колени через некоторое время, он вздыхает.

– _Эти слова - от всего сердца, от всей души. Я люблю тебя'_ , - подпевает последней строчке Гарри, целуя Луи в небритую щеку, и Луи начинает улыбаться.

Несмотря на то, что ждет их в будущем, неважно, выиграет Гарри или нет, он все еще будет принадлежать Луи, а Луи будет принадлежать ему. Ненавистные слова, типа «контракт» или «имидж» слишком часто всплывают в его жизни, и пора бороться за свое счастье.

Вставать в шесть утра, чтобы отвезти сонного Гарри в дом судей становится привычкой. Луи удивляется, почему никто из руководства еще ничего не заподозрил, а остальные участники никому об этом не рассказали. Гарри говорит, что им помогает Джек, и Луи всегда был уверен в этом парне на все сто процентов, а теперь он любит подлавливать Гарри.

– То есть, ты к нему больше не ревнуешь? - спрашивает Луи, падая на кровать в среду вечером, и Гарри выразительно смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем откладывает книжку на тумбочку и ползет к Луи, садясь на его бедра.

– Нет, - Гарри молчит, - До тех пор, пока ты - мой, я доверяю тебе. Но, знаешь, вокруг тебя слишком много привлекательных людей, чтобы не чувствовать желание показать всем...

Гарри замолкает, облизывая губы и раздумывая над тем, что сказать. Луи проводит рукой по бедру парня и останавливается, устраивая руки на его пояснице.

– Что показать?

Гарри как-то смущается и молчит, но Луи это не устраивает, поэтому он приподнимается и переворачивается, пуская Гарри на кровать. Луи садится рядом и, желая поэкспериментировать, кладет ладони на живот подростка чуть выше резинки тренировочных штанов.

– Итак, что ты хочешь показать всем?

Гарри еще раз облизывает губы:

– Хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты занят. Мной?..

Речь Гарри искажается, потому что мальчик волнуется, в конце его предложение перерастает в вопрос, и Луи чувствует себя довольным.

– К сожалению, пока неподходящее время, чтобы все узнали о нас, Гарольд, но. Никогда не говори «никогда», верно? - Луи почти ощущает, что вся эта игра с Гарри, как хождение по острию ножа, и до добра точно не доведет, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

– Верно, - шепчет Гарри, - Хотя, с другой стороны, не хочу делиться со всем миром, что у меня есть ты, хочу оставить тебя себе.

Признания Гарри откровенные и настоящие, сказанные шепотом и заставляющие Луи покрыться мурашками и забыть о своих изначальных целях.

– Ты когда-нибудь ощущал подобное?

Луи качает головой и говорит без задней мысли, проводя рукой по коже живота Гарри и слегка задирая его футболку:

– Нет, но Зейн говорил, что хочет держать Лиама возле себя все время, - молчавший до этого Гарри замирает и резко садится, заставляя Луи удивленно приподнять брови. Гарри начинает улыбаться:

– Ты, только что, сказал?.. - Луи широко раскрывает глаза, осознавая, и открывает рот, - Я знал! Я знал, что они вместе, - Гарри смеется, снова падая на кровать, и все игривое настроение разрушено. Луи опустив руки, падает обратно на место рядом, закидывает руку на талию подростка и принимается отвечать на поток вопросов.

– Кстати, мои фанаты думают, что мы любим друг друга, - позже бубнит Луи куда-то в шею, обнимаясь с Гарри. Гарри зевает:

– Где ложь?

– Я смотрел. На всех этих сайтах так много наших фотографий в разных ракурсах и обработках. И они любят нашу с тобой первую фотографию. А еще люди пишут по нам фанфики и собирают доказательства наших отношений. Это так мило.

Гарри возится в объятиях Луи и поворачивается к нему лицом, просовывая правую ногу между коленями Луи:

– У меня есть много наших фотографий в разных обработках.

– Это был намек на то, что нам нужно общее фото? - Луи улыбается довольному Гарри, и тот кивает.

– Именно.

Так у них на телефонах появляется куча общих фотографий, но большинство, в основном, размыто и нечетко, потому что Луи - идиот, но Гарри лишь закатывает глаза и крепко целует своего парня.

Ну, как бы, парня.

Они не обсуждали это до вечера пятницы. Гарри репетировал песню в гостиной, пока Луи готовил ужин, и после подросток разлегся на Луи и смотрел какую-то увлекательную научную программу, полностью поглощенный пираньями на экране, пока Луи бездумно игрался с его кудряшками. Он взял телефон Гарри просто поиграться, но увидел, что до сих пор он записан как мистер Томлинсон.

– Почему ты не поменяешь имя? - Гарри отрывает взгляд от экрана, смотрит мельком на телефон и пожимает плечами

– Мне нравится? Не знаю. Как я могу назвать тебя, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил? Судья Луи?

– Звучит так, словно мне за сорок, и уже появилась залысина, - бурчит Луи и улыбается, - Ты должен поменять на что-то вроде «лучший в мире, неповторимый и единственный бойфренд» и знак поцелуя в конце.

– Чтобы потом мама или Джемма мне жизни не дали, конечно, - Гарри закатывает глаза, но смеется, - Останешься пока так, а потом я поменяю на «Луи».

А потом, желательно, поменять на бойфренда, через года три - на жениха, и через пять лет этот номер должен закрепиться за званием мужа. Луи улыбается своим мыслям и кивает головой:

– Хорошо. Пусть пока так.

Так что, да, они -пара, пусть и не официальная для всего мира, но так даже и лучше. Луи этого достаточно.

Гарри исполняет песню блестяще, и его восторженно приветствует толпа и хвалят судьи.

На двойном исключении Уолш прощается со своей последней оставшейся группой, и Шерил провожает домой конкурсантку. Гарри переплетает их с Луи мизинцы, стоя рядом с ним и чувствуя волнение.

В понедельник Гарри знакомится с Тейлор. Луи обнимает девушку, смотрит, как они распределяют партии и решают прорепетировать песню в первый раз. Луи думает о том, что он должен сказать Гарри о финале. Но это не так легко.

Во вторник конкурсанты устраивают фотосессию для еженедельного журнала и идут на шоппинг ради фанатов и папарацци, поэтому все свободны уже в шесть вечера, и Гарри оказывается у Луи дома раньше обычного, и, конечно, это хорошо, потому что это значит, что они могут поспать подольше.

В среду Луи целует Гарри в гримерной, говоря, что проведет весь вечер за работой с парнями и не сможет быть с ним. Гарри недоволен, но кивает, говоря, что проведет вечер на телефоне с родными.

В этот день у Луи репетиция только с Джеком и номер с - только подумать - Nickelback заставляет его волноваться гораздо больше в техническом плане, чем выступление Гарри, потому что Тейлор слишком похожа на него и малейшие недочеты она может заметить и исправить сама.

Луи не успевает попрощаться с Гарри, когда приезжает автобус. Подросток слоняется по студии полдня, сначала давая интервью, потом подбирая костюмы и давая еще одно интервью, и Луи слишком занят, разговаривая с Брайаном о световых эффектах на сцене, поэтому Гарри успевает только помахать ему на выходе.

Луи приезжает в студию через час, когда Зейн записывает свою часть. Он замирает на входе, слушая, как хорошо другу удаются его партии, и думает, что он бы хотел исполнить эту песню с Гарри.

Джулиан говорит, что Найл опаздывает, а Лиам где-то возле автоматов с кофе, поэтому Луи идет туда. Лиам ему улыбается:

– Я все обговорил с Саймоном и Риком, если мы запишем эту песню в ближайшие два дня, то Рик подсуетится, и мы сделаем ее синглом. Даже на две недели раньше, чем было запланировано в начале, - Луи поджимает губы, садясь на диван, и смотрит на присаживающегося рядом Лиама.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы спели эту песню дуэтом с Гарри. Как конкурсант и приглашенный гость, на финале в субботу, - Лиам хмурится:

– Откуда ты знаешь, что Гарри дойдет... - Лиам замолкает с открытым ртом, понимая, - О. О-о, я понял. Саймон, да? Они снова это сделали.

Луи кивает.

– Кто еще? - интересуется Лиам и поспешно добавляет, - Если ты, конечно, можешь мне сказать.

– Джек и Алек, - Лиам расплывается в улыбке:

– Джек тоже. Решили, кто победит? - Луи кивает.

– Алек.

Вот так спокойно они обсуждают очередной обман. Превосходно.

– Оу, я надеялся, что это будет Джек, - Лиам хмурится. Луи приподнимает брови и усмехается.

– Почему не Гарри?

– Ну, просто, тогда он не будет обязан подписывать контракт, и ты успокоишься, - Лиам чуть улыбается, отпивая свой кофе из небольшого стаканчика.

– Не будет, - выдыхает Луи, - Но Саймон сказал, что он все равно подпишет Гарри и Джека. Хотя Гарри говорил, что он откажется все равно, но я не знаю. Мало ли.

Может быть такое, что Гарри захочет всего сразу? И Луи, и контракт? Луи знал Гарри, знал, что нет, но страх все равно не исчезал.

– Знаешь, подписать его можешь ты, - Лиам улыбается, и Луи почти давится кофе. Он его все равно не очень любит.

– Знаешь, предложение Саймона звучит намного перспективнее. У него опыт и связи.

– У тебя тоже. Да ладно, когда ты начинал свой продюсерский центр, может, все и было туманно, но не сейчас. Гарри может быть следующим Эдом Шираном Британии! - Лиам пожимает плечами, полностью довольный собой, и Луи закатывает глаза. Он не видит в этом смысла.

– Но возвращаясь к тому, о чем мы говорили, - Лиам приподнимает брови, - Мы споем эту песню с Гарри в финале? - Лиам кивает, - Немного странно, что я знаю, какую партию ему дать?

Лиам смеется:

– Я знал, что ты это запланировал на самом деле, так что не удивлен, - Луи лишь улыбается.

Они проводят в студии намного больше времени, чем планировали. Найл появляется через полтора часа, взмыленный и на нервах, объясняя это личными проблемами, и никто не интересуется. Они записывают свои партии, спорят, меняются строфами и записывают снова. Джулиан даже заставляет их спеть а капелла, и четверо парней стоят в комнате перед микрофоном, напевая куплет. Джулиан говорит, что не хватает силы и ведущего вокала. Луи лишь поджимает губы, думая о Гарри. Они заканчивают ближе к двум ночи, и Луи никакой едет домой.

Четверг дарит Луи сон до десяти и репетицию с Гарри в два.

Луи улыбается Гарри, они сидят на соседних стульях в зале, и вокруг слишком много людей для проявлений нежности, поэтому они цепляются мизинцами друг за друга, и Луи смотрит прямо в глаза Гарри, пока тот рассказывает о разговоре с мамой. Оба вздрагивают и быстро отстраняют друг от друга руки, когда рядом оказывается Тейлор. Девушка насмешливо осматривает их, а затем зовет Гарри на сцену, потому что сегодня у нее запланировано еще три интервью, и она не должна опаздывать.

– Все же в статьях будет правда, мой британский друг, - говорит девушка, когда Гарри уходит, как-то знающе улыбаясь, а затем подмигивает, - Гарри может и заинтересован в ком-то постарше, только вовсе не в девушках.

И Луи хочет ткнуть ее или запустить в нее чем-нибудь, вроде подушки, хотя, он - не сторонник насилия, но блондинка уже идет на сцену, смеясь, да и Эд ему не простит.

Вечером в пятницу Луи забирает Гарри к себе домой, хотя это рискованно делать прямо перед днем шоу, да и отвлекать Гарри от важного события не хотелось. Но Луи было плевать, он уже знает, что его парни могут даже не стараться (хотя, именно сейчас их выступления всегда были хороши).

Гарри ходит по дому, напевая _«в последний раз прошу тебя, последний раз прошу тебя, последний раз...»_ , и Луи перехватывает парня, обнимает его за талию со спины и проводит губами по щеке. Гарри смеется, кладя свои руки поверх рук Луи:

– Лу, я должен отрепетировать. Хочу выступить хорошо, - Луи вздыхает, чувствуя неприятный комок в горле, и выдыхает:

– Ты пройдешь в финал и займешь третье место, - Гарри смеется, но Луи лишь прикусывает нижнюю губу и смех подростка стихает. Он хмурится:

– Что?.. О чем ты говоришь?

– Решение уже принято. Алек займет первое место и... Джек второе. Это, вроде как, назовут «мужским соперничеством» в газетах и будут шутить про номинацию по старшинству или как-то так, - Гарри выворачивается из объятий Луи, и тот замирает, чувствуя себя неловко, но он ничего не может сделать.

– То есть, все решено? Но как это возможно?

– Саймон, - Луи пожимает плечами.

– Но это нечестно. Это неправильно, - Гарри хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди, и Луи думает, что Гарри винит в этом его.

– Я знаю, но...

– Нет, Лу, а как же честное соревнование? Все всегда было подстроено? Решено с самого начала?

– Ты ведь говорил, как только мы познакомились, что знаешь, что с нами было также, - Луи разводит руки в стороны, - И ты говорил, что тебе не нужен контракт. А теперь... Ты передумал?

\- Что? - Гарри шокировано моргает и качает головой, выражение лица тут же меняется на виноватое, и он делает шаг ближе к Луи, беря его руку в свою. - Нет, ты не так понял, Луи, я не... Мне все еще не нужен контракт. У меня есть ты, - Луи поджимает губы, крепко сжимая пальцы Гарри, - Но как же... Джек? Как вы могли выбрать Алека? Я люблю его, но Джек в тысячу раз лучше, и он...

\- Гарри, ты должен понимать, что я вообще здесь не причем. Я говорил с Шерил об этом, и она рассказала, что такое не слишком часто, но происходит. Людям нужно шоу, и Саймон дает это. Они влияют на людей тем, как вы себя ведете, именно поэтому, в самом начале, вам подбирали линию поведения. Даже Тейлор вписывается в твой изначальный образ дамского угодника. Здесь виноват я, потому что именно я запретил трогать вас.

Гарри смотрит на Луи расстроено, делает шаг и оказывается в его объятиях, прижимаясь к крепкой теплой груди:

\- Я люблю тебя, - Гарри шепчет это, уткнувшись в футболку Луи, и тот прижимает к себе мальчика еще ближе, желая защитить от всего мира. Они стоят посреди его гостиной, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и это словно их бухта спасения, их дом, пристанище, в конце концов, к которому они всегда будут возвращаться. - Почему они делают это? Мне всего шестнадцать. Крису было четырнадцать. Что, если он дошел бы до конца? Ему бы тоже приписывали взрослых девушек?

– Я даже знать не хочу, - Луи целует Гарри в лоб и смотрит на него сверху вниз, убирая кудри с лица, - К тому же, я знаю, что тебя интересуют только взрослые парни, малыш.

Гарри слегка улыбается. Он чуть приоткрывает рот, вставая на носочки, и бормочет перед тем, как поцеловать Луи:

– На самом деле только один конкретный.

Луи смеется, но быстро прерывается, аккуратно целуя подростка, и чуть отстраняется:

– Тоже люблю тебя, кстати.

– Поцелуй меня, дурак, - Гарри закатывает глаза, и Луи с радостью подчиняется.

_Я оказался у твоей двери,  
Как и в предыдущие разы.  
Не помню, как я сюда добрался,  
Все пути ведут меня к тебе._

И Гарри может петь эту песню или любую другую с кем угодно, даже как сейчас: он в красивом черном смокинге вместе с прекрасно выглядящей в своем длинном платье Тейлор, но вместо того, чтобы смотреть на певицу, Гарри все равно посвящает эту песню Луи (он снова шепчет это, пока они обнимаются в гримерной), он все равно смотрит на Луи, и, помимо гордости за то, какой Гарри прекрасный вокалист, Луи чувствует гордость иного рода.

Он невероятно горд, что это _его Гарри_ , и что он достиг таких успехов.

_Неважно почему,  
Это просто ты и я._

Луи может выдержать статьи в газетах, вышедшие почти сразу после шоу, о том, что «Возможно ли, что у поп-сенсации Тейлор Свифт новый любовный интерес в лице шестнадцатилетнего конкурсанта?», потому что на момент выхода, Гарри спит в его постели и прижимается к нему, и его семья не верит в эти глупые спекуляции, потому что Гарри предупредил, что это все неправда.

Гарри не заинтересован ни в ком. Кроме Луи.

_Негде укрыться.  
Только ты и я.'_

**ххх**

– Песня, которая доведет меня до победы?

Гарри хмурится, усевшись на кровати Луи в позе лотоса в понедельник. Они только приехали после того, как были замечены фанатами в кафе вместе с Джеком. Луи чувствовал странное волнение, когда две девушки после того, как сфотографировались с каждым, жутко краснея, попросили сделать общую фотографию с Луи и Гарри.

– Да, какая песня доведет тебя до победы? - Луи кидает на тумбочку свой телефон и залезает на кровать, падая на подушки. Гарри задумчиво кусает губу:

– «Мысли в слух», - Луи довольно улыбается:

– Я знал это.

– Чего ты не знаешь? - закатывает глаза Гарри и ерзает, поворачиваясь к Луи. Тот кладет руки замочком себе на живот и задумчиво смотрит в потолок.

– Многого. Но точно не то, что касается тебя, - из заинтересованного Гарри превращается в нахального за какую-то сотую секунды. Он приподнимает брови и наклоняется, опираясь на руку и нависая над Луи.

– Так самонадеянно, мистер Томлинсон.

И тот принимает этот вызов, приподнимается, переворачивая Гарри, и льнет к нему. Пальцы останавливаются на запястьях Гарри, и Луи наклоняется, целуя его в шею, когда Гарри выгибается и притихает.

– Гарольд, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

Гарри молчит, шумно дыша и напрягаясь, пока одна рука Луи поглаживает его живот, а затем выдыхает:

– Ты никогда не называл меня Гарольдом на публике.

Отстранившийся Луи наклоняется ближе, проводя губами по линии челюсти подростка, и тихо шепчет в ухо:

– Потому что никто не должен знать, что я люблю называть тебя так. Это только мое.

И Гарри еле дышит и, кажется, готов потерять сознание. Луи же начинает улыбаться:

– Но тебе, кажется, нравилось называть меня мистером Томлинсоном на публике, да, малыш?

Гарри покрывается мурашками и перестает дышать, и Луи испугался бы, если бы подросток не начал шумно втягивать в себя воздух в следующую секунду.

– Это совершенно нечестно.

Луи закатывает глаза и наклоняется, прижимаясь к губам любимого. Гарри выглядит осмелевшим с каким-то шальным взглядом и красными щеками, Луи это нравится. Мальчик почти полностью ложится на него, крепко сжимая волосы Луи в кулаке, и пытается взять инициативу, но Луи не позволяет. Он дразняще облизывает нижнюю губу подростка, и Гарри это, кажется, слишком нравится, он издает задушенные звуки, которые Луи слышит сквозь звенящий шум в ушах, и это прекрасно в тишине комнаты вместе с рваным дыханием и шуршанием одежды.

Все заходит гораздо дальше, чем Луи вообще планировал в начале, но он не задумывается об этом, когда едва заметно поглаживая бока Гарри, кусает ключицы подростка и втягивает кожу на шее, желая оставить свою метку. Он почти заканчивает, когда Гарри прижимает его ближе и толкается своими бедрами, желая получить хоть какое-то трение. Луи замирает и тут же отстраняется, внимательно смотря на Гарри. Тот, кажется, вовсе не рад такому развитию событий, он морщится, приоткрывая глаза, и взволнованно смотрит на Луи.

– Что?.. Я... Почему ты остановился? - Луи отстраняется, садясь, и Гарри похоже готов удариться в панику, - Я сделал что-то не...

– Нет, - Луи берет руку Гарри и переплетает их пальцы. Он и сам тяжело дышит, ощущая себя почти как Гарри, у него так давно не было чего-то подобного, что теперь срывает крышу, и хочется большего, - Это не ты, это я. Эм, Гарри…

Гарри садится и поджимает под себя ноги, хотя Луи видит, что подростку очень неудобно.

– Я должен был обсудить это с тобой еще в самом начале, - Гарри приподнимает брови и почесывает свою правую щеку. Луи вздыхает, чувствуя безысходность, - Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом.

Гарри замирает с открытым ртом и моргает, пытаясь осознать смысл слов. Луи молчит и внимательно смотрит на него, пытаясь определить, понял ли подросток. Гарри медленно освобождается от хватки Луи и сжимает обеими руками ноги:

– Это... Хорошо? То есть, - Гарри моргает, смотря на свои колени, - Я не против, эм...

Гарри словно переклинивает, и он начинает тараторить, что Луи не понимает и половины.

– Знаешь, я понимаю, да. Меня устраивает это, да, и я понимаю, что тебе, наверное, нужен опытный, и, эм, ты можешь даже... Я тебя не держу, знаешь? То есть, у каждого есть свои желания и потребности, и я понимаю, если ты хочешь в этом плане не меня, а...

Гарри снова краснеет, но уже по другой причине, он заикается и быстро моргает, крутя руками, и Луи моргает и морщится, пытаясь понять, что он несет.

– Гарри, заткнись, - Гарри замолкает и сжимается. Луи чувствует себя виноватым. Он должен был объяснить, а не... Расстраивать подростка и заставлять его чувствовать себя нежеланным, - Я... Что это был вообще за бред?

Гарри открывает рот, но Луи не дает ему ничего сказать, он подползает к нему ближе, садясь почти вплотную, берет его горящие щеки в ладони, приподнимая лицо, и осторожно целует в губы. Гарри тут же тянется к нему, но Луи отстраняется, проводя большим пальцем по розоватой щеке.

– Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом, пока ты под контрактом, потому что я не хочу рисковать тобой и нашими отношениями. И я не буду делать этого, пока тебе шестнадцать, хотя бы потому, что между нами шесть лет разницы, и твои родители меня убьют, если узнают. Вернее, когда узнают, - Гарри прищуривается, словно раздумывая. Луи вздыхает, - Прости, что не объяснил сначала и заставил тебя думать не о том, - Луи морщится, отпуская лицо Гарри и беря его за руки, - Что это за чушь была вообще? Ты думаешь, я бы спал с кем-то, когда у меня есть ты?

Гарри пожимает плечами и вытирает глаза, чуть улыбаясь:

– Я просто дал тебе разрешение? Вроде как, - Гарри нервно смеется, - Я понимаю, что мне не быть предметом возбуждения, но...

– Да ладно, - стонет Луи, закидывая голову. Этот мальчик издевается?

Луи едва сдерживает себя большую часть времени наедине, а Гарри считает, что он никого не привлекает в этом плане. Поразительно.

Гарри лишь пожимает плечами:

– Найл называет меня ребенком, а мама говорит, что у меня еще не сошел детский жирок. Серьезно, - Гарри закатывает глаза и смеется, - Чем я могу возбуждать? Своими щеками, как у хомяка?

Луи смеется, прикрывая рот рукой, потому что Гарри и его мама правы и не правы одновременно.

Да, Луи видит полуголого Гарри каждый раз, когда тот выходит из душа и готовится ко сну (всегда в футболке принадлежащей Луи). Тело Гарри нескладное и пока подростковое, у него есть небольшой милый животик, который Луи так любит гладить, и кубики пресса едва прослеживаются, а еще, как Гарри сам себя называет, он угловатый и со своими щеками похож на бурундука Теодора из мультфильма, но это все так мило и так идеально, Луи знает, что еще год (если не меньше), и все это исчезнет, а Луи будет по этому очень скучать. Поэтому он старается наслаждаться каждой минутой рядом с этим чудом. Луи так любит играться с этими небольшими кудрями, тыкать в ямочки, целовать Гарри в щеку. Мальчик станет только красивее с годами, как Луи когда-то мечтал. Волосы будут длиннее, и перестанут так сильно виться, и Луи будет полностью наслаждаться им всем, потому что и этот подросток Гарри, и взрослый Гарри в будущем - полностью его.

Луи наклоняется к грустно смотрящему на него Гарри и шепчет:

– Ты безумно красив, Гарри. И я так... Хочу тебя, на самом деле, - Луи качает головой, - Ты не прав. Ты красивый и сексуальный. В самом милом смысле. Не стоит быть неуверенным в себе только из-за своего возраста. Это... Ты повзрослеешь и превратишься в прекрасную бабочку, а пока ты ищешь себя. Это то, что есть.

Слишком много проблем из-за возраста и, вообще, из-за цифр, поэтому теперь, когда Луи отпустил это, Гарри должен как можно меньше об этом думать. Не вспоминать об этом вообще. Последнее, чего хочет Луи, - чтобы теперь Гарри появлялись какие-то комплексы из-за его моральных убеждений.

Гарри смотрит на Луи благодарно и выглядит крайне смущенным:

– Правда?

Луи улыбается:

– _Когда я смотрю на твое лицо, то понимаю, что не изменил бы в нем ни черточки... Потому что ты - совершенство, такое, какое есть'_ , - Гарри улыбается и хихикает, качая головой:

– Ты портишь всю романтику.

– Заткнись, я пытаюсь все сделать правильно, - закатывает глаза Луи. Гарри смеется:

– Но точно не романтично, - Луи фыркает, но Гарри уже думает над чем-то другим, - Тогда...

– Тогда? - Луи приподнимает брови. Гарри улыбается и тянет его на себя. Луи ложится головой на колени Гарри, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу на запястье.

– _Скажи мне, скажи мне, что хочешь меня…'_ \- начинает подросток, и Луи хочет ответить, но Гарри качает головой и прижимает к его рту указательный палец.

_И я буду полностью твоим, хорошо это или плохо._

Луи улыбается.

_Я знаю, у нас будут разногласия  
Бороться без причины, я бы не изменил это для всего мира.  
Потому что я знаю это с нашей первой встречи  
Я никогда не собирался отпускать тебя, дать тебе ускользнуть._

Луи чувствует такую щемящую всеобъемлющую любовь к этому очаровательному мальчику, который любит готовить и цитировать песни так, словно они в каком-то чертовом мюзикле, что это даже больно. Он облизывает губы и слегка сипло поет вместе с Гарри, заставляя того смущенно заулыбаться.

_Ты заставляешь мое сердце чувствовать лето,  
Когда льется дождь.  
Ты заставляешь весь мой мир чувствовать правильным, когда это не так._

– Так я знаю, что ты тот единственный, - поет Гарри, его голос едва выше шепота, и Луи крепко сжимает его руку, говоря:

– Поэтому я знаю, что ты тот единственный.

_Жизнь проста, чтобы быть испуганным  
С тобой я готов ко всему, что нам еще предначертано _

Луи приподнимается и ложится на кровать, тянет Гарри, чтобы тот опустился, и обнимает его со спины, чувствуя умиротворение.

_Ты знаешь, я никогда в жизни не верил в любовь и в то, что однажды  
Появишься ты._

– Так я знаю, что ты тот единственный, - говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в плечо.

– Думаю, я смогу с этим жить, - улыбается Гарри и смеется, когда его тычут в бок.

И это Луи портит всю романтику?

**ххх**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bit.ly/1DFwTES  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/111381419518/crazyrecklessme-awww-fetus-harry  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/108730527473/we-found-love-right-where-we-are  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/107978787728/we-found-love  
> http://ktyekmrf30.tumblr.com/post/107978298893/requested-by-anon-fetus-harry-current-louis-manip
> 
>  
> 
> ' – Rather Be by Clean Bandit
> 
> ' – Strong by One Direction
> 
> ' – Ho Hey by The Lumineers
> 
> ' – These Words by Natasha Bedingfield
> 
> ' – The Last Time by Taylor Swift
> 
> ' – Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars
> 
> ' – The One by Kodaline


	6. Chapter 6

**ххх**

– Давай еще раз. Тебе нужно взять эту ноту... Глубже, что ли. Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить.

– Глубже. Хорошо. И насколько глубоко?

– На всю свою мощь, Гарольд. Я же знаю, как глубоко ты можешь...

– Ребят, вы уверены, что говорите о музыке? - Луи останавливается, переводит взгляд на прищурившегося Лиама, стоящего в дверях, и закатывает глаза.

– А о чем же еще?

Гарри краснеет и, прикусив губу, опускает голову. Лиам лишь ухмыляется, а Луи смеется.

– Ладно, давайте в последний раз, - Лиам уходит, и Луи поворачивается к лицу Гарри. Мальчик неловко улыбается и шепчет:

– Он знает? - Луи кивает. Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу, складывая руки на груди, - Он и остальные против?

– Нет, Гарри, нет, - Луи качает головой, берет парня за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и чуть сжимает, - Парни поддерживают нас и любят тебя. Не нужно стесняться. Они все понимают.

Гарри застенчиво улыбается и кивает. Он расцепляет их руки, когда видит через стеклянное окно, как в комнату с оборудованием заходят Джулиан и Зейн со стаканами кофе в руках. Луи вздыхает и выходит из звуконепроницаемой комнаты. Джулиан не должен ничего знать и видеть.

Еще слишком рано, до финала три недели, но Луи наплевал на все правила, потому что, _почему бы и нет_ , и решил записать новую песню как можно скорее. Это решение выходит с одной стороны случайным, а с другой - тщательно продуманным, и вслух об этом говорит Найл.

– Мы запишем эту песню с Гарри, как с отдельным исполнителем. One Direction в сотрудничестве с Гарри Стайлсом. Лейбл один, поэтому проблем не будет. Мы не хотим петь без Гарри, Луи, это ваша песня. К тому же это даст толчок его карьере, особенно когда мы будем выступать с этим синглом везде, - Луи нерешительно хмурится, но Найл настаивает, - Так вы можете проводить больше времени вместе после шоу и тура, никто не будет ничего говорить, и ты все еще сможешь подписать Гарри.

– Я не собираюсь его...

\- Я знаю, суть не в этом, - Найлу всегда все равно на мнение Луи, собственно говоря, Найлу всегда все равно, - Если мы запишем эту песню как с отдельным исполнителем и сделаем ее синглом, как делает добрая половина всех музыкантов, то это даст много вариантов развития событий. Ты можешь подписать Гарри или нет, можешь делать вид, что вы с ним и Джеком - лучшие друзья, а можешь скрывать его от всего мира. Луи, все в твоих руках.

– Ты знаешь, это глупая идея? - вздыхает Луи, но Найл лишь улыбается.

– Скажи об этом Зейну, это он предложил.

Луи кажется удивленным, но в то же время благодарным и даже растроганным. Его парни - самые лучшие люди на свете. Они стольким жертвуют, поддерживают Луи, даже не смотря на всю безрассудность и глупость некоторых его поступков.

Так они и оказываются в студии звукозаписи с Джулианом и стаканами с горьким кофе во вторник перед репетицией Гарри.

Гарри записывает свою партию идеально, и Джулиан бормочет, что именно такого голоса им и не хватало, а потом смеется и предлагает взять подростка в группу пятым участником. Луи лишь закатывает глаза.

Они едут в студию, где их ждет Эд. Саймон меняет решение в самый последний момент и теперь темой восьмой недели является первая песня в дуэте с оригинальным исполнителем. Когда Гарри узнает это, кажется, словно его сердце может остановиться в любую секунду.

– Я буду петь на национальном телевидении с Эдом Шираном? - голос Гарри повышается и почти срывается, Луи с умилением смотрит, как скачет адамово яблоко парня, и кивает. Гарри бледнеет, а затем краснеет и выглядит таким паникующим, словно его хотят познакомить с самой королевой, - Джемма умрет от зависти, когда я ей расскажу, - шепчет в итоге парень, и Луи громко хохочет.

Так что, да, они подъезжают к студии как раз к назначенному времени, когда сцена освобождается, и Луи видит Эда, который роется в своем телефоне, сидя на судейском кресле.

Гарри кажется взволнованным, но улыбается, когда видит Эда.

– Привет, Гарри. Как ты? Давно не писал, - Луи удивленно приподнимает брови, смотря, как Эд обнимает его парня.

– Вы списывались? - Эд шкодливо улыбается и кивает, обнимая Гарри за плечо, а тот лишь невинно улыбается. Луи вздыхает.

– Хорошо, Гарри. Я понял.

– Что? - Гарри делает шаг в направлении Луи и замирает, вспоминая, что они не одни, - Что ты понял?

– Ты забираешь моих друзей! - Эд смеется, а Гарри кажется растерянным.

– Забираю?

– Да. Вы все! Ты, Найл. Эд - мой друг, я познакомился с ним первым, он должен поддерживать меня, а не вас! - Луи делает шаг ближе к Гарри, тыкая в его щеку пальцем, и наигранно дуется. Гарри очаровательно улыбается и закатывает глаза, кладет поверх руки Луи на своей щеке свою и опускает их вниз.

Когда они все же вспоминают об Эде, тот выглядит умиленным, тихо наблюдая за ними, а затем широко улыбается, когда видит, что о нем вспомнили, и Луи ухмыляется, вспоминая слова Найла.

– Итак, «Мысли вслух», - говорит Ширан и указывает на сцену. Гарри тут же вздрагивает, но оставляет Луи и идет за певцом.

Они репетируют почти до вечера, Луи, прикусив губу, сидит на своем судейском кресле и улыбается, потому что каждый раз, слыша строчки из песни, он чувствует слезы на глазах, и он, правда, готов начать плакать от того, как ему повезло в этой жизни, как все изменилось буквально за полгода.

Гарри такой идеальный, такой солнечный и родной, понимающий и слишком взрослый для своих лет, и от этого даже больно.

_Милый, возьми меня в свои любящие объятия,  
Поцелуй меня в свете тысячи звёзд.  
Почувствуй, как бьется мое сердце  
И я думаю в слух -  
Может мы нашли любовь прямо здесь и сейчас?_

Гарри на сцене нахально ухмыляется и помигивает, Эд понимающе улыбается, и Луи действительно не может поверить, во что превратилась его жизнь.

На шоу осталось пять конкурсантов, и Луи мог сказать, что Эллисон расслабилась. Она не так контролировала участников, поэтому особых проблем с исчезновениями Гарри из дома не возникало, хотя Луи чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что обманывает девушку. Хотя Гарри напротив не выглядел расстроенным или виноватым, даже наоборот, казалось, что он воодушевлен. Луи мог сделать предположение почему.

Когда они заходят дальше обычных поцелуев, потому что вообще-то, Гарри - нетерпеливый подросток, а Луи слишком его любит и хочет, чтобы отказать, Луи думает, что тот, наконец, понял, что он имел в виду. Луи действительно считал Гарри привлекательным во всех смыслах и испытывал такое же влечение, как и подросток, но его принципы не позволяли трогать мальчика больше, чем это положено законом. Возможно, он и идиот, но хотя бы не загремит в тюрьму.

В первый раз, когда они зашли дальше обычных поцелуев, Луи прижал Гарри к стене, покусывая его ключицы и задирая чужую толстовку, а Гарри вцепился в его плечи и слишком сильно выгнулся в спине, прижимаясь к телу мужчины ради хотя бы малейшего трения. Мальчик хотел всего и сразу, но понимал, что ему не светит ничего большого в ближайшем будущем, поэтому малейшую инициативу со стороны Луи воспринимал, словно радостный щеночек, нуждающийся в ласке. Гарри застенчиво просил Луи оставлять на нем метки и засосы, был нетерпеливым и беспокойным, жутко возбужденным и смотрел на Луи с обожанием и полной покорностью, так, что мурашки ходили по всему телу.

Он был раскованным и открытым с Луи наедине, даже нахальным и трепещущим от малейшего прикосновения. Хотя на публике он был более тихим, но когда дело доходило до поддразниваний, Луи не переставал удивляться сообразительности мальчика. Как, например, в четверг на репетиции во время перерыва Джек включает BBC1, где голос Скотта Миллса объявляет следующую песню. Луи разговаривает с Ивви, но, конечно, краем глаза наблюдает за Гарри, и когда тот начинает петь Элли Голдинг, Луи хочет его ударить.

– _Люби меня так, как можешь только ты, и касайся меня так, как можешь только ты. Чего же ты ждешь?'_ \- Гарри в голос поет вместе с радио, заставляя Луи прищурить глаза, а Джека поперхнуться и покоситься на своего наставника, а затем на Гарри. Луи лишь поджимает губы в улыбке. Шкодливый мальчишка.

Луи в ответ обожал издеваться над ним, медленно водить руками по телу, сидя на бедрах мальчика, и смотреть сверху вниз на краснеющего подростка, который был рад и смущен одновременно. Луи уверен, что ему достался настоящий подарок судьбы в лице этого мальчика.

Гарри был уверен в этом тоже. Отношения с Луи были для него первыми, серьезными и такими волнительными. Они старались все сделать правильно, по какому-то невиданному канону, и Луи думал, что все получается идеально. Идеальные тихие вечера, когда Гарри, разлегшись на Луи, смотрел передачу, а затем засыпал от монотонного голоса ведущего. Идеальное утро, когда Гарри готовит тосты, а Луи варит кофе, и они болтают о посторонних вещах.

Луи жил мечтой.

Гарри выступает так, как не выступал никогда. Они стоят с Эдом на сцене с двух сторон, и нет ничего важнее гитары, музыки и двух парней. Гарри не отрывает взгляда от Луи на протяжении всей песни, он посвящает каждую строчку, каждое слово одному Луи и только ему, это такой момент, когда Луи просто чувствует себя дома, даже, несмотря на то, что вокруг сидит полный зал. Никто не нарушает тишину и не хлопает до конца песни и Луи за это благодарен.

Хвалить Гарри, на самом деле, - это самое любимое занятие Луи, поэтому, конечно, он делает парню комплимент, отмечает его потрясающий голос в прекрасном сочетании и, шутя, просит Эда отдать эту песню Гарри. Эд лишь показывает ему язык.

На следующий день, ожидая отчисления, Гарри выглядит спокойным. Он улыбается Луи и благодарит толпу, когда его оставляют. Так и выходит, что вместе с Гарри и Джеком до полуфинала проходят Алекс и Сара. Все, как и ожидалось.

– Это ужасно, - говорит Гарри тем же вечером, сидя на диване с чашкой какао. Луи сидит рядом, играясь с завязкам толстовки подростка, и печально поджимает губы, без слов понимая, о чем говорил кудрявый, - Нет, серьезно, какой смысл в шоу-бизнесе, если все это огромный продуманный план? Если есть фальшивые отношения, построенное от и до поведение... Какой смысл в этом, если главное - музыка?

И Луи соглашается с этим по всем пунктам, но молчит, потому что знает, что вопрос был риторическим. Гарри понимает смысл этого фарса и лишь высказывает свое недовольство.

Все идет своим чередом, Луи удивляется, когда понимает, что осталось три недели. Всего три.

Гарри рисует в блокноте, пока Джек возбужденно комментирует прошедший матч рядом, и Луи пробегается глазами по своему ежедневнику. Запись песни, интервью, фотосессия, репетиция и еще одна, а затем совещание у Саймона по поводу финала сезона. Луи даже представлять не хотел, что ему могут заявить там.

– Моя мама тоже приедет, - говорит Гарри, улыбаясь Джеку, и Луи замирает. С тех пор как они с Гарри вместе, во всех смыслах этого слова вместе, Луи ни разу не встречался с родителями подростка и, ох, теперь он не знает, как себя вести. Должен ли он что-то сказать, или мать Гарри уже все знает? Убьет ли она его сразу, или у Луи получится вымолить прощение?

– Луи? - Луи моргает и смотрит сначала на Джека, а потом на Гарри.

– Извините, задумался. Вы говорили о финале?

– Нет, об этой неделе, - Гарри качает головой и поправляет кудряшки, - Моя мама и Джемма приедут. Насчет Робина не знаю, смотря, отпустят ли его с работы.

Ох.

– О Боже, Луи, у тебя такое лицо, - Джек внезапно начинает смеяться, - Итак, кто сообщит мамочке Стайлс о растлении малолетних?

– Заткнись, - шипит Луи, в то время как Гарри ударяет Джека в плечо, и Луи оглядывается на проходящих мимо сотрудников сцены. Джек лишь хихикает и пожимает плечами.

– Серьезно, мне же интересно.

Гарри лишь молча, бросает взгляд на друга и утыкается взглядом в свою книжку, игнорируя все вокруг. Луи это не помогает.

Он нервничает всю неделю. Совершенно потерянный и неуверенный в том, чего ожидать, Луи даже консультируется с Зейном по этому поводу. Тот лишь выражает свое сочувствие и обещает навестить в тюрьме, в шутку, конечно же, но Луи воспринимает все всерьез и ему хочется кричать, что именно этот идиот и был одним из тех, кто хотел, чтобы Луи рискнул всем. Иногда он совсем не понимает юмора своих друзей.

Гарри же кажется расслабленным, хотя и взволнованным относительно своего выступления, но уже в другом ключе.

– О Луи, тебе понравится, я обещаю, - почти поет довольный подросток, заползает на кровать, нежно целует Луи и отстраняется с милейшей улыбкой и ямочками. Кто такой Луи, чтобы сомневаться? Гарри запрещает ему смотреть на выступление совсем и занимается лишь с Ивви и Брайаном. Конечно, это вызывает недоумение всех вокруг, но Луи все равно. Все уже решено, так какая к черту разница.

В среду Гарри в доме конкурсантов, и Луи проводит вечер и ночь один, понимая, как его жизнь стала крутиться вокруг подростка в последнее время. Да, может, есть и другие дела, работа, но Гарри... Для Луи это просто другое. После длительного периода одиночества он может позволить себе потеряться в этих чувствах полностью.

Медленно, но верно они приближаются к субботе. В пятницу Луи на матче с Найлом, и папарацци снимают их, но плевать, его не покидают мысли о встрече с семьей Гарри.

– Почему ты просто не можешь спросить об этом у Гарри? - спрашивает Найл, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире. Луи пожимает плечами, почесывая свое запястье:

– Не хочу беспокоить его, к тому же он точно начнет волноваться. Найл, он беспокоится по любому поводу, а еще смотрит на меня каждый раз так... - Луи замолкает, не зная, что сказать.

– Так же, как и ты на него? - с улыбкой предполагает Найл и аккуратно сжимает его плечо, - Друг, я рад за тебя. И тебе нечего бояться. Если его родители любили тебя до всего этого, почему ты думаешь, их мнение изменится сейчас? С чего ты решил, что они вообще знают? К тому же, кто бы ни захотел, чтобы их ребенок встречался со своей детской супер знаменитой влюбленностью?

– Но не тогда, когда твой ребенок несовершеннолетний. Я бы посмотрел на тебя, Хоран, - отвечает Луи мрачно, - Если они против - это конец.

– Что они могут сделать?

– Запретить нам видеться? Подать на меня в суд за совращение малолетних?

– О, да ладно, ты же к нему не притронулся даже ниже экватора, - Найл фыркает, переводя взгляд с поля на Луи, и осекается, увидев нахмуренного Луи, - Подожди, _серьезно_? Вы с Гарри... - Найл моргает и начинает ухмыляться, - Почему ты _мне_ не рассказал?

– Я забыл причины, по которым должен отчитываться тебе о своей личной жизни, пастор Хоран, - Найл хрюкает от смеха и почти плачет, это отвратительно, и Луи надеется, что это можно считать за возмездие - на фотографиях Найл будет выглядеть ужасно, хотя некоторые фанаты все равно найдут это очаровательным. Что в Найле вообще очаровательного?

– Ладно, я понял. Ты боишься, что его мать тебя убьет. Или запретит вам видеться. Но я надеюсь, что завтра ты успокоишься и, как только Гарри переедет в Лондон, заживешь своей счастливой жизнью грешника.

– В Лондон? - Луи забывает про игроков и камеры, переводя взгляд на Найла.

\- Да, он писал мне недавно. Собирается переехать в Лондон после тура, и я надеюсь, что к тебе.

– Энн не разрешит ему жить со мной, - говорит Луи, но Найл не выглядит уверенным в этом.

– Вы будете жить вместе, и ты сможешь его подписать, не правда ли здорово? Ты можешь подписать и Джека, и Кристофера и эй, позвоним Мартину. Как Саймон и прошлогодние конкурсанты. Он заключил контракт даже с теми, кто не умеет петь! - Найл качает головой и закидывает себе в рот очередную порцию попкорна, на что Луи лишь ухмыляется и качает головой.

– Очень ненавязчиво, Найл.

– Попробовать стоило, - все равно говорит довольный парень и переключает все внимание на поле.

В субботу Луи не появляется в студии до обеда, а когда все же удосуживается явиться, Гарри недовольно тычет в него пальцем и метает маленькие молнии своими яркими изумрудными глазами.

– Не пугай меня так, - говорит Гарри, и Луи хочет извиниться и поцеловать его, уже наклоняется (нет, он просто хочет его обнять), как телефон на столе рядом звенит, и Луи знает эту мелодию, потому что он слышал ее всегда, когда звонила мама Гарри. Луи моргает и кивает на дверь, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, пытаясь передать сообщение, и тот понимает, кивая в ответ. Луи исчезает из гримерной и направляется в свою, где его уже ждет личный стилист.

До шоу четырнадцать минут, Луи поправляет свой костюм и поворачивается, отдергивая манжеты, когда натыкается на Гарри. Руки подростка осторожно держат его за талию, и Гарри улыбается, показывая ямочки.

– Гарри, мал... - Луи осекается, когда видит улыбающуюся Энн позади. Сглатывает и смотрит, как Гарри отступает от него и оглядывается на свою мать.

– Луи, солнце, привет! - Энн сияет яркой улыбкой, она идет вместе с Джеммой по направлению к парням, и Луи чувствует, как его прошибает холодный пот.

– Здравствуйте, Энн, - хрипло говорит Луи, выпрямляясь.

«Я люблю вашего сына», - думает он.

Энн останавливается всего в нескольких шагах, а затем притягивает Луи в объятия, и, кажется, что все в порядке. Луи не смотрит на Гарри, когда отстраняется и улыбается Джемме:

– Рад вас снова видеть.

– Ох, мы тоже очень рады тебя видеть. Семья должна собираться чаще, - ухмыляется Джемма, склонив голову, и Луи слышит вздох Гарри. Тот делает несколько шагов и останавливается рядом с Луи:

– Джеммс, ты знаешь, куда тебе идти, - недовольно поджимает губы кудрявый, Луи сдерживает улыбку, а Джемма прищуривается:

– Нет, не знаю...

– Джемма.

– Думаю, тебе лучше прорепетировать еще раз, - одновременно с Энн говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри. Подросток переводит недовольный взгляд с сестры, и выражение его лица смягчается, когда он смотрит на Луи и кивает.

– Да, я думаю. Увижу тебя перед номером?

– Всегда, - кивает Луи легкомысленно, и Гарри с улыбкой уходит, а Луи поворачивается к Энн и Джемме, - Думаю, вам стоит пройти в зал, чтобы... - Луи осекается, потому что на лице Энн странно нежное выражение, она смотрит с пониманием и легкой улыбкой, и когда Луи начинает хмуриться, то говорит:

– Я рада, что Гарри проходит этот путь с тобой, Луи. Я рада, что у него есть ты.

И Луи гадает, был ли вложен в последнюю фразу какой-то другой смысл, не было ли это подтверждением его уверенности о том, что Энн все знает. Было ли это заявлением, что она не против? Она их одобряет? Это все было слишком сложно.

Энн говорит, что они займут свои места, вновь приобнимает Луи, поглаживая по спине, а затем медленно уходит в сторону выхода, где стоят родственники Алека. Джемма подпрыгивает и порывисто сжимает его в объятиях, а когда отстраняется, то энергично бормочет:

– Всегда мечтала иметь в родственниках суперзвезду, - она широко улыбается, и Луи лишь молча открывает рот, растеряно смотря на розовые волосы перед собой, - Я смогу увидеть мир, ну, и не переживать за брата, конечно. Кстати, он всегда мечтал побывать где-нибудь на островах, предлагаю провести свадебную церемонию там. О, это так чудесно!..

Цепкая хватка на руках пропадает, и девушка спешит на выход, а Луи внезапно смеется, чувствуя, словно тяжелый груз упал с плеч, и проходящая мимо танцовщица странно на него косится, поэтому Луи старается сдержать свой нервный смех.

Можно считать, что благословление получено.

Луи сидит на своем месте, сверкая глупой широкой улыбкой, и Шерил несколько раз интересуется все ли в порядке, на что он лишь кивает и по секрету сообщает, что в его личной жизни все, наконец, пришло в норму. Девушка выглядит радостной и обнимает его, а затем оставляет смачный поцелуй на его щеке, и Дермот в эфире шутит о красном следе, который Луи все никак не может убрать. Публика смеется.

Видеоролик Гарри включает моменты, когда Луи сидит в кресле, но это было не с самих репетиций, поэтому Луи лишь в очередной раз поражается наигранности всей ситуации. Гарри словно дали сценарий, он на экране говорит о том, как волнуется, а затем Луи различает интонации искренности в его голосе, когда речь заходит о песне. Гарри говорит, что она важна для него, и это будет небольшим посланием для одного человека, и Луи чувствует, что не может перестать улыбаться, а его щеки горят. Он чувствует себя счастливым и влюбленным, таким, каким не был никогда и ни с кем.

В конце концов, ради этого мальчика стоило прожить и не один десяток лет, лишь бы в конечном итоге быть с ним.

Гарри стоит на сцене, один, софиты освещают его лицо, и он смотрит только на Луи. Где-то краем сознания, Луи все еще надеется, что они не настолько очевидны для всей Британии.

– Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я понял, что увидел любовь, - говорит Гарри в тишине зала. Луи глубоко вздыхает и слегка качает головой. Этот мальчик решил его убить.

– Когда ты в первый раз коснулся меня, любовь пронзила мое сердце. Спустя все время, что мы провели вместе, ты, до сих пор, - единственный, кого я люблю.

Луи прекрасно помнил эту песню. Он был совсем маленьким, когда она вышла, это был хит, который крутился по радио все время. Ода любви, которая выстояла все преграды. Гарри действительно собирается спеть ее ему на национальном телевидении перед всей страной и перед своей мамой.

_Кажется, у нас получилось,  
Посмотри, как далеко мы зашли, любимый._

Луи издает смешок, когда думает, что ему будет, о чем рассказать их внукам.

О Боже, о чем он вообще думает.

_Все говорили: "Спорим, у них ничего не выйдет?"  
Но только взгляните на нас -  
Мы по-прежнему вместе, мы по-прежнему не сдаемся.  
Ты - все еще единственный для меня  
Единственный, к кому я стремлюсь,  
Единственный, кому я принадлежу.  
_  
В голове Луи одновременно и пусто, и проносится множество несвязанных мыслей о прошлом и будущем, немного о настоящем, и все связано с Гарри. Луи - взрослый и состоятельный мужчина, который может позволить себе все. Только вот все, чего ему хочется, это шестнадцатилетний подросток, который заставляет его чувствовать дурацких бабочек и единорогов все время.

_Ты все еще единственный, с кем я хочу провести свою жизнь.  
Ты - тот, кого я люблю,  
Единственный, о ком я мечтаю,  
Все еще тот единственный, кого я целую перед сном._

– Это невероятно, Гарри! Истинное выступление победителя! Я так растрогана и счастлива, ты не можешь представить! - Шерил восторженно улыбается, и Луи видит слезы в ее глазах.

– Гарри, ты - мастер признаний. Твоей второй половинке повезло с тобой, - по-доброму улыбается Уолш, и Луи чувствует прилив любви к этому мужчине, который лишь иногда ведет себя как заноза. О да, Луи очень повезло с Гарри.

_Лучше и быть не может,  
Мы всего добились вместе._

– Это было великолепно. Я не большой любитель этой песни, но твое исполнение буквально заставило по-другому взглянуть на нее. Думаю, я прямо сейчас куплю ее на айтюнс из-за тебя, - публика смеется, и Луи закатывает глаза, потому что Саймон и промо, промо и Саймон неразделимы.

_И я так рад, что мы никого не послушали,  
Посмотри, что бы мы потеряли._

– Ты был великолепен, как и всегда. Публика тебя любит, я тебя люблю, так горжусь, Гарри, вы с Джеком не перестаете меня радовать. Но это выступление... Ты буквально перевернул для меня весь мир, - Луи улыбается, смотря, как на щеках Гарри появляются ямочки.

Гарри спел о любви перед всей страной, Луи признался ему в любви. Один - один.

_Ты - все еще единственный для меня.'_

**ххх**

Сара покидает проект в воскресенье, и Луи осознает, что осталось ровно семь дней до конца проекта. Все наваливается сразу снежным комом, и вот Луи уже завален кучей бумаг, которые нужно прочитать и подписать, финальные репетиции с Гарри и Джеком превращаются в длинные бесконечные разговоры, а пресса взрывается миллионом статей, когда оглашается список приглашенных на финал звезд.

Парни приезжают на репетицию во вторник. Они приветствуют Гарри объятиями, и тому все еще неловко, но он уже не стесняется и вскоре шутит с Найлом, даже рассказывает Лиаму что-то, наверняка, безумно интересное, но слишком скучное для Луи, поэтому тот не слушает, лишь перебирая кудряшки своего парня и зевая.

Они репетируют песню несколько раз, и во время перерыва Гарри подходит к Луи и улыбается:

– Я уже говорил, но она прекрасна, Лу. Это большая честь для меня - петь ее с вами.

И Луи хотел бы обнять мальчика прямо сейчас, но вокруг все еще слишком много людей, и Лиам не одобрил бы такого глупого поведения, это точно. Поэтому он лишь улыбается, осторожно проводя пальцами по подбородку Гарри:

– Это твоя песня, знаешь? Написана. Для тебя, - Луи - не мастер признаний и красивых речей, простота всегда была одной из его сильных сторон, поэтому все получается так вот просто и обычно, но Гарри начинает улыбаться и кивает, шепча:

– Знаю. Я ценю это. Наши отношения. Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя, - повторяет Луи, глядя Гарри в глаза, и понимает, как же легко говорить эти слова, когда действительно имеешь их в виду.

Гарри кажется взволнованным и радостным от происходящего. Он не упоминает то, что ждет его в финале и после, лишь радуется репетициям с парнями, словно маленький котенок. Он каждый раз прерывает любые попытки Луи поцеловать его своими речами, о том, насколько это важно для него и как это здорово, и как его мама волнуется за него (хотя он и не выиграет).

Луи, возможно, слишком драматизирует, когда сравнивает финал с Судным днем. Он всегда слишком драматизирует, но факт остается фактом, после финала все решится. Саймон предложит подписать парням контракт, Гарри откажется, да и, скорее всего, Джек тоже. Они говорили об этом, и Джек заявил, что лучше он будет свободным музыкантом, чем продуктом в руках индустрии. И Луи задумывается над словами Найла и Зейна, думает, насколько возможно подписать парней самому, но эти мысли слишком отвлекают от насущных проблем, репетиций и разговоров, поэтому Луи старается игнорировать это как можно дольше.

– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Лу, - тихо шепчет Гарри ему в плечо и пальцы его левой руки медленно поглаживают теплую грудь. Луи лежит на диване с развалившемся на нем подростком в четверг и старается оставаться тихим как можно дольше.

Он смотрит, как Гарри вырисовывает круги на животе, проводит взглядом по тонкому запястью подростка и представляет на нежной и чистой коже якорь. Вздыхает, а затем качает головой.

– Я все равно буду волноваться, Гарри. Это часть моей природы. Следующая неделя после оглашения победителя будет одной из самых сложных. Потом у тебя начнется тур, а у меня промо нового альбома, я буду ездить по миру, а ты - по Британии, и даже не будешь долго на одном месте и... - Луи крепко прижимает к себе мальчика и выдыхает в его кудряшки, ощущая руки, обвивающие его талию. Гарри дышит в грудь Луи, успокаивающе поглаживая спину, а спустя некоторое время дыхание становится медленным, и он расслабляется в объятиях Луи. Тот даже улыбается на небольшой храп, хотя мысли все еще мечутся в разные стороны.

Пятницу Луи проводит на генеральной репетиции. Джек уверенно улыбается, и готов сразить всех наповал, а Гарри смеется, когда Уолтон лезет его щекотать, и говорит, что его последнее выступление будет фееричным. А уже вечером по просьбе Гарри, Луи едет на станцию встречать его семью.

Он отвозит их в отель, где обычно селятся семьи участников, и уверяет, что руководство заплатило за их номер, поэтому они могут чувствовать себя свободно и не стесняться. Робин пораженно качает головой, когда заходит в один из лучших люкс-номеров, а затем благодарит и обнимает Луи, явно не веря в его слова, и неожиданно называет сыном. Луи чувствует комок в горле.

Он прощается с Энн и Джеммой и спускается на ресепшен, где оплачивает номер, а затем Альберто везет его домой. Луи чувствует укол вины за обман, но он знает Гарри и знает, что его семья отказалась бы от номера, если бы он сказал правду. Это был лишь небольшой жест с его стороны ради Гарри, потому что, как бы тот не говорил, что победа ему не нужна, проиграть в нечестной игре было больно и обидно. Возможно, Луи и был эгоистом - он действительно очень хотел забрать Гарри к себе после шоу, - но он понимал, что семья в этот момент была важнее, и они захотят поддержать его. Может, Гарри и не понимает этого, но оказавшись рядом с матерью после такого разочарования, он поймет мотивы Луи. А тот будет спокойным за него. Поэтому Луи старался создать как можно более комфортную обстановку для семьи любимого.

На ночь Гарри в доме, потому что это его последний день, и он проведет ее с Алеком и Джеком, прощаясь (пусть Алек и не знает об этом). Луи засыпает, свернувшись калачиком на своем диване, под старый выпуск Гордона Рамзи.

Утро субботы все проводят в напряжении. Зейн разговаривает с Гарри на сцене, отвлекая того от нервных подпрыгиваний, Найл сидит в телефоне, а Луи и Лиам разговаривают с Саймоном, после чего отправляются на сцену. Саймон внимательно смотрит генеральную репетицию, довольно кивая, а Луи лишь молча наблюдает за Гарри.

В обед, когда у Гарри уже начинает болеть горло от постоянного пения, приезжает Эд, а за ним к студии подъезжают Робби Уилльямс и Кристина Перри. Финалисты фотографируются со звездами, а Джек едва не теряет сознание, потому что _«у меня есть фотография с оригинальным составом Take That, чувак, я с детства на них молюсь»._

Остается несколько минут до начала съемок, Луи смотрит, как Уэмбли наполняется людьми и вздыхает, чувствуя небывалый подъем и приятное волнение. Джек сидит рядом и кусает губы, Луи видит, как его руки подрагивают. Он ободряюще сжимает плечо парня и тот благодарно улыбается. Луи приобнимает его, понимая, что слова мало чем помогут и Джек ухмыляется:

– Я в порядке, Луи. Взрослый мальчик, помнишь? Найди Гарри, вот кто действительно волнуется, - Луи кивает, но, на самом деле, не успевает найти кудрявого, потому что его внимание привлекает Эллисон и призывает подняться на платформу.

Публика взрывается аплодисментами, Луи освещают софиты, и он идеально улыбается в камеру. Дермот напоминает о полуфинале, представляет финалистов, и на сцене появляются парни, исполняя одну из их общих песен.

Первым выступает Джек. Он исполняет потрясающий кавер, а в середине номера выходит Джесси Джей, и Луи думает, что публика взорвана. Все хвалят Джека и восхищаются, Луи смеется, подтрунивая над парнем, и тот сверкает широкой улыбкой. Настоящая звезда.

После выступают Take That, все аплодируют им, стоя, и наступает очередь Алека. Он исполняет милую песню с Меган Трейнор, а затем они уходят на рекламу, и Луи не спешат ругать, когда он сбегает за кулисы, потому что потом Дермот сразу же должен объявить номер приглашенных Эда и Кристины, и сингл, который записали выбывшие участники в знак поддержки народу Непала.

Парни сидят в гримерной и тихо о чем-то переговариваются. Увидев Луи, они приветственно ему улыбаются, а Лиам интересуется, где Гарри, потому что это Луи, и он уж точно знает. Лиам чертовски прав, потому что Луи знает. Он лишь закатывает глаза и выходит из комнаты, направляясь по коридору прямо к лестнице.

Он водил Гарри в закрытую комнату партера несколько раз, чтобы остаться наедине. Обычно там никого не было, комната используется как служебное помещение, камера хранения записей и документов, если точнее, с огромным окном на всю стену, в которое видно зрителей и прямоугольник сцены небольших размеров. Луи поднимается по лестнице, доходит до двери и приоткрывает ее.

Гарри оборачивается на шум и широко улыбается, когда видит Луи:

– Время пришло?

– Почти. Почему ты не готовишься? Уверен в себе, Стайлс? - Луи, ухмыляясь, делает несколько шагов по направлению к Гарри и останавливается рядом с ним прямо посреди комнаты. Гарри встряхивает своими волосами и смешно морщится:

– Очень. Мы будем петь на одной сцене, вместе. Вау, - Луи ухмыляется, делая еще один шаг и притягивая мальчика в свои объятия. Гарри снял свой неудобный пиджак и остался в одной рубашке, поэтому он с легкостью обвивает руки вокруг шею Луи и целует его, привстав на носочки.

Луи проводит пальцем по скуле Гарри и, едва задевая, очерчивает ямочку на подбородке, прикусывая нижнюю губу подростка. Гарри отстраняется, хихикая:

– Щекотно.

Луи лишь чмокает его в губы еще раз и тянет ближе к окну. Гарри встает возле окна, смотря вниз на сцену, где уже началась съемка. Дермот представляет Эда и Кристину, и на сцене темнеет.

Гарри улыбается, когда звучат первые аккорды песни, в то время как на его плечо ложится подбородок Луи. Он прижимает к подростку всем телом, располагая руки на талии, и начинает медленно покачиваться из стороны в сторону.

– Могу я называть тебя "мой"? Мой милый, в нашем распоряжении целая вечность, - сипло поет Гарри и прочищает горло. Луи лишь закатывает глаза.

_Мы на вершине мира,  
Мой милый, присядь, расслабься.  
Я хочу кое-что сказать:  
Ты идеален во всём  
И я буду об этом кричать,  
И я говорю тебе это сейчас._

Луи прижимает Гарри ближе, наклоняя голову и целуя Гарри в щеку. Гарри лишь улыбается, чувствуя подъем и умиротворение, хотя это не совсем подходящее время.

– Будь моим навечно, - поет Луи вместе с Кристиной, поворачивая Гарри к себе и обнимая за талию. Подросток мило улыбается, позволяя вести себя в импровизированном танце.

– Будь моим навечно, - поет он в ответ вместе с Эдом.

Луи отвратительно безответственен. Им с Гарри следует уже бежать в сторону сцены, потому что, эй, они выступают, но этот момент был слишком личным и невинно прекрасным, чтобы его разрушать. Он прислоняется свои лбом ко лбу Гарри и шепчет ему почти в губы:

– Ты будешь любить меня вечно?

– Да, я буду любить тебя вечно', - на грани шепота поет Гарри и это выглядит как самое прекрасное обещание, как самые прекрасные слова в мире.

**ххх**

_Мои руки и твои руки  
Стремятся друг к другу, словно дрейфующие корабли,  
Бессильные под натиском волн, пытающихся разрушить их союз.  
Я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы спасти его._

Найл лишь закатывает глаза, а Зейн улыбается, когда Луи и Гарри появляются в гримерной. Один из работников сцены зовет их на выход, и Луи видит, как Гарри несколько раз моргает и улыбается, чувствуя уверенное объятие.

Они подходят к сцене, и слышно, как Дермот объявляет Гарри Стайлса и группу One Direction со своим новым синглом. Они выходят на сцену и встают треугольником, когда начинается музыка и включаются яркие софиты.

Зейн начинает мягко и уверенно, вокруг почти абсолютная тишина и Луи рад, что фанаты хотят послушать их новую песню. Он стоит рядом с Лиамом, тогда как Зейн с Найлом справа, и Гарри замер посередине. Глаза подростка бегают по толпе, Луи бы рассмеялся, потому что перед самым началом тот успел шепнуть, что забыл всю свою партию. Лиам допевает куплет, не отрывая взгляда от Зейна (и это еще Луи очевидный), когда наступает время припева и соло Гарри.

_Прости, что говорю: "Я нуждаюсь в тебе",  
Но мне всё равно, я не боюсь любви,  
Потому что без тебя я слабее,  
Так разве это плохо?_

Ох.

_Разве плохо, что ты делаешь меня сильным?_

Луи думал, что пережил это. Их первая репетиция его песни вживую заставила его замереть и почувствовать комок в горле. Это было совершенно внезапно, и такого не было ни с одной его работой.

Просто это был Гарри, который просмотрел на него всю песню, глаза в глаза со всей искренностью и преданностью, и любовью, и Луи думал, что готов умереть от этого щемящего чувства. И сейчас влюбленный подросток делал то же самое.

_Только подумай о том, сколько любви потрачено впустую,  
Ведь люди всегда стремятся убежать от неё,  
Забыть, лишь бы их сердце больше не разбивали._

Соло Луи встречают громкими аплодисментами, и он улыбается, поглядывая на Гарри, когда встает на место посреди сцены. Мальчик отвечает ему кокетливой улыбкой и долгим взглядом, и, кажется, всем вокруг точно станет понятно, что Луи смотрит в сторону не просто так.

_Но мне не от чего бежать,  
Ты делаешь меня сильным._

Публика, кажется, в восторге. Все аплодируют и скандируют имя Гарри и группы, пока парни встают рядом с Дермотом, и Гарри как-то оказывается в объятиях между Луи и Лиамом. Не то, чтобы он против.

– Новый сингл One Direction, леди и джентльмены! Не пропустите его официальную премьеру на айтюнс двадцать пятого декабря, а пока Гарри... - Дермот прерывается и вздыхает, - Ты прекрасно вписался в эту компанию! Не найдется места в группе для милого кудрявого Стайлса, парни?

Все смеются, и Лиам начинает, как всегда отвечать за всех. Они переходят на судей, и Саймон выглядит довольным, а Шерил восторженно хлопает, и Луи доволен как никогда, он крепко сжимает талию Гарри, наплевав на камеры, и улыбается, когда смотрит на покрасневшее лицо подростка. Когда Уолш заканчивает свою речь, Дермот предлагает Луи микрофон.

– Ох, это было безумно приятно. Работать с Гарри - одно удовольствие, это была невероятная неделя для меня и парней... - Парни согласно кивают и улыбаются, - Думаю, что мы решим что-нибудь с пятым участником, - Все смеются, и Гарри опускает голову, скрывая за кудрями свои очаровательные ямочки. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Луи, и тот смеется, незаметно проводя рукой по его спине, - Британия, голосуй за него, Гарри как никто достоин победы, - Луи фальшиво улыбается, когда Дермот диктует номер телефона в камеру, объявляет о последних минутах голосования, а затем отправляет их за кулисы.

Они идут по коридору, спускаются по лестнице в общий зал, где собрались работники и бывшие конкурсанты, и направляются в их гримерную в состоянии транса. Люди вокруг поздравляют их и хвалят песню, и Луи вежливо улыбается и благодарит, стараясь не отрывать взгляд от спины Гарри, который следует за Найлом между людьми.

Луи заходит в гримерную последним, закрывает дверь и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть четверых парней, которые смотрят на него с разной степенью радости и ожидания в глазах. Это, может быть, странно выглядит со стороны, но у них всегда была особенная дружба, когда понимаешь без слов, поэтому Луи лишь начинает широко улыбаться, шумно выдохнув, и в следующую секунду Гарри оказывается в его объятиях и втягивает в поцелуй под радостных смех и одобрительное улюлюканье парней. Луи отстраняется, крепко обнимая мальчика, и смотрит поверх его головы на парней. Зейн одобрительно кивает головой, облокачиваясь на Лиама, который в свою очередь внимательно смотрит на Гарри, а Найл уже сидит на диванчике, не обращая на них никакого внимания.

Гарри чувствует себя смущенно за такое проявление эмоций при других, но от Луи не отходит. Тот лишь отводит его в сторону от парней и обнимает:

– Мне нужно вернуться на место, пока идет реклама.

Гарри понимающе мычит, но лишь крепче прижимается к Луи на несколько секунд, а затем отстраняется, и Луи видит в его глазах печаль.

– Ты был великолепен, - шепчет Луи, заставляя Гарри немного улыбнуться. Он облизывает губы и кивает, уже готовый уйти к себе в гримерную, когда Луи аккуратно приподнимает его подбородок и целует, мягко и напористо. Гарри отстраняется со сбившимся дыханием.

Луи быстро меняет один пиджак на другой и возвращается в студию на свое место. Съемка начинается, и он продолжает фальшиво улыбаться в камеру, хотя все его мысли занимает маленький кудрявый мальчик.

Они смотрят выступление еще одной приглашенной звезды, а затем Дермот выходит на сцену и просит выйти Луи и Шерил. Луи чувствует, словно легкие сдавило.

Гарри выходит на сцену вместе с Джеком и Алеком. Прежде чем разойтись к своим менторам, они обнимаются, и вот рядом с Луи на одной стороне сцены стоят Джек и Гарри по обе руки. Луи чувствует себя ужасно, когда видит Гарри, но улыбается, когда тот смотрит на него, и слегка склоняет голову. Гарри лишь старается улыбнуться как можно бодрее.

Дермот выходит на середину сцены.

– Это финальное голосование сегодняшнего дня. Неделя за неделей участники боролись за ваши голоса, и вот решающий момент настал. Напоминаю, что горячие линии закрыты и подсчет голосов проведен, - Луи чувствует раздражение. Он уже был в такой ситуации несколько лет назад, - Итак, не будем тянуть.

«Ты уже тянешь», - хотелось кричать.

– Третье место двенадцатого сезона Икс-Фактора занимает...

Дермот замолкает, и в студии устанавливается относительная тишина. Луи думает, что слышит, как мысленно кричит Гарри.

Дермот открывает рот:

– Гарри Стайлс.

И это не было удивлением, не было шоком или злостью, какой-то обидой. Но слышать это было все равно больно и неприятно, особенно, когда софиты над сценой гаснут, освещая теперь лишь тебя и кудрявого мальчика, который, казалось, стал еще меньше под пристальным вниманием.

Гарри улыбается и не обращает ни на кого внимания. Зрители бушуют, а Дермот что-то говорит, но Гарри подходит к Луи и скрывается ото всех в его объятиях. Луи целует его в макушку и шепчет, какой он был потрясающий, и что все это - подстроенное дерьмо, и он был одним из лучших, что он заслуживает честного голосования.

Дермот кашляет и незаметно для всех, но достаточно уверенно и сильно отцепляет Гарри от Луи, обнимает его за плечи и спрашивает о его чувствах. Гарри улыбается в камеру, выглядя вполне нормально, и говорит о прекрасном времени, которое он провел со своими друзьями. Дермот предлагает посмотреть весь его путь, и камера отъезжает от них, а зал затемняется.

Луи оглядывается на видео, стоя рядом с Гарри, которого притянул в объятия Джек.

– Я Гарри, мне шестнадцать и я работаю в пекарне, - Гарри на экране улыбается рядом с тремя парнями, а затем кадры сменяются, и вот Луи видит, как мальчик поет на сцене. Крупным планом камера показывает его странно застывшее лицо, и с каким благоговением он смотрел на выступления подростка, а затем голос Гарри с одного из интервью, - Я нашел гораздо больше, чем победа, знаете? Вы себе даже не представляете, - Гарри на огромном экране широко улыбается и качает головой, а настоящий Гарри оказывается ближе к Луи, чем был до этого и обхватывает его мизинец. Луи сжимает его палец и мягко улыбается. Гарри немного улыбается в ответ.

Дермот заставляет Луи уйти на свое место, и Гарри отправляют за сцену. Сидеть еще один номер выбывших конкурсантов невыносимо, но Луи улыбается, когда видит Криса, который сияет широкой улыбкой и украдкой машет Луи. Тот машет в ответ.

Шоу заканчивается громкими аплодисментами публики, Саймон встает и благодарит всех, прощается до завтра, а затем зрители начинают расходиться, и Луи оглушает этот шум. Он не может выбраться за кулисы быстро, ему приходится улыбаться и разговаривать со спонсорами, но улыбка выходит искаженной, когда он видит, как родители участников и _Гарри_ проходят за кулисы, а он все еще стоит и, кажется, отпускать его не собираются.

Саймон видит нервозность Луи, возможно, понимает, поэтому прощается и отпускает его. Луи спешит за кулисы на пределе своих возможностей.

Он находит всех в гримерке. Гарри лежит на диванчике в объятиях Криса, рядом в ногах устроились Джек и Алек, а мама Гарри сидит в кресле рядом. Гарри отрывает голову от плеча Криса, когда дверь открывается и встает, когда Луи идет по направлению к нему.

– Прости, все нормально... - Луи прерывает Гарри, крепко обнимая, и гладит его по спине, а когда отстраняется, то качает головой.

– Ты был потрясающим, - Луи оглядывается за Гарри, - Вы все были, парни. Я видел вас с начала до конца и горжусь вами. Поздравляю с финалом.

Джек благодарно улыбается, а Алек кивает и встает. Он проходит мимо, хлопая Гарри по плечу, жмет руку Луи и прощается со всеми, видимо спеша на встречу с Шерил.

Гарри вздыхает, и Луи плюет на людей вокруг и притягивает его в свои объятия снова (к тому же, кого бы из присутствующих он удивил).

– Думаю, это была тяжелая неделя, но Гарри, мой мальчик, ты сиял. Настоящая звезда, и Луи это подтвердит. Вы с Джеком были невероятно хороши, - говорит Энн сочувствующе, а Крис рядом поддакивает. Гарри усмехается и кивает головой, тихо бурча:

– Да, я... Знаю, не знаю, почему так расстроился. Вернее, даже не расстроился, понимаете меня?..

Энн лишь кивает, улыбаясь сыну, и Гарри возвращает все свое внимание на Луи, когда Крис начинает поздравлять Джека. Он тянет Луи чуть на себя и шепчет:

– Мы можем поехать к тебе, пожалуйста?

Луи сглатывает, поднимая свою руку на пальцы Гарри, сжавшие его лацкан, и едва переплетает их пальцы, опуская руки вниз и качая головой:

– Я, правда, думаю, что тебе стоит поехать с родителями и побыть сегодня с ними, - Гарри недовольно хмурится.

– Почему? - Луи вздыхает.

– Твои родители ничего не знают, к тому же, тебе будет легче рядом с ними. А завтра после финала я заберу тебя к себе, хорошо? - Гарри еще немного раздумывает, прежде чем кивнуть и бросить взгляд на маму. Луи лишь легко улыбается.

– Эй, я имел это в виду. Потрясающее выступление, и парни в восторге. Люблю тебя.

Гарри тихо смеется, качая головой:

– Мне понравилось, это очень хорошая песня, Лу. Рад, что я послужил вдохновением, - Луи фыркает, отстраняясь от мальчика, когда тот хитро улыбается, и они поворачиваются к парням и Энн:

– Кто тебе такую чушь сказал?

– Секрет фирмы, - важно заявляет Гарри, проходя мимо Луи к матери, и Луи не может сдержать влюбленную улыбку.

Энн говорит, что хотела бы забрать Гарри, и Луи отпускает их без слов. Гарри с обещанием смотрит на Луи, перед тем как выйти из гримерной со своими вещами, и шепчет «завтра». Луи улыбается.

_Так разве это плохо?  
То, что ты делаешь меня сильным._

Луи отвозит Криса к отелю, в котором остановились участники, а затем заваливается к Найлу под предлогом того, что ему скучно одному. Найл лишь закатывает глаза и закрывает за ним дверь со словами о том, что он сам отправил Гарри к родителям. Луи показывает ему язык.

Они смотрят повтор какой-то игры, а после еще какой-то фильм, и Луи, на самом деле, не хочет идти спать, потому что обычно он засыпал с Гарри, мысли о котором не покидали его голову, но Луи знал, что поступил правильно. Поддержка семьи в этой ситуации была важнее.

Найл тоже говорит ему об этом. Вернее, он наваливается на Луи, чуть не разливая пиво, и обнимает одной рукой, говоря, что он - мудрый наставник, и из него вышел бы отличный сенсэй. Луи толкает его в бок, и Найл все же разливает жидкость на себя, смешно фыркая.

Квартира погружается в тишину уже к полуночи, а Луи засыпает лишь в три. Он выключает телевизор, накрывает Найла одеялом и устраивается рядом, продолжая играть в игрушки на телефоне в темноте.

В восемь утра он в студии с Джеком, прогоняет выступление парня с синглом победителя. Он выглядит слегка помятым и домашним, в очках и с растрепанными в разные стороны волосами, в рубашке Найла, которая слишком большая даже самому ирландцу. Таким, с ручкой за ухом и задумчивым видом, его находит Гарри.

Луи внимательно осматривает мальчика, нежно улыбаясь, но Гарри тащит Луи за руку сквозь людей в гримерную и едва за ними закрывается дверь, как подросток притягивает к себе Луи и настойчиво его целует. Луи устраивает руки на талии любимого, чувствуя, как очки скосились в сторону, но Гарри плевать. Он проводит рукой по волосам Луи, мягко раздвигая его губы и настойчиво прося разрешение. Луи приятно удивлен, и разрешает Гарри командовать, потому что это всегда волнующе, и Гарри благодарен за подобное доверие. Он исследует рот Луи, словно там действительно могло появиться что-то новое за ночь, и отстраняется, уже задыхаясь, но продолжая оставлять маленькие поцелуи на подбородке Луи:

– Люблю тебя, - шепчет он с прерывающимся дыханием, и Луи смеется на выдохе:

– Что произошло за ночь такого, что ты такой любвеобильный?

– Эй, я всегда такой, - Гарри смеется и крепко обнимает Луи. Тот обнимает его в ответ, устраивая руки на талии подростка.

– Итак. Как ты?

Гарри молчит, расслабленный, и выглядит даже сонным, но Луи видит небольшие круги от недосыпа, а когда тот открывает глаза, то можно увидеть покрасневшие яблоки глаз. Мальчик плакал ночью, и это было именно тем, о чем думал Луи с самого начала. Гарри должен был выплеснуть все свои эмоции, и его мать и сестра должны были ему помочь.

– Лучше. Намного. То есть, как я говорил, мне не нужна победа, и я не из-за этого расстроился, понимаешь? Просто влияние момента, - Луи кивнул. Он понимал, - Тебе придется научить меня, как с этим справляться.

Гарри улыбается, когда говорит об их будущем, и Луи чувствует приятное теплое чувство в груди. Он с легкостью обещает это Гарри, и теперь остается лишь несколько часов до того, как сезон будет официально завершен.

Гарри целует Луи еще раз и возвращается к Крису и остальным для репетиции общей песни. Луи лишь наблюдает за воссоединившимися участниками из зала.

Джек как никогда уверен в себе, и Луи даже не нужно было говорить ему что-то. Они понимали друг друга без слов, и парень знал, что Луи гордится им. Джек лишь улыбнулся и сказал, что второе место это неплохо, и победить бы он не хотел. Луи лишь смеется, соглашаясь.

Это большой день. Дермот приветствует зрителей, и Луи улыбается, машет рукой публике и подает руку Шерил, спускаясь по лестнице. Все проходит слишком быстро, номера сменяют друг друга, выступают приглашенные звезды и бывшие участники, Джек, Алек, а затем снова общий номер, и вот Луи стоит рядом с Джеком и ждет, когда Дермот назовет победителя.

Дермот называет имя Алека.

Джек выглядит счастливым и даже облегченным. Луи обнимает его и смеется, когда Джек строит рожицу и шепчет, что он не проигравший в глазах Британии, прежде чем повернуться попрощаться с Алеком и посмотреть свой последний ролик. Это парень был невероятным.

Алек поет свою песню победителя, и бывшие участники выбегают на сцену, обнимая его. Луи стоит вместе с другими судьями и хлопает, улыбаясь. Как только Дермот прощается с публикой, камеры перестают снимать, но шум в зале еще не окончен. Зрители хлопают и кричат, конкурсанты на сцене прыгают и развлекаются, а судьи спускаются со своей трибуны и тоже поднимаются на сцену. Луи подхватывает общий настрой и смеется, протискивается между людьми, оказываясь ближе к Гарри и Джеку, общается с некоторыми, интересуясь их делами.

Луи видит, как Саймон подзывает Джека и Гарри, говорит им что-то, но старается не обращать на это внимание, концентрируясь полностью на рассказе Криса о его новой девушке Кейт. Гарри оказывается рядом совсем внезапно, положив руки на талию Луи и устроив подбородок на плече. Луи поворачивается, заставляя мальчика отстраниться, и смотрит на него с интересом. Гарри пожимает плечами:

– Я сказал, что если и подпишу контракт с кем-то, то только с тобой, и Джек со мной согласился. Кажется, Саймон удивлен, но он сказал, что ты лучше знаешь нас, поэтому... - Гарри не продолжает, и Луи улыбается, не отрывая от него взгляда, даже когда Крис утаскивает его к другим ребятам на сцене. Когда он все же теряет Гарри из вида, то находит Джека в компании парней, и тот тоже улыбается ему. Луи чувствует себя удивительно спокойно среди шума и хаоса, понимая, что его окружают правильные люди.

Они закачивают совсем лишь через два часа, Гарри, уставший и зевающий, прощается с Крисом, крепко обнимает Джека, который все еще живет в доме, и направляется к машине Луи на закрытой парковке. Устраиваясь на переднем сидении, он зевает, поворачиваясь к Луи. Тот смотрит на него и понимает без слов, наклоняется и целует в уголок губ, заставляя мальчика улыбнуться.

– Тур начинается в середине февраля. Почти полтора месяца, - говорит Гарри, когда Луи выруливает на трассу и кивает. Гарри поджимает губы, - Лиам сказал, что вы улетаете в Австралию в январе.

Луи косится на Гарри:

– Ты хочешь полететь с нами?

– Я не... Это не должно выглядеть так, словно я навязываюсь, я лишь хотел спросить, - Гарри краснеет, заставляя Луи улыбаться.

– Все хорошо, малыш, я сам хотел предложить, но не за рулем же, - Гарри усмехается:

– Все важные разговоры по дороге?

– Именно.

Они доезжают до квартиры Луи в уютной тишине и поднимаются наверх. Гарри уже привычно проходит в гостиную и заваливается на диван, потягиваясь.

– Готов проспать вечность.

Луи ничего не говорит, усаживаясь рядом и устраивая ноги подростка на своих коленях. Гарри с улыбкой смотрит на любимого.

– Итак?

– Итак, - утвердительно кивает Луи и выдыхает, думая с чего лучше начать, - Я говорил с твоей матерью о твоих планах на будущее. Ты хочешь переехать в Лондон.

– Я бы все равно переехал в Лондон, - соглашается Гарри, выпрямляясь и становясь тихим. Луи переплетает их пальцы и улыбается:

– Что насчет... окрестностей Лондона? - Гарри непонимающе хмурится, и Луи улыбается еще шире, - Знаешь, я как-то недавно решил переехать в большой дом. Ну, остепениться, завести семью, чтобы у детей было много места, как мне однажды _предложили_ , а тебе нужен взрослый опекун. Энн не против, поэтому знаешь, выбор за тобой, - Луи приподнимает брови, - Но я предоставлю тебе самую лучшую комнату с огромной кроватью.

Гарри моргает, молчит секунду, а затем разражается хохотом, и Луи не может сдерживать широкую улыбку.

– Это значит «да»?

– Я согласен, - говорит Гарри, хихикая, подтягивая к себе Луи и целуя. Луи отстраняется с улыбкой:

– На что именно?

– С тобой на все, - доверительно сообщает ему Гарри, и Луи наклоняется, чтобы легко чмокнуть того в губы.

– То есть. Мы будем жить вместе? Как мама согласилась на это? - Гарри озадаченно наморщился, а Луи усмехнулся, откидываясь на подушки.

– Я думаю, не смотря на то, что твоя семья все знает, она посчитала, что я - приличный человек, и позабочусь о тебе. Не то, чтобы я этого не сделаю, но ты понял. Знаешь, без совращения и насилия, и всего, что карается законом, - Гарри фыркает, слегка пихая коленом Луи по животу, и тот шлепает его по бедру.

– И это еще не все, - Гарри приподнимает брови, и Луи вздыхает:

– Мы давно решили это с парнями и, хм, вчера я снова думал вечером обо всей ситуации и... - Луи склоняет голову, - Мы не будем выпускать песню как группа без тебя. То есть, я не предлагаю тебе стать участником, это была шутка, и не думаю, что такое возможно, но записать эту песню с тобой, как с отдельным исполнителем и оставить ее синглом... Мы хотели бы, - Гарри лежит, замерев и смотря на Луи растерянно.

– Прости?

– Это будут One Direction и Гарри Стайлс, - говорит Луи и чуть улыбается, - Не просто группа. Сотрудничество. И мы оставим песню синглом, так что, мы будем выступать везде, а значит, и в Австралию с нами ты полетишь, потому что мы заявлены на премии как выступающие. Конечно, я потом верну тебя для тура, не хотелось бы нарушать контракт еще сильнее, - Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу, поглядывая на Гарри, который кажется растроганным и таким благодарным. Мальчик убирает с Луи свои ноги, поджимая их под себя, и переворачивается на диване, утыкаясь в теплую грудь носом и выдыхая:

– Спасибо. За то, что так изменил мою жизнь. И спасибо за доверие, это...

– Гарри, - Луи прерывает поток бессмысленных шептаний и целует Гарри в макушку, зарываясь носом в кудряшки, - Люблю тебя, - говорит Луи на выдохе и чувствует, как Гарри проводит своими пальцами по его животу:

– Тоже люблю тебя.

**ххх**

– Я готов упасть в обморок. Я сейчас просто упаду здесь, и мы никуда не поедем. Именно так. Я не хочу.

Луи закатывает глаза.

– Гарри, серьезно, ты был на Бритс в прошлом году, ты выступал там. Победил, в конце концов. Почему ты вообще волнуешься?

Гарри, наконец, поворачивается от зеркала и возмущенно смотрит на Луи:

– Я был тогда с вами. И выступал, и был на красной дорожке с вами. А теперь я должен пройти через это один, - Гарри широко распахивает свои глаза и стонет, - Лу, я не могу.

Луи улыбается и подходит к парню, притягивая его к себе. Гарри кладет свою голову на его плечо и Луи приходится раскрыть руки, чтобы Гарри уместился в его объятиях.

Когда этот кудрявый мальчик был шестнадцатилетним подростком он был значительно меньше в размерах нынешнего восемнадцатилетнего идиота.

– Эд приедет прямо за тобой, и вы будете на разных концах дорожки, если тебе вдруг понадобится помощь. Мы будем прямо перед тобой. Тебя окружаем только мы, так что, ты можешь подождать Эда или присоединиться к нам, никто не скажет ни слова, я - твой продюсер, и это нормально. Зато подумай, как обрадуются фанаты, - Гарри отстраняется и прищуривается, прожигая взглядом Луи.

Когда Луи объявляет, что подписывает Гарри как сольного артиста, тот посреди тура Икс-Фактора, кажется, где-то в Бирмингеме. За несколько недель до этого Луи сделал такое же объявление касательно Джека, а чуть позже он уговаривает Криса продолжить петь. Так все и начинается.

One Direction выступают с Гарри Стайлсом на премиях и шоу, выпускают клип и множество интервью с кудрявым подростком, что дает всем отличное промо, а фанатам больше возможностей увидеть, _какими_ глазами смотрят друг на друга Луи и Гарри.

Это как снежный ком. Сначала небольшие милые интервью вместе, цитаты друг о друге и совместной работе, потом объявление, что семья Гарри дала согласие подростку на отдельное проживание под присмотром старшего Томлинсона. Все выставляют в самом невинном и рабочем свете, но когда это кого-то останавливало? Так и получается, что фанаты слишком быстро забывают о том, как сводили Луи с Найлом и переключаются на более реальную пару. Которой они и название дают, но Луи старается не вдаваться в это.

Он записывает с Джеком альбом и работает над материалом для Гарри параллельно с выходом собственной пластинки, в то время как Гарри путешествует по Британии и фальшиво улыбается на вопросы о его личной жизни. Первое время самое тяжелое, потому что если бы не контракт, Луи бы выкрал Гарри из тура и нисколько бы не жалел об этом. Но они терпят. А потом Гарри первым рейсом летит в Барселону, и Джемма очень сильно ему завидует.

Они выступают, а потом побеждают на Бритс. Гарри шокирован и смущен, крепко обнимает Луи, забыв о камерах, а позже дает интервью, стоя рядом с группой, и Луи уверен, что это было самое правильное место в его жизни. Быть здесь, с этим мальчиком и четырьмя лучшими друзьями.

Гарри - любимчик публики, и легко становится популярным. Он исполняет каждую песню проникновенно и всегда поет о любви. Всегда посвящает выступления Луи. А потом решает попробовать написать сам.

К своему восемнадцатилетию Гарри известен в Британии как любимый всеми акустический исполнитель, и он доволен своим положением, не стремясь к мировой славе.

– Мой жених - всемирная поп-звезда, зачем мне это? - смеется он, когда Луи спрашивает об этом. И ответ более чем его устраивает.

Так что, когда альбом Гарри номинируют на Бритс в одной категории с Эдом Шираном и Джорджом Эзрой, он полностью шокирован. Это не первая его премия, но единственная _большая_. Ему не выпадает возможности выступить, как бы Луи и его команда не пытались это устроить - график премии уже был заранее распланирован, - но Гарри был полностью всем доволен и рад.

А теперь, он был в ужасе от того, что ему придется пройтись перед папарацци одному. В прошлый раз рядом был Луи.

Луи лишь улыбается и аккуратно целует Гарри в уголок губ.

– Ты никогда не научишься, если не попробуешь.

– Но это другое, - хнычет Гарри, когда Луи отходит от него и начинает надевать свои ботинки. Луи лишь отрицательно качает головой.

– Ничего не знаю. Альберто приехал за мной, так что мы отправляемся. Твоя машина прибудет через десять минут, торопись и...- Луи останавливается в дверях в идеально-черном смокинге и хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, - Точно. Не забудь покормить рыбок. Пока, любимый.

Это, скорее всего, смотрится слишком абсурдно, поэтому Луи слышит хихиканье за своей спиной и лишь улыбается, когда проходит двор их с Гарри дома и садится в машину.

Он помнит их с парнями первую премию и волнение. Он помнит первую серьезную премию Джека, первую премию Гарри. Эти радость, предвкушение и нетерпение. Страх. Все это сейчас испытывает Гарри снова, и Луи бы хотел остаться дома, забыть обо всех поп-звездах и провести вечер с мальчиком в объятиях и старым фильмом по телевизору, но иногда приходится забыть о своих желаниях.

Их четверых, - победителей многочисленных премий, прошлогодних номинантов на Грэмми - встречают аплодисментами, криками и яркими вспышками. Лиам стоит рядом с Зейном, бережно придерживая его за талию, Найл справа от них облокачивается на плечо Лиама, и Луи встает самым последним. Он постоянно вертится, незаметно оглядываясь назад, и Найл раздраженно закатывает глаза, но Луи ничего не может поделать. Не каждый день любовь всей твоей жизни сверкает на дорожке Бритс в одиночестве.

А Гарри приезжает и выглядит идеально. В этот вечер он, наконец, - дебютант, и первый раз представлен как отдельный исполнитель, что заставляет Луи быть довольным продюсером и гордым женихом одновременно.

Они дают интервью о своих впечатлениях, о недавнем посещении королевской семьи, когда Гарри появляется рядом, и Луи незаметно отходит к нему, широко улыбаясь. Фотографы просят общую фотографию, и он уверенно кладет ладонь на поясницу Гарри, притягивая его ближе. Они улыбаются вспышкам, и Гарри идет к интервьюерше, к которой его направляет Луи. Луи хотел бы послушать, поддержать своего мальчика, в конце концов, но им нужно спешить внутрь здания, поэтому Гарри исчезает из поля зрения на следующие полчаса, а потом Луи видит его, направляющегося к их общему столику. Помимо парней и Гарри, организаторы посадили рядом Эда, и Луи более чем счастлив своей компании.

Гарри садится на стул рядом и сразу же находит руку Луи под столом, выдыхая и как-то облегченно улыбаясь парням, рассказывает о своем интервью. Луи так невероятно горд.

У них нет нового материала, поэтому они всего лишь гости, которые и пришли то только ради поддержки Гарри. Все, что запланировано на сегодняшний вечер - это мило улыбаться, познакомить Гарри с некоторыми нужными людьми и хлопать каждому победителю. Легкая задача.

Эд сидит на своем месте, смотря на Гарри и довольно улыбаясь, и Луи лишь тихо фыркает, бросая в парня скомканную салфетку. Рыжий британец начинает улыбаться еще шире.

Главное романтическое клише в жизни Луи заключается в британцах, которые умеют писать про любовь так, что Луи становится физически плохо.

Этот засранец выбирает своим новым синглом песню с морской тематикой, про родственные души, которые находят друг друга в любой вселенной и всегда. Как компас ведет корабль, так и красная нить судьбы оплетает их сердца и притягивает друг к другу сквозь незнакомые лица и неизведанные места. Когда Эд поет эту песню в первый раз, Луи не знает, хочет он его убить или поблагодарить, поэтому лишь молча, слушает мелодию до конца, очерчивая края своего компаса.

Гарри смущается и постоянно краснеет, когда понимает, что все вокруг просто знают о них. Ну, на самом деле, он выбрал не лучшую тактику скрывать отношения, при этом набивая парные татуировки и записывая об этом песни с самим Эдом Шираном, если кто-то поинтересуется мнением Луи. Но никто же не поинтересуется.

_Поцелуй меня при свете тысячи звезд,  
Почувствуй, как бьется мое сердце._

Эд выглядит очень довольным и взволнованным. Он всегда вкладывает душу в свои работы, но представленный альбом получился слишком откровенным для него, а песня-номинант слишком личной для Луи и Гарри.

Когда на сцену выходят ведущие, чтобы объявить победителя в категории «Лучшая песня», Гарри знает, что он не выиграет, и Луи видит это, но они оба ни капли не расстроены.

Ведущий называет имя Эда Ширана.

Гарри радостно хлопает и улыбается, Эд обнимает парня и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, заставляя кудрявого покраснеть. Луи медленно хлопает, не отрывая взгляд от Гарри, и думает, что этот мальчик светлый и чистый, и он никогда бы не захотел изменить его или их историю.

Гарри садится на свое место и мило улыбается Луи, на что тот отвечает такой же нежной улыбкой, переплетая их пальцы и думая, что все это того стоило.

_И я думаю вслух -  
Может мы нашли любовь прямо здесь и сейчас?'_

Эд выходит на сцену и, получив статуэтку, начинает говорить. Говорить о том, как его вдохновляют истории его близких, как на эту песню его вдохновила чистая и искренняя любовь его друзей, и он не смог остаться в стороне, и так он хотел приподнести своим друзьям скромный подарок в знак поддержки. Луи смотрит на Эда очень пристально, потому что каждое его слово будет просмотрено миллионами людей, а многие фанаты его или Гарри лишь найдут подтверждение в своих догадках о том, чему посвящена эта песня.

Но когда он переводит взгляд на Гарри рядом, то видит, как в темноте комнате на щеке парня блестит дорожка от слезы, и от этого у Луи перехватывает дыхание. Он действительно забывает обо всем на свете, благодаря этому мальчику.

И совсем не важно, что там подумают об их отношениях незнакомые люди, когда близкие и родные поддерживают их. И абсолютно плевать, что там все говорят о том, что настоящая любовь не существует, потому что, если песня, посвященная отношениям Луи и Гарри и написанная самим Эдом Шираном, стала номинантом на Грэмми и выиграла Бритс, то это что-то да значит.

_И мы нашли любовь прямо здесь и сейчас._

**xxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за это небольшое путешествие вместе со мной.
> 
> http://bit.ly/1EEzgpB  
> http://bit.ly/1cxgOJ4  
> http://bit.ly/1AXboNl
> 
> ' – Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding 
> 
> ' – You're Still The One by Lee Dewyze  
> (Оригинал Shania Twain)
> 
> ' - Strong by One Direction
> 
> ' – Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


End file.
